The World
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jared e Jensen eram inimigos há anos. Como shifters lobos de matilhas rivais, era natural que se odiassem. Mas o destino fez com que Jensen fosse entregue ao alfa da matilha rival, Jared, como seu ômega. Agora Jensen lhe seria submisso e leal, ao menos era isso que Jared esperava,. Só que Jensen havia sido criado para ser um alfa e não estava disposto a se curvar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Jared andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Já há algum tempo tinha parado com essa mania, mas agora que se encontrava extremamente nervoso, ela havia retornado. Já nem sabia quantas voltas havia dado em seu quarto enorme, o maior da casa, mas sabia que se continuasse acabaria fazendo um furo no piso de madeira.

Chad, estava sentado na ponta de sua cama apenas assistindo-o ir e vir de um lado para o outro. O homem poderia ter dito alguma coisa ou ter simplesmente zombado da mania boba de Jared. Sim, ele poderia. Qualquer outro se o fizesse estaria morto em menos de um minuto, mas Chad não. Chad podia dizer qualquer coisa à Jared sem temer uma reação violenta da parte dele. Mas mesmo assim, Chad não disse nada. Chad apenas o observava.

– Estou nervoso. – Jared declarou.

– Tente se acalmar. – Chad disse num tom confortador. – Não fica bem o "poderoso alfa" estar todo nervoso por causa de um encontro.

Jared riu. Nunca pensava em si mesmo como o "poderoso alfa" como Chad gostava de brincar. Sim, Jared era o alfa. Nascera para sê-lo. Na verdade, quando nascera bem poucos poderiam sê-lo. Em um mundo cada vez mais industrializado, cada vez mais urbanizado, os shifters estavam desaparecendo. Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo o que eram os shifters. Se eram humanos com a capacidade de se transformarem em lobos ou se eram lobos que podiam se transformar em humanos. Havia muitas lendas e poucas verdades comprovadas. A única certeza era que cada vez menos shifters nasciam e a raça estava morrendo, se extinguindo. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, ainda havia a guerra. As várias espécies de lobos haviam se odiado e lutado desde que se lembravam. Muitas espécies foram totalmente extintas, outras se uniram a outras raças formando mestiços, mas ao longo dos anos, apenas duas grandes espécies se mantiveram puras o suficiente e fortes o bastante para continuarem a guerra: os lobos madeira, os maiores e mais selvagens lobos de todos, e os lobos brancos, os mais ágeis e mais astutos.

Jared era um lobo madeira. Um dos últimos lobos nascidos. Há anos quase nenhum lobo nascia. Os genes dos lobos eram dominantes no sexo masculino e recessivos no sexo feminino. Uma filha de lobo jamais se transformaria, mas era capaz de dar a luz a um lobo caso se acasalasse com um. Bem, mas isso era antes. Bem antes. Já fazia alguns anos que até mesmo os bebês do sexo masculino nasciam com o gene recessivo. Se a situação continuasse, logo não haveria mais lobos no mundo. Não haveria mais shifters.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo dessa catástrofe. Havia muita especulação, no entanto. Um respeitado ancião lobo, do qual ninguém conhecia a espécie ou a idade, dizia que a culpa era da urbanização. Cada vez mais prédios e menos florestas. Isso poderia estar matando o lobo de todos, embora ninguém entendesse bem o que isso queria dizer. O ancião era velho, muito velho. Ninguém conhecia sua idade, mas Jared sabia que ele já era um ancião na época em que seu pai era jovem. Alguém vivido como ele, era respeitado em todas as matilhas de todas as espécies.

As matilhas de lobo estavam cada vez menores. Vivendo junto aos humanos, se misturando a eles, os lobos estavam se tornando menos selvagens. Ainda que preferissem áreas pouco urbanizadas e com florestas para que pudessem se transformar e correr livremente á noite, era cada vez mais difícil ser um lobo nesse mundo humano e urbano. A matilha de Jared, a Matilha de Santa Bárbara, era uma das poucas com mais de vinte lobos. As outras eram bem menores. Jared já ouvira falar de matilhas com apenas seis lobos.

Toda matilha tinha que ter um alfa, o lobo líder com a capacidade e a vontade para liderar os demais lobos. Antigamente toda matilha tinha um alfa, ao menos um beta, aquele que detinha o poder logo após o alfa e era seu irmão nas decisões e nos combates, e um ômega, aquele com o poder de unir a matilha e guiá-la espiritualmente. Com a constante diminuição dos lobos, era raro encontrar uma matilha com sequer um alfa e um beta decentes. Cada vez menos lobos nasciam e ômegas eram tão raros que já eram considerados quase extintos.

Jared se tornara alfa após a morte de seu pai, o antigo alfa da matilha, pelas garras de um lobo branco. A guerra entre as duas raças de lobos continuava a fazer vítimas, mesmo após o ancião ter dito a todas as matilhas de todo o mundo que os shifters estavam correndo risco de extinção e que por isso eles deveriam parar de lutar entre si e se juntarem para buscar uma solução.

Levou mais de cinco anos até que lobos brancos e lobos madeira consentissem em sentar e conversar. Mais dois anos até que se chegasse a um acordo. Jared, o alfa da maior matilha de lobos madeira existente, aceitaria um lobo branco como seu ômega. Essa união deveria unir as duas espécies e encerrar o conflito que durava séculos e séculos, talvez milênios.

Por essa razão Jared estava ali andando de um lado para o outro. Jensen, o ômega dos lobos brancos, chegaria em breve e Jared não sabia o que fazer. Após muita insistência do ancião e de muitos alfas de outras matilhas de lobos madeira, Jared concordara em aceitar o lobo branco, mas a idéia não o agradava. Seu pai havia sido morto por um lobo branco e Jensen era o filho do alfa da matilha que guerreava contra a matilha de Santa Bárbara há anos. Ao entender de Jared, a morte de seu pai era culpa do pai de Jensen. Mesmo que não fossem as presas do alfa da Matilha do sul que cortaram a jugular de seu pai, fora um de seus lobos e por suas ordens.

– Sabe que não pode descontar sua raiva no ômega, não sabe? – Chad o lembrou.

Jared sorriu de lado. Chad Murray sempre sabia no que ele estava pensando. Não era a toa que ele era seu beta. Bom, um deles. Jim Beaver havia sido o beta de seu pai e seu melhor amigo. Quando seu pai morreu, Jared manteve Jim em sua posição, mas escolheu seu irmão de criação como segundo beta.

– Eu não vou machucar o ômega. Não se preocupe. – Jared assegurou.

Ômegas, ao contrário dos outros lobos que nasciam para se tornarem grandes e fortes para o combate, eram sempre pequenos e frágeis. O trabalho do ômega consistia basicamente em trabalhar o lado espiritual da matilha e muitas vezes a cura quando esse era um de seus dons. Ômegas eram fracos e sensíveis, por isso deviam ser guardados e protegidos. Maltratar um ômega era mais que um crime entre os lobos, era uma abominação que merecia a morte. Mesmo em situação de guerra, quando às vezes até mesmo mulheres e crianças não eram poupadas, os ômegas nunca eram tocados.

Sendo assim, não seria Jared a cometer tal abominação. Não. Jensen não seria maltratado. Jared lhe daria um bom quarto ao lado do seu, iria alimentá-lo, vesti-lo e protegê-lo, como qualquer outro alfa faria, e uma vez por mês ele se deitaria com o ômega, conforme a tradição. O que Jared não faria mesmo era se afeiçoar ao lobo branco. Eram inimigos naturais e por mais que o bom senso lhe dissesse que Jensen só poderia realizar seu trabalho de ômega se tivesse uma relação cordial com o alfa e os betas da matilha, Jared não estava disposto a confraternizar com o filho do lobo que matara seu pai. Não mesmo.

– Alfa, o ômega chegou. – Tom Welling, um de seus lobos executores anunciou ainda do lado de fora do quarto, sem ao menos se aproximar muito da porta. Lobos madeira tinham a melhor audição entre os lobos e Jared o ouvira perfeitamente.

–Vamos? – Chad se levantou. Jared suspirou profundamente.

– Vamos.

Jared deixou que Tom e Chad descessem as escadas antes dele. Quando chegou ao grande saguão de entrada, toda a matilha estava ali. Seus vinte e cinco lobos e suas companheiras, filhos e filhas. No meio deles se encontrava um sujeito franzino com a barba mal feita e um olhar assustado como se estivesse no meio de uma tribo canibal pronta para comê-lo. Jared riu. O homem era um lobo branco, então era normal que ele se sentisse intimidado estando no meio de lobos madeira. Jared só lamentou que o homem não fosse bonito. Mas como só se deitaria com ele uma vez por mês, não sofreria tanto.

– Eu sou Jared. – Disse ao se aproximar do homem que recuou um passo. – Seja bem vindo à Matilha de Santa Bárbara.

– An... – O homem gaguejou e apontou o dedo para a porta de entrada ainda aberta. Jared olhou por cima do ombro do homem e viu o que ele apontava. Havia um sujeito retirando a bagagem do porta-malas de um carro parado junto à entrada. Jared imaginou que aquele fosse um lobo branco mandado para ajudar Jensen com suas coisas.

– Tom, ajude o homem com a bagagem, sim? – Jared disse voltando a olhar para Jensen que parecia cada vez mais constrangido. – Não fique nervoso. Ninguém aqui irá machucá-lo.

– Sabe, eu realment... – O homem pareceu engasgar com as palavras quando se ouviu um rosnar vindo de fora.

Jared olhou para a entrada e viu o lobo branco rosnando para seu executor que rosnou de volta. O alfa revirou os olhos. Lobos brancos e lobos madeira não conseguiam ficar a menos de cinco metros um do outro sem brigar. A antipatia de uma espécie pela outra era enorme. Normalmente Jared não se importaria se Tom despedaçasse o sujeito, mas ele estava ali acompanhando um ômega e havia um acordo de trégua sobre eles.

– Um instante. – Jared pediu a Jensen. – Eu resolvo isso.

– Mas... – Jensen ainda tentou falar algo, mas Jared o ignorou indo até junto dos lobos furiosos.

– Qual o problema, Tom?

– Eu vim pegar as malas do ômega, mas esse aí rosnou para mim e me mandou manter a porra das minhas garras longe de suas coisas.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda para carregar umas três malinhas. – O lobo branco rosnou. – Só me mostre o caminho.

Jared estreitou os olhos. O lobo a sua frente não tinha exatamente o físico dos lobos brancos. Lobos brancos geralmente eram homens menores e mais franzinos. O lobo a sua frente devia ter no mínimo 1, 85 e ele tinha um corpo bem definido, forte. Se não estivesse sentindo o cheiro de lobo branco no cara, Jared poderia tê-lo confundido com um lobo madeira. Além disso, o lobo era bonito. A pele era muito clara, como a de todos de sua raça, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas eram emoldurados por cílios longos que lhe davam uma aparência quase feminina. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos e, mesmo estando o homem de cara fechada, eles pareciam pedir por um beijo.

O alfa balançou a cabeça. Era um desperdício que o homem fosse um lobo branco. Realmente um desperdício. Jared, como o alfa da matilha, tinha a obrigação de encontrar uma mulher para gerar filhotes, mas sua real preferência eram os homens. Contanto que ele fosse capaz de acasalar com uma fêmea e dar-lhe filhos, ele poderia se divertir com quem quisesse e ali a sua frente estava um lobo com quem ele adoraria se divertir um pouquinho. Pena que o cara era um lobo branco.

– Segundo andar. – Jared disse. – Segunda quarto à esquerda. Tom vai com você.

– Não preciso de babá. – O lobo olhou feio para Jared.

– Nenhum lobo branco vai ficar passeando sozinho pela minha casa. – Jared cruzou os braços sustentando o olhar do homem. O lobo branco lhe deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso e passou por ele carregando as malas. Tom, de mau humor, o seguiu.

Jared balançou a cabeça. Estava feliz que o sujeito viera só ajudar Jensen com suas coisas, por que por mais que ele fosse lindo, Jared acabaria rasgando a garganta do cara se tivesse que conviver com ele.

Quando voltou para o saguão de entrada, Jensen observava nervosamente o lobo branco subir as escadas carregando a bagagem e sendo seguido por Tom.

– Eu deveria... – Jensen começou a dizer apontando para a escada onde o lobo branco sumira.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Jared disse sinalizando para o ômega segui-lo.

Jared foi até o outro lado do salão onde havia uma grande porta que dava para um jardim ricamente decorado para a festa de boas vindas do alfa. Havia mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo jardim e uma enorme mesa central com comidas e bebidas. A cerimônia de reivindicação do ômega seria mais tarde e era restrito apenas aos membros do circulo interno, ou seja, o alfa e seus betas. Mas a festa de boas vindas era para toda a matilha.

Jensen entrou timidamente no jardim e ficou um passo atrás de Jared, como se estivesse deslocado ali. Jared gostou desse comportamento. Jensen seria fácil de lidar. Já podia ver o homem passando a maior parte de seu tempo trancado em seu quarto e saindo apenas quando fosse solicitado. Jared não teria problemas com ele. Na verdade, nem precisaria conviver muito com ele. Isso era bom.

– Seu lugar. – Jared puxou a cadeira ao lado da sua na mesa de honra onde eles se sentariam entre os betas. O homem recuou gesticulando nervosamente.

– Não... Não... Esse não é meu lugar...

– Sente-se aqui, agora. – Jared rosnou baixo.

Se teria que ter Jensen ao seu lado, era melhor o homem ir se acostumando a obedecê-lo. Por isso Jared não teve o menor escrúpulo em usar a voz de comando com o ômega. Um alfa tinha domínio total sobre os lobos de sua matilha. Com sua voz de comando ele obrigava qualquer lobo de sua matilha a obedecê-lo irrestritamente. Jensen era um lobo branco e enquanto a cerimônia de aceitação não fosse realizada, ele não se submeteria a sua voz de comando, talvez até depois disto visto que eram de espécies diferentes. Mas bastou o tom de voz de Jared e seu olhar furioso para fazer Jensen correr e se sentar onde fora mandado.

– Sentem-se todos! – Jared disse a sua matilha. – Hoje é um dia de festa. Hoje celebramos a paz com os lobos brancos e recebemos de presente um ômega. Alegrem-se!

Todos se sentaram, uma banda começou a tocar e comidas e bebidas começaram a ser servidas. Jared se recostou na cadeira ao lado de Jensen se perguntando por que o homem não tocara na comida nem na bebida.

– Por que não está comendo nem bebendo? Acha que vamos te envenenar?

– Não, senhor... Eu só... – O homem se encolheu com medo.

– Coma e beba. – Jared rosnou.

Imediatamente Jensen enfiou uma coxa de frango na boca e tomou junto uma taça de vinho. Jared o olhou estupefato. Aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Queria que Jensen fosse submisso, mas tê-lo o tempo todo apavorado era um aborrecimento. Passeou seu olhar pelo jardim e surpreendeu-se ao ver o lobo branco mandado para ajudar Jensen parado na entrada olhando ao redor como se estivesse confuso. A festa era para a matilha de Santa Bárbara, mas Jared não se importaria se o carregador de Jensen quisesse participar. Afinal, era falta de educação mandar o homem para casa com fome sendo que havia tanta comida por ali. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Jared gesticulou convidando o homem a se juntar a festa. O homem olhou para Jensen ao seu lado e jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada divertida antes de curvar a cabeça para Jared em sinal de agradecimento pelo convite. Jensen ficou extremamente pálido com esse gesto e Jared estranhou esse comportamento.

O lobo branco foi até a mesa de Buffet e serviu-se. Depois ele foi se sentar sozinho junto à fonte onde algumas crianças atiravam moedinhas. Jared estava observando o lobo branco comer com uma cara de pura satisfação no rosto quando viu Tom se aproximar.

– Alfa... – Tom sussurrou nervosamente.

– Agora não, Tom. – Jared estava intrigado com o lobo branco. Tinha algo nele que o incomodava. – Você poderia, por favor, ficar de olho naquele lobo branco?

– É justamente sobre ele que quero falar, alfa. – Tom disse abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz.

– Agora não, Tom. Apenas fique de olho nele até o fim da festa. Antes da cerimônia de aceitação, vou mandá-lo embora.

– Embora...? – Jensen gemeu ao seu lado.

– Você quer que ele fique? – Jared perguntou surpreso. – Se quiser que ele passe a noite aqui, tudo bem, mas ele terá que ir embora amanhã bem cedo.

– Mas meu senhor, ele não pode ir embora. – Jensen gemeu. – Ele é o ômega.

– O quê?! – Jared, Jim e Chad perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Era isso que eu queria dizer. – Tom desabafou.

– Mas eu pensei que você era o ômega? – Jared olhou para o homem, depois para Tom.

– Foi o que o beta Jim, falou. – Tom encolheu os ombros. – Só descobri que o outro era o ômega há alguns minutos.

– Ei, eu pensei que fosse esse aqui. – Jim disse constrangido. – O outro chegou dirigindo o carro e esse aí no banco de trás...

– Eu fui enviado para dirigir o carro, mas quando nos afastamos do território da Matilha do sul, o ômega Jensen disse que queria dirigir e me mandou ir para o banco de trás. Quando chegamos, eu saí para poder pegar as malas do ômega, mas ele disse que podia fazer isso sozinho, então eu entrei para avisar que ele havia chegado, mas tinha tantos lobos madeira que eu não consegui abrir a boca. – O homem se encolhia a cada palavra e parecia que iria sumir se continuasse falando.

Jared balançou a cabeça e olhou para o verdadeiro Jensen que comia tranquilamente enquanto assistia as crianças brincando em torno da fonte. Se sentindo um tolo e irritado além da conta, Jared se levantou e foi até o lobo.

– Achou engraçado me fazer de palhaço, ômega? – Jared rosnou. Jensen levantou a vista para Jared e sorriu com deboche.

– Você fez isso sozinho, alfa. – Jensen tomou um gole de vinho.

– Para a mesa. – Jared rosnou baixo se segurando para não se transformar e dar uma mordida em Jensen. – Agora.

– Não. – Jensen disse suavemente. – Gosto mais de ficar aqui.

– Não me desafie. – Jared ameaçou.

– Ou o quê? – Jensen sustentou seu olhar. – Vai me bater, alfa?

Jared rosnou alto chamando a atenção de toda a matilha. A banda parou de tocar, as crianças pararam de correr de um lado para o outro e homens e mulheres ficaram parados observando o alfa irritado rosnando para o lobo branco. Jared se deu conta de que estava chamando muita atenção e tentou se controlar.

– Para a mesa. – Rosnou baixo.

– Não. – Jensen disse novamente.

– Ômega Jensen... – O lobo branco franzino havia se aproximado. – Seu pai disse para se comportar.

– E eu estou me comportando. – Jensen retrucou. – É esse troglodita que está rosnando para mim.

– Eu estou rosnando por que você está me desafiando. – Jared disse irritado.

– Eu não estou desafiando ninguém. Só estou lhe mostrando minhas preferências. – Jensen disse dando de ombros. – Gosto de me sentar junto da fonte. É mais fresco.

– Seu lugar é ali. – Jared apontou a mesa.

– Por quê?

– Por que eu estou mandando.

– E quem disse que você pode mandar em mim?

– Eu sou o alfa! – Jared rosnou alto.

– E eu sou o ômega! – Jensen rosnou de volta.

– Senhores, por favor. – Jim se aproximou. – Não façam uma cena. A matilha já está assustada o bastante por ter um lobo branco no circulo interno. Não comecem brigando.

– É culpa desse lobo branco que ousa me desafiar... – Jared se justificou.

– É culpa desse pirralho que pensa que pode mandar em mim. – Jensen rebateu.

– Pirralho?! – Jared rosnou novamente para Jensen.

– Pirralho sim. – Jensen disse com desdém. – Não leu meu arquivo, não? Eu li o seu. E quer saber? Sou quatro anos mais velho que você, pirralho. Então não ouse me dar ordens!

Antes que Jared se desse conta do que estava fazendo ele já havia se transformado e estava rosnando contra Jensen que se transformara também. Por mais que estivesse prestes a rasgar a garganta do outro, Jared não pôde deixar de se admirar ao ver o enorme lobo de pelos brancos e olhos verdes brilhantes. Aquele era o maior lobo branco que Jared já vira na vida. Mas isso não impediria Jared de colocar o lobo em seu lugar. Não mesmo.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Jim rosnou baixo. Jared, então, parou de rosnar contra Jensen. Jim era o único que podia chamá-lo pelo nome todo, mas quando fazia isso era por que Jared estava fazendo besteira. – Agora se transforme antes que você seja abominado por matar um ômega.


	2. Chapter 2

– Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Jim rosnou baixo. Jared, então, parou de rosnar contra Jensen. Jim era o único que podia chamá-lo pelo nome todo, mas quando fazia isso era por que Jared estava fazendo besteira. – Agora se transforme antes que você seja abominado por matar um ômega.

Jared gelou ao se dar conta de que tinha estado bem perto de atacar um ômega. Chocado consigo mesmo e ainda irritado com Jensen, Jared voltou à forma humana. Alguém envolveu um forro de mesa em sua cintura. As roupas finas que Jared usara para a ocasião estavam destruídas no chão. Quando Jensen voltou à forma humana, Jared prendeu o fôlego. O homem era lindo. Mas Jared não teve muito tempo para olhar. Logo alguém envolveu a cintura de Jensen com um forro.

– Francamente... – Jim balançou a cabeça. – Foi só um mal entendido, pessoal! – Jim se voltou para a matilha. – Esse aqui é o ômega Jensen, nosso novo membro do circulo interno. – Jim passou um braço em torno do ombro de Jensen. – Agora vamos voltar a comemorar.

Jim conduziu Jensen até seu lugar na mesa. Contrariado por Jensen ter ido tão facilmente com Jim depois de tê-lo desobedecido, Jared foi se sentar ao seu lado. O restante da noite foi frustrante. Jensen simplesmente ignorou Jared e Jared tentou fazer o mesmo com Jensen, mas foi impossível. Tudo o que Jensen fazia parecia chamar sua atenção. O modo como ele partia a carne e a levava à boca envolvendo o garfo com seus lábios era simplesmente sensual demais para passar despercebido por Jared. Quando Jensen tomava vinho, os olhos de Jared ficavam presos ao movimento de seus lábios. Até mesmo a respiração suave de Jensen que fazia seu peito nu subir e descer num compasso delicado mexia com a libido de Jared. Se pudesse, Jared faria as horas passarem mais rápido só para poder possuí-lo.

Quando a meia noite se aproximava, Jim e Chad saíram da mesa e foram para a sala do alfa, onde aconteceria a cerimônia de reivindicação. Jensen também saiu da mesa e foi para o seu quarto se preparar. Jared ainda fez hora na mesa. Estava nervoso. Há bem pouco tempo ele estava desejando poder se divertir com Jensen sem saber que o homem era o ômega. Agora ele estava prestes a realizar seu desejo, mas sentia-se frustrado. Qual seria a reação de Jensen quando Jared o possuísse? Pelo pouco que tivera de convívio com o homem já percebera que Jensen não tinha nada de submisso como um ômega deveria ter. Tê-lo sob seu teto seria um verdadeiro inferno, tinha certeza, mas esperava que ao menos na cama Jensen fosse quente e receptivo.

Quando Jensen voltou para o quarto que lhe fora dado, estava nervoso. A reação do alfa da Matilha de Santa Bárbara o pegara de surpresa. Sabia que ele jamais feriria um ômega conscientemente, mas o homem parecia explodir por qualquer coisa. Com o temperamento de Jensen, o alfa explodiria cada vez mais.

– Aquilo foi perigoso, Jensen. – Ele disse a si mesmo se sentando na ponta da cama.

Mas logo ele se levantou e começou a passear pelo quarto. Ele estava muito agitado. Estava prestes a se deitar com um homem e, para piorar, na frente de outros dois.

–Depois da cerimônia... Será que ele vai querer...? – Jensen torcia as mãos nervosamente. Estava inseguro. A tradição obrigava o alfa a tomá-lo ao menos uma vez por mês, mas se ele quisesse, poderia tê-lo sempre que desse vontade e Jensen não poderia recusá-lo. – Mas talvez ele não queira. – Jensen suspirou esperançoso indo até a mala para pegar o lubrificante. – Me sinto quase como uma puta.

Jensen sempre soube que como ômega teria que entregar seu corpo a um alfa, mas até então o fato parecia improvável. Jensen tinha sido o único filho lobo de seu pai, o alfa, e entre os lobos brancos a liderança, a posição de alfa, era hereditária. Sendo assim, Jensen, ao invés de ser criado e treinado para ser um ômega, foi educado como um verdadeiro alfa. Como o único filho lobo do alfa da matilha, Jensen era importante demais para ser a puta de algum alfa de outra matilha. Mas há bem pouco tempo, o pai de Jensen encontrara uma nova companheira e tivera um filho lobo com ela, um filho nascido para ser alfa. Isso desordenara o mundo de Jensen. Aos 33 anos, criado para ser o alfa, Jensen se descobrira obrigado a cumprir seus deveres como ômega. Ele sabia que, mesmo sendo heterossexual, teria que se submeter a algum alfa e servi-lo até a morte.

Mesmo sabendo, não era fácil, de forma alguma, saber que estaria nos braços de um lobo madeira. Lobos brancos odiavam profundamente todos os outros lobos. Eles eram os filhos da lua. Em suas veias corria o sangue do próprio deus lua e havia uma forte magia em seu povo. Foram os homens que roubaram sua magia, seu sangue, e assim se tornaram shifters. Eles jamais os perdoariam por isso.

Enquanto Jensen se preparava introduzindo os dedos em si mesmo, esticando-se para ser possuído pelo jovem alfa, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo observado. Poderia ter ido averiguar, mas estava nervoso. Jensen nunca estivera com um homem antes. Tendo sido criado para ser alfa, mesmo não tendo nascido para tal, Jensen sempre fora inclinado às mulheres. Jared seria o primeiro a possuí-lo. Uma honra pela qual ele pagaria bem caro. Se Jared achava que Jensen seria o ômega todo submisso que supunham, estava redondamente enganado.

Jared prendeu o fôlego quando Jensen entrou na sala do alfa vestindo apenas um manto branco. Ele era realmente lindo. Jared adoraria tê-lo em seus braços. Provavelmente não o solicitaria apenas uma vez por mês.

Jensen se despiu e foi até o centro da sala onde um manto havia sido estendido no chão. Ele se curvou sobre joelhos e mãos e abaixou a cabeça em sinal de submissão. Chad e Jim se postaram de pé cada um de um lado de Jensen. Jared respirou fundo, deixou cair seu manto vermelho e foi se ajoelhar atrás de Jensen.

A cerimônia de reivindicação era simples. Tudo o que Jared tinha que fazer era possuir Jensen e mordê-lo no ombro direito. A posição não importava, mas geralmente os ômegas ficavam de quatro como sinal de sua submissão. Ainda que tivesse uma boa visão do corpo monumental de Jensen, Jared sentia a necessidade de olhá-lo nos olhos, de saber se o estava agradando. Por isso ele puxou Jensen pela cintura e girou-lhe o corpo fazendo-o se deitar com as costas na manta. Jensen lhe lançou um olhar surpreso.

– Assim é melhor. – Jared disse enquanto se estendia sobre seu corpo e colava seus lábios aos dele.

No princípio Jensen apenas ficou quieto e Jared se perguntou se ele ficaria como uma estátua o tempo todo, mas logo o ômega abriu a boca dando permissão para a sua língua entrar e passou os braços em torno de seu ombro. Jared, então, aprofundou o beijo e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo sob o seu. A pele de Jensen era suave, seu beijo era doce e Jared queria descobrir quais os outros atributos que ele possuía. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço de Jensen e ele o ouviu gemer baixo. Jared se perguntou se ele estaria tímido por estar sendo observado por Jim e Chad. Fosse isso ou não, Jared estava decidido a fazê-lo gemer alto, até mesmo gritar de prazer.

Seus lábios se fecharam em torno de um mamilo enquanto sua língua o acariciava. Jensen retesou as costas e gemeu baixinho. Jared sorriu. Jensen realmente não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas acabaria por se entregar ao prazer que Jared iria lhe dar. Jared apertou um mamilo com as pontas dos dedos enquanto chupava o outro vorazmente. Jensen se contorceu levemente ainda gemendo baixinho como se quisesse se controlar. Quando Jared deslizou a língua por seu abdômen parando para contornar o umbigo e voltando a seguir seu caminho até alcançar a virilha, Jensen deixou escapar um gemidinho mais alto. Jared, então, aproximou o nariz dos pelos pubianos de Jensen e aspirou profundamente o cheiro de lobo macho que se desprendia dali.

Jared não ficou nem um pouco surpreso de ver Jensen totalmente ereto como se o convidasse a prová-lo. Sabia instigar direitinho quando queria. Jared passou a ponta da língua na pontinha do sexo de Jensen fazendo o homem gemer mais alto ainda. Quando Jared finalmente abocanhou o sexo pulsante de Jensen, ouviu um gritinho baixo. Sim. Jensen não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo. Não mesmo. Jared baixou a cabeça contra o quadril de Jensen aceitando-o todo dentro da boca, até tocar em sua garganta. Jensen gemeu mais alto ainda enquanto rebolava descompassadamente.

Quando Chad, ao seu lado se mexeu nervosamente, Jared sentiu pena do amigo. Jim era heterossexual, mas Chad tinha a mesma preferência que Jared e não devia estar sendo muito fácil para ele assistir passivamente enquanto seu alfa dava um boquete no ômega.

Os dedos de Jared alcançaram a abertura de Jensen, mas encontrou o lugar já totalmente preparado para recebê-lo. Pena! Jared gostava de preparar os caras que fodia. Ele poderia ter continuado chupando um pouco mais, porém ele não queria que Jensen gozasse em sua boca. Nada contra a ideia. Ele apenas preferia que o primeiro orgasmo que Jensen tivesse com ele fosse com seu pau enterrado firmemente dentro dele. Jared retirou o pênis de Jensen de sua boca e assistiu deliciado quando o homem gemeu de frustração.

– Calminha, baby. – Jared disse com voz rouca. – Já, já vou lhe dar mais prazer.

Jared puxou as pernas de Jensen para seus ombros e encostou a ponta de seu pênis na entrada do ômega.

– Como você gosta, baby? – Perguntou cheio de luxuria na voz. – Mais forte ou suave?

– Não sei. – Jensen respondeu com voz rouca. – Nunca estive com um homem antes.

– Mesmo? – Jared sorriu. – Então eu serei o primeiro?

Jensen não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto Jared o penetrava lentamente. Era a primeira vez do lobo branco e Jared queria começar de forma suave para só, então, mostrá-lo como ele era na cama. Enquanto ia penetrando-o, Jared ia sentindo-o bem apertado. Era normal já que Jensen nunca fora fodido antes, mas parte do motivo era que, provavelmente, o ômega não se preparara direito. Jared teria que ensinar uns truques a Jensen depois.

Após esperar alguns minutos para Jensen se acostumar com seu tamanho, Jared começou a se mover ainda de forma suave fazendo Jensen gemer baixinho e rebolar no mesmo ritmo. Jared sorriu. Sim, o homem era quente. Ele podia ter uma boca do inferno, mas com certeza se dariam bem na cama. Muito bem. Se fosse possível, Jared gostaria de continuar suavemente por mais tempo, todavia ele estava louco para foder Jensen direito. E foi isso o que fez. Sem dar o menor aviso a Jensen, Jared se enterrou com força dentro dele fazendo-o soltar um gritinho e olhá-lo assustado.

– Se segura aí, baby. – Jared disse passando a língua nos lábios. – A diversão de verdade vai começar agora.

Jared, então, começou a entrar e sair rapidamente de dentro de Jensen. Cada estocada era profunda e certeira, Jared sabia, e fazia Jensen gritar de prazer. Ao vê-lo, corado, suado e de olhos apertados de pura luxúria, Jared ficava ainda mais excitado. Era ótimo saber que era ele quem estava fazendo o ômega rabugento ficar daquele jeito.  
Jensen gemia e apertava os olhos fazendo Jared mais duro e mais pronto para vê-lo pulando naquela manta igual a um touro em rodeio. Jared estocou mais forte e Jensen praticamente pulou. Seus olhos arregalados de surpresa nunca deixavam os de Jared, a não ser quando ele os fechava brevemente nos momentos em que era arrebatado pelo prazer que o jovem alfa lhe proporcionava. Jared não poderia estar mais satisfeito consigo mesmo. Continuou estocando-o com força enquanto segurava firmemente suas pernas para impedi-lo de escapar. Jensen gemia de prazer. Mas Jared queria mais. Queria escutar Jensen gritando. Então ele agarrou as pernas de Jensen e as arreganhou no ar enquanto se inclinava sobre o corpo do ômega aprofundando ainda mais a penetração. Jensen gritou quando o pau de Jared entrou fundo nele. Jared sorriu e prendeu seus lábios num beijo quente. Jensen estava tão adorável assim... Quanto mais Jared metia fundo fazendo as costas do ômega se descolarem do manto, mais Jensen gritava. Quando Jared percebeu que Jensen estava perto do ápice, ele liberou suas presas e cravou-as no ombro direito do lobo branco marcando-o como seu ômega, sua posse. Jensen gritou mais alto ainda e gozou, seu sêmen se espalhando por todo o abdômen de Jared que gozou logo depois.

O corpo do alfa caiu pesadamente sobre o do ômega. Estava feito. Jensen agora era oficialmente o ômega de Jared, membro do círculo interno da Matilha de Santa Bárbara, sua posse, seu amante, o que Jared quisesse e quando e como quisesse.

Jensen abriu os olhos. Ainda estava meio zonzo pelo melhor orgasmo que já tivera na vida. Sim, o melhor. Danneel nunca faltara em lhe dar prazer, mas sexo com Jared era coisa de outro mundo. Nunca havia se imaginado sentindo prazer ao ser reivindicado pelo alfa. Pensava que apenas chegaria, ficaria de quatro, Jared o foderia, morderia e pronto. Mas ali estava ele com as pernas ainda arreganhadas para acomodar o enorme alfa sobre seu corpo e se sentindo plenamente satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo um lixo. Jensen havia sido marcado como posse de Jared e gostara disso? Bom, da ideia em si não, mas do ato...

– Porra, Jared! – Jim resmungou. – Precisava disso tudo? Até eu que não sou disso estou com as calças apertadas aqui na frente.

– E eu vou ter que fazer um trabalho manual rapidinho antes da corrida ou vou acabar enrabando o primeiro lobo que aparecer na minha reta. – Chad confessou antes de sair quase correndo da sala.

Jared apenas riu baixinho quando começou a se levantar e a tirar lentamente seu sexo ainda firme de dentro de Jensen. Quando o pau de Jared saiu completamente, Jensen gemeu sentindo o sêmen do alfa escorrer para fora de seu corpo. Aquilo era estranho. Era assim que Danneel se sentia quando ele gozava dentro dela?

– Aqui. – Jared estendeu a mão para Jensen e o ajudou a se levantar.

– Limpem-se! – Jim disse apontando para um canto onde havia duas bacias de prata com água perfumada e ao lado sabonetes, esponjas e toalhas brancas e felpudas. – Sejam rápidos. – Ele disse antes de sair rapidinho da sala.

– Acho que o Jim também precisou ir fazer um trabalhinho manual. – Jared debochou enquanto se aproximava das bacias com água e olhava sugestivamente para Jensen.

Jensen suspirou. Conhecia todos os passos da cerimônia. Seu pai o fizera decorar. Era o dever do ômega limpar o alfa. Jensen foi até junto de Jared e o olhou firmemente nos olhos se segurando para não dizer a ele o que pensava exatamente sobre essa coisa de submissão. Essa seria a primeira e última vez que Jensen limparia Jared.

Meio irritado, Jensen molhou a esponja na água e começou a passá-la pelo corpo de Jared. E que corpo! Mesmo Jensen não sendo homo (fazer uma vez só e praticamente obrigado não tornava ninguém gay, mesmo que ele tenha gostado) se impressionara. Jared era todo musculoso, todo firme. Tanto que Jensen se demorou um tantinho demais ao passar a esponja pelos bíceps e pelo abdômen definido. O que era aquele lobo? Um monumento?

Quando Jensen terminou a limpeza, ele passou a toalha suavemente pela pele bronzeada do alfa. Amava aquela cor linda que Jared tinha, mas não admitiria isso por nada. E só para não demonstrar que estava secando-o com a toalha tanto quanto o secava com os olhos, Jensen forçou-se a uma expressão de indiferença para que o alfa não lesse em seu rosto seu deleite. Não queria ser visto como um pervertido. O lobo branco até tentou esconder que seus olhos ficaram presos na meia ereção que Jared apresentava. Mas era difícil. Porra! Mal haviam feito e o cara já queria de novo? Só de imaginar uma segunda rodada, Jensen sentia as coisas ficarem meio quentes abaixo de sua cintura. _Menos, Jensen!_ Disse para si mesmo enquanto enrolava a toalha na cintura de Jared.

Jensen já ia para a segunda bacia de água quando se surpreendeu ao ver Jared mergulhar uma esponja nela e depois passá-la suavemente sobre sua pele. Jared iria limpá-lo? O alfa iria limpar o ômega? Aquilo não era o habitual, mas Jensen não iria reclamar. Mesmo por que estava uma delícia sentir Jared passando a esponja suavemente por sua pele. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados registrando cada pedaço de seu corpo que era limpo como se o alfa estivesse preparando Jensen para depois prová-lo, devorá-lo. Por que definitivamente aquilo que via nos olhos do lobo madeira era fome. Fome de sexo. Fome de Jensen.

– Pronto. – Jared sorriu ao prender a toalha na cintura de Jensen. – Vamos?

Jensen assentiu com um leve mover de cabeça. Os dois se dirigiram novamente ao Jardim onde eram aguardados por 25 homens nus, entre eles Chad e Jim. _Trabalho manual rápido o desses dois._ Jensen pensou maldosamente ao se aproximar deles. Jared tirou a toalha e se pôs a frente dos homens. Jim e Chad ficaram um passo atrás. Jensen, então, tomou sua posição de ômega: dois passos atrás dos betas, três passos atrás do alfa.

Quando a toalha de Jensen caiu no chão, a lua que havia se escondido ligeiramente sob uma leve nuvem, se revelou em sua plenitude fazendo os homens levantarem os olhos para o céu e uivarem. Logo eram vinte e sete lobos uivando para a lua pouco antes de correrem para a floresta que circundava a casa.

Jensen amava estar em sua forma de lobo. Amava correr sentindo a brisa noturna acariciando seu pelo, amava sentir o chão fértil sob suas patas, amava o cheiro das arvores e de outros animais penetrando em seu focinho. Amava tudo o que significava ser um lobo branco, um filho da lua. Mesmo correndo ali, numa parte da floresta que lhe era estranha e ao lado de lobos madeira, Jensen se sentia livre. Livre como só seria capaz de se sentir novamente quando estivesse em sua forma de lobo, por que como homem ele era escravo de Jared.

Ao fim da corrida todos voltaram ao jardim, se transformaram e saíram procurando suas roupas. Jared e Jensen haviam vindo da cerimônia de reivindicação com toalhas, mas alguém havia colocado seus mantos ali perto da porta. Depois de se cobrir e olhar feio para um lobo que detivera seus olhos um pouquinho demais sobre a bundinha deliciosa de Jensen, Jared se voltou para sua matilha levantando a taça que alguém lhe entregou.

– Um brinde ao nosso ômega e à nova vida da Matilha de Stª Bárbara!

Todos ergueram suas taças. Jared sorriu satisfeito. Tudo ocorrera bem. Os lobos brancos cumpriram com sua palavra e entregaram o ômega. O cara era meio rabugento e topetudo, mas era tão lindo e quente que Jared já nem se importava muito com o atrevimento antes da cerimônia. Agora tudo estava perfeito. Ele tinha seu quase-pai e seu irmão de criação como betas, tinha um ômega, mesmo ele sendo um lobo branco, e esse ainda por cima seria seu quente e doce amante. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito que isso. A não ser, é claro, que Jensen ficasse mudo e só fosse capaz de falar durante o sexo. É. Isso sim seria perfeito.

– Estou cansado. – Jensen disse baixinho. – Vou deitar.

– Não. – Jared disse estranhando o fato de Jensen não ter perguntado se poderia ir deitar, mas de ter anunciado que iria. – Você tem que ficar e aceitar os comprimentos de cada lobo e sua família.

– Não estou com saco para isso. – Jensen disse já começando a se afastar.

– Não. – Jared segurou seu braço. – Você fica.

Jensen encarou Jared sustentando seu olhar irritado. Jared não conseguia entender por que Jensen estava agindo assim. Antes, tudo bem. O cara ainda não era oficialmente seu ômega, mas agora ele era. Jensen tinha a marca de seus dentes no ombro direito, não tinha? Então como ele ousava desafiá-lo?

– Se não tirar as garras do meu braço... – Jensen rosnou baixo, num tom de aviso, ameaça clara de perigo iminente. – ... vai descobrir que também tenho presas e sei fazer um bom uso delas.

– Jensen... – Jared o alertou rosnando baixo também.

– Último aviso. – Jensen estreitou os olhos e os músculos de seu braço segurado por Jared se retesaram.

– Que porra! – Jared xingou baixo. Jensen estava mesmo prestes a atacá-lo? Jared teria mesmo que estraçalhar a garganta de seu recém-adquerido ômega?


	3. Chapter 3

– Parem. Agora. – Jim silabou num tom perigosamente baixo.

Os olhos de Jensen não se desgrudavam dos de Jared e eles tinham um brilho assassino. Jared irritava-se só de pensar que se encontrava em tal situação: em plena festa de boas vindas do ômega, diante de toda a matilha, sendo desafiado por aquele que deveria lhe ser mais submisso.

– Não me importa se você é um maldito lobo branco. – Jared disse. – Você vai me obedecer. – Jared usou seu tom de comando.

Jensen sorriu debochado.

– Tente de novo. – A voz de comando simplesmente não funcionava com ele, afinal, Jensen era um lobo branco.

– Chega! – Jim disse retirando a mão de Jared do braço de Jensen. – Você... – Disse olhando para o alfa. – lembre-se de que ele é um ômega. E você... – Virou-se para Jensen. – Vá para o seu quarto e não saia de lá.

Jensen simplesmente abriu um enorme sorriso. Era justamente aquilo o que queria. Jared rosnou entre dentes. Jensen era irritantemente teimoso e atrevido. Se o lobo não fosse um ômega, Jared já teria mandado-o para o paraíso dos lobos. Enquanto via Jensen se afastar, Jared teve vontade de ir atrás dele e ensinar-lhe uma ou duas lições sobre como um ômega deve tratar um alfa.

– Amanhã. – Jim aconselhou.

Jared se forçou a colocar uma expressão de indiferença na face e voltar a se concentrar na festa. No dia seguinte teria uma conversinha com o ômega atrevido.

Jensen saiu da ducha ainda se sentindo sujo. A sensação de sujeira não vinha exatamente pelo que deixara Jared fazer com seu corpo, mas com seu íntimo. Ele, um orgulhoso lobo branco, criado para ser o alfa da Matilha do Sul, não apenas havia se submetido à Jared como sentira prazer ao fazer isso e, em seu íntimo, desejava fazer a mesma coisa de novo. Era extremamente irritante saber o poder que Jared exercia sobre seu corpo, seus pensamentos.

E ainda tinha que lhe obedecer, lhe ser submisso. Jensen estava tentando. Até justificara a Jared por que desejava ir dormir. Como futuro alfa, Jensen não dava satisfação a ninguém fora seu pai. Era difícil para ele se encontrar de repente numa situação de submissão.

Jensen secou os cabelos curtos diante do espelho estudando atentamente seu reflexo onde se via as marcas das presas de Jared em seu ombro. Jensen passou os dedos por elas. Se a mordida tivesse sido no ombro esquerdo, significaria que Jared o havia reclamado como companheiro, a metade de sua alma. Mas não. A mordida no ombro direito só indicava que Jared era seu dono. Jensen era só um tubo de remédio para os lobos de sua matilha e um buraco quente onde ele poderia enfiar o pau quando bem quisesse.

Vestiu uma camiseta e shorts de dormir e foi se sentar na beirada da cama. Na mesa de cabeceira seu celular jazia mudo. Jensen o apanhou e acessou a lista de contatos. Tinha vontade de ligar para seu pai, mas sabia que não era permitido. Agora Jensen era parte da Matilha de Stª Bárbara e como tal, ele não passava de um inimigo para todos de sua antiga matilha, até mesmo para seu pai.

Quando seu pai se despediu dele naquela noite, ele havia dito que dali em diante ambos seriam como estranhos. Todos os laços de Jensen com a Matilha do Sul haviam sido rompidos naquele momento. Nem mesmo Danneel, sua garota, a filha de lobo que ele escolhera para companheira, tinha permissão para entrar em contato com Jensen. E pensar que estivera tão perto de fazer dela sua companheira.

Agora Jensen estava proibido de ter uma companheira. Ele era propriedade de Jared. Ficaria sozinho para sempre. Tudo o que teria seriam as migalhas que Jarede quisesse lhe dar, mas o lobo não lhe daria muita coisa tão logo reivindicasse uma companheira. Por que Jared certamente faria isso. Não tinha como não fazer. Ele era o alfa. Ele iria querer uma companheira para lhe dar um filho lobo.

Jensen deixou seu corpo cair para trás sobre a cama macia e seus olhos passearam pelo quarto. Jared realmente havia lhe dado um bom lugar ali. Em sua antiga matilha, Jensen não era pobre, mas nunca tivera um quarto como aquele. Ali havia quase tudo o que ele poderia querer: uma enorme TV de plasma, um sistema de som fabuloso, Bluray, um minifrigobar e um banheiro enorme só para ele. Tudo o que faltava era um Wii, um Xbox e um Play 3. É. Isso faria o quarto ficar perfeito.

Perguntou-se se Jared estaria se divertindo na festa. O som da agitação no jardim chegava abafado ao seu quarto, mas dava para notar que a festa estava boa. Jared devia estar se divertindo agora que Jensen não estava ali. Mesmo assim, Jensen não se arrependeu de voltar para seu quarto. Jensen era um lobo branco. Fora criado para odiar todos os outros lobos, principalmente os lobos madeira da Matilha de Stª Bárbara que constantemente entrava em conflito com sua matilha por causa do território, a floresta, para ser mais especifico. Jensen não se sentia bem no meio deles e sabia que eles tampouco o queriam ali. Durante a corrida, Jensen pôde sentir a insatisfação da maior parte da matilha. Quando transformados, os lobos partilhavam sensações e fortes sentimentos, ás vezes até mesmo pensamentos. Assim Jensen sabia que ainda era visto como um inimigo ali. Era melhor Jensen se manter afastado. Sim, era melhor.

Jared se levantou antes do sol, como de costume. Após lavar o rosto e se vestir apressadamente, saiu do quarto com a intenção de ir para a cozinha, mas deteve-se diante da porta de Jensen. O lobo havia saído no meio da festa o deixando extremamente contrariado. Quando foi se deitar, Jared até pensou em ir ao quarto de Jensen para ter uma conversinha com ele, mas vendo como estava irritado, achou melhor deixar para o dia seguinte. Bom, era o dia seguinte agora. Mas antes uma corrida.

Após tomar sua vitamina matinal, Jared foi até o vestíbulo e despiu-se. Mal se viu sem roupa, transformou-se em lobo e correu para a floresta. Imediatamente sentiu alguns traços das emoções de Tom e Mike, o executor e o sentinela que faziam a patrulha. Mesmo tendo uma trégua com a Matilha do Sul, Jared não queria se descuidar da segurança. Correu por quase três horas, depois voltou, se transformou em homem e vestiu-se de novo. Quando chegou a cozinha, Chad e Jim já estavam ali tomando café.

– Cadê o Jensen? – Perguntou indo se sentar ao lado de Chad.

– Não levantou ainda. – Chad informou com indiferença.

– Mas já passa das oito. – Jared encheu seu prato de panquecas. Lauren, uma filha de lobo que trabalhava como governanta na casa, cozinhava extremamente bem e como sabia que Jared amava doces, sempre fazia panquecas ou waffles para o café da manhã.

– Talvez ele esteja cansado de ontem, doçura. – Lauren disse servindo café a Jared.

– Ele foi dormir antes de todo mundo. – Jared disse de mal humor. – Se ele não levantar até as nove, vou arrancá-lo da cama.

Já eram nove e trinta e cinco quando Jared cansou de esperar Jensen se levantar por conta própria e foi até seu quarto. Entrou sem bater e encontrou o homem dormindo pesadamente sob o edredom. Seu corpo estava quase totalmente coberto e seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado. Jared agarrou a ponta do edredom e puxou-o de uma só vez descobrindo o corpo do lobo.

– O quê...? – Jensen resmungou sonolento enquanto esfregava os olhos.

– Já são quase dez horas. – Jared avisou jogando o edredom de volta na cama.

– E...? – Jensen se sentou na cama.

– E aqui em Stª Bárbara, nós nos levantamos cedo.

– Bom para vocês. – Jensen voltou a se deitar puxando o edredom para cobri-lo, mas Jared arrancou-o da cama de novo. – O quê?!

– Levante-se. – Jared disse com firmeza. – Nós vamos sair.

Jensen bufou, mas se levantou e foi para o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si. Jared se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Ele meio que esperava que Jensen fosse bater de frente com ele de novo e já estava meio que preparado para isso. Jensen voltou para o quarto e parou olhando para Jared. O alfa apenas alteou as sobrancelhas. O que o ômega queria? Mas Jensen não parecia ser do tipo muito falante pela manhã. Logo ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de desagrado, foi até o guarda-roupas, apanhou uma muda de roupas e voltou para o banheiro. Ah! Jared percebeu que ele queria que o alfa saísse para poder se trocar. Tarde demais.

Enquanto Jensen se vestia, Jared passeou pelo quarto observando as poucas mudanças que o ômega fizera. Havia uns poucos porta-retratos com fotografias de pessoas que Jared julgou que fossem da família de Jensen. Havia uma com um homem louro já de idade, mas ainda parecendo forte e determinado, o pai de Jensen, na certa. Ele estava abraçado a uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos amendoados. Nos braços dela via-se um garotinho de pouco mais de um ano. O rosto da criança era salpicado de sardas exatamente como o de Jensen e Jared imaginou que aquele fosse seu irmão mais novo. Em outro porta-retratos o mesmo homem, porém mais jovem e abraçado a outra mulher, uma loira com os olhos verdes de Jensen. _A mãe dele_. Jared pensou. Ainda havia a fotografia de Jensen com o irmão nos braços, Jensen abraçado a um homem de cabelos negros e bonitos olhos azuis, Jensen e o pai montados em cavalos e Jensen abraçado a uma linda mulher.

Jared apanhou o porta-retratos com a fotografia de Jensen abraçado a ruiva. Ela era bonita. Não. Ela era linda. Na foto os dois estavam sorrindo de um modo tão sincero que era possível ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Uma pontinha de ciúme cutucou o peito de Jared. Aquela provavelmente era a namorada de Jensen. O lobo branco havia falado que nunca estivera com um homem, então, ele era hetero.

– Coloca isso aí. – Jared ouviu. Virou para trás e viu Jensen olhando para ele com cara de poucos amigos. Jared deu de ombros e devolveu o porta-retratos à mesa de cabeceira.

– Vamos. – Disse saindo do quarto. Não se preocupou em verificar se estava sendo seguido por Jensen. Quando chegou ao vestíbulo, Lauren correu até ele.

– Ele tem tempo para um café? – Ela perguntou estendendo uma caneca para o ômega. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou indo. Jensen atomou um gole do café, devolveu a caneca e agradeceu indo atrás de Jared. Os dois entraram no carro e Jared deu a partida sem se importar se Jensen passaria as próximas horas apenas com um pouco de café no estômago. A culpa era do lobo por ter levantado tarde.

Quando saíram da área verde que cercava a enorme casa do alfa, entraram em uma estrada que levava para a cidade. Foram todo o trajeto em silêncio. Quando avistaram as primeiras lojas, Jared apontou uma marcenaria.

– Está vendo aquele símbolo ali? – Jensen olhou para onde Jared apontava. Havia na placa da loja, abaixo do nome da marcenaria, um pequeno entrelaçado de símbolos. De longe não dava para perceber claramente, mas ali se viam três lobos entrelaçando-se, quase formando um só, e no meio deles uma árvore. – Aquele é o símbolo da Matilha de Stª Bárbara. Todas as lojas que possuírem esse símbolo pertencem a alguém da matilha. – Jared continuou dirigindo e apontando as lojas dos membros da matilha para Jensen. O lobo observava em silêncio. – Todas as lojas de lobos pagam uma porcentagem que vai para a matilha. – Nenhum comentário. Isso irritou Jared. Afinal ele estava sendo gentil, não estava. Ele estava ali mostrando a Jensen todo o lugar e o cara não falava nada? – Diga alguma coisa.

– Ontem à noite... – Jensen disse num tom meio indiferente. – Eu só vi vinte e cinco lobos, mas você me apontou muito mais que vinte e cinco lojas.

– As lojas não pertencem exatamente àqueles que podem se tornar lobos. – Jared disse sem se abalar. – Filhas de lobo e filhos de lobo com o gene recessivo ou até mesmo os descendentes desses são os donos das lojas.

– Vocês mantêm relações com os filhos com o gene recessivo? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

– O quê os lobos brancos fazem com os filhos que não nascem lobos? Jogam fora? – Jared perguntou surpreso. Jensen não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros. – Aqui, mesmo aqueles que não podem se transformar são considerados igualmente parte da matilha. – Jared avisou.

Já era bem tarde quando Jared decidiu terminar o tour pela pequena cidade de Stª Bárbara. Ele poderia ter ido direto para casa, mas achou que era uma boa discutir como Jensen se integraria à matilha num local neutro, sem Jim para chamar sua atenção e sem um quarto para onde Jensen pudesse correr.

– Vamos almoçar ali. – Jared avisou estacionando o carro diante de um restaurante com o símbolo da matilha.

Os dois entraram e se sentaram numa mesa junto à janela. Jared se perguntou se Jensen estaria com muita fome. Provavelmente sim, já que o lobo não tomara o café da manhã. Por isso escolhera aquele local. Ali a comida era ótima e abundante.

– Ei, você! – Jared ouviu uma voz melodiosa atrás de si.

– Ei, você! – Tentou sorrir.

O único problema de ir almoçar ali estava parado ao lado da mesa com um bloco de notas, pronto para anotar seus pedidos. Genevieve era uma filha de lobos. Seu pai era um dos mais antigos sentinelas da matilha e era muito respeitado. O restaurante era da companheira dele e sua filha ajudava quando podia, mesmo estando grávida de um filho de Jared.

Jared era assumidamente gay, mas como o alfa tinha suas obrigações. Uma delas era gerar um herdeiro, alguém que pudesse substituí-lo como alfa. Sendo assim, o pai de Genevieve lhe fizera uma proposta: há mais de cinco gerações todos os filhos homens que nasciam de sua família eram lobos. Se Genevieve desse um filho lobo para Jared, ele a reivindicaria como companheira e teria como amante apenas o ômega.

No princípio, Jared odiara o acordo. Só o fizera por que realmente tinha esperança de que a mulher lhe desse um filho lobo desobrigando-o de ficar se deitando com outras mulheres para tentar gerar seu herdeiro. Mas como assim só um amante? Jared gostava de variar e gostava de caras bonitos. E se o ômega fosse feio ou fosse ruim de cama?

Porém agora, olhando para Jensen que era lindo e quente, embora fosse um pé no saco, Jared até poderia se contentar só com ele. O problema era ser obrigado a ficar com Genevieve. Nada contra a mulher. Ela era linda e super simpática. Ela certamente poderia ser uma grande amiga, mas queria ser mais que isso.

– Você não foi à festa ontem. – Jared disse.

– Enjoos. – Ela justificou-se. – É ele? – Ela olhou para Jensen. Jensen sustentou o olhar dela com um pouco de curiosidade. – Eu sou Genevieve, futura companheira do alfa. – Ela estendeu a mão para Jensen. Jared olhou feio para ela, mas Genevieve o ignorou.

Jared sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Genevieve imediatamente percebeu que o ômega era exatamente o tipo que agradava Jared e se sentiu ameaçada. Se apresentando como futura companheira, ela estava tentando marcar seu território.

– Jensen... – O lobo apertou a mão da garota. –,o ômega, mas acho que isso você já sabe.

– Então... O que vai querer, ômega? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

– Hun... – Jared observou Jensen estudar o cardápio como se descobrir que a garota seria companheira de Jared fosse um fato pouco interessante. – Esse frango frito com purê de batata parece bom, mas antes me traga um café grande, por favor.

– Certo. E para você bife grande acebolado com batata frita e coca-cola. – Ela disse sorrindo para Jared. Jared assentiu e ela se afastou. Lá vinha Genevieve fazendo de novo. Ela estava tentando mostrar a Jensen que já conhecia todos os gostos de Jared. Isso os fazia parecer um casal. Se Jensen se incomodou ou não com isso, não demonstrou.

– O filho é seu? – Jensen perguntou com indiferença enquanto brincava com o saleiro sobre a mesa.

– É. – Jared tentou encontrar algum indício de ciúme na expressão do lobo. – Se ele for um lobo, Genevieve será minha companheira. Fiz um acordo com o pai dela.

– Hunn... – Jensen continuou brincando com o saleiro. – Pensei que fosse gay. Foi o que o Tom me disse.

– E eu sou. Mas como alfa, tenho minhas obrigações. – Jared se justificou, mas logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo e ficou irritado consigo mesmo. Ele não devia satisfação a Jensen. Mesmo por que a imagem do ômega abraçado a garota ruiva ainda o perturbava. – Quem era a garota da foto?

– Minha namorada. Ou era... – Jensen disse sem olhar para Jared. – Eu pretendia fazer dela minha companheira, mas...

– Ômegas não podem ter companheiras. – Jared disse traindo seu ciúme. – É a tradição.

– Eu nasci ômega, mas não fui criado como tal. – Jensen disse finalmente o encarando.

– Como assim? – Jared ficou surpreso. Jensen não fora criado para ser ômega? Ele não havia recebido o treinamento para ômega em sua antiga matilha?

– Eu sou o filho do alfa. – Jensen explicou. – Durante quase toda minha vida eu fui o único filho lobo dele, então, mesmo tendo nascido ômega, eu era importante demais para virar puta de alfa. – Jensen disse com amargura. – Aí, meu pai encontrou outra companheira e ela deu outro filho lobo a ele. Eu e Dann já estávamos juntos na época, mas ela ainda não tinha me dado um filho lobo, então, não pude reivindicá-la como minha companheira. Depois veio o ancião e foi feito o acordo.

– Entendo. – Jared disse. Agora entendia por que Jensen não se comportava como deveria. Jensen havia sido criado para ser um alfa, exatamente como Jared fora. Não era a toa que batiam tanto de frente. – Mesmo quando o seu irmão nasceu você continuou com a garota?

– Entre os lobos brancos, o ômega pode ter uma companheira se o alfa permitir. –Jensen deu de ombros. – Achei que eu ficaria como o ômega de alguma matilha de lobos brancos. Não imaginei que seria vendido para você.

– Vendido? – Jared franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu não vejo as coisas desse modo.

– A minha antiga matilha ganhou a parte da floresta que sempre disputamos em troca de um ômega e de um acordo de paz. Para mim isso foi uma transação comercial como qualquer outra.

– Você está bastante ressentido com isso, hein?

– Você não estaria se fosse com você? – Jared se imaginou no lugar de Jensen. Sim, ele também estaria ressentido.

– Olha, Jensen, acho que começamos mal ontem à noite. – Jared disse. – Agora que sei por que você não age do modo como eu esperava, posso te entender melhor. Então vamos tentar levar as coisas na boa. Que tal?

– Tudo bem. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Eu sei que não agi da melhor forma, mas é estranho ter que me submeter a alguém.

– Vou levar isso em consideração quando estiver lidando com você. – Jared sorriu.

– Então... o que você fazia em sua antiga matilha? – Genevieve perguntou enquanto colocava uma xícara grande de café diante de Jensen. – Aqui em Stª  
Bárbara, todos têm uma ocupação específica.

– Eu jogava videogame. – Jensen respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios.

– Só? – Ela pareceu não acreditar.

– Só. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

– Então teremos que arrumar uma ocupação para você, não é?

– Gen, ele já tem uma ocupação. – Jared se meteu na conversa. – Ele é o ômega, lembra?

– Ah, é. Você tem o dom de cura? – Ela insistiu na conversa.

– Não sei. Não testei ainda. – Jensen não pareceu se incomodar com as perguntas.

– E quando pretende testar?

– Hoje à noite, depois do jantar. – Jared se meteu de novo. – Gen, você poderia lembrar a sua mãe que eu gosto do meu bife mal passado e não cru. O que eu comi outro dia tinha sangue escorrendo...

– Ok. – Ela entendeu que estava sendo mandada para o escanteio e logo se afastou.

– Ela está tentando marcar o território dela. – Jensen observou. – O que é bem desnecessário.

– Você acha? – Jared estava curioso. – Por que eu vejo muitos motivos para ela ficar insegura.

– Quais motivos?

– Bem, eu sou gay e você é exatamente o tipo de cara que me agrada, está morando comigo e querendo ou não tenho que manter relações com você ao menos uma vez por mês e mais vezes se eu quiser. Viu? – Jared sorriu. – Motivos de sobra.

– Eu sou o seu tipo? – Jensen sorriu de lado.

– Você é. – Jared confirmou. – Quando eu te vi tirando as malas do carro em frente a minha casa e achei que você fosse o carregador, desejei ter ao menos um tempinho a sós com você para tentar te levar para a minha cama.

Jensen corou ao ouvir as palavras de Jared fazendo o lobo madeira gargalhar e jogar a cabeça para trás.

– Você fica tão lindo vermelho! – Jared disse.

– Seus pedidos! – Genevieve anunciou colocando os pratos sobre a mesa. – Mais alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou olhando de Jared para Jensen com uma expressão de inspetora de escola quando pegava alunos matando aula.

Jared e Jensen trocaram olhares. Não conseguiriam conversar em paz ali.

Jensen fechou os olhos com força e tentou mais uma vez. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o ferimento ainda estava ali. Mike, ou Michael Rosenbaum, outro executor da matilha, simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

– Continua doendo, cara! – Disse.

– Dica do ômega: passe um anticéptico e tome um analgésico que passa. – Jensen disse antes de dar um tapinha no braço ferido de Mike fazendo o lobo gritar. – Não seja fresco.

Jensen assistiu Mike se levantar e ir embora. Chad fechou a porta depois que o lobo saiu. Jim continuou junto à janela olhando para fora e Jared continuava andando de um lado para o outro.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente. Estavam na sala que Jared havia preparado para Jensen atender os membros feridos da matilha. Após o jantar haviam ido para lá a fim de darem início aos trabalhos do ômega. Mike havia se ferido na patrulha. Era um ferimento leve que poderia ser facilmente curado se ele passasse um tempo em sua forma de lobo, mas Jim quis que Jensen começasse com algo fácil. Após uma hora tentando fechar a ferida, Jensen finalmente desistira.

– Talvez a cura não seja um de seus dons. – Jim disse se aproximando de Jensen que estava sentado no tapete felpudo no centro da sala. – Já ouvi falar de alguns ômegas que não podiam curar, mas tinham outros dons.

– Então... O que você sabe fazer, Jensen? – Chad perguntou.

Jensen se sentiu péssimo. Ele não sabia fazer nada. Sempre fora criado para ser alfa. Qualquer dom que pudesse ter nascido com ele, provavelmente atrofiara por falta de uso. Mas ali estavam Jim, Chad e Jared, seus betas e seu alfa, esperando que ele fizesse algo que era simplesmente impossível.

Jared possivelmente estava se sentindo passado para trás. Cedera a parte da floresta que sua matilha lutara durante vários anos para manter em troca de um ômega defeituoso. A floresta era de suma importância para os lobos, mas era vital para os lobos brancos. Agora que cada vez menos lobos nasciam, era desesperador não ter mais florestas. Era dali que os lobos brancos tiravam seu poder.

– Vamos chamar o Osric. – Jared disse.

– O quê?! – Jim e Chad pareciam confusos.

– Quem é esse? – Jensen perguntou.

– Osric é o único ômega vivo existente entre os lobos madeira. Há anos não nasce outro. Todos os ômegas antes de Osric morreram. – Jared respondeu. – Ele pertence a uma matilha da costa leste, mas o alfa deles me deve um favor. Vou pedir para o Osric passar uma semana aqui para te ajudar a desenvolver seus dons.

– Certo. – Jensen se levantou. – Se não há mais feridos, vou para o meu quarto, ok?

Jared não disse nada, então, Jensen achou que estava tudo bem ir. Depois de conversar com Jared durante o almoço, Jensen não queria mais ficar batendo de frente com o alfa. Teriam que viver juntos para sempre, então, era melhor se darem bem. Além disso, estava até começando a simpatizar com ele. Já estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto quando sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura. Imediatamente ele soube a quem pertencia aquele braço.

– Está muito cansado? – Ouviu a voz gostosa de Jared. O lobo o puxou para junto de seu corpo. Jensen se deixou ficar abraçado por ele. Sabia o que o alfa queria. Sabia e temia, mas de certa forma também ansiava pelo mesmo.

– Não muito. – Jensen respondeu.

– Então eu não vou te forçar a nada pesado. – Jared sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido antes de mordiscar o lóbulo macio. – A gente pode só se tocar...? – Se Jared quisesse, poderia apenas ter ordenado. Era seu direito. Mas ele estava sendo extremamente gentil ao perguntar se Jensen estava bem para fazer sexo. Isso o fizera ganhar uns pontinhos e subir em seu conceito.

– Certo.

Jensen se deixou levar para o quarto do alfa. O lugar era enorme e havia uma gigantesca cama no centro. Mas Jensen não teve tempo para admirar o lugar. Logo Jared o estava puxando para um beijo molhado. Seus braços fortes envolveram seu corpo. Jensen passou os braços em torno dos ombros largos do alfa. Depois da noite anterior, a ideia de transar com Jared não era mais tão perturbadora. Mas Jared pedira só toques. Isso não o machucaria, não é? Mesmo assim, de certa forma, aquilo o assustava. Jensen ainda estaria à mercê de outro homem, um lobo madeira. Ainda que não houvesse razão para se fazer de difícil, Jensen estava tenso. Mas se negar era inútil. Mesmo por que, caso se negasse, tudo o que Jared teria que fazer seria obrigá-lo. Ele era seu dono. Jensen detestava essa coisa de ser a posse de outro, mas isso era um fato.

Jared começou a beijar seu pescoço parando para mordiscar seu pomo de Adão. Jensen gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás a fim de lhe dar livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Aquela era uma das partes de seu corpo que eram mais sensíveis. As mãos de Jared alisavam suas costas. Seu quadril pressionava com força o seu e Jensen podia sentir a ereção do alfa roçar contra a sua.

– Jensen, você é tão gostoso! – Jared sussurrou. – Tão gostoso...

Jensen gemeu alto quando as mãos de Jared foram até a sua calça e começaram a abri-la liberando sua ereção. As mãos de Jared envolveram o sexo de Jensen e começaram a manuseá-lo. Jensen gemeu ainda mais. Suas mãos foram até as calças de Jared e a abriram. Suas mãos buscaram seu sexo e o encontraram firme e pronto para suas caricias. _Quem diria, Jensen... Você batendo uma punheta para outro cara, hein?_ Jensen tentou afastar pensamentos recriminadores de sua mente. Ficar se auto-depreciando não faria a situação mudar. Já que tinha que fazer, era melhor tentar tirar algo de bom disso.

Já estava começando a se entregar completamente ao momento quando um uivo alto fez as mãos de ambos pararem. Jared imediatamente soltou Jensen e saiu do quarto já tirando as roupas. Jensen correu atrás dele.

– Volte e fique no seu quarto! – Jared gritou por cima do ombro.

– Mas... – Jensen tentou protestar.

– Ao menos uma vez na vida, Jensen, me obedeça! – Jared gritou antes de se transformar e sair em disparada pela escada.

Jensen estacou no meio do corredor. A voz de comando de Jared finalmente o pegara. Contra a sua vontade, seu corpo se moveu para o seu quarto. Jensen rosnou de irritação. Nunca antes havia sido pego pela voz de comando de alguém além de seu pai. Nem mesmo os betas de sua antiga matilha conseguiam fazer Jensen obedecê-los com a voz de comando. Até seu pai, às vezes, tinha dificuldade em submeter Jensen. Agora ele estava ali, impedido de sair por que o alfa dos lobos madeira ordenara. Jensen bufou de raiva.

Já era madrugada quando Jared voltou. Jensen não conseguiu dormir sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Queria ter perguntado a governanta, Lauren, mas estava impedido de sair de seu quarto e a mulher não fora ali. Estava com a orelha colada a porta, atento a qualquer movimento no corredor, quando a sentiu se afastar de si ao ser aberta de uma só vez, fazendo Jensen cair estatelado no chão.

– Escutando atrás da porta...? – Jared falou com uma expressão divertida. – Que feio!

– Feio foi você me deixar para trás. – Jensen disse se levantando. – O que aconteceu?

– Um ataque. – A expressão de Jared se fechou. – Nossas lojas na cidade foram atacadas. Perdemos algumas pessoas.

– O quê?! – Jensen gelou.

Quando estava na cidade com Jared e ia sendo apresentado às lojas, Jensen mentalmente traçou um plano de ataque contra a matilha de Stª Bárbara. Antes, quando era da Matilha do Sul, mesmo sendo jovem, ele era o estrategista da matilha. Como os lobos tinham um olfato excelente e os lobos madeira, além disso, tinham uma incrível audição, era difícil penetrar em seu território sem ser notado e atacado. Não havia nem como fazer um reconhecimento da cidade, pois era impossível chegar perto sem alertar um sentinela. Por essa razão, os lobos geralmente se confrontavam na floresta disputada, raramente levando o confronto para o centro urbano.

Mas quando Jensen descobriu a posição de cada loja da matilha, mentalmente, mesmo sabendo que seu plano nunca seria executado, traçou uma estratégia de ataque que consistia em atacar as lojas daqueles que não eram lobos. As lojas representavam o sustento da matilha e seus donos não eram lobos, o que os deixaria vulneráveis.

Se o ataque ocorrera como Jensen planejara exatamente depois dele conseguir as informações necessárias, significava que alguém estava tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos. Mas quem e como?


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Gente, vc's me perdoar se eu disser que esse capítulo já estava nos doc's do há um tempão e eu esqueci de postar? Sorry. Só para compensar vou postar esse e mais dois, tá? Beijos!

Notinha: Alguém, agora esqueci quem, perguntou se essa fic é inspirada em Crepúsculo. A resposta é sim e não. Por causa de crepúsculo eu comecei a ler os romances da Lynn Hagen e por causa dela comecei a ler outros do mesmo universo e foi nessa confusão de teorias e visões de shifters, alfas, betas e ômegas que eu construí esse universo de The World e as hierarquias das matilhas. Se tiverem oportunidade leiam a coleção a Matilha de Brac de Lynn Hagen. Vocês vão amar.

Jensen sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Aquilo era mesmo possível?

– Não sei como isso pôde acontecer. – Jared dizia andando de um lado para o outro. – Nunca antes fomos atacados na cidade. Os ataques ocorreram na parte leste da cidade. Sete lojas foram atacadas. Quando chegamos lá já era tarde. Os atacantes já haviam ido embora. Entre as vítimas... Não houve sobreviventes.

– Deus... – Jensen gemeu. Aquele era justamente o lado que Jensen escolhera atacar em seu plano. Aquela era a área mais vulnerável da cidade.

– Não sei como, mas eles sabiam exatamente o que estavam fazendo. Esperaram a troca de turno e foram direto às nossas lojas como se já conhecessem o lugar. – Jared continuava andando de um lado para o outro. – Isso, no entanto, é improvável. Tenho sentinelas em todas as entradas da cidade. Se um lobo diferente se aproximasse para fazer o reconhecimento da área, seu cheiro o deletaria e ele seria morto antes mesmo de alcançar a primeira casa. Como isso foi acontecer?

– E pelo cheiro, quem atacou foram...? – Jensen se arriscou a perguntar.

– Lobos brancos. – Jared parou de andar e olhou Jensen nos olhos. – Quanto a isso não há dúvida.

– Mas há um acordo de paz entre nossas matilhas. – Jensen argumentou.

– Parece que alguém quebrou o acordo.

– Meu pai não faria isso. – Jensen afirmou. – Ele queria a parte da floresta em torno do lago. Você deu a ele. Não havia motivo para um ataque.

– Que outra matilha de lobos brancos existe na região? – Jared perguntou. Jensen abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. As outras matilhas de lobos brancos mais próximas ficavam do outro lado da costa.

– Jared... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Não podia acreditar que seu pai fosse capaz de quebrar um acordo de paz, mas por outro lado, não via como ser alguém além dele.

– Volte para o seu quarto. – Jared não usou a voz de comando, mas mesmo assim Jensen obedeceu.

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo ali. Mesmo que fosse seu pai atacando, não havia como ele ter acesso aos seus pensamentos. Antes, tudo bem. Havia uma ligação entre eles. Havia um laço. Mas o laço fora cortado no momento em que Jensen saiu da cidade do sul para ir ser o ômega do alfa dos lobos madeira. Então como seu pai conseguira arquitetar aquele ataque? Muito estranho.

Jared assistiu jogarem terra na última cova. Ao todo, a Matilha de Stª Bárbara perdera doze membros. Nenhum deles era lobo, mas eram todos igualmente parte da matilha. Jared reforçara a segurança da cidade. Os ataques instigaram os humanos a pedirem ao prefeito permissão para caçarem lobos na floresta. O prefeito era um membro da matilha que não era lobo e há anos vinha impedindo que a caça fosse liberada na floresta. Agora, após o ataque, ele se encontrava numa situação complicada.

Nunca antes houvera um ataque à cidade. Parte do motivo era que nenhuma matilha conhecia suficientemente o território da outra para atacar com precisão somente os lobos. Outro motivo era que os lobos evitavam chamar a atenção dos humanos para si. Mas aquele ataque... Tinha algo errado nele. Além de ter sido preciso demais, não fazia o estilo da Matilha do Sul. Os lobos brancos não se interessavam por centros urbanos. Afinal, eles abominavam humanos e sempre se mantinham longe deles. O que queriam era a floresta e Jared dera a eles o território que tanto ambicionavam. Por que o ataque?

– Chad, conseguiu entrar em contato com o ancião? – Jared perguntou a Chad ao seu lado.

– Ainda não. – Chad se encolheu. – Ouvi rumores de que ele está numa matilha de lobos cinzas ao oeste, mas não é certeza.

– Certo. – Jared ponderou. Nunca estivera em contato diretamente com a Matilha do Sul, fora em confrontos. A negociação sobre Jensen e o território da floresta havia sido feita por intermédio do ancião. Os alfas das duas matilhas nunca se encontraram cara a cara. – Jensen, preciso que ligue ou mande uma mensagem minha para o seu pai.

– O quê?! – Jensen, a três passos dele, se surpreendeu. – Não posso. Meu pai disse que eu morreria para ele a partir do momento que me tornasse seu ômega. Ele nem sequer atenderia uma ligação minha ou leria uma mensagem.

– Existe algum outro modo de entrar em contato com ele? – Jared achava que Jensen era sua única esperança de tirar aquela história a limpo. Por mais que logicamente ele aceitasse que o ataque fora obra da Matilha do Sul, seu instinto lhe dizia o contrário. Jared tinha que tirar aquela história a limpo.

– Bem... – Jared percebeu que Jensen relutava em dar informações sobre sua antiga matilha. – Na Cidade do Sul... Há um endereço. Pode mandar uma carta endereçada a Ackles.

– Farei isso.

– Mas não mande nenhum lobo. – Jensen alertou. – A cidade é vigiada.

– Imaginei que fosse. – Jared disse lançando um último olhar às sepulturas. Doze vidas... Quando ia se afastando sendo seguido por seus betas e Jensen, Jared pôde sentir a agitação de todos os membros da matilha ali, não apenas os lobos. Eles olhavam para Jensen com ódio, como se tivesse sido o lobo quem matara seus parentes queridos.

Jared suspirou. Jensen, provavelmente, não tinha nada haver com o ataque. Afinal, estiveram juntos o tempo todo durante o dia. Além disso, Jensen era parte da Matilha de Stª Bárbara agora. Ele não os trairia. Ao menos Jared esperava que não.

Jensen deu mais uma volta em seu quarto. O ataque ainda o deixava confuso. Aquilo era irreal demais. Como alguém poderia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos? Talvez não fosse isso. Talvez fosse só coincidência. Alguém devia conhecer as vulnerabilidades da cidade e só. Sim, tinha que ser isso.

Mesmo pensando assim, Jensen não deixava de se sentir culpado, como se ele próprio tivesse atacado as pessoas. O pior de tudo era ver Jared tenso como estava. Jensen se sentia tentado a ir até o alfa e contar sobre sua suspeita, mas logo lhe vinha a certeza de que ou o lobo o mataria ou o trancaria num hospício. _Melhor deixar quieto_. Mas Jensen simplesmente não conseguia ignorar o estado de Jared. O alfa passara o dia todo ajudando a organizar o enterro das vítimas e se reunindo com os membros da matilha que integravam a prefeitura e a polícia. O ataque colocara o segredo da existência dos shifters em perigo.

Para piorar a situação, a população humana da cidade que não sabia sobre eles estava exigindo que o prefeito sancionasse uma lei permitindo às pessoas caçarem lobos na floresta de Stª Bárbara. Shifters não morriam por balas normais, até mesmo uma bala de prata não era o bastante para matá-los, mas certamente os feriria. Se a lei fosse sancionada, seria muito arriscado para os shifters correrem na floresta.

Quando Jensen ouviu passos no corredor, correu para abrir a porta. Jared estava abrindo a porta do quarto ao lado. Quando viu Jensen, Jared parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o ômega. Seu olhar era cansado e havia profundas olheiras marcando aquele rosto bonito e outrora sorridente.

– Acordado até tão tarde? – Jared perguntou.

– Estava esperando você. – Jensen disse timidamente. – Posso ir aí?

– Hun? – Jared franziu a sobrancelha. – Quer vir ao meu quarto?

– Quero. – Jensen disse num tom baixo. – Para conversar.

– Só conversar? – Jared ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Talvez uma massagem...

– Ou talvez terminar o que começamos ontem?

– Pode ser...

Jensen se achava um ômega incompetente e se sentia culpado de alguma forma pelo ataque. Tudo o que queria era dar alguma compensação a Jared. Só isso. Seu pedido não tinha nada haver com a vontade de tirar aquela dor do rosto do lobo ou o desejo de estar novamente em seus braços e terminar o que estavam fazendo antes do ataque, não é?

– Vem aqui. – Jared sorriu abrindo a porta.

As pernas de Jensen tremeram um pouco. Ele estava indo se entregar por vontade própria. Na verdade, ele mesmo se oferecera. Quando entrou pela segunda vez naquele quarto, sentiu-se como se houvesse acabado de jogar fora a última chave de sua prisão. Ele mesmo se engaiolara.

Jared se aproximou dele por trás e beijou sua nuca. Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ansiara tanto por sentir os lábios de Jared novamente em seu corpo. Os braços de Jared envolveram sua cintura e Jensen se recostou no corpo forte do lobo. Sentia-se tão bem nos braços dele. Nunca antes sentira um calor tão reconfortante como aquele que vinha do corpo de Jared. Aquilo era tão bom!

Quando Jared começou a despi-lo, Jensen se arrepiou. Ajudou Jared a deixá-lo nu, depois se virou para despir o alfa. O corpo de Jared era realmente um espetáculo. Se era... Cada pedacinho de músculo estava na medida certa no lugar certo. Aquele corpo era a perfeição.

Jensen foi pego de surpresa quando Jared o jogou de costas contra a cama macia. Jensen se arrastou até alcançar a cabeceira enquanto assistia Jared terminar de se despir e ir até ele. Os olhos de Jared estavam cheios de fome e Jensen adoraria saciá-los, embora lhe doesse admitir isso. Jared estava beijando seus pés, quando alguém bateu na porta.

– Porra! – Jared xingou. – O quê é?!

– Recebemos a resposta da Matilha do Sul. – A voz de Jim foi captada pelos ouvidos atentos de Jared. – Eles concordaram.

– Quando será o encontro?

– Agora.

– Droga! – Jared xingou ao sair da cama.

– Vai se encontrar com o meu pai? – Jensen perguntou cheio de insegurança. – Vai enfrentá-lo ou...?

– Não esquenta, Jensen. – Jared disse se vestindo. – Eu só quero conversar com ele.

– Você acredita que foi ele quem atacou as suas lojas?

– Ainda não sei no que acreditar. – Jared calçou os sapatos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos na altura do ombro. – Vou chegar a uma conclusão depois de conversar com ele.

– Jared, meu pai é um bom homem. – Jensen insistiu. – Se aceitou a trégua, ele não iria quebrá-la. Além do mais, meu pai não usa inocentes para atingir seus inimigos e para nós, lobos brancos, os não lobos não fazem parte da matilha. Meu pai não os atacaria.

– Jensen. – Jared o olhou de um modo estranho. – Eu sei que ele é seu pai, mas agora você faz parte de minha matilha e me deve obediência e lealdade. Se eu acreditar que foi seu pai quem nos atacou, você ficará do meu lado e me ajudará a detê-lo.

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmativa. Jared usara a voz de comando novamente, mas Jensen não tinha certeza se fora pego por ela ou não. Tudo o que foi capaz de fazer foi manter silêncio.

– Me espere aqui. – Jared disse antes de sair.

Jensen se encolheu sob os lençóis. Se Jared e seu pai lutassem, Jensen teria que tomar o partido de alguém. Mesmo seu pai tendo dito que dali para frente eles seriam inimigos, Jensen jamais seria capaz de olhá-lo dessa forma. Todavia Jared agora era seu alfa, seu dono. Jensen tinha obrigação de obedecê-lo e auxiliá-lo no que fosse preciso. O que fazer?

Jared olhou novamente para o pequeno córrego que separava a floresta do território da Matilha do Sul do território da Matilha de Stª Bárbara. Depois de metade de um dia, o alfa dos lobos brancos mandara uma resposta a sua mensagem concordando com o encontro ali. As regras do encontro eram simples: cada alfa se postaria de um lado do córrego e não haveria nenhum outro lobo a um raio de três quilômetros. Como fora Jared quem pedira o encontro e estipulara as regras, ele fizera exatamente isso. Seus betas e seus executores estavam a três quilômetros dali. Só faltava o alfa dos lobos brancos dar o ar de sua graça.

O alfa dos lobos madeira havia se transformado na entrada da floresta e suas roupas haviam ficado ali. Jared estava completamente nu no meio da floresta esperando um homem que poderia ou não aparecer. Isso o inquietava. Geralmente Jared não se importava de ser visto sem roupas. Se transformando a toda hora por causa da guerra, era normal para ele ver e ser visto. Estar nu entre a sua matilha não o incomodava, mas agora ele estaria nu diante de um estranho.

– Você é mais jovem do que eu imaginava...

Jared se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz grave vinda do meio das árvores do outro lado do córrego. Não tinha escutado o lobo se aproximando, mas isso era impossível. Lobos madeira tinham a melhor audição entre os lobos.

– Não se surpreenda, jovem lobo. – O alfa disse saindo dentre as árvores e se revelando à Jared. – Lobos velhos têm seus truques. – O lobo devia ter uns sessenta anos, mas ainda era bem firme e forte. Jared já o havia visto antes nas fotografias na cabeceira de Jensen, por isso não foi difícil reconhecê-lo. Todavia, Jared não esperava que o corpo do pai de Jensen fosse ainda tão interessante. O lobo madeira tentou manter o olhar acima do tronco do lobo branco, mas era difícil. O pai de Jensen tinha algo bem grande entre as pernas. Jensen realmente tivera a quem puxar.

– Eu sou Jared. – Educação em primeiro lugar.

– Então... O que quer comigo, jovem lobo?

Jared tentou ignorar que além de não dizer o próprio nome o outro alfa se recusara a tratá-lo pelo seu.

– Minha cidade foi atacada a três noites. – Disse.

– Só por que temos um acordo de paz, não quer dizer que eu tenho que correr para te ajudar com seus problemas. – O outro alfa disse com mau humor. Pelo comportamento dele, Jared teve certeza de que o ataque não fora obra da Matilha do Sul. – Não consegue lidar com sua própria sujeira?

– Minha cidade foi atacada por lobos brancos. – Jared esperou para ver qual seria a reação do alfa.

– Impossível. – O alfa disse. – Minha matilha é a única de lobos brancos da região.

– Impossível ou não, foi o que aconteceu. – Jared disse. – Eu perdi doze membros da minha matilha nesse ataque.

– Doze lobos?! – O alfa se surpreendeu.

– Não. Eles possuíam o gene recessivo.

– Você considera os não lobos como parte de sua matilha? – Havia surpresa e um leve deboche em seu tom de voz.

– Sim, considero. – Jared achava irritante que lobos brancos simplesmente excluíssem da matilha aqueles que não nasciam lobos. – O problema em questão é que o ataque é um risco tanto para a minha matilha quanto para a sua.

– E por que seria um risco para a minha? – O lobo parecia descrer. Jared, então, jogou para ele um jornal da manhã que havia trago na boca. O alfa o apanhou e leu em silêncio. A manchete anunciava a insatisfação do povo com a decisão do prefeito de continuar a proibir a caça aos lobos na floresta mesmo após a cidade ter sido atacada e doze pessoas terem sido mortas. – Entendo. – O alfa disse num tom preocupado. – Vou investigar e tentar descobrir quem são esses lobos brancos que te atacaram, mas uma coisa eu garanto: não é nenhum membro da minha matilha.

– Talvez sejam alguns lobos que não concordaram com o acordo de paz. – Jared sugeriu.

– Impossível, jovem lobo. – O alfa disse. – Entre os lobos brancos, nenhum lobo pode fazer o que quer que seja sem que o alfa saiba. Nenhum dos meus te atacou. No entanto, eu me comprometo a investigar esses supostos atacantes lobos brancos. Quando souber de algo, dou um jeito de avisar.

– Ei, espere! – Jared chamou o lobo que já ia se afastando. O lobo se voltou para olhá-lo. – Não quer receber notícias de seu filho?

– Filho? – O lobo voltou a dar as costas a Jared. – Meu único filho está na minha matilha. Não tenho nenhum outro filho fora dela.

Ao dizer isso o alfa se transformou em um enorme lobo branco e correu para o meio da floresta. Jared suspirou. Jensen falara sério ao dizer que o pai o considerava morto só por que ele se tornara o ômega de um lobo madeira. Jared considerava isso muito injusto já que fora seu próprio pai quem o entregara para a matilha rival por causa das palavras do ancião e em troca de território. Jensen não tinha culpa de nada.

Irritado com o comportamento do outro alfa, Jared voltou para casa. Não contaria a Jensen todos os detalhes do encontro. Não queria que ele sofresse com o desprezo do pai. Jared não conhecia Jensen muito bem, mas pelo pouco contato que tiveram, pôde perceber que ele era muito ligado à família e idolatrava o pai. Se Jensen escutasse as duras palavras do lobo branco, com certeza, iria sofrer. Era melhor deixar o fim do encontro só para ele.

– Olha quem resolveu aparecer para cumprimentar as visitas...

Jared ouviu a voz debochada do lobo antes mesmo de entrar em casa. Sorrindo enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa, Jared se dirigiu à sala de visitas onde um homem de estatura baixa para um lobo madeira se encontrava sentado tomando um whisky.

– Mark, eu pedi apenas o seu ômega. Não precisava ter vindo. – Apesar das palavras, Jared estendeu a mão para o lobo.

– Eu estava meio inseguro de deixar meu ômega vir aqui sozinho depois daquele ataque. – Mark Sheppard, alfa da Matilha de Fox, disse dando de ombros.

– Isso ou estava curioso sobre o meu ômega lobo branco? – Jared perguntou cheio de malícia.

– Isso também. – Mark confessou sem o menor constrangimento.

Jared riu. Mark era tanto um alfa convencional quanto Jensen era um ômega como outro qualquer. A estatura do lobo e sua parcimônia sempre o faziam parecer mais fraco do que realmente era. Isso o levava a ser desafiado constantemente pelos desavisados. Embora a posição de alfa fosse hereditária, qualquer lobo que se julgasse insatisfeito com seu líder ou desejasse tomar a matilha de outro poderia desafiar o alfa para um combate um contra um. O perdedor era morto enquanto o vencedor conquistava ou mantinha a posição de alfa. Mark já havia sido desafiado umas sete vezes. Estava vivo até hoje e cada vez mais firme como alfa. Atualmente, poucos lobos se atreviam a sequer questionar sua força. Mark ganhara o respeito dos outros lobos na marra.

– Achei legal a sala que fez para o seu ômega. – Mark disse com descaso. – Osric está lá com ele agora.

– Ah, já começaram a trabalhar?! – Jared estava ansioso para chegar em casa e terminar o que havia começado com Jensen. Mas agora, com o ômega de Mark trabalhando com o seu, teria sorte de sequer conseguir um beijinho do lobo. Trabalhar com o competente Osric, deixaria Jensen exausto.

– Sabe, Jay, estou feliz por você. – Mark disse se levantando e andando descuidadamente pela sala. – Aquele ômega é realmente lindo, não é?

– É sim. – Jared sorriu satisfeito. Mark, assim como ele, era gay. Como o alfa da matilha, ele tivera que reclamar uma filha de lobo como companheira, mas por sorte, havia se apaixonado justamente por seu ômega, Osric, e a mulher teve que aceitá-lo como o amante do marido. Esse era o futuro que Jared esperava para si. – Então, Mark, deixou sua matilha sozinha?

– Meus betas são competentes. – Mark deu de ombros. – Fora isso, a megera anda me solicitando toda vez que o Osric sai um pouquinho do meu lado. Com ele aqui por uma semana, se ficasse lá, eu teria uma senhora semana com a megera.

– Mark, é sua obrigação. – Jared o lembrou.

– Mas eu já fiz dois filhos lobos com ela. – Ele se justificou. – Além do mais, meu pau nem sobe pela megera e estou ficando sem estoque de viagra...

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Mark era ótimo. Ele e seu pai haviam sido amigos. Suas matilhas não ficavam muito próximas fisicamente, mas eram bem unidas em seu íntimo.

– Jay. – Jared ouviu a voz de Osric vindo da sala do ômega. – Preciso que venha aqui.

Jared correu para lá. Mark logo atrás. Quando entrou na sala, viu Jensen deitado no tapete, aparentemente inconsciente. Osric, um jovem franzino de origem oriental e feições suaves, estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

– Sinto muito... – Osric disse com um olhar aflito. Jared engoliu em seco. O que Osric havia feito com o seu Jensen?

REviews: Ainda não sei como responder review aqui direito. Não é como no Nyah! Li umas fic's que as autoras respondiam no corpo do texto e alguns autores respondem meus reviews por PM. Sendo assim, vou tentar responder rsumidamente os reviews por aqui mesmo. Se estiver errado ou alguém tiver uma ideia melhor... Estou aberta a sugestões. Beijos!

Ana Ackles: Oi, Ana, essa não é um Mpreg. Não, o jen não vai ficar grávido, mas o dom dele ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça para os J's e para a matilha. Sem falar que essa criação dele como alfa e não como beta ainda dá muito pano para manga. Vamos ver como será...

rugilaJ2: Ei, rugilaJ2. Sim, é verdade. O modo de vida dos lobos madeira é muito mais caloroso que entre os lobos brancos. Mas isso tem uma razão de ser que vai ser mostrada mais para frente. De qualquer forma, depois de se acostumar, acho que o Jensen vai gostar mais da Matilha de Stª ´Bárbara.

Claudia Winchester: Suas suspeitas são completamente fundadas. Sim, sim, Jen tem um dom e ele realmente não mudou de matilha a toa. Lembre-se que o nome da fic é Th World, o que sugere que o dom do Jen pode ser bem mais complexo do que se imagina. Espero que goste.

CMarialima: Como ando meio viciada em shifters nos romances da Lyn Hagen, não tinha como eu não fazer uma J2 de lobos. Espero que goste.

Totosay de Cueca: Sim. A Gene é um pé no saco em quase em todas as fic que li e sempre nas minhas por que não gosto muito dela. Mas ela ainda vai dar muito trabalho para os J's em The World. Afinal, ela é a mãe do filho deo Jay.

Masinha: Valeu, Masinha. Espero não decepcioná-la com essa fic e não decepcionar a Ana que te indicou. Mas te prometo muitas cenas quentes entre meus lobos favoristos!

Rose: Oi, Rose. Também acho que a primeira fic de Supernatural com esse plot em português que vejo. Mas acho que já li algumas em inglês e tava louca para fazer algo parecido. Espero que goste.

Karol Freitas: Ah, podedeixar que vou ver se acelero nos capítulos. Vou ver se posto mais rápido.

BrazilianVicki: Hoje mesmo tem mais três capítulos, viu? Assim que der vou postando.

lalky: Sua teorias são fundadissímas. Tudo haver. Mas eu já tinha desviado um pouco, como vc pôde ler nesses capítulo. Mas, realmente, o Jensen ainda tem uma certa ligação com os lobos brancos e a voz de comando do Jared não é absoluta sobre ele. E sim, o Jen vai ter que decidir a quem será leal. Ao seu novo alfa e sua nova matilha ouy ao seu pai e a matilha onde nasceu.

K. Langley: Concordo com vc. Tava mesmo louca por uma fic com alfas, betas e õmegas em português, por que meu ingl~es é péssimo e só achei nessa língua. Como não vi nada, resolvi criar. Espero que mais gente se arrisque nessa área po que é muito bom fic desse tipo. Eu amo. Obrigada por acompanhar.

Medecris: Encrenca? kkk Encrenca em dobro. Essa relação dos dois ainda vai dar o que falar.

Jayane: Meu DEus, vc é cruel! KKK. Mas sim, aguardo um castigo bem foda para o fdp que está aprontando para cima do Jen. Não garanto que é o pai dele, nem desgaranto. Essa fic é um pouquinho mais complexa que as outras, pois pretendo ampliar um pouco o foco. Como? Vc verá. Beijos!

Então é isso. Obrigada pelas reviews e tudo de bom.


	5. Chapter 5

– Jensen! – Jared, completamente desesperado, se ajoelhou ao lado do ômega. Não sabia o que faria se algo acontecesse com Jensen. E se ele tivesse morrido? Não podia ser, não é? Precisava saber, precisava tocá-lo, sentir que ainda havia vida naquele corpo. Assim que seus dedos tocaram as têmporas do lobo, ele abriu os olhos.

– Jared... – Sua voz era só um murmurinho. Jared sorriu aliviado. Jensen estava vivo.

– Sinto muito, Jay. – Osric dizia ao seu lado. – Eu tentei despertar os dons dele fazendo o meu lobo entrar em contato com o lobo dele, mas algo aconteceu... Ele se fechou completamente contra mim. Desculpe...

– Não foi sua culpa. – Jensen disse com voz fraca enquanto se sentava. – Eu sou um lobo branco, afinal. Tenho defesas contra qualquer outro tipo de lobo. Quando você tentou alcançar meu lobo, ele se trancou em meu íntimo me fazendo perder a consciência.

– Entendo... – Osric baixou o olhar. – Teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse avisado o que estava fazendo?

– Talvez. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Podemos tentar de novo.

– Tentar de novo?! – Jared perguntou horrorizado. – De jeito algum. Isso quase o matou.

– Só me deixou inconsciente. – Jensen rebateu.

– Não. – Jared disse com firmeza. – É perigoso demais.

– Descansem hoje, meninos. – Mark disse oferecendo a mão para Osric se levantar. – Amanhã vocês podem tentar de novo.

Jared olhou feio para Mark. Gostava do cara e o respeitava imensamente, mas isso não lhe dava o direto de dar ordens por ali. Jared ainda era o alfa de Stª Bárbara. Entendendo seu olhar, Mark disse em tom conciliador.

– Jay, meu lobo, o Jensen pode ser ótimo na cama, mas sua matilha não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz se isso for tudo o que ele puder fazer. – Jared abriu a boca para protestar, ainda mais por que viu Jensen enrubescer e baixar a cabeça constrangido, mas Mark continuou. – Lembre-se que o acordo que fez foi para trazer a paz e a prosperidade para a matilha. Não foi por isso que cedeu aquelas terras? Como acha que seus lobos reagirão se souberem que o ômega, pelo qual pagaram tão caro, não pode fazer nada pelo bem da matilha, apenas entreter o alfa?

Jared engoliu em seco. Mark tinha razão. Por mais que estivesse claramente apaixonado por Jensen e quisesse protegê-lo, ainda assim tinha que pensar no bem da matilha em primeiro lugar. Jensen era o ômega e teria que cumprir suas obrigações como tal. Seus dons, fossem lá quais fossem, teriam que ser usados pelo bem da matilha.

– Imagino que meu quarto seja o mesmo que me deu na última vez? – Mark havia entrelaçado seus dedos aos de Osric e o conduzia para fora da sala. – Eu posso achar sozinho. Nos vemos amanhã.

Jared ficou em silêncio ainda olhando para Jensen que manteve a cabeça baixa. Jared sabia que Jensen era hetero e qualquer sugestão a sua nova disposição sexual o deixava constrangido e corado. O lobo se perguntava se seria sempre assim com Jensen ou se um dia ele o aceitaria sem embaraço.

Suspirando profundamente, Jared se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Jensen se levantar. Os dois seguiram em silêncio até o segundo andar. Jensen parou diante da porta de seu quarto, mas Jared o puxou para os seus braços.

– Durma comigo essa noite. – Pediu roçando os lábios na orelha de Jensen. O lobo branco não respondeu, apenas se encolheu nos braços de Jared. – Só dormir. – Jared explicou. – Não precisa fazer nada.

– Certo. – A voz de Jensen continuava baixa e quebradiça fazendo-o parecer mais frágil do que realmente era. Jared teve vontade de embalá-lo em seus braços como as mães fazem com uma criança pequena quando ela se machuca.

Os dois ficaram deitados abraçados boa parte da noite. Jared havia puxado Jensen para junto de seu corpo assim que se deitaram e o lobo não protestou. Apenas se aconchegou mais junto a Jared, suas costas coladas ao peito dele. Ele parecia mesmo frágil naquele momento.

– Jared, você se encontrou com o meu pai? – Jensen perguntou baixinho.

– Sim. – Jared até havia se esquecido do encontro. – Acredito que ele não teve nada haver com o ataque, mas como o ocorrido põe em risco as duas matilhas, seu pai concordou em ajudar a investigar.

– Ah! – E foi só o que Jensen disse.

Jared se perguntou se ele queria perguntar mais, saber se o pai buscara noticias dele, mas Jensen não rendeu assunto. Jensen parecia saber bem que o pai não o via mais como filho. Jared sentiu pena. Se fosse seu próprio pai a tratá-lo assim, Jared teria sofrido amargamente. Com delicadeza, começou a acariciar os cabelos de Jensen num ritmo suave e lento. Jensen jogou o corpo para frente afastando-se do carinho de Jared.

– Não gosto que mexam no meu cabelo. – Ele disse com uma pontinha de irritação.

– Desculpe. – Jared encolheu os ombros. – Do que você gosta, então?

– Hun... – Jensen pareceu refletir. – Apenas me abrace.

– O que você quiser... – Jared voltou a puxá-lo para seus braços. – Sempre...

Dormiram assim. No dia seguinte, Jared levantou cedo. Já ia sair para sua corrida matinal quando deteve seu olhar em Jensen ainda adormecido em sua enorme cama. Jensen era tão lindo dormindo... Jared se debruçou sobre ele e tomou seus lábios num beijo profundo e lento. Jensen acordou assustado.

– Quê isso? – Perguntou sonolento.

– E o príncipe acordou a bela adormecida com um beijo de amor... – Jared gargalhou. – Hora de acordar, princesa.

– Mas o sol nem nasceu. – Jensen puxou o edredom mais para cima.

– Madrugar, ás vezes, faz bem. – Jared disse puxando o edredom.

– Às vezes, não hoje. – Jensen puxou o edredom de volta.

– Vamos, Jensen! – Jared arrancou o edredom do homem. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

– E não pode mostrar depois?

– Não. Tem que ser agora.

Jensen bufou, mas saiu da cama e foi se arrumar. Quando desceram, Lauren já estava na cozinha preparando a vitamina de Jared.

– Terá companhia para a corrida de hoje? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. – Vou preparar mais vitamina...

– Não se dê ao trabalho. – Jensen disse se sentando a mesa. – Eu só quero café.

– Não mesmo. – Ela disse. – Se vai correr com o Jared, vai precisar de muita vitamina.

Logo ela colocou um copo enorme de vitamina diante de Jensen. Com um suspiro, Jensen tomou tudo. Assim que acabou, Jared o levou até a entrada da casa e começou a se despir. Jensen o imitou. Estavam ambos nus quando se aproximaram das bordas da floresta.

– Você vai gostar do que vai ver. – Jared disse sorrindo. Jensen trancou os dentes para se impedir de dizer que já estava gostando do que estava vendo, o corpo nu de Jared.

Jared e Jensen se transformaram e entraram na floresta. Jared ia à frente guiando o outro lobo. Aquela parte da floresta era um tanto desconhecida para Jensen. Só correra ali na noite em que chegara, depois se mantivera em sua forma humana. Na Matilha do Sul, Jensen corria todas as noites. Lobos brancos eram criaturas essencialmente noturnas. Mas, aparentemente, lobos madeiras eram seres diurnos. Jared, ao menos, era.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de corrida, alcançaram uma parte da floresta onde havia as ruínas de alguma construção antiga destruída, provavelmente, num incêndio. Jared voltou à forma humana e Jensen fez o mesmo.

– Esse lugar... – Jensen disse olhando ao redor. – É meio afastado, não é? Parece ter algo no ar. Algo que confunde os sentidos...

– Então não sou só eu que sinto isso? – Jared sorriu. – Venho aqui desde criança e sempre me senti assim, meio desorientado. – Jared passeou pelas ruínas tocando uma parte ou outra da construção que sobrevivera ao incêndio. – Quando eu era menino ficava imaginando que tipo de criaturas vivia aqui. Lobos? Vampiros? Bruxos? Depois que cresci fiz uma investigação, mas não descobri nada. Nenhum registro. Quase como se a casa nunca tivesse existido.

– Se esse lugar mexe com os sentidos dos lobos, não é meio perigoso vir aqui? – Jensen franziu a sobrancelha. – Se você for atacado, vai ter dificuldade para se defender.

– Que bom, então, que ninguém sabe que venho aqui todas as manhãs.

– Ninguém sabe? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

– Bem, agora você sabe. – Jared sorriu. – Esse será nosso segredo.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen, seus corpos quase se roçando. O lobo branco pareceu querer recuar, mas não o fez. Jared, então, enlaçou sua cintura. Ambos estavam nus e era fácil para Jensen perceber o quão excitado Jared estava.

– Será que você está sempre com tesão? – Jensen perguntou enquanto corava ao olhar para baixo da cintura de Jared.

– Fico assim constantemente quando estou perto de você. – Jared sorriu. – Ainda mais quando você está nu em pelos diante de mim...

O olhar de Jared sobre Jensen era faminto e o lobo branco sabia que não tinha como adiar mais. Após a Cerimônia de Aceitação, quando fora reivindicado como ômega, Jared não voltara a possuí-lo, embora fosse seu direito. Ele havia sido gentil, havia dado opções a Jensen, mas agora ele o queria. Jensen não podia correr mais. Na verdade, Jensen nem tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo correr. Havia algo que o puxava para Jared. Como se existisse um fio invisível que os conectava.

Jared tomou seus lábios num beijo suave, lento. Apenas os lábios se tocando, se movendo. Jensen jogou os braços em torno de seu pescoço estreitando o contato. Não se negaria a Jared. O beijo se aprofundou. A língua de Jared penetrou sua boca e dançou ali se entrelaçando a sua. Jensen gemeu no beijo.

Suas ereções roçavam uma na outra. As mãos deslizavam pela pele um do outro. E os lábios se devoravam. O desejo estava tão explícito nos dois que era impossível definir qual mão foi primeiro ao sexo túrgido do outro. As mãos de Jared subiam e desciam rapidamente, freneticamente pela extensão do membro de Jensen. Já as mãos do lobo branco se concentravam na ponta do membro do outro num ritmo lento com movimentos circulares.

– Ah, Jen... – Jared gemeu. – Eu estava tão louco para te ter de novo. Não sabe como foi doloroso ter que esperar...

– Jared... – Jensen gemeu quando sentiu a mão firme de Jared apertar com força uma de suas nádegas.

– Eu vou te foder tão gostoso, mas tão gostoso que você nunca mais vai pensar em sexo sem se lembrar do meu pau enfiando bem fundo em você.

– Ah... – Jensen gemeu sentindo o pré-gozo escorrer de seu membro. Nunca antes fora de se excitar com papo na hora do sexo, mas Jared tinha o estranho dom de despertar-lhe desejos e sensações novas.

– Diz que você me quer, Jensen. – Jared pediu. – Diz como quer que eu te tome.

– Não... – Jensen murmurou. Uma coisa era escutar Jared dizer sacanagem, outra bem diferente era ele próprio dizer.

– Diz vai... – Os lábios de Jared se fecharam contra o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Diz que você me quer bem fundo em você... Diz que quer rebolar no meu pau...

– Ai... – Jensen quase gozou só por escutá-lo. – Eu tenho vergonha de dizer essas coisas...

– É...?– Os dedos de Jared roçaram a entrada apertada de Jensen. – E de fazer, você tem vergonha?

– Ah... – Jensen apenas gemeu enquanto abria as pernas dando a Jared mais espaço para brincar com seu corpo.

– Então só diz que "sim" ou "não", ok? – Jared mordiscou seu pescoço. – Você quer que eu chupe essa sua bundinha empinada, Jen? Quer?

– Ah... – A mente de Jensen estava entrando em curto-circuito. A língua de Jared deslizava pelo seu pescoço.

– Diz, vai? – Jared pediu. – Sim ou não?

– Sim. – Jensen respondeu abafado.

– Sim o quê, Jen? – Jared o instigou fazendo seu corpo girar e colando os lábios a sua nuca. – Sim o quê?

– Sim, eu quero que você chupe a minha bunda. – Jensen respondeu sentindo as faces arderem de vergonha. Mas o embaraço da situação inexplicavelmente o excitava ainda mais.

– É isso o que eu vou fazer, Jen. – Jared disse. – Vou chupar essa sua bundinha durinha e enfiar minha língua nesse seu buraquinho apertado.

Jared deslizou a língua pelas costas de Jensen fazendo os pelos do corpo do lobo branco se arrepiar. Depois se agachou atrás do lobo e o fez inclinar-se posicionando a bundinha firme bem diante de seu rosto. A visão a sua frente era tão apetitosa. Começou beijando cada nádega e depois deslizando a língua pela pele macia. Depois lhe separou as carnes e levou a língua ao anel rosado e apertado. Jensen gemeu alto fazendo Jared se excitar ainda mais. Então Jared chupou ali, sugando firmemente a pele enrugada enquanto seus dedos o invadiam.

Jensen ofegou, mas não se afastou. Jared deixou que dois dedos se abrissem dentro de Jensen, o esticando, preparando. O lobo branco continuava gemendo, suas pernas tremiam levemente e Jared temeu que ele caísse. Por isso o puxou para baixo fazendo-o ficar sobre seus joelhos e mãos. A grama alta que crescia pelas ruínas serviria de manta para o amor dos dois. Jared retirou os dedos e posicionou seu sexo na entrada de Jensen.

– Então, Jen... – Jared sussurrou com voz rouca. – Você quer meu pau dentro de você?

– Sim. – Jensen ofegou.

– Sim o quê, Jensen? – Jared perguntou fazendo a ponta de seu pênis roçar na entrada de Jensen.

– Ah, Jared, por favor... – Jensen implorou já perdendo completamente as estribeiras. – Mete em mim!

– O que você quiser. – Jared disse começando a penetrá-lo. – Sempre.

Enquanto ia penetrando-o, ganhando centímetro por centímetro o espaço dentro dele, Jared se sentia a criatura mais plena de todo o mundo. Jensen era quente, lindo e estava começando a se entregar sem impor barreiras.

– Se mexe, vai. – Pediu cheio de desejo e foi imediatamente atendido.

Jensen começou movendo-se timidamente, mas logo alcançou o ritmo imposto por Jared e seus corpos dançavam juntos sob a grama alta daquela parte da floresta. Cada estocada de Jared fazia seu corpo tremer e o ar escapar de seu peito e retornar como um furacão. Nunca se sentira assim no sexo. Nunca. Com Dann ou com qualquer outra mulher com quem já transara era sempre ele quem estava no comando. Mas ali estava Jensen, o todo orgulhoso ex-futuro alfa da Matilha do Sul, sendo dominado pelo lobo madeira e sentindo um prazer indescritível com isso.

Mas logo qualquer pensamento que recriminasse sua atual posição desapareceu de sua mente quando Jared acertou com força seu ponto doce. Imediatamente não havia mais dominador ou dominado, apenas o prazer que o membro de Jared entrando fundo em seu íntimo lhe proporcionava. Quando o orgasmo veio, foi quente, foi áspero, úmido e avassalador. Seu corpo tremeu, suas pernas e braços fraquejaram e Jared teve que passar um braço sob seu corpo para impedi-lo de cair enquanto ele ainda metia fundo buscando seu próprio alívio. Logo Jared se derramou dentro dele permitindo que seus corpos resvalassem para o chão.

Ficaram deitados na grama entre as ruínas de uma velha mansão misteriosa enquanto seus peitos subiam e desciam em busca de ar. A cabeça de Jensen estava a mil. Sentira tanto prazer, que até mesmo se esquecera de se culpar e lamentar a sua atual situação. Podia ser um inferno a ideia de ter que se submeter a um lobo madeira e ainda por cima mais jovem que ele, mas com certeza a prática em si era fodidamente deliciosa.

Depois de um tempo, Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão para Jensen.

– Tem um poço logo ali. – Disse puxando Jensen. – É melhor a gente se limpar antes de voltarmos.

– É. – Jensen concordou com voz fraca.

Os dois se limparam e se transformaram em lobo. A corrida de volta para a mansão do alfa pareceu mais lenta que a ida. Talvez por que as patas de Jensen ainda estivessem trêmulas pelo sexo louco nas ruínas misteriosas ou por que Jensen definitivamente não queria voltar tão cedo. Desde que se mudara para Stª Bárbara, aquela era a segunda vez que Jensen se transformava. Seu corpo já vinha exigindo uma transformação há algum tempo, mas Jensen não sabia como os outros membros da matilha reagiriam ao ter um lobo branco correndo pela floresta à noite. Quantos o reconheceriam como seu ômega e quantos outros tentariam matá-lo?

Isso o fazia se sentir cada vez mais distante, mais isolado. Mas enquanto corriam, Jared se emparelhou com ele e seus olhares se encontraram. O olhar de Jared lhe fazia promessas e lhe falava de amor. Não apenas sexo entre o alfa e o ômega, mas o mesmo amor que Mark e Osric partilhavam. Jensen não entendia bem o porquê e ainda tinha problemas em se submeter, mas esse amor ele queria. Sim, queria. Queria o amor de Jared e lhe daria seu amor em troca.

Ao se aproximarem da mansão, avistaram Osric de pé na entrada. Jared e Jensen se transformaram e Lauren foi correndo até eles com suas roupas nas mãos.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou apanhando suas roupas.

– Mike voltou da patrulha. – Lauren disse nervosa. – Ele está ferido. Disse que foi atacado por lobos brancos.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam. No jantar da noite anterior, Jared e seus betas discutiram as rotas de patrulha diante de Jensen. Durante a discussão, eles frisaram que o lado sul das floresta era o lado mais vulnerável de seu território, mas uma vez que estavam em paz com os lobos brancos da Matilha do Sul, não precisavam mandar muitas sentinelas para ali, apenas uma, Mike.

– Onde está Mark? – Jared perguntou já se vestindo.

– Ele foi com Chad e Jim tentar encontrar os rastros dos agressores. – Osric informou.

– É inútil. – Jared disse mordendo o lábio inferior com irritação. – Durante todos os anos em que estivemos em guerra contra os lobos brancos, nunca fomos capazes de rastreá-los além de determinada parte da floresta. Era como se seus rastros sumissem por pura mágica.

Jared, Osric e Lauren voltaram o olhar imediatamente para Jensen. Constrangido e ainda se vestindo, Jensen corou.

– A matilha do meu pai não tem nada haver com isso. – Afirmou já sabendo que ninguém acreditaria nele. – Meu pai é um homem honrado. Se ele se encontrou com você sob seus termos e afirmou que não teve nada haver com o ataque, é por que não teve.

– Jensen, como vocês fazem para cobrir seus rastros? – Jared perguntou.

– Eu não poderia... – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente. Jared era seu alfa. A Matilha de Stª Bárbara era sua nova matilha. Mas ainda assim ele era um lobo branco e era filho do alfa da Matilha do Sul. Nunca poderia revelar um segredo como aquele. Nem mesmo para Jared.

– Jensen, não estou dizendo que foi a matilha de seu pai. – Jared disse num tom baixo e perigoso. – Mas definitivamente foram lobos brancos e eu quero saber como encontrar quem fez isso. Me diga.

Jensen voltou a balançar a cabeça e recuou um passo. Mesmo que Jared realmente acreditasse que o ataque não tinha nada haver com a matilha de seu pai, se futuramente as duas matilhas voltassem a se desentender, o alfa dos lobos madeira usaria aquela informação contra a Matilha do Sul. Jensen não podia dar aquela informação.

– Jensen você é o meu ômega! – Jared rugiu. – Me obedeça!

A voz de comando foi usada. Jensen sentiu um forte impulso de obedecê-la irrestritamente, mas a lealdade à sua matilha natal e o amor pelo seu pai falaram mais alto.

– Jared, você é o meu alfa e eu obedecerei a qualquer ordem sua menos a essa. – Jensen disse baixinho. – Não ordene que eu revele segredos da minha antiga matilha, pois ordens assim eu não posso cumprir.

– Se não for para cumprir todas as minhas ordens, você não me serve de nada. – Jared disse cheio de fúria.

Suas palavras e seu tom de voz foram um soco no estômago de Jensen. Mas o que mais lhe feriu foi seu olhar. Um olhar cheio de decepção, fúria e asco. Como se Jensen fosse a criatura mais repugnante sobre a face da terra. Por um momento o lobo branco ficou sem ar. Jared que havia lhe amado tão apaixonadamente há bem pouco tempo agora o olhava assim? Como era possível?

O alfa passou por Osric sem se voltar para olhar para seu ômega.

– Tente ensinar alguma coisa á ele. – Disse ao ômega da outra matilha. – Quem sabe ao menos uma utilidade ele possa ter para a matilha.

Jensen ficou mudo. Seus olhos arderam com as lágrimas que ele não se permitiu deixar rolar. Jared havia construído algo em seu peito e agora o destruíra completamente. Como Jensen sequer pôde chegar a pensar que poderia amar aquele lobo madeira? Como?


	6. Chapter 6

I

Jared andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Jim, Chad e Mark estavam ali. Pelo que disseram, Mike estava bem. Os ferimentos haviam sido graves, mas graças à Osric, o lobo sobrevivera. Agora teria que passar um tempo em forma de lobo para terminar de se recuperar. O ataque havia sido rápido e certeiro, mas não fatal. Era mais como um aviso.

– Como eles sabiam exatamente onde atacar? – Jared se perguntava. – Aquele sempre foi o lado mais protegido de nosso território. Eu só relaxei a segurança ontem à noite.

– É. E você deixou escapar essa informação ao inimigo, não foi? – Chad disse. Jared o encarou sem entender.

– Como assim?

– Nós definimos nossa nova rota de patrulha na presença do lobo branco, não é mesmo? – Chad o lembrou.

– Lobo branco? – Logo a ficha caiu. – Você está se referindo ao Jensen? Ao nosso ômega? – Jared perguntou incrédulo.

– Ele ainda é um lobo branco, alfa. – Chad raramente chamava Jared pelo título e ao fazê-lo deixava bem claro que o amigo não estava agindo como deveria agir.

– Ele é o nosso ômega. – Jared salientou. – Além do mais, ele cortou qualquer laço com a Matilha do Sul, inclusive com o próprio pai.

– Isso é o que ele diz. – Chad rebateu.

– Chad... – Jared rosnou baixo.

– Jared, seja sensato. – Jim interferiu. – Não estou dizendo que Jensen nos traiu, mas se há uma possibilidade o melhor é investigar e nos precaver.

– E o que você sugere. – Por mais que as palavras de Jim o contrariassem, Jared não era tolo o bastante para ignorar o conselho de um beta experiente.

– Corte qualquer meio de contato que ele possa ter com os outros lobos brancos.

II

Jensen estava novamente sentado no chão da sala do ômega. As pernas cruzadas, os olhos fechados e a mente em total desordem. Sabia que Osric estava sentado de frente para ele, esperando-o se acalmar para tentar catalisar seu dom, mas isso só o perturbava ainda mais. Estava irritado com Jared e com sua própria tolice. Não parava de se culpar por ter sido tolo o bastante para pensar que ele e Jared poderiam ser algo mais que alfa e ômega, senhor e escravo.

Jensen era um tolo. Um tolo. Mas ainda assim, era o ômega daquela matilha e precisava cumprir seu papel. Jensen precisava desenvolver seus dons e rápido. Tinha que se acalmar e deixar Osric trabalhar com ele, mas não seria fácil. No seu estado de ânimo, se o garoto tentasse alcançar seu lobo com o dele...

– Não precisa ter medo de me machucar. – Osric disse. Jensen abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar sério do rapaz. – Eu sei que ontem você só perdeu a consciência por que forçou seu lobo para dentro do seu íntimo para que ele não atacasse o meu.

– Você sabia? – Jensen estava surpreso. Ele achava que tinha disfarçado bem.

– Posso sentir que você é um ômega poderoso, mas tem muito de alfa em você. – Osric disse calmamente. – Seu lobo é um amálgama de ômega e alfa e é tão poderoso que acho que até mesmo Jared terá dificuldade em fazer você se submeter. Imagino que você não quer que ele saiba o quanto você é forte...

– Isso só tornaria as coisas entre nós ainda mais tensas. – Jensen admitiu. – Jared é muito controlador e possessivo.

– E você não fica muito atrás. – Osric sorriu e estendeu as mãos. – Vem, vou pedir permissão ao seu lobo para me aproximar.

Jensen segurou as mãos de Osric. Estava começando a se acalmar e a acalmar seu lobo quando a porta da sala se abriu de repente e Jared entrou com cara de poucos amigos. Jensen e Osric olharam curiosos para o alfa. Jared, então, estendeu a mão.

– Seu celular. – Disse num tom seco. – Me dê.

Jensen não entendeu aquele pedido, ou melhor, ordem, mas obedeceu. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o aparelho. Jared nem esperou receber o celular de sua mão. Ele praticamente lhe arrancou o telefone.

– O computador e o telefone de seu quarto estão confiscados. – Avisou. – Quando você e Osric terminarem aqui, você irá direto para lá e não sairá até eu mandar.

Sem esperar uma resposta de Jensen, Jared saiu da sala deixando os dois ômegas aturdidos.

III

Jared voltou para o escritório. Mark, Chad e Jim ainda estavam lá. Assim que entrou, Jared jogou o celular no colo de Chad.

– Verifique o histórico de chamadas dele e as mensagens. – Ordenou. Chad obedeceu. – E, então?

– Nada. – Chad balançou a cabeça. – Mas até parece que ele seria bobo de não apagar qualquer coisa comprometedora.

– Suas desconfianças são infundadas, Chad. – Jared disse irritado.

– Jay, calma. – Mark pediu. – Chad está fazendo o papel dele como seu beta.

– Precisamos avaliar a situação por todos os ângulos, rapaz. – Jim disse. – Se Jensen não tiver nada haver com isso, ótimo. Caso contrário, você terá que aceitar que foi enganado e...

– E? – Jared queria ouvir Jim dizer com todas as letras.

– Se Jensen for o responsável, só há uma ação a tomar. – Jim disse com seriedade.

– Ele é o nosso ômega. – Jared rebateu. – Sabe o quão raros são os ômegas?

– E o que você fará, então? – Chad perguntou. – Vai mantê-lo prisioneiro em seu quarto?

– Se esse for o caso... – Jared deu de ombros. – Não vou abrir mão do meu ômega.

– Você está apaixonado por ele. – Chad concluiu.

Jared não respondeu. Chad tinha razão. Jared estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo lobo branco. Estava tão apaixonado que mesmo se Jensen tivesse realmente passado informações para a matilha rival, ainda assim, Jared não deixaria de amá-lo. Havia ficado furioso por Jensen lhe negar a informação que queria, por isso dissera coisas que não devia, que não queria, que não eram verdade. Um de seus maiores defeitos era falar demais. Porém pior que isso era que Jared sempre falava besteira quando estava irritado e principalmente quando era contrariado.

No fundo, Jared não esperava que Jensen fosse realmente revelar segredos de sua antiga matilha. Que tipo de lobo faria isso? Somente um lobo bem mau-caráter. Mas com a voz de comando, ele esperava tirar a informação, mesmo que tivesse que se desculpar com Jensen depois. Descobrir que mais uma vez sua voz de comando não funcionava com Jensen, o fez ficar num estado de frustração tão grande que ele quase avançou contra seu ômega. Sorte que ele se controlou e apenas disse coisas ofensivas.

Mas mesmo assim, o estrago estava feito. E logo quando estavam se acertando. Agora ele estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter feito idiotices, com a situação em si e com Chad, Mark e Jim por tentar fazê-lo duvidar da honestidade de Jensen.

IV

Jared quase não dormiu à noite. A patrulha foi mais intensa que o normal e até Jared fez parte dela. Seu turno terminou à meia noite, mas mesmo depois disso, ele teve dificuldade para dormir. Ainda assim, acordou cedo para sua corrida matinal. Tomou a vitamina, se despiu no vestíbulo da casa e foi nu até a borda da floresta que circundava sua enorme casa. Antes de se transformar, ele lançou um olhar à janela do quarto onde Jensen estava confinado. Na noite anterior, teve vontade de ir até lá e pedir desculpas, explicar a situação, mas não teve tempo. As coisas estavam tão confusas que ele teve que correr de um lado para o outro tomando providências e tentando acalmar a matilha. Sua cabeça andava à mil. Ele precisava se acalmar, ele precisava correr para se distrair.

Jared se transformou e soltou um uivo longo e alto antes de correr para dentro da floresta. Quando suas patas tocavam a terra úmida e seus pulmões recebiam lufadas do ar da floresta, ele se sentia livre, em paz. Suas patas o levaram para seu lugar favorito, as ruínas da casa misteriosa.

Estava prestes a se transformar quando captou movimentos ao seu redor. Havia algo por ali. O local tornava seus sentidos confusos, mas ele sabia que deviam ser lobos. No mínimo três. E não estava enganado. Logo três enormes lobos brancos irromperam pela floresta e se lançaram sobre ele.

V

Jensen estava deitado na cama em seu quarto com extremo mau humor. Sem telefone, sem computador, sem videogame. Extremo mau humor. Estava se perguntando quanto tempo levaria para que alguém se lembrasse que ele existia e ao menos fosse lhe levar uma xícara de café, já que não podia sair do quarto, quando a porta se abriu de repente e Chad, Tom, Jim, Mark, Osric e mais meia dúzia de membros da matilha entraram.

– Onde ele está? – Chad rugiu. – O que fez com ele?

– O quê? – Jensen não entendia do que o beta estava falando.

– Jared saiu para sua corrida matinal e não voltou. – Jim informou. – Ontem ele correu com você...

– Se você passou alguma informação para a Matilha do Sul... – Chad trincou os dentes.

– E como eu faria isso? – Jensen rebateu irritado pela acusação infundada. – Eu estou isolado aqui, lembra?

– Não existe outro modo de vocês lobos brancos se comunicarem? – Mark, aparentemente a única pessoa calma ali, perguntou.

– Não mais para mim. – Jensen respondeu com sinceridade. – Nossos laços estão cortados. Mesmo que eu quisesse...

– É mentira! – Chad acusou. – Você passou a localização das lojas da matilha para os seus amigos! Contou para eles que só uma sentinela estaria fazendo a patrulha daquele lado e ainda disse a eles como e quando encontrar o Jared sozinho.

– Eu não... – Jensen começou a negar, porém mais importante que se defender era descobrir o que havia acontecido com Jared. – Eu sei aonde Jared vai. Posso levá-los lá.

– Nos levar?! – Chad sorriu debochado. – Você não vai sair daqui. E se o Jared não voltar...

A ameaça ficou no ar. Todos, com exceção de Osric e Mark saíram do quarto. Jensen ficou em silêncio. Sabia que não tinha passado nenhuma informação para qualquer um, mas compreendia perfeitamente as suspeitas de Chad. Ele mesmo suspeitava de si. Será que alguém de algum modo estava tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos? Mas quem? Seu pai. A resposta veio imediatamente.

As mentes dos lobos eram meio interligadas quando estavam transformados. Isso fazia com que um sentisse as emoções do outro e até partilhassem alguns pensamentos. O alfa, por exemplo, podia enviar suas ordens diretamente para as mentes de seus lobos. Era assim com todos os lobos, mas com os lobos brancos era diferente.

Mesmo estando em forma humana, a ligação permanecia e era algo tão profundo e forte que conseguiam saber até mesmo a localização um dos outros e sentir a dor física ou emocional que um pudesse estar sentindo. Quando transformados, então, era como se fossem todos uma única mente em vários corpos. E essa mente era guiada pela vontade do alfa. Por isso não existia desobediência entre os lobos brancos. Ninguém conseguia fazer nada escondido ou mentir e enganar. Isso era impossível.

Mas a ligação entre Jensen e a matilha foi cortada no momento em que ele entrou no carro para ir se juntar ao seu novo alfa. Jensen nunca mais sentiu o pai, ou o irmão, ou os amigos. Tudo em sua mente se transformara num enorme silêncio. Então como seu pai poderia estar acessando sua mente sem que ele sentisse? Era impossível.

– Jensen. – Osric chamou. – Existe algum modo de você localizar o Jared?

– Eu sei para onde ele vai, mas não sei explicar. – Jensen admitiu. – Eu poderia mostrar, mas estou impedido de sair daqui.

– Isso é o de menos. – Mark deu de ombros. – Vou me juntar à equipe de busca. Tente uma conexão com o Osric. Ele tem uma enorme ligação comigo e pode me passar a direção.

Ao dizer isso, Mark saiu. Osric, então, se sentou na cama de frente para Jensen e lhe estendeu as mãos. Jensen as segurou e fechou os olhos buscando acalmar sua mente e seu lobo. Foi mais fácil do que esperava. Seu lobo também estava ansioso por resgatar Jared, então ele facilitou as coisas. Quando sentiu o tímido lobo de Osric fazer contato com o seu, Jensen direcionou suas lembranças para a mente do rapaz. Não foi fácil. O contato mente a mente entre lobos brancos era algo natural, mas entre lobos de raças distintas era perigoso. Mas o lobo de Jensen queria colaborar e o lobo de Osric era dócil por natureza.

VI

Chad avistou um diferente lobo madeira vindo em seu encalço. Aquele, com toda certeza, era Mark Sheppard, alfa da Matilha de Fox. Ele ,então, diminuiu o ritmo sendo seguido pelos outros lobos. Chad liderava a equipe de busca, enquanto Jim ficara com os outros lobos para defender a cidade. Como Mark era de outra matilha, embora fosse amigo de Jared, o beta não esperava que ele se juntasse à busca.

Mesmo sendo da mesma raça como eram de matilhas diferentes, Mark e Chad não podiam compartilhar emoções, muito menos pensamentos, então tiveram que voltar a forma humana para conversar.

– Eu sei para onde o Jared sempre vai. – Mark disse. – Eu mostro o caminho.

Sem esperar resposta, Mark voltou a se transformar e tomou a dianteira dos lobos. Chad rosnou de descontentamento. Não gostava de seguir atrás de qualquer um que não fosse Jared, mas a situação assim exigia.

Quando chegaram às ruínas de uma velha casa, todos ficaram alerta. Foi Tom quem uivou chamando atenção para uma mancha de sangue no chão. Chad se aproximou e farejou. Era o sangue de Jared. Olhou em todas as direções buscando seu alfa, tentando captar algum indício de sua presença, mas por algum motivo estranho seus sentidos ficavam desorientados ali.

– Ele foi atacado por três. – Mark havia voltado à forma humana e se abaixara para estudar os rastros. – Lutou um pouco, mas teve que fugir.

– Para onde? – Chad perguntou.

– Não sei dizer... – Mark olhava de um lado para o outro. – Meus sentidos...

– Os meus também. – Chad suspirou. – A propósito, Mark, como você sabia desse lugar?

– Hun... – Mark desviou o olhar.

– Mark... – Chad parou a sua frente.

– Jensen passou as coordenadas para o Osric e ele as repassou para mim.

– Porra, Mark! – Chad explodiu. – Você confiou no lobo branco? E se ele tiver nos atraído para uma armadilha. – Chad imediatamente se pôs a olhar para todos os lados como se esperasse que toda a Matilha do Sul caísse sobre eles.

– Se fosse o caso, já teríamos sido atacados. – Mark se levantou. – Deve haver algum modo de localizar o Jared...

VII

– Ele não está lá. – Osric, ainda de olhos fechados e mãos dadas com Jensen, falou. – Mas há sangue e sinais de luta. Os sentidos de todos estão desorientados, por isso eles não conseguem saber para que lado Jared foi.

Jensen ia abrir a boca para dizer que os lobos deviam se espalhar e procurar quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com estrondo e Gennevieve, corada e furiosa entrou.

– Você! – Ela apontou o dedo para Jensen. – O que fez com o meu lobo, seu maldito?!

– Genn, se acalme. – Osric pediu.

– Me acalmar? – Ela balançou a cabeça nervosamente. – Esse maldito levou o pai do meu filho para uma armadilha e você quer que eu me acalme?!

– É isso! – Jensen gritou pulando da cama.

– O quê?! – Osric olhou estupefato para ele.

– Você admite? – Nem Gennevieve acreditava no que ouvia.

– Não sua boba. – Jensen disse se aproximando dela. – Eu sei como localizar o Jared.

– Como? – Osric e a mulher perguntaram juntos.

– Através do filho dele.


	7. Chapter 7

I

Jensen se inclinou sobre a barriga de Gennevieve deitada sobre a cama. Osric estava ao seu lado, auxiliando-o. As mãos de Jensen tocaram de leve a pele da barriga numa caricia suave, enquanto seu lobo buscava contato com o lobo do filho de Jared. Se a criança não fosse um lobo, tudo estaria perdido, não haveria esperança, mas se ele fosse lobo...

– Tem certeza, Jensen? – Osric perguntou inseguro. – Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso...

– O elo entre filhote e pai é extremamente intenso, principalmente enquanto ele ainda está no ventre. – Jensen informou. – Os lobos brancos sentem a mente do filho já nos primeiros dias de gestação, mas até entre os lobos madeira algum tipo de elo existe. Se eu puder me conectar com o lobo da criança, então, poderei usar a ligação dela com o pai para localizar Jared.

– É perigoso? – Gennevieve perguntou assustada.

– Não para a criança ou para você. – Jensen garantiu. – A mãe e o filho possuem defesas contra invasões. Se eu não for cuidadoso, serei o único a me machucar.

Jensen fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A mente da criança era uma confusão só e seu lobo era ainda muito imaturo para ser convencido a lhe dar passagem, por isso Jensen usou o lobo de Osric para acalmá-lo enquanto ele alcançava as emoções que uniam filho e pai. A certeza de que seu pai estava em perigo fazia o filho de Jared se agitar no ventre, mas mesmo assim Jensen conseguiu penetrar no elo, vislumbrar a situação de seu alfa.

– Osric... – Jensen sussurrou. – Faça contato com Mark.

II

Chad ainda andava de um lado para o outro quando viu Mark se levantar de repente e ficar lívido. O alfa fechou os olhos, depois os abriu sorrindo.

– Sei onde Jared está. – Disse. – Vamos.

III

Jared tinha um corte superficial no lado direto do peito e uma costela quebrada fora vários arranhões e mordidas por todo o corpo. Lobos brancos eram menores e mais fracos que lobos madeira, porém eram mais ágeis e mais rápidos. Enfrentar um lobo branco não era problema para Jared. Dois, era complicado, mas viável. Agora três...

Jared se mantinha em movimento fazendo os lobos brancos correrem por todos os lados, os cansando. Embora mais rápidos, os lobos brancos não tinha o mesmo pique que Jared e essa era sua única esperança. Estava começando a achar que conseguiria escapar quando viu mais dois lobos brancos se juntarem a briga. Cinco contra um? Sem chances. Estava fodido.

Tinha sido acuado para dentro de um circulo formado pelos lobos brancos quando se ouviu um uivo longo e alto irromper pela floresta. Os lobos brancos pararam e farejaram o ar. Logo mais oito uivos se juntaram ao primeiro e os lobos brancos se agitaram e recuaram. Jared sorriu internamente. Tinha tanta sorte.

Meio minuto depois dos lobos brancos sumirem no meio da floresta, os lobos madeira circularam Jared. O alfa reconheceu cada um de seus lobos e Mark, de outra matilha. Estava feliz, mas exausto. Muito exausto. Seus olhos pesados finalmente cederam e ele resvalou para a doce inconsciência.

IV

Jim, sentado atrás da mesa de Jared, em sua cadeira alta e estofada com capa de couro, havia passado a última hora escutando as explicações de Chad, Mark e Osric. Pelo que havia entendido, Jensen ajudara a localizar Jared usando a ligação do filho dele ainda no ventre da filha de lobo, Gennevieve. Mark, então, comandara uma bem sucedida missão de resgate e Jared, ainda que ferido, estava salvo.

Mark e Osric argumentavam que se Jensen tivesse armado contra Jared não teria ajudado-os a salvá-lo, mas Chad rebatia dizendo que o ômega só agiu assim devido a sua ameaça. Agora cabia a Jim decidir o que fazer com o lobo branco até que Jared recobrasse os sentidos. Estava ponderando sobre o assunto quando o telefone sobre a mesa tocou. Jim atendeu.

– Jim falando.

– Jim? – Jim ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica do outro lado da linha. – Pensei que esse número fosse do alfa Jared...

– O alfa Jared não pode atender no momento.

– Que pena... – A voz do outro lado era sarcástica e rouca. – E eu que tinha uma informação importante para ele...

– Quem está falando? – Jim ficou apreensivo.

– É o alfa da Matilha do Sul. – Jim rosnou.

– Seu desgraçado, então você está querendo verificar se seu último ataque deu resultado? – Ele rosnou. – Seu maldito!

– Último ataque? – A surpresa na voz do outro lado da linha parecia ser sincera. – Então foram atacados de novo...

– Mais duas vezes... – Jim respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Será que aquilo significava que os atacantes não eram seus antigos inimigos ou será que era mais um truque do alfa da Matilha do Sul?

– Entendo. – houve um longo silêncio. – Um conselho: mantenha seu ômega isolado por enquanto.

– O quê?! – Jim se surpreendeu. Aquele não era o pai de Jensen? – Ele já está isolado.

– Bom. Agora... Eu preciso mesmo me encontrar com o seu alfa e precisa ser cara a cara. A situação dele está tão ruim assim?

– Nem tanto. – Nunca que Jim admitiria que Jared ficara muito ferido. – Mas você pode se encontrar comigo do mesm...

– Não. – O alfa o cortou. – Eu sou um alfa e só converso com outro alfa. Se o Jared quiser a informação que tenho para dar, terá que me ver pessoalmente.

– Mas ele... – Jim não queria admitir que Jared estava acamado.

– Se ele não se encontra em condições de sair, eu irei até aí.

– O quê?! – Jim ficou chocado. Mesmo durante os acordos para a troca do ômega pelo território um alfa nunca visitou o outro. A localização da sede das matilhas era um segredo bem guardado.

– Olha, eu estou realmente com pressa. Se você não providenciar para que eu vá até aí, os ataques podem continuar... – O alfa o advertiu. Jim ficou confuso. O quê fazer?

– Certo. Mas você virá sozinho.

– Sem chances. – O alfa disse. – Lembre-se que sou eu quem está lhes fazendo um favor.

– Tisc! – Jim amaldiçoou a fodida situação em que se encontrava. Dar conselhos era fácil. Difícil era agir por conta própria e em nome de outro.

– Vamos fazer assim: – O alfa sugeriu. – Eu vou com mais dois lobos. Um fica no carro, o outro fica na sala e eu fico sozinho com seu alfa.

– Sozinho com o alfa?

– A audição de vocês é boa, não é? Se sentir qualquer perigo, basta invadir o quarto.

– Certo. – Jim suspirou. – Quando você vem?

– Me dê o endereço e eu irei agora mesmo.

Jim mordeu o lábio inferior inseguro, mas acabou passando o endereço. Mark, Chad e Osric eram lobos madeira, por isso escutaram a conversa toda.

– Eu não confio nesse cara. – Chad disse.

– Também não. – Jim falou. – Por isso quero todos os guerreiros da matilha aqui.

V

Chad estava nervoso e desconfiado. Jim o mandara ficar na sala de olho no lobo branco que acompanharia o alfa da Matilha do Sul. Eles ainda não haviam chegado, mas toda a matilha estava tensa. Os guerreiros se espalhavam dentro e fora da casa tentando cobrir de todas as formas qualquer ponto vulnerável caso sofressem um ataque em massa agora que haviam revelado a localização da sede da matilha para seus inimigos de tantos anos.

Quando ouviu o som do carro se aproximando da entrada, Chad foi com Jim e Mark até a porta da frente. Um homem com incríveis olhos azuis e cabelos negros e espetados desceu do lado do motorista, sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para Jim antes de dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta. Um homem alto, cabelos negros e olhar penetrante, desceu primeiro. Fisicamente ele era o sonho de consumo de Chad. Mais maduro, cara de homem sério, a barba por fazer, o físico bem definido, mas sem exageros. Pena que era um lobo branco. Atrás dele veio um homem mais velho, os cabelos quase totalmente brancos, mas um físico respeitável. Não havia dúvidas, aquele era o pai de Jensen, o alfa da Matilha do Sul. O cara era um lobo lendário. Ele sozinho já matara mais lobos madeira do que quase toda a Matilha de Stª Bárbara havia matado lobos brancos. Ele subiu as escadas sendo seguido pelo outro homem. Quando chegou perto dos três lobos madeira, mal olhou para eles.

– Não me façam perder o meu tempo com apresentações inúteis e ameaças fúteis. – Ele disse. – Me levem ao alfa de vocês.

Chad teve vontade de dar um soco no cara só para tirar dele aquela arrogância. Quem ele pensava que era? Ele estava ali só com mais dois lobos brancos no meio de toda uma matilha de lobos madeira e ainda ficava botando banca?

– Por aqui. – Jim sinalizou para que o alfa o seguisse. Mark ficou do lado de fora vigiando o motorista que continuava do lado de fora do carro e sorria-lhes com um olhar meio demente no rosto. Cara estranho... Chad foi logo atrás dos visitantes indesejáveis. Quando chegaram aos pés da escada, o alfa se voltou para o seu lobo.

– Você fica aqui, Jeff.

– Mas... – O lobo chamado de Jeff começou a protestar, mas perante o olhar duro do alfa se calou.

Jim lançou um olhar significativo a Chad antes de conduzir o alfa inimigo pelas escadas. Chad teria que vigiar o cara. Fácil falar. O lobo branco ali era bem grande. E olha que Chad pensava que todos os lobos brancos eram menores. Estava nervoso, apenas olhando para o cara.

– Que tal uma bebida? – O lobo pediu.

– Claro. – Chad se deu conta de sua falta de educação. – Temos vinho, cerveja e whisky. O que quer tomar?

– O que você toma? – O lobo perguntou com um sorriso bonito que o deixava ainda mais sensual.

– Eu... – Chad pareceu meio desconcertado. Era para o seu inimigo cercado por lobos madeira lhe sorrir assim tão displicentemente? – Geralmente eu tomo cerveja.

– Ótimo! – O lobo deu-lhe uma piscadela. – Eu te acompanho.

– Acompanha? – Logo Chad entendeu que era para ele beber também. – Certo.

Chad sinalizou para que Lauren trouxesse cerveja. Depois ele apontou o sofá para o lobo branco, o convidando a se sentar. Quando Lauren chegou com duas garrafas de cerveja, Chad as apanhou e abriu uma para si e entregou a outra a Jeff e se sentou no sofá de frente para ele.

– Então... – Tinha que puxar conversa, não tinha? – Você é Jeff, não é?

– Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – O lobo sorriu. – Mas pode me chamar de Jeff.

– Pode me chamar de Chad. – Algo na voz do outro o fazia meio que se derreter como manteiga – Todos me chamam assim.

– Chad... – Jeff pronunciou seu nome como se estivesse saboreando-o. – Bom nome.

Chad enrubesceu. Não que Jeff tivesse dito algo demais, mas foi o modo como disse. Droga, a porra do lobo branco tinha o dom de deixá-lo desconcertado.

VI

Jared estava deitado. Seus ferimentos, após o tratamento de Osric, estavam até bem, mas o ômega insistira em deixá-lo de cama por algum tempo. Jared deveria estar em sua forma de lobo para se recuperar mais rápido, porém agora que seria visitado pelo alfa da Matilha do Sul, não tinha escolha a não ser assumir a forma humana.

Quando a porta se abriu e Jared viu o lobo branco entrar completamente vestido, Jared sentiu certa decepção. Não sabia bem por que, mas quando pensava em seu encontro com o outro o imaginava nu como quando se encontraram na floresta. Agora ele vestia jeans, camisa xadrez e jaqueta de couro.

– Não está tão ruim quanto eu pensei. – O alfa disse. – Pode sair agora. – Ele havia se voltado para Jim.

– Se precisar de algo, alfa Jared... – Jim saiu do quarto.

– Então? – Jared perguntou. – Jim disse que você tem informações para mim...

– Tenho. – O lobo branco andou pelo quarto. – Aqui é bem grande... – Comentou. – Será que você sabe que seu ômega tinha uma namorada, quase companheira antes de ser dado a você?

– Seu filho me contou. – Jared fez questão de usar a palavra filho. Quem sabe assim o lobo se lembrasse que Jensen ainda tinha o seu sangue. Mas o homem pareceu não notar seu esforço.

– O fato é... – ele continuou. – Quando o seu ômega estava prestes a deixar minha vila, ela me procurou dizendo que estava esperando um filho dele e que por isso ele não poderia ser dado aos lobos madeira. Eu não acreditei. Os dois estavam juntos há mais de três anos e ela não tinha engravidado ainda... Ela foi embora espumando de raiva. Não a vi mais, porém...

– Porém o quê? – Jared ainda não entendia onde o lobo queria chegar.

– Existe uma ligação profunda entre filhote e pai, principalmente quando ele está no ventre da mãe. – O alfa explicou. – Com a ajuda de um ômega competente, é fácil tirar informações da cabeça do pai através da criança.

– O quê?! – Há bem pouco tempo, Jared acharia aquela história absurda, mas Osric havia lhe contato o que Jensen fizera para salvá-lo, então agora aquele papo até fazia sentido. – Você acha que...?

– Há um ômega extremamente poderoso na matilha de Danneel. – O alfa explicou. – Mas ele já é bastante velho. O alfa dele é o pai de Danneel e queria Jensen como seu novo ômega a todo custo. A matilha deles fica nos arredores de Seatle, não muito longe daqui. Não quero acreditar que isso é algo que eles seriam capazes de fazer, mas... Não vejo outra possibilidade.

Jared engoliu em seco. Então Jensen tinha um filho? E o filho dele era o que estava causando o vazamento de informações.

– É possível cortar esse elo entre pai e filho?

– Ah, é. – O alfa disse num tom baixo. – Eu mesmo fiz isso. Mas acho que seu ômega não vai querer fazer.

– Por que não?

– Ele está preso a você há quilômetros de distância do filho. Esse elo será a única coisa que os conectará. Acha mesmo que ele vai querer abrir mão disso?

– Mas... – Jared se pôs no lugar de Jensen. Se a situação fosse inversa? Se fosse ele a nunca conhecer o filho que Gennevieve lhe daria?

– Amanhã eu irei até a matilha de Danneel. – O alfa anunciou. – Vou verificar a situação e ver o que posso fazer para solucionar as coisas. Até eu voltar, mantenha seu ômega isolado.

– Se você não se importa com o seu filho... – Jared decidiu pressioná-lo. – Por que está se esforçando tanto apenas para nos ajudar?

– Depois daquele ataque à sua cidade, estou preocupado que se as coisas continuarem assim todos nós poderemos ser expostos. Nada pessoal. Apenas extinto de sobrevivência. – Ao dizer isso, o alfa saiu deixando Jared espumando de raiva. Seria possível que o lobo branco não se importasse mais com Jensen? Nem mesmo um pouquinho?

VII

Jim conduziu o lobo branco pelas escadas. A conversa no quarto de Jared fora num tom bem baixo, mas ainda assim ele escutara o suficiente. A situação era no mínimo complicada e provavelmente Jared teria que forçar Jensen a tomar uma atitude que ele não queria. Jim não gostaria de estar na pele do alfa.

Quando chegaram á sala avistaram Chad e o lobo que acompanhava o Alfa da Matilha do Sul entretidos numa conversa descontraída enquanto bebiam cerveja.

– Jeff. – O alfa chamou. – Estamos indo.

– Já? – O lobo perguntou com pesar, mas se levantou imediatamente e sorriu para Chad que corou escandalosamente. – Foi bom te conhecer.

– O mesmo. – Chad murmurou sem jeito.

Jeff apenas abriu ainda mais seu sorriso e foi se juntar ao seu alfa. Jim fechou a cara para Chad. Conhecia bem os gostos do outro beta e podia apostar que o rapaz ficara interessado no lobo branco. Ele conduziu os inimigos até a entrada e ficou parado a porta, ao lado de Mark, enquanto o alfa da Matilha do Sul e um de seus guerreiros descia as escadas. O motorista voltou a lhe sorrir e lhe piscar de um modo meio biruta e meio sacana. Jim se perguntou qual era o problema daquele lobo maluco. Porra! Ele não era disso. Era um lobo hetero e pai de um filho.

Após fechar a porta do carro, o motorista voltou para o seu lugar e mandou um beijinho para Jim antes de arrancar com o carro. Jim balançou a cabeça.

– Lobos brancos são simplesmente loucos...

VIII

Jared estava deitado com as costas contra o colchão macio quando ouviu leves batidinhas na porta. Já sabendo quem batia, mandou entrar. Jensen abriu a porta e timidamente adentrou no quarto.

–Ei. – Ele disse numa vozinha rouca e baixa. – Osric disse que você está bem, mas eu... Eu só queria verificar.

– Não precisa verificar de longe. – Jared sorriu. – Chegue mais perto.

– Ainda está bravo comigo? – Jensen perguntou sem sair do lugar.

– Eu nuca estive bravo com você. – Jared confessou. – Eu estava bravo com a situação e acabei descontando em você. Me desculpe.

– Tudo bem. – Jensen foi até junto à cama. – Acho que eu também não sou muito fácil de lidar, não é?

– Ah, não é mesmo... – Jared gargalhou e estendeu o braço convidando Jensen a se aconchegar em seu peito. De modo tímido Jensen subiu na cama e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. – Você é a criatura mais complicada que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida e ainda assim é a pessoa que eu mais quero ter por perto. Nunca se afaste de mim.

– Não vou. – Jensen fechou os olhos e enlaçou seu pescoço. – Eu fiquei tão preocupado...

– Tudo vai ficar bem agora...

Ainda que dissesse aquilo, Jared estava se mordendo por dentro. Como teria coragem para contar para Jensen sobre seu filho e ainda lhe ordenar que rompesse definitivamente o laço entre eles?

– Acho que tenho uma boa notícia para te dar. – Jensen disse do nada. – Aquilo que eu fiz para te salvar... Só foi possível por que seu filho é um lobo. – Jared se surpreendeu. – Parabéns!

Jared ficou aturdido. Seu filho com Gennevieve era mesmo um lobo? Ele realmente teria um filho lobo para sucedê-lo? Aquilo era ótimo! A única parte rum era que teria que se casar com Gennevieve, fazer dela sua companheira. Assim era o acordo.

– Você contou isso para alguém? – Jared perguntou sério.

– Ainda não. – Jensen respondeu. – Mas Osric percebeu.

– Certo. Vamos deixar assim por enquanto.

– Você não está feliz?

– Estou, mas... Será nosso segredo por enquanto.

– Certo.

Jared suspirou. Tinha que tomar coragem e contar logo sobre o filho de Jensen. Tinha que contar. Mas, céus, como Jared podia lhe pedir aquilo?


	8. Chapter 8

I

Jared acordou se sentindo aquecido por um calor que vinha de fora de seu próprio corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu Jensen deitado ao seu lado, os braços em torno de seu pescoço. O lobo branco ainda dormia. Jared passou as pontas dos dedos pelo seu rosto. O lobo era realmente lindo. Jared queria poder dormir e acordar todas as noites ao lado dele, mas agora que sabia que Gennevieve esperava um filho lobo dele, essa perspectiva era inviável. Jared teria que reivindicar a filha de lobo como sua companheira. Com um longo suspiro, Jared deu um selinho nos lábios entre abertos de Jensen.

Se não estivesse tão ferido, sairia para correr. Provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo às ruínas, mas ao menos se esticaria um pouco. O irritava profundamente saber que seu local de reflexão, seu santuário, fora profanado e não era mais seguro para ele. Mas não havia nada o que fazer quanto a isso. Ao menos estava vivo. Todavia o que mais o perturbava era ter que ordenar a Jensen que rompesse o elo com o filho que ele nem sabia que existia. Como Jensen reagiria? Como Jensen ficaria toda vez que visse Jared com seu filho sendo que ele fora privado de qualquer contato com o seu?

– Bom dia... – Jensen murmurou abrindo os olhos lentamente.

– Bom dia, meu amor! – Jared sorriu. – Obrigado por dormir comigo de novo.

– Osric vai ficar uma fera se souber que dormi aqui. – Jensen disse se sentando na cama e se espreguiçando lentamente. – Ele disse que você precisa de repouso.

– Eu fico repousado quando estou perto de você.

– Ah, fica... – Jensen lhe deu uma piscadinha antes de sair da cama. – Vou buscar seu café.

– Jen. – Jared tomou coragem. – Seu pai esteve aqui ontem.

– Eu sei. – Jensen sorriu. – Mark me contou.

– Senta aqui. – Jared deu um tapinha na cama. – Precisamos conversar.

Jensen o olhou meio curioso, mas fez como ele pediu. Jared, então, tomou fôlego e começou.

– Acho que descobrimos quem está nos atacando e como.

– Quem? – Jensen parecia realmente interessado.

– Acho que para você entender, é melhor eu dizer como.

– Então como?

– Lembra o que você fez com o meu filho para me encontrar? – Jensen franziu a sobrancelha. – Acho que alguém tem feito o mesmo com o seu filho, mas para tirar da sua mente informações sobre a matilha.

– Meu... O quê?

– Jen, seu pai acha que a sua namorada estava esperando um filho seu quando você foi mandado para cá. – Jared assistiu Jensen arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca e fechar várias vezes como se estivesse procurando algo para falar, mas não conseguisse. – O alfa da matilha dela queria você como ômega já que o dele está velho. Seu pai acha que o ômega dele está usando seu filho para nos atingir.

– Eu tenho um filho? – Jensen parecia aturdido, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. – Eu nunca imaginei que... Eu sempre quis, mas... – Seu sorriso desapareceu de repente. – Espere aí. Você está dizendo que meu elo com meu filho é o que está causando os ataques?

Jared não respondeu. Aquela era a coisa mais difícil que já tivera que fazer na vida. Jared acabara de presenciar o nascimento do mais lindo sorriso do mundo e sua morte.

– Jared, você está dizendo que quer que eu...? – Jensen balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

– Jen, eu juro que não queria te forçar a fazer isso, mas...

– Se eu cortar esse laço nunca mais terei qualquer contato com meu filho. – Jensen justificou. – Deve haver outro meio. Você poderia simplesmente me manter isolado, sem me passar nenhuma informação importante...

– E que utilidade um ômega assim teria para a matilha? – Jared estava sendo sincero. Se fosse só por ele, Jared manteria Jensen em seu quarto, em sua cama, apenas lhe amando. Mas a matilha precisava de um ômega e Jared não poderia negar isso a ela.

– Eu não farei isso, Jared. – Jensen foi firme.

– Você fará. – Jared suspirou fundo. – Não me force a usar minha voz de comando com você.

– Mesmo que você use... – Jensen deu um sorrisinho cheio de deboche e amargura. – Será que vai funcionar?

– Se não funcionar, Jensen, pior para você. – Jared foi duro. – Eu tomarei as ações necessárias para proteger minha matilha.

Jensen engoliu em seco e Jared viu brilhar em seus olhos verdes uma mistura de ódio e decepção. Ele compreendera a ameaça. Jensen se levantou de uma vez e saiu do quarto. Jared fechou os olhos e se lamentou profundamente pelo que acabara de fazer. Às vezes odiava ser o alfa.

II

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto com o celular junto ao ouvido. Seu aparelho havia sido confiscado, mas Jensen havia convencido Osric a lhe emprestar o dele. Sabia que não deveria tentar entrar contato com qualquer outro lobo branco, mas a perspectiva de nunca ter o menor contato com o filho ou que Jared tentasse matá-lo o fazia quebrar todas as regras que jurara respeitar. Havia tentado ligar para seu pai, mas assim que o alfa reconheceu sua voz desligou em sua cara e não voltou a atender. Jensen estava desesperado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E ainda por cima estava com tanto ódio de Jared. Como pudera pensar que seria capaz de amá-lo ou que o lobo fosse digno de amor? Jared o forçaria a viver separado de seu filho ou, pior, mataria a criança. Isso Jensen não podia permitir. Tinha que alertar Danneel. Mãe e filho corriam perigo. É claro que Jensen poderia garantir a segurança dos dois obedecendo Jared e cortando o elo. E Jensen realmente faria isso se fosse preciso, mas ele queria tentar fazer as coisas de um modo que não tivesse que abrir mão completamente do filho.

– Atende, Dann... – Implorou. Após a terceira tentativa, finalmente conseguiu.

– Alô? – Ouviu a voz da garota do outro lado.

– Dann, é o Jen.

– Jensen?! Mas... – Jensen percebeu a surpresa na voz dela.

– Dann, me escute, baby. Você e o nosso filho correm perigo...

– O quê?! – Havia um misto de surpresa e incredulidade na voz dela. Jensen já ia lhe explicar a situação quando outra voz lhe respondeu do outro lado da linha.

– Jensen, você não é mais um lobo branco. Não para nós. – Era a voz do pai de Danneel. – Deixe minha filha em paz. Não volte a ligar.

A ligação foi cortada. Jensen sentiu seu corpo tremer. Seria possível que não tinha conseguido transmitir a urgência da situação à mulher? Mas ele a havia alertado. Dann era experta. Ela provavelmente entenderia que as ações do pai dela e do ômega da Matilha de Everett estavam colocando em risco a vida do filho dos dois. Se ela não entendesse, Jensen teria que cortar o elo com seu filho.

III

Jared foi se juntar aos seus lobos a mesa do café da manhã, mesmo Osric lhe dizendo para fazer repouso. Estava irritado e sentindo ódio de si mesmo. Ficar trancado em seu quarto não o ajudaria a se distrair. Com ele estavam Jim, Chad, Tom e o recém-recuperado Mike que moravam ali e sempre faziam as refeições com o alfa. Fora esses ainda havia Mark e Osric. Jensen se trancara em seu quarto.

– Então, Jared... – Jim começou. – Conversou com o Jensen sobre aquilo?

– Por que acha que ele está trancado no quarto? – Jared deixou de lado as panquecas que estava comendo. Só de pensar no que estava forçando Jensen a fazer, seu apetite ia embora.

– E ele concordou numa boa?

– Estou dando um tempo para ele fazer por bem. Caso contrário...

– Vai usar a voz de comando? – Jim perguntou. – Talvez não funcione. Não ia ser a primeira vez...

– Se não funcionar, tomarei as medidas necessárias para proteger a matilha. – Jared foi firme.

– E quais seriam essas medidas? – Osric, geralmente dócil e calmo, perguntou num tom firme e amargo. – Vai se livrar de seu ômega ou do filho dele ainda no ventre da mãe?

– O que for necessário e o que for melhor para a matilha. – Jared respondeu secamente antes de se levantar da mesa deixando seu café da manhã quase intocado.

Ainda sentia um pouco de dor ao se mover, mas não queria ficar ali sendo lembrado da atrocidade que estava prestes a cometer. Se livrar de seu ômega? Matar Jensen ou mandá-lo embora? Nunca. Mesmo que Jared não estivesse tão perdidamente apaixonado por ele, a matilha pagara caro para ter um ômega. Ele não poderia privar seus lobos disso. A única solução seria matar o filho de Jensen e isso faria com que o lobo o odiasse para sempre. Se ao menos Jensen concordasse em romper o laço...

IV

Chad tremia levemente. Haviam recebido uma mensagem da Matilha do Sul pedindo um encontro no principio da noite. Jared ainda não podia se mover muito e o alfa Ackles ainda não havia voltado de sua visita a Everett, por isso marcaram um encontro na floresta no limite dos territórios das duas matilhas entre um beta de ambas. Jim ficara cuidando da matilha e Chad foi se encontrar com o beta da Matilha do Sul. O encontro seguiria as regras do primeiro encontro entre os alfas. Chad estava sozinho diante do córrego que separava os territórios das matilhas. Havia duas de suas sentinelas depois de um raio de três quilômetros. Então ele estava simplesmente sozinho, nu e tremendo no escuro. Havia deixado suas roupas na borda da floresta e agora se encontrava sem nada, nu em pelos.

– Que visão incrível!

– Ah?! – Chad olhou para todos os lados ao ouvir a voz gostosa que chegara brincalhona aos seus ouvidos. Logo ele viu Jeff surgir dentre as árvores. O homem estava nu como ele, mas ao contrário de si, parecia completamente à vontade com isso. Também pudera... Jeff tinha um lindo corpo. Ops! Chad corara ao perceber que estivera secando o outro lobo. – Não te ouvi chegando...

– Velhos lobos... Velhos truques... – Jeff respondeu sorrindo.

– Então... Você é um beta? – Chad estava constrangido e só por isso acabou tentando puxar conversa, embora estivesse ali para receber uma informação. – Eu não sabia.

– O maluquinho que estava dirigindo o carro também é. – Jeff disse. – Nosso alfa disse que não havia necessidade de irmos com ele, mas insistimos. – Jeff voltou a abrir um lindo sorriso. – Misha e eu nunca havíamos visitado a casa de um lobo madeira antes...

– E deixaram a matilha de vocês sem nenhum comando?! – Chad estava surpreso. Nunca ouvira falar de um alfa e seus betas se ausentando todos ao mesmo tempo de sua matilha.

– Nós, lobos brancos, somos diferentes dos outros lobos. – Jeff explicou. – Mesmo à distância nossas mentes estão interligadas. Se houvesse qualquer problema, tomaríamos as medidas necessárias de qualquer lugar.

– Ah! – Chad coçou a nuca meio sem saber o que fazer. Podia sentir o olhar de Jeff sobre seu corpo e aquilo o deixava constrangido, corado e levemente excitado.

– Tenho uma mensagem do meu alfa. – Jeff disse enfim. – A Matilha de Everett não quis recebê-lo. O alfa deles ainda está ressentido por não termos entregado o ômega a eles.

– Se eles guardaram rancor, então, os ataques vieram mesmo de lá. – Chad concluiu.

– Não tire conclusões precipitadas, lindinho. – Jeff disse fazendo Chad corar escandalosamente. – Meu alfa acha que tem algo errado nessa história. Se eles estivessem lançando ataques daquela distância, o território deles na floresta ao redor de Everett deveria estar menos protegido. O que não é o caso. E olha que a matilha deles nem é tão grande...

– Vocês acham que pode não ser eles? – Chad estava confuso. – E a história do filho do Jensen?

– Pois é... – Jeff cruzou os braços sobre o peito definido. – Pode ser só uma história. Se o ômega de vocês não sentiu a existência do filho nem mesmo uma vez, mesmo ele sendo bem poderoso, pode não haver criança nenhuma.

– Como assim? O Jensen deveria sentir a existência de um filho que nem nasceu?

– Geralmente, quando um lobo branco não sabe do filho, ele só sente sua existência, ou o elo, pouco antes do nascimento, mas no caso de um ômega com o poder do de vocês...

– O Jensen é poderoso assim? – Chad alteou uma sobrancelha. – Ele não parece ser grande coisa...

– Ah, mas ele é. – Jeff sorriu divertido. – Ele nunca foi treinado, por isso deve ser difícil despertar os dons dele, mas quando eles forem despertados... Vocês levaram a melhor durante o nosso acordo. Se ele não fosse filho do nosso alfa e se não tivéssemos regras muito rígidas quanto a incesto, nunca o teríamos dado a vocês.

– Que coisa...

– De qualquer forma, fiquem atentos a outras matilhas de lobos brancos além da de Everett. – Jeff disse se afastando. – Também atentem para a possibilidade de um traidor no meio de vocês.

– Isso é impossível. – Chad afirmou cheio de convicção. – Nenhum dos nossos lobos nos trairia.

– E os não lobos? – Jeff voltou a olhar para Chad. – Meu alfa contou que vocês mantêm os não lobos como parte da matilha...

– Eles são parte da matilha. – Chad deixou claro. Jeff balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Grande erro. – Jeff deu-lhe as costas. – Se cuide! Seria um desperdício se uma coisinha linda como você acabasse se machucando...

O homem, então, se transformou num enorme lobo branco e se embrenho na floresta. Chad, ainda aturdido pelo elogio, ficou parado no mesmo lugar por mais algum tempo. A atração entre ele e Jeff era tão óbvia que Chad se perguntava como o destino podia ser tão cruel levando-o justo para um lobo branco e ainda por cima o beta da matilha inimiga.

V

Jensen suspirou. Estivera tentando fazer contato com o filho nas últimas cinco horas e nada. Sendo um ômega, Jensen deveria ser capaz de alcançá-lo mesmo a uma longa distância. Mas talvez Jensen fosse mesmo um ômega bem incompetente. Estava se preparando para uma nova tentativa quando ouviu batidas na porta.

– Entre. – Gritou.

A porta se abriu e Jared entrou. O coração de Jensen bateu mais forte. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Jared, com certeza, lhe ordenaria a quebrar o elo ou mandaria matar seu filho.

– Você pensou sobre o que eu falei, Jensen? – Jared perguntou num tom baixo, triste.

– Não posso ter mais um tempo? – Jensen perguntou com a voz carregada. – Eu ainda nem consegui fazer contato uma única vez com meu filho.

– Jensen...

– Por favor, me deixe ao menos senti-lo uma vez. – Jensen implorou. – É só o que eu peço. Uma única vez e depois romperei o elo.

Jared ficou um tempo em silêncio, depois se sentou na cama ao lado de Jensen e tomou uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

– Escute, Jen... – Ele olhou em seus olhos. – Eu juro que não queria te obrigar a fazer isso. Se eu pudesse, resolveria as coisas de outro modo. Mas eu sou o alfa dessa matilha e tenho que pensar nos meus lobos em primeiro lugar, antes até dos meus sentimentos.

– Jared... – Jensen engoliu em seco. Será que Jared não lhe daria nem mais um tempinho?

– Amanhã à noite você romperá o laço tendo feito contato ou não com o seu filho. – O alfa disse. – Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que precisam ser.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Jared continuou segurando sua mão entre as dele e lhe fazia um afago suave. Naquele instante, mesmo odiando o que Jared estava obrigando-o a fazer, Jensen não pode deixar de sentir certa simpatia por ele. Jensen também fora criado para ser um alfa. Se a situação fosse o contrário, o que Jensen faria?

Jared levou uma mão até seu queixo fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios. Foi um beijo leve, porém doce. Jensen fechou os olhos e permitiu que Jared aprofundasse o beijo. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jared afagou-lhe o rosto enquanto seus olhos se encontravam. Jensen percebeu que havia dor nos olhos do alfa. Ele estava sendo sincero. Jared realmente não queria fazer o que estava fazendo.

– Amanhã à noite, Jen. – Jared o lembrou antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

VI

Na entrada da Vila de Stª Bárbara havia um pequeno posto de gasolina desativado. Ali um homem alto de olhos miúdos e tristes parecia esperar alguma coisa. Suas mãos agitadas iam dos bolsos da frente da calça para os bolsos de trás como se ele não soubesse bem o que fazer com elas. Seus olhinhos passeavam de um lado para o outro. Estava tão ansioso.

Quando ouviu o ronco do motor de três possantes motos que se aproximavam, seu rosto ficou lívido. As máquinas pararam ao seu lado e seus pilotos desceram sem tirar os capacetes. O homem engoliu em seco.

– E então? – Um dos motoqueiros perguntou.

– O ômega está isolado. – O homem respondeu. – O alfa quer obrigá-lo a romper o laço com o filho.

– Suponho que o ômega não está feliz com isso. – Havia satisfação na voz do motoqueiro.

– Não mesmo. – O homem tirou as mãos dos bolsos e juntou-as diante do corpo, entrelaçando os dedos nervosamente. – Jared ameaçou até mesmo tirar a vida do filho dele caso não fosse obedecido.

– É mesmo? – O motoqueiro pareceu surpreso. – E quanto à voz de comando?

– Parece que o ômega tem certa resistência a voz de comando...

– Interessante... – Ele pareceu ponderar sobre o que ouvira. – Mais alguma informação útil?

– Por enquanto só isso.

– Certo. – O motoqueiro voltou a montar a moto. – Me mantenha informado.

– Nosso acordo... – O homem disse baixinho enquanto o motoqueiro dava partida na moto.

– Eu cumprirei a minha parte. – O motoqueiro disse antes de arrancar para longe do posto de gasolina sendo seguido por seus dois companheiros.


	9. Chapter 9

Olá, gente! Finalmente aprendi a responder reviews e agora vou ir respondendo aos poucos, ok. Vai demorar um pouco, mas eu chego lá...

I

Jim suspirou. Odiava cidades grandes acima de qualquer outra coisa. E simplesmente odiava Seatle. Não que tivesse realmente algo contra a cidade em si, mas o fato era que Seatle era a maior cidade perto de Stª Bárbara, embora não fosse tão perto assim, e sempre que a matilha precisava resolver algo grande, Jim tinha que ir lá. Droga! Jim era um lobo. E um lobo velho ainda por cima. Ele não gostava de prédios altos, ruas estreitas, engarrafamento e um monte de humanos indo e vindo e esbarrando nele. Mas o dever chamava.

Com Jared tendo dificuldade de se mover e Chad se negando terminantemente a se encontrar de novo com o beta da Matilha do Sul, sabe-se lá por que, Jim não teve outra escolha se não marcar um encontro ele mesmo com um dos lobos brancos. Deveriam se encontrar na floresta, no limite entre seus territórios, mas Jim não confiava em lobos brancos e achou melhor marcar o encontro num local neutro. Então escolhera Seatle.

Seu encontro com um dos betas de Alfa Ackles seria em pouco tempo, por isso Jim decidiu cuidar de um assunto pessoal antes. Estava em um restaurante há quinze minutos sentado diante de sua maior dor de cabeça, Erik. O homem comia de cabeça baixa, sem voltar seu olhar para o lobo que o observava calado. O único som na mesa era o bater dos talheres no prato e o mastigar do homem.

Enquanto Erik comia, Jim o estudava. O homem havia perdido peso desde a última vez que se viram. Também parecia mais pálido e mais infeliz. Se Jim tivesse o poder de tirar de Erik toda aquela tristeza, ele daria a própria vida para isso.

– Você tem comido direito, Erik? – Puxou assunto.

– Estou comendo agora. – O homem respondeu sem olhar para ele.

– Talvez você precise de algum dinheiro?

– Tenho trinta anos. – Erik levantara a cabeça e voltara os olhos miúdos para o lobo. – Sei me virar.

– Isso quer dizer que está trabalhando? – Jim perguntou ansioso. Erik deu de ombros.

– Faço uns bicos...

– Sabe que sempre há lugar para você em Stª Bárbara. – Jim o lembrou.

– Claro. Os lobos de Stª Bárbara sempre são caridosos com os defeitos da natureza... – O homem disse com amargura.

– Erik, não fale assim. – Sempre que se encontrava com o filho o assunto terminava no mesmo ponto. – Você não é um defeito da natureza. Só não nasceu lobo.

– Só? – Erik sorriu com amargura. – Seu único filho "só" não nasceu lobo...?

Jim respirou fundo tomando fôlego para o discurso que fazia sempre e que nunca surtia efeito.

– Erik, filho, há anos cada vez menos lobos têm nascido em todas as matilhas de todas as raças. Da geração de nosso alfa, apenas cinco lobos nasceram. Você sabe... – Erik revirou os olhos. – Sabe quantos lobos crianças temos hoje? Três. Quatro se o filho do alfa for lobo. Isso acontece, mas você não é menos membro da matilha que qualquer outro. Se você quiser, Jared te dará um negócio para tomar conta ou um cargo em qualquer uma de nossas empresas. Nós sempre cuidamos de nossas crias...

– Eu não quero ser cuidado. – Erik rosnou. – Eu quero ser um lobo.

– Eu sei, filho, mas o destino não quis assim.

– Vamos mudar de assunto? – Erik pediu. – Novidades?

– Nada. – Jim suspirou aliviado pela mudança de assunto. – A confusão de sempre. O ômega Jensen tem até hoje à noite para romper o elo com o filho, ou Jared terá que tomar medidas drásticas.

– Acha que ele mandaria matar o filho do ômega? – Erik perguntou com sincera curiosidade.

– Complicado. A Matilha de Everett é bem poderosa. Seria melhor não entrarmos em guerra contra eles, mas se já estão nos atacando... Além do mais, pagamos muito caro por um ômega. Seria um desperdício mantê-lo isolado sem cumprir suas funções ou matá-lo para que não revele nossos segredos. – Jim tomou um gole de whisky. – Invadir a Matilha de Everett e matar a filha grávida do alfa não será uma missão fácil. Mas se Jensen não cooperar é o que teremos que fazer.

– O alfa está mesmo apaixonado pelo ômega?

– Perdidamente. – Jim admitiu. – Se ele tiver que matar o filho de Jensen... Não queria estar em seu lugar.

– Por que não? O senhor seria um bom alfa.

– Não, meu filho. – Jim balançou a cabeça. – Eu sou um bom beta. Só isso.

– Se o senhor fosse o alfa, nunca se apaixonaria por um lobo branco. – Erik argumentou.

– Não é culpa do Jared, filho. Lembre-se de que ele é gay. Além do mais, você viu o ômega na festa de boas vindas dele... O cara é o tipo do Jared e os dois têm que ir para a cama obrigatoriamente. Era impossível não se apaixonar. Aliás... – Jim pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Fiquei surpreso por você ter ido à festa. Você não costuma se socializar com a matilha...

– Fiquei curioso a respeito do ômega. – Erik deu de ombros. – Só isso. – Ele passou o guardanapo pelos lábios. – Tenho que ir. – Disse já se levantando e tirando a carteira do bolso.

– Por favor! – Jim fez sinal para que o filho guardasse a carteira. – Eu cuido disso.

– Certo. – Erik deu um beijo na testa do pai. – A gente se vê...

Jim permaneceu sentando enquanto via o filho se afastando. Se pudesse teria feito de Erik um lobo, mas o destino não quisera assim. Quando Erik saía do restaurante, um homem de cabelos negros espetados e olhos azuis passou por ele e se voltou para olhá-lo. Jim estreitou os olhos. Aquele era o motorista do Alfa Ackles. Segundo Chad, ele também era um beta. Era impressão sua, ou o carinha acabara de secar o seu filho? Ao avistá-lo, o lobo abriu um sorriso meio demente e foi se juntar a ele.

– Prazer em revê-lo! – O homem foi logo lhe estendendo a mão. Jim não gostava de muito contato com gente fora da matilha e nunca apertara a mão de um lobo branco antes, mas achou que seria grosseria recusar o toque uma vez que estavam em trégua.

– Prazer... – Jim murmurou enquanto apertava rapidamente a mão do outro. – Eu sou Jim Beaver.

– Misha Collins. – O lobo tomou o lugar que antes fora de seu filho. O garçom se aproximou e ofereceu o cardápio que Misha recusou. – Café. – Pediu. – Uma enorme xícara de café.

– Será que vocês lobos brancos são movidos à cafeína? – Jim perguntou se lembrando da enorme quantidade de café que Jensen consumia.

– Nada. – Misha abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Jen e eu é que sempre fomos viciados...

Jim alteou as sobrancelhas. Jared contou que o alfa Ackles nunca se referia a Jensen pelo nome, nem mesmo o beta Jeffrey fazia isso, segundo Chad. Agora ali estava o beta Misha chamando o ômega por um apelido carinhoso.

– Suponho que você e Jensen fossem amigos? – Jim não fora ali para descobrir como era o relacionamento do ômega com sua antiga matilha, mas estava curioso.

– Unha e carne. – Misha começou a brincar com as taças vazias sobre a mesa. – Fui eu quem apresentou a Dann ao Jen. Bonito casal. Pena... Pena...

Um bip interrompeu os lamentos de Misha e ele logo tirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta e começou a digitar algo freneticamente. Jim esperou que ele terminasse, mas se passaram cinco minutos e a atenção do lobo continuava voltada para o telefone. O garçom depositou a xícara de café sobre a mesa. Misha, sem tirar os olhos do celular, tomou o café num gole só e pediu mais uma xícara. Jim, então, perdeu a paciência.

– O que está fazendo?

– Twitando. – Misha respondeu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– E isso tem algo haver com o assunto do nosso encontro?

– Un? – Misha voltou seu olhar para Jim com jeito de quem acabava de se dar conta de que não estava sozinho.

– O assunto do nosso encontro, lembra?

– Ah, é! – Misha abriu um enorme sorriso que alcançava os olhos e lhe deixava com a aparência de um homem meio louco. Parecendo fazer algo muito difícil, Misha voltou o celular para o bolso. Ele, então, entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa. – Pode falar.

– Eu falar?! – Jim bufou. – Não eram vocês que queriam um encontro?

– É mesmo! – Misha desentrelaçou os dedos, fechou as mãos em punhos e bateu-as sobre a mesa fazendo taças, pratos e talheres pularem. As pessoas da mesa ao lado se assustaram e olharam irritadas para o lobo. Até Jim fora pego de surpresa e dera um pulinho no mesmo lugar quando Misha batera. – A notícia é: o alfa de Everett disse que a Dann não está grávida coisíssima nenhuma e que mesmo se estivesse ele não faria algo como usar o neto para espionar uma cambada de lobos madeira.

– O quê?! – Jim estava aturdido. Se não havia filho nenhum como e quem estava conseguindo informações da Matilha de Stª Bárbara?

– Meu alfa não viu a Dann pessoalmente para atestar as palavras do velho lobo branco, por isso ele disse para vocês continuarem mantendo o Jen isolado. – Misha disse enquanto pegava das mãos do garçom a segunda xícara de café que dessa vez ele tomou com parcimônia. – Já que vão isolar o Jen, vocês poderiam ao menos arrumar um X-box 360, um Wii e um Play 3 para ele se distrair. O Jen deixou tudo para trás, para o irmão... Ele deve estar sofrendo tanto... Não o irmão, claro. Ele tem um X-box 360, um Wii e um Play 3. Mas o Jen, coitado...

– Ei, doidinho! – Jim estalou os dedos diante dos olhos do lobo. – Foco.

Misha acompanhou o movimento dos dedos de Jim com seus olhos azuis metálicos, quase como se estivesse hipnotizado. Depois voltou seu olhar para o rosto do lobo madeira e sorriu. Jim suspirou.

– Explica direito essa história de não haver filho algum.

II

Jensen estava desesperado. Acabara-se o prazo que Jared lhe dera. Já era noite e Jensen sequer sentira a mais leve presença do filho. Por quê? Jensen era um lobo branco. Só isso já facilitaria o contato. Além disso, ele era um ômega. Podia nunca ter sido treinado antes, mas conseguira entrar em contato com o filho de um lobo madeira ainda no ventre da mãe. Então por que não conseguia alcançar seu próprio filho?

Jared entrou no quarto sendo seguido por um infeliz Osric. Jensen engoliu em seco. Era chegado o momento.

– Espero que tenha conseguido, Jensen. – Jared disse num tom triste. – Seu prazo acabou.

Jensen não respondeu. Apenas baixou a cabeça.

– Osric irá ajudá-lo a romper o laço. – Jared fez sinal para o jovem ômega ir se juntar a Jensen na cama. Osric sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou suas mãos.

– Eu não queria fazer isso. – Murmurou.

– Eu sei. – Jensen lhe sorriu tristemente.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e Jensen projetou seu lobo para fora em busca do elo com o filho. O lobo de Osric, ao seu lado, o seguia. Mesmo tendo o suporte espiritual de Osric, Jensen simplesmente não conseguia encontrar seu filho. Passaram-se minutos, horas e nada. Por fim, Jared se cansou.

– E, então? – O alfa perguntou.

– Sinto muito, Jared... – Osric começou. – Não estamos conseguindo.

– Não estão conseguindo ou o Jensen não está querendo? – Jared perguntou desconfiado. Jensen fechou a cara.

– Eu estou tentando, tá?! – Jensen disse de mau humor. – Eu disse a você que não estava conseguindo entrar em contato com o meu filho.

– Jensen, isso não é um meio de protelar as coisas, é? Por que se for...

– Será que é tão difícil acreditar em mim?! – Jensen se levantou irritado. – Eu sequer vou conhecer o meu filho e ainda assim estou aqui tentando romper a única coisa que vai me ligar a ele... Por que se eu não fizer isso, você vai matar o meu filho. E mesmo eu estando aqui fazendo o contrário do que quero, você me acusa?!

– Eu estou pensando no bem da matilha. – Jared afirmou. – Se você se comportasse como parte dela, eu confiaria mais em você.

– Me comportar como parte da matilha? – Jensen gargalhou sem o menor humor. – Vocês nunca me olharam como parte da matilha. Tudo o que vocês vêem quando olham para mim é um lobo branco.

– Se você cooperasse mais...

– Cooperar como? Passando a vocês informações da minha antiga matilha?

– Se for necessário... – Jared deu de ombros. Depois começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Certo, Jensen, vamos parar de discutir.

Jensen simplesmente cruzou os braços.

– Você realmente não consegue cortar o elo com seu filho? – Jared perguntou. Jensen baixou a cabeça. – Então eu não tenho escolha...

– Não! – Jensen ficou tenso na hora. – Não pode fazer isso, Jared.

– Se eu não fizer isso, os ataques vão continuar. – Jared disse com pesar. – Eu tenho que pensar na minha matilha em primeiro lugar, Jensen.

– Mas e se fosse seu filho, Jared? – Jensen argumentou. – Você o mataria pelo bem da matilha?

Jared abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo. Depois Jared desviou o olhar.

– Sinto muito, Jensen.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Jared iria mesmo matar o seu filho. O filho que ele sequer conhecera. Osric olhava de um para o outro cheio de horror nos olhos.

– Chad. – Jared chamou num tom baixo. Imediatamente a porta do quarto se abriu e o beta entrou. – Prepare os executores. Iremos atacar a Matilha de Everett. O alvo é a filha do alfa.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Jared mataria mãe e filho. Jensen, apesar de ter ouvido a ameaça, não acreditara que Jared seria capaz de chegar às vias, de fato. Estava enganado. Sem um único olhar para Jensen, Jared se dirigiu à saída do quarto sendo seguido por Chad. Jensen ainda ficou um tempo sem ação. Apenas absorvendo o impacto. Mas logo seu lobo se rebelou e antes que se desse conta, Jensen já irrompia para fora de suas roupas na forma de um enorme lobo branco. Jared mal teve tempo de se transformar antes de ser atirado porta afora e rolar com o outro lobo pelo apertado corredor. Chad também se transformou. O que fez com que o espaço ficasse extremamente menor. Osric, em forma de lobo, tentava transmitir ondas tranqüilizantes aos três lobos furiosos, mas foi em vão.

Jensen era puro ódio e desespero. Não permitiria que Jared matasse seu filho. Jared era determinação, culpa e decepção. Faria o que fosse preciso pelo bem da matilha, mas estava extremamente magoado com a rebeldia de Jensen. Chad nunca fora fã de lobos brancos, tinha um enorme preconceito contra eles. Isso já era motivo o bastante para atacar Jensen. Fora isso, como beta, ele atacaria qualquer um que ameaçasse seu alfa.

Jared, de um lado do corredor, rosnava furioso contra Jensen. Chad estava logo atrás dele. Jensen, do outro lado, mostrava as presas num rosnado baixo, ameaçador. Osric estava atrás dele tentando inutilmente acalmá-lo. Foi essa cena tensa que Jim encontrou ao subir ao segundo andar da casa.

– Por Deus! – O beta exclamou. – Que porra é essa?!

Osric voltou à forma humana e tentou se colocar entre Jensen e Jared ainda como lobos.

– Jim, o Jensen não conseguiu cortar o ele entre ele e o filho e o Jared decidiu ir e matar a criança. – Osric explicou.

– Bom, acho que o Jensen não poderia mesmo cortar algo que não existe.

– O quê?! – Osric exclamou. Os olhos de Jared e Jensen se voltaram atentos para o beta.

– Se vocês três fizerem a gentileza de se transformarem, a gente pode conversar. – Jim propôs.

Jared, Jensen e Chad se entreolharam.


	10. Chapter 10

I

Jim fechou a boca. Jensen estava sentado na ponta da cama. Havia vestido uma bermuda ao voltar para o seu quarto. Jared se enrolara numa toalha de Jensen e estava de pé junto à janela. Chad, assim como Osric, se enrolara num lençol e estavam ambos junto à porta destruída do quarto. Jim estava no centro do cômodo e terminara de relatar sua conversa com Misha Collins.

O beta olhava de seu alfa para o ômega, de seu outro beta para o ômega da outra matilha. Os quatro guardavam silêncio, quase como se precisassem de um tempo para digerir a história.

– Ainda não é totalmente certo. – Jim disse. – O alfa Ackles está tentando averiguar.

– Mesmo assim, isso explica por que o Jensen não conseguiu fazer contato com o filho. – Osric disse baixinho. – Não há filho algum.

– Mas isso abre outra questão: – Jared disse. – Quem e como está conseguindo informações da matilha?

– Vou aumentar a vigia e mandar os não lobos da matilha sondarem os humanos. – Chad disse. – Acho pouco provável que um humano soubesse o bastante para passar conscientemente aos nossos inimigos, mas um investigador competente poderia tirar uma informação ou outra dos humanos e ir juntando as peças até formar algo perigoso.

– É uma possibilidade. – Jared disse. – Vá em frente. – Chad deixou o quarto. – Jim, fique em contato com o beta da Matilha do Sul. Qualquer novidade me avise.

– Certo. – Jim saiu do quarto.

– Se não se importa, Jared... – Osric se manifestou. – Eu gostaria de ir descansar um pouco.

– Claro, Osric. Pode ir.

Quando Osric saiu, Jared ficou sozinho no quarto com Jensen. O ômega estava sentado na cama. Sua cabeça estava baixa e suas mãos repousavam quietas ao lado do corpo.

– Eu sinto muito. – Jared disse baixo. – Eu sei que você queria esse filho...

– É, mas se ele existisse de verdade você iria matá-lo. – Jensen levantou o rosto e o encarou. – O que é mais doloroso, um filho morto ou um filho que nunca existiu? – Jared não soube responder. – Eu ainda estou tentando me decidir. – Jensen desviou o olhar para a foto na cabeceira. Nela se encontrava seu pai com o filho mais novo nos braços.

– Jensen, a decisão que tomei quando... – Jared mal conseguia dizer o que tinha pretendido fazer. – Sinto muito. Sinto mesmo, mas...

– Eu sei. – Jensen o cortou. – Era a sua obrigação como alfa.

– Sim, era. – Jared tomou fôlego e fez a pergunta que estava entalada na sua garganta. – Se Jim não tivesse chegado naquela hora, você teria lutado contra mim? Você teria tentado me matar?

Jensen voltou seu olhar para Jared. Havia um brilho estranho neles, algo indecifrável.

– O que você acha?

– Seu lobo... Ele é forte demais para um simples ômega. – Jared observou.

– Eu disse que fui criado pra ser um alfa. – Jensen deu de ombros.

– Acho que isso não tem a ver apenas com sua criação. – Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen. – Que tipo de lobo você é e por que sua matilha abriu mão tão facilmente de você?

– Minha matilha? – Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo. – Pensei que essa era minha matilha agora...

Jared ficou em silêncio. É claro que aquela era a amtilha de Jensen agora, mas o lobo não agia muito como se aquilo fosse verdade. Doía saber que Jensen seria capaz de matá-lo, mas até mesmo ele, estando em forma de lobo e furioso com a ameaça sobre seu filho, seria capaz de matar alguém que amava, não é? Então, talvez, os sentimentos de Jensen por ele existissem, de fato. Jared não podia aceitar que somente ele fora pego pela paixão. Jensen tinha que estar apaixonado também.

Jared se sentou ao lado de Jensen e tentou pegar em suas mãos, mas o lobo as afastou dele. Jared suspirou profundamente. Levaria um bom tempo até que conseguisse reatar com Jensen o pouco que haviam construído.

– Seu quarto ficou destruído. – Jared começou. – Durma comigo essa noite.

– Claro. – Jensen disse sem o encarar. – É noite de lua cheia, não é?

Jared nem se lembrava disso. Era noite de lua cheia. Jensen e ele teriam que fazer sexo. Jared amaldiçoou seu azar. Se pudesse ter mais tempo para amenizar o impacto da briga, teria mais chances de se acertar com Jensen futuramente. Mas justo no momento em que as coisas estavam piores entre eles, teriam que transar. E conhecendo seu ômega, como conhecia, mesmo que fosse só um pouco, Jared tinha certeza de que ele seria igual uma geleira na cama.

– Nos vemos mais tarde. – Jared se levantou e saiu. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez pior.

II

Deixado sozinho em seu quarto, Jensen tentou absorver os fatos. Não havia filho algum. Nunca existiu um filho para ele. A dor era quase tão grande quanto perdê-lo. Ele olhou ao redor e viu pedaços da porta por todos os lados e roupas rasgadas pelo chão. Jared tinha razão. Jensen não era um ômega qualquer. Seu lobo era extremamente forte e ainda assim ele nascera como um ômega, não um alfa. Por alguma razão inexplicável, Jensen não era o ômega que deveria ser, mas também não era um alfa. O que Jensen era afinal?

III

Mais tarde, Jared abriu a porta do quarto e Jensen entrou. O lobo branco usava roupas simples de dormir, short e camiseta. Jared usava apenas uma cueca samba canção de seda que ele desejava que lhe deixasse sexy para o outro.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – Jared ofereceu.

– Não. – Jensen foi seco. – Vamos fazer isso logo.

Jensen, de costas para Jared, se despiu rapidamente e subiu na cama.

– Como você me quer? – Perguntou num tom frio.

Jared suspirou profundamente. Aquilo não seria nada fácil. Ele poderia ir lá e simplesmente foder Jensen, mas não teria nenhum prazer real nisso. Se tentasse seduzi-lo, só iria se frustrar, pois o humor de Jensen deixava claro que ele não estava para ser seduzido por ninguém. Se pudesse evitar fazer aquilo naquela noite...

– Devo te preparar? – Jensen perguntou. Jared franziu as sobrancelhas. Preparar?

Jensen se sentou na beirada da cama com as pernas para fora e sinalizou para Jared se aproximar. Quando o alfa chegou perto, Jensen o puxou pelo elástico da cueca até que ele estivesse de pé entre suas pernas. Curioso, Jared apenas assistiu Jensen livrá-lo de sua roupa íntima baixando-a lentamente por suas pernas até alcançarem os tornozelos. Em nenhum momento Jensen voltou os olhos verdes para o rosto de Jared. Era como se ele evitasse que seus olhos se encontrassem.

As mãos de Jensen se fecharam contra o sexo adormecido de Jared e começaram a manuseá-lo num ritmo suave, lento. Em outro momento, Jared teria despertado só de se ver entre as pernas de Jensen, mas com aquele clima, nada aconteceu. Jensen tentou mais um pouco e nada. Por fim, com um longo suspiro, Jensen baixou a cabeça e passou a língua na ponta do sexo de Jared. Um arrepio se espalhou pelo corpo do alfa. Jared podia estar sem ânimo por saber que Jensen agia mecanicamente, mas daí a não se excitar vendo a lingüinha rosada de Jensen acariciando seu sexo era demais.

Logo seu sexo começou a tomar vida. Ainda mais quando Jensen fechou os lábios em torno da cabeça de seu pau enquanto sua língua serpenteava a glande levando-o á loucura. Jared gemeu alto quando Jensen deixou que todo o seu mastro deslizasse para dentro de sua boca. Cara, a boca de Jensen engolindo seu pau era um paraíso. As mãos de Jensen massageavam seus testículos enquanto sua boca fazia uma suave sucção em seu pênis. Dava para notar que Jensen não era nada experiente e que estava fazendo as coisas meio que por impulso, mas a verdade era que ele levava jeito para a coisa. Em pouco tempo Jared já estava delirando de prazer e prestes a gozar quando Jensen o tirou de sua boca. Frustrado, ele lançou um olhar irritado ao ômega.

– Acho que boquete não conta como sexo ritual da noite de lua cheia. – Jensen disse com sarcasmo voltando a subir o corpo todo na cama. – Que posição? – Perguntou. – Escolha rápido.

– Em qual posição você se sente mais confortável? – Jared perguntou tentando ser gentil.

– Uma em que eu não tenha que olhar para a sua cara. – Jensen disse se colocando de costas para ele sobre mãos e joelhos.

Aquilo foi um soco no estômago de Jared e ele quase brochou. Quase, por que a visão de Jensen de quatro para ele, se oferecendo, era o bastante para mantê-lo excitado. Jared subiu na cama e se ajoelhou atrás de Jensen. Ele passou as mãos pelas suas nádegas firmes e roliças, seus dedos deslizaram até sua entrada e descobriram-na lubrificada. Então ele já havia se preparado, Jared pensou. Uma pena, por que Jared adoraria preparar Jensen.

Jared realmente queria ser carinhoso e gentil com o ômega como uma forma de compensar o atrito de horas antes, mas a atitude de Jensen não dava brecha. Decidiu, então, fazer como o outro queria. Jared levou seu sexo até a entrada de Jensen, respirou fundo e penetrou. Não foi suave e lento como das duas primeiras vezes. Foi rápido e áspero. Jensen gemeu baixo e Jared teve certeza de que era de dor. Imediatamente o alfa reconsiderou sua decisão. Mesmo que Jensen quisesse assim, não poderia machucá-lo, não poderia ir sem cuidado.

Uma de suas mãos começou a deslizar pelas costas salpicadas de sardas de Jensen enquanto a outra alcançava seu pênis e o massageava despertando-o. Jared não moveu seus quadris. Esperou. Suas mãos se juntaram em torno do sexo de Jensen e começaram a bombeá-lo. Quando sentiu o ômega mais relaxado, Jared começou a se mover entrando e saindo de dentro dele. Primeiro devagar, acostumando-o, acalmando-o. Depois num ritmo mais forte, mais rápido. Até que, em fim, Jared estava praticamente fazendo Jensen pular sobre a cama.

Percebeu que Jensen até tentara se segurar, gemendo baixinho e se movendo pouco, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Logo ele gemia alto e movia os quadris para frente e para trás em busca de mais contato com o corpo de Jared. O alfa queria dizer várias coisas. Queria dizer o quanto Jensen era lindo e o quanto era gostoso estar dentro dele, mas não disse. Não estava com clima para papo de cama. A única coisa que disse foi: "Vem" quando percebeu que Jensen se aproximava do clímax. E Jensen veio de uma vez fazendo suas pernas bambearem e sujando as mãos de Jared. Satisfeito por ter-lhe dado prazer, mesmo contra sua vontade, Jared veio logo depois se derramando dentro dele.

Os dois desabaram sobre a cama. Jared sobre as costas suadas de Jensen. Ficaram ali naquele contato íntimo e seco por algum tempo deixando seus batimentos cardíacos se acalmarem e suas respirações se normalizarem. Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen e se esticou ao seu lado. O ômega estava com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

– Jensen? – Chamou baixinho.

– Posso tomar um banho? – Jensen perguntou levantando o rosto do travesseiro, sem, contudo, olhar para o rosto de Jared.

– Claro. – Jared se afastou para um lado dando espaço para o lobo branco se levantar. Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou e pôde ouvir o som da ducha sendo ligada, Jared levou as mãos aos olhos e se permitiu ser fraco e chorar, lamentar sua situação. Estava tão ferrado! Tão ferrado!

Tinha começado a se dar bem com Jensen, tinha feito planos para eles. Quando tudo parecia certo, vinha-lhe uma história falsa sobre filho que o fizera expor seu pior para o homem que amava. O filho de Jensen nunca existiu, mas o lobo jamais o perdoaria por tentar matá-lo. Jared tinha certeza disso.

IV

Jensen deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo e livrá-lo do perfume do corpo de Jared, embora não conseguisse arrancar de sua pele a sensação do toque dele. Sentia-se cada vez pior consigo mesmo e com raiva de seu corpo que mal sentia as mãos de Jared sobre si e se entregava as sensações agradáveis que ele lhe proporcionava.

Estava com tanta raiva de Jared por ter tomado a decisão de matar o seu filho, que no fim das contas nem existia, que não queria mais olhar para o rosto dele. Mas também tinha raiva de si mesmo. Jensen deveria ter percebido que não tinha filho algum, afinal, não conseguira entrar em contato com ele. Mas não. Não apenas fora enganado como atacara Jared, seu alfa, para defender o que nunca existira.

E o pior, era que se sentia culpado por sua atitude e, ao mesmo tempo, furioso com a atitude de Jared. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de achar maravilhoso o fato e Jared ter sido cuidadoso com ele, mesmo tendo sido tratado de forma fria. Às vezes acreditava que Jared realmente gostava dele. Às vezes... Mas aí ele se via de quatro para Jared e se sentia a sua cadela, menos que homem. Isso o irritava ao extremo.

Se ao menos fosse capaz de lidar com seus sentimentos e sensações contraditórias... Mas não era. Jensen desligou a ducha e se secou na toalha de Jared. O cheiro do lobo estava ali. Jensen se enrolou nela e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Jared deitado virado para o outro lado. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Jensen catou suas roupas pelo chão, vestiu-se e se deitou ao lado dele. Os lençóis ainda conservavam o cheiro dos dois e isso o perturbava. Quanto tempo teria que dividir o quarto com ele? Quanto tempo teria que desejá-lo e repudiá-lo?

V

– Então não há filho nenhum? – Erik perguntou baixando o garfo.

– Nenhum. – Jim suspirou.

Havia ido à Seatle mais uma vez para se encontrar com o Beta Misha e convidara seu filho para almoçar. Estranhamente Erik concordara. Erik nunca fora de manter muito contato ou dado a encontros desde que abandonara a matilha há doze anos. Mas de uns tempos para cá ele vinha se encontrando com Jim sempre que esse pedia e chegara mesmo a pedir para se encontrar com pai. Jim estava estranhando essa atitude do filho, mas no fundo gostava. Talvez fosse sinal de que a rebeldia de Erik finalmente amainava e de que ele, em fim, voltaria para o seio da matilha.

– Então já sabem como e quem está passando informações da matilha? – Erik perguntou.

– Ainda não. – Jim tomou um gole de sua cerveja. – Estamos aguardando notícias do Alfa Ackles.

– O lobo branco?

– É, o lobo branco. – – Jim passou uma mão pela barba bem aparada. – Gosto dele tanto quanto gosto de um chute no saco, mas precisamos do cara. Fazer o quê?

– E a briga do alfa com o ômega? – Erik quis saber. – Com o quarto do ômega meio destruído, onde ele está dormindo agora?

– Ele passou essa noite com o Jared, mas era lua cheia... Acho que até que o quarto de cima esteja pronto, Jensen vai ficar em um dos quartos da casa da piscina. Não é muito afastado e como as coisas entre eles não anda boa, talvez seja bom ele ter algum espaço.

– Certo... – Erik passou uma mão pelo cabelo. – E tem mais lobos na casa da piscina?

– Não. – Jim deu de ombros. – Ela só é usada quando a casa principal tem muita visita. Talvez Jared mande alguém para lá só para ficar de olho no Jensen...

– Não o senhor, não é? – Erik parecia apreensivo.

– Não. Jared sabe que deve se cercar de seus betas, por isso Chad e eu dormimos nos quartos ao lado do dele. – Jim ponderou sobre o assunto. – Ele provavelmente deve mandar um dos executores que não mora na casa...

– Ah! – Erik pareceu aliviado. Isso intrigou Jim.

– Por que a preocupação se eu vou estar perto do Jensen ou não, filho?

– Não é bem preocupação, pai. – Erik encolheu os ombros. – É que eu sei que o senhor não gosta de lobos brancos e achei que ficaria desconfortável sendo a babá dele...

– O Jensen é até legalzinho... – Jim comentou. – Meio arrogante e turrão, mas depois que conheci o pai dele, acho até que esse jeito dele é bem fácil de lidar.

– Hun... – Erik esvaziou seu copo de cerveja.

– Mais um? – Jim fez menção de sinalizar para o garçom.

– Não, obrigado. – Erik levou o guardanapo aos lábios. – Eu tenho que ir e... – Ele tirou da carteira algumas notas e as colocou sobre a mesa. – Dessa vez é por minha conta.

Erik contornou a mesa e foi até o pai lhe dar um beijo. Jim sorriu para ele. Quando o homem se afastou, Jim percebeu que Misha os observava da porta. Sem notar nada de anormal, Erik se dirigiu à saída e passou pelo lobo branco. Jim esperou que Misha secasse seu filho de novo, mas os olhos do beta estavam fixos nos seus e havia um brilho estranho neles, como se ele carregasse um enorme peso. Ao reparar melhor, Jim percebeu que a expressão no rosto de Misha também era estranha.

Quando seu filho saiu do restaurante, Misha, com uma fisionomia séria, foi até sua mesa e se sentou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Beta Misha? – Jim perguntou estranhando a seriedade do lobo.

– Apenas Misha. – O beta disse. O garçom se aproximou e ele pediu um café grande.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Misha? – Repetiu a pergunta.

– Quem era o homem que estava comendo com você? – Misha perguntou do nada.

– O nome dele é Erik. – Jim disse estudando a fisionomia do outro lobo. – Ele é o meu filho.

– Certo... – Misha ficou quieto olhando para os lados como se não quisesse encarar o outro lobo.

– Então...? Que notícia você tem para mim? – Jim perguntou.

– O meu alfa se encontrou com a Dann. Ela não está grávida. – Misha disse aceitando a xícara de café que o garçom colocava diante dele.

– Isso livra a cara do Jensen da suspeita de passar informações, mas não nos livra da ameaça...

– Bom, mas agora isso já não é problema nosso. – Misha esvaziou a xícara de café com um único gole. – Meu alfa disse que agora que sabemos que a Matilha de Everett não tem nada a ver com isso, não temos mais obrigação de ajudá-los.

– Hun... – Jim sorriu com desdém. – Se é que vocês foram de alguma ajuda...

– É claro que ajudamos. – Misha o olhou torto.

– Ajudaram como? Levantando uma suspeita infundada sobre um filho de Jensen que nunca existiu e que só serviu para fazer o meu alfa brigar com ele?

– Seu alfa brigou com o Jen? – Misha perguntou num tom preocupado.

– Eles quase saíram no dente. – Jim disse tomando um gole de cerveja. – Para um ômega, o Jensen tem um lobo muito forte, não é?

Misha não respondeu, apenas ficou girando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa. Jim suspeitou que os lobos brancos estivessem escondendo alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Definitivamente algo sobre Jensen.

– Jim... – A voz de Misha estava estranhamente sã, sem nada do tom delirante que era seu habitual. – Aquele seu filho... Senti um traço de lobo madeira no cheiro dele... Mas ele é um não lobo, não é?

– Sim, ele é um não lobo. Por quê? – Jim alteou a sobrancelha.

– Você não devia se encontrar com ele. – Misha disse num tom sério. – Os não lobos não devem ter contato com a matilha, Jim.

– Vocês lobos brancos são muito preconceituosos. – Jim disse com desprezo. – Como se eu fosse me afastar do meu filho só porque ele não nasceu lobo... É isso o que vocês fazem com seus filhos não lobos?

– Sim, Jim. – Misha respondeu olhando em seus olhos. – É isso o que nós fazemos.

– Seus cretinos preconceituosos... – Jim praticamente cuspiu essas palavras.

– Podemos ser cretinos e preconceituosos... – Misha disse se levantando e atirando umas moedas sobre a mesa. – Mas nunca uma informação sobre nós vazou para uma matilha rival.

– O que você está insinuando? – Jim se levantou cerrando os dentes e se segurando para não rosnar no meio do restaurante.

– Só um conselho. – Misha disse sem desviar os olhos azuis dos de Jim. – fique de olho no seu filho não lobo.

Ao dizer isso ele saiu do restaurante. Jim ainda ficou um tempo de pé absorvendo as palavras do lobo branco. Seria possível que o cretino suspeitava de seu filho? Erik podia não ser lobo e podia estar magoado com isso, mas ele era definitivamente um membro da Matilha de Stª Bárbara. Ele nunca os trairia.

VI

Erik entrou por uma viela escura e seguiu rápido até diante de um prédio abandonado. Ali, três homens o aguardavam. Eles vestiam-se de preto, jaquetas de couro e botas coturno de motoqueiros. As motos estavam estacionadas ao lado. Os capacetes estavam pendurados nos braços fortes. Assim que Erik se aproximou, o motoqueiro do meio sorriu.

– E, então?

– Eles já descobriram que o ômega não tem filho nenhum. – Erik informou mexendo as mãos nervosamente. – Mas antes disso, o alfa e o ômega quase saíram no dente. Acho que um está com raiva do outro.

– Bom. – O motoqueiro disse abrindo um sorriso maior. – Isso quer dizer que o ômega deve passar as próximas noites sozinho em seu quarto. Onde fica mesmo? Segundo andar na ala esquerda?

– O quarto ficou destruído na briga. – Erik olhou de um lado para o outro da viela em busca de testemunhas. Não encontrou ninguém. – Ele ficará na casa da piscina.

– Que boa notícia! – O homem parecia extremamente satisfeito.

– Não é certeza ainda. – Erik disse. – Deixe eu confirmar com o meu pai primeiro.

– Certo, mas não demore. – O homem colocou o capacete. – Nosso tempo é curto.

– Espere! – Erik exclamou quando os viu montando as motos. – Meu pai... Se entrarem em confronto com a matilha, o meu pai...

– Seu pai é o beta mais velho, não é? – O motoqueiro do meio perguntou. Erik confirmou com um mover de cabeça. – Sem perigo! Não tocaremos nele.

Os motoqueiros partiram deixando Erik sozinho na viela escura. O filho de lobo continuou parado ali por um bom tempo sem ânimo para voltar para casa. Seu apartamento alugado era um lixo assim como sua vida. Voltar para ele era quase tão ruim quanto ficar ali no escuro. Por fim ele suspirou longamente e seguiu rumo às ruas iluminadas da cidade. Ele mal percebeu que a um canto da viela escura um par de olhos azuis metálicos o seguia.

VII

Misha tirou o celular do bolso e atendeu a ligação silenciosa.

– É mesmo o filho do beta? – Ouviu a voz firme de seu alfa.

– Acabo de confirmar com meus próprios olhos. – Misha respondeu ainda observando o filho de lobo se afastar. – Os três lobos brancos não notaram minha presença... São aqueles mesmos que o senhor suspeitava.

– Entendo... – O alfa fez silêncio. Mas mesmo sem dizer nada, Misha sentiu a confusão de pensamentos na mente de seu alfa. Ackles estava dividido entre alertar os lobos madeira ou não. Por costume e por orgulho, lobos brancos não ajudavam lobos madeira, mas seu filho, embora oficialmente excluído de sua matilha, era o ômega deles. Se algo acontecesse à Matilha de Stª. Bárbara, Jensen poderia ser ferido.

– Talvez não seja exatamente ruim para o Jen se deixássemos esses lobos brancos conseguirem o que querem... – Misha argumentou.

– Mas as palavras do ancião... – Ackles ponderou. – Jensen precisa estar entre os lobos madeira.

– Talvez o ancião só esteja caduco... – Misha sugeriu. Imediatamente sentiu a impaciência de seu alfa e do outro beta, Jeff. Os outros lobos da matilha acharam graça.

Misha sorriu internamente. Sabia que apenas Ackles e Jeff escutavam a conversa, mas as sensações resultantes do diálogo e, até mesmo algumas palavras mais fortes, eram compartilhadas com todos os lobos brancos da Matilha do Sul. Nunca estar só com os próprios pensamentos era algo típico dos lobos brancos. A falta de privacidade podia ser meio incomoda, mas nunca estar só era reconfortante. Misha tinha muita pena de seu amigo, Jen, por perder isso.

– Misha, continue investigando. – Ackles ordenou. – Por enquanto, não diga nada ao beta deles. Vamos ver no que isso dá...

– Certo. – Misha desligou o celular.

Sabia que seu alfa e cada lobo da matilha havia sentido sua atração pelo beta rabugento dos lobos madeira. Mas independente disso, todos confiavam nele. Assim como confiavam em Jeff, mesmo este estando apaixonado pelo outro beta da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara. Misha podia estar atraído pelo velho Jim, mas isso não o faria desobedecer a uma ordem de seu alfa. Não mesmo. Mesmo que o informante fosse o filho de Jim, Misha não o alertaria. Esperaria as ordens de seu alfa.


	11. Chapter 11

I

Jensen analisou seu novo quarto na casa da piscina. Não era tão grande quanto o antigo na casa principal, mas ainda assim era maior que o que tinha em sua antiga matilha. Ao que parecia, o que não faltava aos lobos madeira era dinheiro. Não que a Matilha do sul fosse pobre, mas lobos brancos não se misturavam muito com humanos, então, sempre viviam mais isolados, em áreas mais afastadas e consequentemente com menos recursos. Nos tempos em que seu avô era o alfa, nem televisão o velho permitia no território da matilha com medo de que a visão da vida humana levasse cada vez mais filhas de lobo para os humanos. Com seu pai as coisas melhoraram, mas o velho Ackles ainda restringia muito o contato dos lobos com os humanos. Se as filhas de lobo queriam se casar com humanos e deixar a matilha, a escolha era delas. Seu pai não interferia, mas também não facilitava. Agora Jensen estava ali desfrutando de um luxo que nunca desejara, mas que ainda assim, de certo modo, o pertencia.

– Gostou? – Tom, o executor enviado com a desculpa de protegê-lo, perguntou.

– É legal... – Jensen tentou parecer indiferente. Sabia que Tom estava ali para vigiá-lo. Os lobos madeira não confiavam nele, mesmo após saberem que ele não tinha nada a ver com as informações que haviam vazado. – Você vai dormir aqui também?

– No quarto ao lado...

– Certo. – Jensen deu as costas a Tom e começou a circular pelo quarto.

– Eu tenho algo para você. – Tom disse e Jensen se virou para olhá-lo. O lobo tinha uma caixa nas mãos desde que deixaram a casa principal, mas Jensen não imaginou que era algo para ele. – Jim me contou que seu antigo beta, o tal Misha, disse que você precisava de um videogame... Eu não uso mais esse Play 3, então, se você quiser...

– Sério? – Os olhos de Jensen se iluminaram. Sentia muita falta de tudo em sua antiga matilha, mas o que mais lhe faltava nos momentos de tédio era um bom console com um monte de jogos legais.

– Tem alguns jogos também... – Tom disse entregando a caixa a Jensen. – Se precisar de mais...

– Muito obrigado, Tom. – Jensen agradeceu com sinceridade. – Desde que cheguei aqui estava louco para jogar alguma coisa.

– Então por que não pediu ao Alfa Jared? – Tom franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Bem... – Jensen desviou o olhar.

– Você é o ômega. – Tom disse. – O alfa lhe dará tudo o que quiser.

– Eu não penso assim...

– Eu sei que vocês têm discutido bastante, mas é passageiro. – Tom disse num tom conciliador. – Logo as coisas vão melhorar e você vai se sentir verdadeiramente parte da matilha.

– Assim espero. – Jensen desejou sinceramente. – Sinto falta de correr à noite...

–E por que não corre? – Tom se aproximou de Jensen e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. – Se quiser correr esta noite, eu te acompanho.

– Obrigado. – Jensen sorriu. Em seu primeiro encontro com Tom, Jensen não gostara dele e os dois quase haviam saído no dente, mas agora...

– Nos vemos mais tarde. – Tom apertou de leve o ombro de Jensen antes de soltá-lo e sair do quarto.

Jensen imediatamente instalou o Play 3 e começou a jogar. Enquanto jogava, suas frustrações iam para segundo plano e sua dor ficava meio anestesiada. Se pudesse, passaria 24 horas por dia jogando, assim, talvez, não precisasse sofrer por ter que se submeter à Jared, por estar cercado por lobos estranhos que o odiavam, por um filho que nunca existiu e por tudo o que perdera ao se tornar o ômega de Stª. Bárbara. Mas não podia. Ao menos ali ele estaria longe de Jared e da confusão que ele causava em seu peito e em seu corpo.

II

Jared andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Jim e Chad haviam acabado de fazer seus relatórios que eram um tanto perturbadores, mas tudo em que Jared conseguia pensar era em Jensen na casa da piscina, longe dele.

– Acho que os lobos brancos estão escondendo alguma coisa. – Jim falou. – Aquele Misha é um tanto biruta demais para a gente tirar algo dele. Talvez Chad devesse se encontrar mais uma vez com o tal Jeffrey...

– Não. – Chad se manifestou tão rápido que até Jared se assustou.

– Por que não, Chad? – Jared quis saber. O alfa e o beta mais velho olharam atentamente para o lobo de cabelos loiros e olhos claros.

– Nada... – Chad desviou o olhar. – Só não quero. – Jared e Jim continuaram olhando para ele em silêncio, o estudando. Chad se mexeu nervosamente em sua cadeira, por fim explodiu. – Olha, por que o Jim não pode ir se encontrar com ele?! Os dois têm quase a mesma idade.

– Chad, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou num tom amigável. Conhecia Chad como a palma de sua mão e sabia que usar de sua autoridade de alfa para arrancar algo dele só faria o lobo se fechar mais. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa...

– Eu... Eu acho que... – Chad corou violentamente e começou a mexer as pernas num ritmo inconstante e nervoso. – Acho que estou atraído pelo cara.

– O quê?! – Jim ficou chocado. Jared ficou sem palavras. Conhecia Chad bem o bastante para saber que o beta dos lobos brancos era bem o tipo dele, mas nunca imaginara que Chad fosse sentir verdadeira atração pelo lobo. Não uma atração forte o bastante que o fizesse correr do cara.

– Uau... – Jared deixou escapar. – Mas é só atração ou...? Ou é algo mais?

– Não sei. – Chad se encolheu. – Não consigo parar de pensar nele.

– Pelo amor de Deus, garoto! – Jim olhou feio para o outro beta. – O cara é um lobo branco.

– O Jensen também é. – Chad rebateu.

– Mas ele é um ômega que o Jared só aceitou por que o ancião disse que era necessário. – Jim argumentou. – Graças a isso estamos em paz com aqueles malditos, se é que estamos mesmo...

– É, mas o Jared está apaixonado por ele, mesmo o Jensen sendo um lobo branco. – Chad lançou de volta.

Jim voltou seu olhar feio para Jared. O alfa quase se encolheu diante do olhar intimidador do beta. Quase. Droga! Jim podia ter sido o beta de seu pai e ainda era como um tio para ele, mas Jared era o alfa e não se intimidaria tão fácil.

– Jim, o Chad tem razão e como não estou em posição de repreendê-lo, vamos deixar as coisas assim. – Jared foi se sentar em sua cadeira. – Não acho prudente que você se envolva com esse lobo, Chad. Não ainda... – Acrescentou ao ver Chad abrir a boca para protestar. – Primeiro vamos ver primeiro como as coisas ficam entre nossas matilhas.

– Certo. – Chad aquiesceu.

– Sério?! – Jim olhou de um para o outro. – Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Vocês, por acaso, se deram conta de que se trata de dois betas? Dois betas de matilhas rivais. – Como Jared e Chad continuaram em silêncio, Jim continuou. – E se Jeffrey quiser reivindicar você como companheiro e vice-versa? – Os dois lobos mais jovens continuaram em silêncio. – Isso nunca vai dar certo.

– Jim, calma. – Jared pediu. – O Chad só está atraído pelo cara. Talvez não seja tão sério. Talvez passe se os dois ficarem um tempo juntos. O Chad nunca conseguiu manter um relacionamento sério com ninguém mesmo...

– Jared... – Chad chamou baixinho. – Agora é diferente. Nunca senti essa atração antes. Acho... Acho que não vai passar.

Jared engoliu em seco. E agora aquilo... Jared não podia pedir para Chad esquecer Jeffrey. Não quando estava tão visivelmente apaixonado por Jensen, mas Jim tinha razão. Aquela história não daria certo. Mesmo entre matilhas de lobos madeira, se um membro de uma se apaixona pelo membro de outra, significa dor e sofrimento, pois um deles deve abandonar seu lar, sua família. Jared jamais abriria mão de Chad e nunca, nem em sonhos, aceitaria Jeffrey em Stª. Bárbara. O cara era o braço direito de Ackles e Jared tinha sérias desconfianças de que fora ele quem matara seu pai. Além disso, duvidava muito que Ackles fosse aceitar Chad ou ceder Jeffrey. Aquilo resultaria em nova guerra.

III

Jensen assistiu Tom se despir rapidamente no vestíbulo de casa. Parecia que para o lobo aquilo era muito natural. Para Jensen também era, mas só quando estava entre os lobos brancos. Ali...? Ali era diferente. Abafando seu desconforto, Jensen tirou as roupas e as empilhou a um canto.

– Pronto? – Tom perguntou com um sorriso sincero brincando nos lábios vermelhos.

– Pronto. – Jensen respirou fundo ao ver Tom se transformando.

Ele definitivamente era um lobo enorme, quase tão grande quanto Jared. Jensen era um dos maiores lobos brancos que existia, portanto estava acostumado a ser cercado por lobos menores. Ainda assim, era bom saber que teria a companhia dele, assim não seria atacado pelas sentinelas da matilha. Jensen se transformou e correu para a floresta sendo acompanhado por Tom.

A sensação de correr livre pela floresta, o cheiro da terra úmida, o vento balançando seus pelos, a luz da lua o banhando palidamente... Tudo aquilo era muito bom. Jensen sentia falta disso. Estavam correndo a cerca de meia hora quando Jensen sentiu. Primeiro foi algo bem leve. Um arrepio que se espalhou por sua pele e eriçou seus pelos. Depois veio aquela sensação de sufocamento e a clara percepção de que estava em perigo. Jensen estacou. Tom parou ao seu lado olhando-o sem entender. Eram lobos de raças diferentes e não havia outro modo de se comunicarem a não ser em forma humana. Mas se Jensen se destransformasse estaria indefeso diante do ataque que viria. Tentou sinalizar com movimentos frenéticos de cabeça em direção ao lado esquerdo da floresta que estavam em perigo. Tom pareceu entender, pois logo se colocou em posição de alerta para o ataque que logo viria.

Não demorou. Três lobos brancos pularam sobre eles. Jensen não os reconheceu. Não eram de sua matilha. Esses lobos eram bem grandes, o que era incomum para lobos brancos. Jensen se perguntou de onde seriam e por que estavam ali. Antes que a luta ficasse mais densa, mais dois lobos brancos se juntaram aos primeiros e Jensen começou a suar frio. Porra! Os lobos eram enormes e extremamente fortes. Ele e Tom não dariam conta dos cinco sozinhos. Tinham que fugir, mas como?

Tom tentava o tempo todo se interpor entre Jensen e seus atacantes, protegendo-o, mas os lobos brancos não estavam atacando o ômega, não de verdade. Eles praticamente o encurralavam mantendo-o em um circulo sem ter como ajudar Tom. Jensen praguejou quando viu um sexto lobo branco irromper pela floresta e saltar sobre as costas de Tom. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Tom deveria ter fugido. Jensen era um ômega. Nenhum lobo de nenhuma raça ou matilha se atreveria a machucar um ômega. Tom deveria saber disso.

Quando o lobo madeira rolou inconsciente por um declive, Jensen rosnou furiosamente para os três lobos brancos que o mantinham cercado. O sexto lobo parou diante dele e os outros lobos se afastaram. Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Seus instintos lhe diziam para fugir, mas ele não queria abandonar Tom a própria sorte. Não sabia se o lobo estava vivo ou não, mas não podia sair dali sem ele.

O lobo branco que parara diante dele, de repente, tomou forma humana e Jensen entendeu que ele queria conversar. Algo lhe dizia que não era seguro abandonar a forma de lobo, mas a lógica lhe dizia que ninguém poderia fazer mal a um ômega. Sendo assim, Jensen se tornou homem. O lobo branco sorriu.

– Então, ômega Jensen... – Ele disse com um sorriso bonito que mostrava perfeitos dentes brancos. – Vamos conversar?

IV

Jared estava irritado. Passara o dia todo trancado em seu escritório com Jim e Chad resolvendo problemas da matilha. Quando, em fim, chegara a noite, quis ir até Jensen e conversar com ele, mas descobriu que seu ômega não estava ali. Uma sentinela informou que ele havia ido correr com Tom, então, Jared esperou. Esperou, esperou e nada. Já fazia três horas que Jensen e Tom tinham saído. Que corrida era aquela? Depois do último ataque, Jared não queria nem imaginar o que poderia estar atrasando os dois.

– Acha que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa? – Chad, ao seu lado, perguntou.

– Não sei, mas não vou ficar aqui esperando. – Jared começou a se despir. – Vamos!

Jared, Chad e mais seis lobos se espalharam pela floresta em pares. A dupla que encontrasse Tom e Jensen uivaria para avisar aos outros. Jared e Chad já estavam correndo a meia hora quando sentiram cheiro de sangue. O sangue de Tom. Avistaram-no caído num declive. Chad correu até ele e voltou a forma humana para examiná-lo. Jared se manteve em alerta olhando para todos os lados em busca de Jensen.

– Jared! – Chad gritou. – Ele está vivo, mas muito ferido.

Jared uivou alto. Isso levaria os outros até eles. Mas ele não podia ficar ali esperando. Tinha que encontrar Jensen. Imediatamente ele se pôs a correr. Jensen tinha que estar por ali. Era pouco provável que estivesse muito ferido, pois ninguém atacaria um ômega, mas ele podia ter se machucado ao tentar fugir e ficou impossibilitado de se mover. Nada mais justificaria Jensen não estar ali ao lado de Tom o ajudando. Os rastros diziam que foram atacados por seis lobos, mas esses rastros desapareciam do nada junto com as pegadas de Jensen. Jared teria que procurar as cegas.

Logo ouviu dois pares de patas se juntando a ele. Chad. Juntos vasculharam todo o território e nada de encontrarem Jensen ou novos rastros. Ao fim da noite, quando o sol começava a despontar, Jared, sentindo-se arrasado, voltou para casa. Não estava desistindo. Apenas fazendo uma pausa. Encontraria Jensen custasse o que fosse.

V

Jensen tapou os ouvidos. Era um lobo branco e como tal odiava o som de carros, motos, gritaria de pessoas na rua e tudo o mais que significava uma cidade grande humana. Estava em um quartinho de hotel barato na periferia de Seatle. Fora levado ali na garupa de Kevin, o bonito lobo branco que parecia estar no comando dos outros. Kevin fora bem claro com Jensen quando conversaram na floresta. Não o machucaria, não era louco de machucar um ômega, mas mataria Tom se Jensen não o seguisse. Preocupado com o lobo madeira, Jensen concordou em segui-lo, mas ficou muito contrariado quando fora acorrentado por grossas correntes de prata. Jensen foi levado para fora da floresta onde roupas e seis motos os aguardavam.

Foi para Seatle na garupa de Kevin e depois foi acorrentado a cama daquele pequeno quarto de hotel pelo resto da noite. As correntes eram compridas o bastante para ele se mover livremente pelo quarto, mas sendo elas de prata, nem em sonhos Jensen conseguiria se livrar delas sozinho. Aquele local era barra pesada, pelo que lhe disseram e pelo que ele mesmo percebera. Se gritasse, não seria socorrido e caso fosse, os lobos brancos matariam o humano que ousasse ajudá-lo. Jensen podia não se misturar com humanos, mas ele conscientemente não provocaria a morte de um. Estava se perguntando quanto tempo ficaria ali, quando a porta se abriu e Kevin entrou com um copo de café e um donnut.

– Com fome? – Kevin perguntou sorrindo.

– Quando vai me soltar? – Jensen perguntou irritado.

– Em breve. – Kevin disse se sentando ao lado de Jensen na cama. – Agora coma.

– Como você consegue ficar num lugar assim? – Jensen perguntou aflito. Aqueles sons o estavam matando.

– Não é o ideal, mas será por pouco tempo. – Kevin disse num tom gentil. – Logo iremos para casa.

– Casa? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. – Iremos? O que você quer dizer com isso.

– Quero dizer que você, Jensen, será meu ômega. – Kevin disse entregando o café a Jensen.

– Você é um alfa? – Jensen apanhou o café.

– Estou formando minha própria matilha, Jensen, e quero você como meu ômega.

– Sinto muito, cara. – Jensen disse antes de sorver um longo gole de café. – Já fui reivindicado como ômega.

– Nada que não possa ser desfeito.

– E o que te faz pensar que eu quero desfazer alguma coisa?

– Jensen, você é um lobo branco e deveria ser o ômega de uma matilha de lobos brancos. – Kevin disse com fervor. – É um absurdo terem lhe dado a um bando de lobos madeira.

– O ancião disse... – Jensen começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Kevin.

– O ancião não é confiável. Ninguém sabe a que raça ele pertence e a quem ele está tentando ajudar. – Kevin afirmou. – Além disso, Jensen, você quer mesmo continuar sendo o ômega de alguém que te fez sofrer tanto? Alguém que quase te atacou mesmo você sendo um ômega? Alguém que mataria seu filho?

– Como você sabe? – Jensen o olhou desconfiado.

– Eu simplesmente sei. – Kevin pegou uma mão de Jensen entre as suas. – Comigo será tudo tão diferente... Eu vou te tratar como a jóia preciosa que você é. Além do mais, se você quiser reivindicar a Danneel, eu dou minha permissão.

– Como você...?

– Dann é minha prima.

– Então você é da Matilha de Everett?

– Eu era. – A fisionomia de Kevin se fechou. – Agora estou formando minha própria matilha.

– Então... Você saiu ou foi expulso? – Jensen sondou.

– Não faz diferença. – Kevin apertou um pouco a mão de Jensen entre a suas. – Meu tio é um lobo antiquado que acha que nós devemos viver e morrer exatamente como nossos ancestrais de duzentos anos atrás faziam. Eu sou diferente. Eu tenho visão.

– Bom, isso justifica por que você quer ser alfa. – Jensen falou. – Mas por que você me quer? Eu sou uma droga como ômega.

– Não é não. – Kevin acariciou sua mão. –Você só não foi despertado da maneira correta e eu sei como fazer isso. Quando você for meu ômega, todas as coisas irão mudar. Tudo vai ser diferente, Jensen... Nós iremos...

Kevin se calou ao ouvir uma confusão do lado de fora do quarto. Logo a porta se abriu e um homem de olhos miúdos e aparência nervosa entrou no quarto sendo seguido por dois dos lobos brancos que haviam ajudado a seqüestrar Jensen e que não estavam com as caras muito boas.

– Erik. – Kevin se virou com indisfarçável desgosto para o homem. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vejo que conseguiu pegar o ômega... – Erik disse entrando ainda mais no quarto e se aproximando da cama. – Graças a mim, claro. – Kevin apenas o olhou em silêncio. – Eu cumpri minha parte do acordo. Que tal cumprir a sua?

– Ainda não. – Kevin foi seco.

– Ainda não? – Erik repetiu como se não acreditasse. – Seu lobo branco filho duma puta! – Erik gritou cerrando os punhos com força. – Nós tínhamos um trato. Você conseguiu o que queria e agora eu quero o que você me prometeu!

– Calma, Erik. – Kevin disse no mesmo tom seco. – Jensen ainda não é o meu ômega e ainda não despertou suas habilidades. Quando isso acontecer, você terá o que quer.

– E quando será isso?

– No tempo certo, Erik. – Kevin soltou a mão de Jensen, se levantou e ficou cara a cara com Erik. Kevin era bem mais alto que o homem e seu olhar frio era intimidante. – Vá. Quando for a hora, eu irei chamá-lo.

Erik se encolheu diante do olhar do outro. Sem fazer mais perguntas, Erik deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Os dois lobos o seguiram. Quando a porta de fechou, Kevin se voltou para Jensen.

– Do que ele estava falando? – Jensen perguntou.

– Nada com que você tenha que se preocupar agora. – Kevin sorriu ao voltar a se sentar ao lado de Jensen na cama. – Na próxima lua cheia, quando eu te possuir e te morder, vou desmanchar os direitos daquele lobo madeira sobre você, Jensen. – Kevin explicou num tom que lembrava o de um professor. – Depois disso, você será meu ômega.

– E se eu não quiser? – Jensen perguntou.

– E por que você não iria querer? – Kevin se levantou. – Temos que ficar aqui mais um pouco, Jensen, mas em breve iremos para casa.

Ao dizer isso, Kevin saiu do quarto deixando Jensen sozinho com seus pensamentos. Aquilo parecia ser uma boa saída. Se fosse o ômega de Kevin, Jensen poderia ter Dann e ainda poderia voltar a se relacionar com sua matilha. Era perfeito. Ou melhor, seria perfeito não fosse a dor em seu coração lhe lembrando que se fosse o ômega de Kevin, jamais voltaria a estar nos braços de Jared.

Jensen odiava se submeter ao lobo madeira e odiava a forma como ele ficava tentando intimidá-lo e, definitivamente, odiara o que Jared tentara fazer com seu filho inexistente. Mas apesar de todo o ódio, naquele momento, Jensen começava a se dar conta de que sentia algo forte por Jared. Já havia se dado conta de que seu corpo era refém do corpo de seu alfa, mas agora via que seu coração também era. Se fosse o ômega de Kevin, Jensen jamais voltaria a estar com Jared e isso para ele seria insuportável.

VI

Jared andava de um lado para o outro em frente à sala do ômega onde Osric cuidava de Tom. O jovem ômega passara a noite inteira cuidando de seu executor e Jared sabia que ele devia estar cansado, mas não podia perder tempo. Assim que Osric abriu a porta, Jared foi perguntando:

– Ele disse alguma coisa? Ele contou o que aconteceu com o Jensen?

– Não, Jared. – Osric se encolheu. – Ele ainda não está em condições de voltar para a forma humana.

– E quando ele terá?

– Difícil dizer...

– Calma, Jared. – Mark colocou a mão em seu ombro. – O Osric está fazendo o que pode.

– Eu sei, mas... – Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto para espantar o sono e o cansaço. – Cada minuto que passa, Jensen pode estar sendo levado para longe de mim.

– E se ele não estiver sendo levado, Jay? – Chad perguntou.

– Como assim? – Jared olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Jim e Chad trocaram olhares, o que significava que já haviam discutido sobre o assunto.

– Talvez Jensen pode ter ido de livre e espontânea vontade, Jared. – Jim disse. – É só uma possibilidade. – Jim se apressou a dizer ao ver a expressão do rosto de Jared.

– Jensen não fugiu. – Jared afirmou. – Ele foi levado e eu vou salvá-lo.

Jared se afastou dos outros lobos indo se postar na janela que dava para a casa da piscina. Se ao menos tivesse aumentado a segurança em torno de Jensen... Mas Jared não imaginou que estando tão perto de casa, Jensen pudesse estar em perigo. Além disso, Tom era seu melhor executor. Se não tivesse sido atacado por tantos, Tom, com toda certeza, teria protegido Jensen. Agora o lobo estava extremamente ferido e impossibilitado de contar o que acontecera. Mas isso não importava. Mesmo sem as informações de Tom, Jared arrumaria um jeito de encontrar e salvar Jensen. Voltou para perto de seus lobos.

– Jim, entre em contato com a Matilha do Sul. – Disse num tom firme. – Maqrque um encontro com o alfa deles e com os betas.


	12. Chapter 12

I

Jared estava agitado. O restaurante escolhido para o encontro ficava no pilotis de um edifício em Seatle que proporcionava uma bela visão do porto. O local era relativamente pouco freqüentado, o que deveria diminuir o desconforto dos lobos. Jared, na verdade, não era tão sensível ao contato com humanos, mas ele queria deixar os lobos brancos à vontade. Já passava do meio dia, horário marcado para o encontro, mas desde o primeiro contato com os lobos da Matilha do Sul, Jared percebera que pontualidade não era o forte deles. Mesmo sabendo que cedo ou tarde eles apareceriam, Jared não conseguia evitar o nervosismo, a agitação, a tensão.

– Jared, por favor... – Queixou-se Jim ao seu lado. – Se continuar batendo os pés no chão, vai acabar fazendo um buraco...

– Desculpe, Jim. Eu só...

– ...está nervoso. – Chad completou. – Nós te entendemos, cara.

Jared suspirou profundamente. Não. Eles não o entendiam. Para eles Jensen fugira. Mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Desde que Jensen botara os pés em sua matilha, Jared e todos os outros desconfiaram dele. Ainda assim, Jensen fez o que pôde para se adaptar. Se ao menos tivesse sido mais compreensivo com ele... Aquela briga que destruíra o quarto de Jensen não precisava ter acontecido. Se Jared ao menos tivesse esperado por Jim... Mas não. Foi precipitado. Sempre agia de cabeça quente e isso sempre lhe trazia problemas. Agora estava ali, sem Jensen, tudo por que não sabia esperar.

Se não tivesse tido aquele desentendimento com Jensen, o lobo branco provavelmente estaria dormindo em seu quarto, ao lado do de Jared, ou com o próprio Jared. Ele não teria saído para correr com Tom. Mas Jared tinha que ter se precipitado...

– Chegaram. – Jim informou.

Jared olhou em direção à entrada e viu ali o Alfa Ackles ladeado por seus dois betas. Ackles e Jeffrey pareciam desconfortáveis, mas Misha parecia muito empolgado por estar ali. O homem estava quase saltitando. Quando eles se juntaram a Jared e seus betas a mesa, o alfa dos lobos madeira pôde perceber que eles se vestiam de maneira mais formal. Ackles e Jeffrey usavam ternos elegantes e sapatos sociais. Misha também usava terno, mas o tênis all star quebrava a seriedade da roupa. Ao ver Jared encarar seus trajes, Jeffrey abriu um sorriso.

– Não se preocupe. Isso não é por causa de vocês. – O beta disse se recostando na cadeira. – Aproveitamos que o encontro era aqui e resolvemos acertar uns assuntos financeiros da matilha.

– Ah... – Jared sentiu certo alívio, pois ele e seus betas estavam vestidos de forma bem casual. – Então até mesmo vocês fazem negócios com os humanos?

– Infelizmente o mundo é deles... – Ackles disse com desdém. – Não há como evitar... Então, jovem lobo, por que nos chamou?

– Jensen foi raptado. – Jared informou observando atentamente a reação de cada lobo branco. Ficou surpreso ao ver que eles não se abalaram. Era quase como se já soubessem... – Vocês sabiam disso?! – Jared perguntou cheio de cólera.

– Não. – Ackles disse calmamente. – Mas já esperávamos.

– Esperavam por isso e não me avisaram? – Jared estava abismado. – Por quê?

– "N's" motivos. – Ackles deu de ombros. – Primeiro: não era da nossa conta. Vocês são lobos madeira e nós lobos brancos. Avisar a vocês seria ficar contra nossa própria raça. Segundo: você não acreditaria. Terceiro: fiquei em dúvida sobre o que seria melhor para o Jensen...

Aquela era a primeira vez que Jared ouvia Ackles se referir ao filho pelo nome. Mas aquilo não amenizou sua raiva.

– Por que seria melhor para o Jensen ser raptado por lobos brancos? Aqueles lobos atacaram e quase mataram um executor meu...

– Mas tenho certeza de que não tocaram em Jensen. – Jeffrey entrou na conversa. – Só o fato de o Jensen ser um ômega já o teria mantido a salvo, porém o interesse daqueles lobos brancos era o próprio Jensen. Esse é o único motivo deles não terem se dado ao trabalho de liquidarem seu executor.

– Mas o que querem com ele? E quem são eles? – Jared estava confuso.

– Conhecemos três deles. – Misha informou. – Eles eram da Matilha de Everett. Um deles é primo da antiga namorada do Jensen...

– Eles abandonaram a matilha pouco antes de entregarmos o Jensen a vocês. – Ackles disse com pouco interesse. – Agora o objetivo deles deve ser claro até para vocês, não?

Jared olhou feio para o lobo branco. Mas sim, ele compreendia bem o que queriam.

– Querem formar uma nova matilha e pretendem ter o Jensen como ômega.

– Sei que eles andaram recrutando mais lobos brancos descontentes de outras matilhas. Quantos estão com eles, eu não sei...

– No mínimo três. – Jared concluiu. – Jensen foi levado por seis lobos.

– Mas isso não explica como eles conseguiram executar três ataques seguidos à nossa matilha. – Jim levantou a questão. – Como eles conseguiram informações sobre nossas lojas atacadas, sobre o refugio do Jared e onde e quando Jensen estaria mais vulnerável?

– Por "refúgio do Jared"... – Ackles disse com certo desprezo. – você se refere à velha casa queimada na floresta? – Jim confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. – Aquilo foi coincidência... Aquela casa era a casa do alfa da primeira matilha de lobos brancos que existiu nessa região. Ela foi uma das últimas a possuir um circulo interno inteiramente dotado de magia...

– Magia? – Jim riu com desdém. – Isso é besteira... Não existe essa coisa de magia.

– Se não existe magia, como você explica a existência dos shifters? – Misha perguntou.

– Há uma explicação científica para isso. – Jim argumentou. – Nossos genes indicam que... – Misha revirou os olhos e interrompeu o lobo branco.

– É por isso que vocês lobos madeira são tããão limitados. – Debochou.

– Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é limitado, seu projeto de lobo... – Jim já ia se levantando para dar uma boa mordida no atrevido, quando Jared segurou firme em seu braço e o forçou a voltar a se sentar.

– Continuem, por favor. – Jared pediu sem sequer olhar para o seu beta que espumava de raiva.

– O que aconteceu com a matilha e com a casa agora é um grande mistério. – Ackles continuou como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. – Mas a lenda diz que a magia do circulo interno permanece ali e pode ser reclamada por um ômega poderoso.

– Que tipo de magia? – Chad quis saber. Ele olhava fixamente para Ackles evitando o máximo possível o menor contato visual com Jeffrey.

– Magia capaz de transformar não lobos em lobos. – Ackles disse com descaso. – Mas é só uma lenda...

– Mas por que aqueles lobos estariam tão interessados nisso? – Jared quis saber.

– Por que todos eles são pais de não lobos e tiveram que abrir mão dos filhos. – Jeffrey respondeu.

– Então por causa de um péssimo hábito de vocês, fomos atacados três vezes e tivemos nosso ômega roubado...? – Jim era puro veneno.

– Não nos culpe. – Ackles disse com uma firmeza que fez os lobos madeira se retesarem desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras. Aquilo era a "voz de comando"? – Nossos hábitos têm mantido nossa raça a salvo há anos. Talvez se vocês tivessem os mesmos hábitos, sua matilha não teria sofrido tantas perdas.

– O que você está insinuando? – Jim rosnou baixo mostrando os dentes.

– Chega! – Misha disse num tom de voz sério e firme que surpreendeu os lobos madeira. – Viemos aqui por que vocês querem saber com quem e onde Jensen está, não é mesmo? – Misha olhou para Jared. – O nome do alfa da nova matilha é Kevin Harris. Não sei onde ele se esconde no momento, mas na próxima lua cheia Kevin, com certeza, estará na velha casa da floresta.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Jared perguntou.

– Simples. – Jeffrey respondeu. – Você reivindicou Jensen como seu ômega. Só existem três modos de quebrar a reivindicação. Você pode liberar Jensen por conta própria ou pode simplesmente morrer deixando-o livre.

– E o terceiro modo? – Chad perguntou, agora sem conseguir evitar olhar para os olhos profundos de Jeffrey. O lobo também o olhou nos olhos ao responder:

– É lenda.

– Kevin acredita que com o poder que existe na casa onde um circulo interno tão poderoso viveu e morreu, – Misha falou. – ele pode reivindicar Jensen e quebrar o domínio de Jared sobre o ômega ao possuí-lo no ritual antigo.

– Ritual antigo? – Jared franziu as sobrancelhas.

– É lenda. – Jeffrey repetiu.

– Possuir Jensen estando Kevin em forma de lobo e ele como humano. – Misha contou.

– Que horror! – Jim fez careta. – E o Jensen teria que consentir nisso?

– Na verdade, não. – Misha começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa. – Mas se tirarmos a bizarrice do ritual, se tudo der certo, talvez Jensen seja mais feliz como o ômega do Kevin.

– Não. – Jared foi firme. – O que te faz pensar que eu não posso fazê-lo feliz?

– E você está fazendo o meu filho feliz? – Ackles perguntou de repente.

– Como se você se importasse. – Jared rebateu. – Você o vendeu para nós...

– Nunca... – Disse Ackles no mesmo tom firme e autoritário que parecia fazer os corpos dos lobos brancos enrijecer. – Nunca mais repita isso. – Seus olhos verdes fuzilavam friamente os de Jared. – Como se eu fosse vender o meu filho... Aquele pedaço de terra é importante, mas foi só uma compensação mínima. Só dei Jensen a vocês por que acredito nas palavras do ancião.

Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas descobriu que não conseguia falar. Ele ficara completamente mudo ao se ver prisioneiro da ira do alfa dos lobos brancos. Sua capacidade de falar só voltou quando Ackles pareceu se acalmar.

– Alfa Ackles... – Jared disse com firmeza, mantendo o contato visual com o outro. – Eu amo o seu filho. Sei que não tenho feito as coisas da melhor maneira, mas não existe nada no mundo que eu não faria para deixar Jensen feliz.

– Você é gay? – Ackles perguntou com um ar pensativo.

– Sou. – Jared engoliu em seco. Lobos brancos eram extremamente preconceituosos. E se Ackles decidisse não ajudá-los a recuperar Jensen só por que Jared era gay?

– Você vai reivindicá-lo como companheiro? – Misha perguntou esperançoso. Ele havia abandonado a atitude séria e firme e voltara a ser o lobo birutinha de olhos arregalados e sorriso meio demente.

– Eu gostaria, mas como alfa, eu... – Jared começou a se explicar.

– Jensen não é gay. – Ackles disse interrompendo-o. – Kevin não é gay.

– E? – Chad perguntou com petulância.

– Se Kevin e Jensen fossem alfa e ômega um do outro... – Jeffrey respondeu num tom conciliador. – Cada um poderia ter sua própria companheira. É assim entre nós...

– Não vou abrir mão de Jensen. – Jared declarou olhando desafiadoramente para Ackles. O lobo branco sorriu com altivez. – Você pode me ajudar ou não. De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou encontrá-lo e vou fazer dele a pessoa mais feliz sobre a face da terra. Mesmo ele não sendo gay.

– Você tem um par de bolas decentes aí, hein, filhote... – Ackles relaxou os ombros. – Vou dar a vocês uma única ajuda. – Declarou. – O resto é com vocês.

– Os lobos de Kevin têm conseguido informações sobre a matilha de vocês graças a um informante não lobo entre os seus. – Misha disse readquirindo a postura séria. Seus olhos azuis elétrico se encontraram com os de Jim.

– Não! – Jim se levantou e bateu um punho fechado na mesa. – Meu filho jamais faria isso. Erik é um bom homem.

– Jim, sente-se. – Jared usou sua voz de comando forçando o seu beta a se sentar. Depois ele voltou seu olhar para o beta de Ackles. – Que história é essa?

– Vi o tal Erik conversando com Kevin e os outros lobos brancos. – Misha contou num tom de profundo pesar. – Ele estava contando que Jensen iria passar a dormir na casa da piscina por que vocês dois brigaram e o quarto dele ficou destruído.

Jim arfou ruidosamente ao lado de Jared. Fora isso, o lobo ficou quieto como se houvesse uma corda invisível que o mantinha atado á vontade de seu alfa.

– Misha, isso que está dizendo... – Jared custava a acreditar. Ele e Erik tinham quase a mesma idade e haviam crescido juntos. – Você tem certeza?

– Eu já o havia visto conversando com o Kevin antes, mas não sabia quem ele era. – O lobo tirou um smartphone do bolso e começou a passear o dedo na tela. – Foi o próprio Jim que me contou que ele era um não lobo de vocês. – Misha passou o aparelho para Jared. Havia ali uma foto bem nítida de Erik conversando com um homem bonito de olhos azuis e pele clara. – Esse é o Kevin.

– Então é ele que está com o meu Jensen... – Jared suspirou profundamente. Aquilo seria complicado. – Obrigado. – Jared devolveu o smartphone.

– Agora é com vocês. – Ackles disse se levantando e sendo seguido por seus betas. – Não espere mais ajuda de nossa parte ou encontros. Nós encerramos nosso convívio por aqui.

Ackles saiu sem olhar para trás. Misha foi atrás de seu alfa, mas toda hora se virava e lançava olhadelas nervosas a Jim que continuava preso a voz de comando de Jared. Jeffrey ao sair da mesa lançou um olhar demorado e descaradamente apaixonado a Chad que corou violentamente e baixou a cabeça. Isso o fez sorrir. O lobo parecia sentido por ter que deixar Chad, mas acabou seguindo o alfa.

Jared ficou pensativo. Estava na mesma situação em que estivera com o filho inexistente de Jensen. As leis da matilha eram claras. Qualquer um que causasse algum dano à matilha pagaria na mesma medida. Erik, mesmo que indiretamente, causara a morte de doze não lobos e ferimentos graves a um executor. Seu castigo era a morte. Com pesar, Jared libertou Jim.

– Garoto, você não acredita nisso, não é? – Os olhos de Jim eram suplicantes. – Você conhece o Erik. Ele não faria isso.

Sim. Jared conhecia Erik. Daí a dizer que o homem não faria aquilo... Desde crianças Erik fora profundamente amargurado de sua condição de não lobo e invejoso de Jared e todos os outros que o eram. Jim e a esposa haviam tomado a decisão de não tentarem ter mais um filho. Tinham medo de que o segundo filho fosse um lobo, o que aumentaria o sofrimento de Erik. Mesmo assim, ao fazer dezoito anos, Erik abandonou a Vila de Stª. Bárbara jurando nunca mais manter contato com a matilha. Jim e sua esposa sofreram muito com isso. Nem mesmo quando a mãe morreu, Erik voltou a por os pés na vila. O estranho era que o homem estivera presente na festa de boas vindas de Jensen. Aquilo era, no mínimo, suspeito.

– Não vou tomar nenhuma medida sem antes ter certeza. – Jared disse desviando os olhos do rosto desesperado de Jim. – Chad, consiga alguém para seguir o Erik.

– Certo. – Chad disse sem emoção. Ele também havia crescido com Erik e não lhe agradava a perspectiva de ter de matá-lo. Fora isso, Erik era filho de Jim. O velho lobo morreria se perdesse o único filho.

– Jared... – Havia tanta dor na voz de Jim que Jared precisou recorrer à força e ao autocontrole de seu lobo para se manter em sua decisão.

– De agora em diante, Jim, você fica em casa até segunda ordem. – Jared disse com firmeza. – Se o Erik te ligar, você manterá nossas suspeitas em segredo e irá marcar um encontro com ele e me informar a hora e o local.

– Se for ele o informante, você vai...? – Jim não teve forças para terminar a pergunta.

Jared não respondeu. Apenas pagou a conta e saiu da mesa sem verificar se seria seguido por seus betas ou não. Haviam ido em carros diferentes e Jared queria um tempo sozinho para clarear as ideias. Jensen estava nas mãos do tal Kevin e caso se tornasse o ômega dele poderia se casar e ter filhos como tanto queria. A consciência de Jared lhe dizia que isso era o melhor para Jensen. O lobo certamente seria feliz. Jared sabia disso, mas seu coração egoísta gritava a plenos pulmões que Jensen era dele, só dele. Por mais que a lógica lhe dissesse que Kevin era a melhor saída para Jensen, seu amor pelo ômega lhe dizia que ninguém no mundo poderia fazê-lo mais feliz que Jared. Tinha que recuperar Jensen a todo custo.

II

Jensen pensou em fazer greve de fome, mas isso só o deixaria mais fraco e mais suscetível ao que quer que Kevin quisesse fazer com ele. Por essa razão ele acabou comendo a comida que o alfa lhe levara. Estava naquele quartinho de hotel há uns quinze dias e já estava quase louco. Seu lobo estava se sentindo tão encurralado que assim que a porta se abria, Jensen acabava se transformando e atacando quem quer que entrasse, mas as correntes de prata o mantinham bem preso e apesar da força de seu lado lobo ele não conseguia se afastar muito da parede ao qual fora acorrentado.

Kevin era quem normalmente vinha lhe alimentar e conversar com ele por algumas horas todos os dias. Jensen não achava a presença do lobo totalmente ruim. Kevin era educado e até descontraído. Mas o fato de estar preso e separado de Jared, o qual se dera conta de que estava muito apegado, o irritava de tal modo que ele ficava o tempo todo emburrado em um canto.

– Vamos fazer o ritual antigo. – Kevin explicava como seria sua reivindicação, ao que pareceu a Jensen, pela milésima vez. – Eu estarei como lobo e você como humano. Acho que não será muito agradável, mas depois tudo melhora...

– Isso é lenda, Kevin. – Jensen tentou persuadi-lo novamente. – Mesmo que ainda haja toda a magia que você espera na casa, quem lhe garante que eu serei capaz de absorver tal magia? Quanto mais transformar não lobos em lobos...?

– Jensen... – Kevin disse com meiguice. – Você se subestima tanto... Eu me lembro das conversas do meu tio com o seu pai antes mesmo do segundo filho dele nascer. O motivo de o meu tio te querer tanto, nem era por que o ômega dele estava velho, mas sim pelo seu imenso potencial.

– Potencial? – Jensen sorriu com descrença. – Kevin, eu fui criado para ser um alfa. Qualquer talento que eu pudesse vir a ter como ômega se perdeu na minha criação...

– Claro que não. – Kevin rebateu calmamente. – Sua criação como alfa só te preparou para o imenso poder com que terá que lidar. – Kevin que sempre se mantinha a pelo menos um metro e meio de onde as correntes de Jensen alcançavam, se aproximou do lobo e se sentou ao seu lado na cama. – Eu ouvi parte das palavras do ancião, Jensen. Não acredito em tudo o que aquele velho diz, mas acredito que ele teve mesmo uma visão do que você será capaz. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele falava que você nos livrará da extinção. Isso significa que você é, sim, forte o bastante para absorver a magia da casa e transformar não lobos em lobos. Pense nisso, Jensen, nunca mais teríamos que mandar nossos filhos para longe...

– É essa a razão, não é? – Jensen deduziu. – Seus filhos... – A expressão alegre no rosto de Kevin se fechou.

– Meu filho mais velho chegou à idade de ser levado para longe... – Kevin murmurou baixando a cabeça com um ar completamente desolado. – Como eu poderia abrir mão assim do meu filho? E os outros? Não tive nenhum filho lobo... Eu teria que mandar todos embora. Não podia ficar lá e simplesmente ver meus filhos partirem...

– Eu sinto muito. – Jensen estava sendo sincero. Havia visto muitos dos lobos de sua matilha sofrerem por isso. Ele próprio tinha um irmão mais velho não lobo em algum lugar.

– Então me ajude, Jensen. – Kevin voltou a olhar para Jensen. Havia esperança em seus olhos azuis. – Seja meu ômega, absorva o poder da casa e transforme meus filhos.

– Eu... Eu não sei se consigo.

Jensen não só não sabia se conseguiria, como também não sabia se queria. Para fazer o que Kevin almejava ele teria que se afastar de Jared para sempre. Jensen queria isso? Quando estava se sentindo humilhado, a cadela de Jared, ele bem que acreditava que sim. Mas ali, longe do alfa, tudo o que Jensen queria era estar nos seus braços, apenas aconchegado ao seu corpo, enquanto conversavam trivialidades.

– Você consegue sim. – Kevin fez um afago suave no ombro de Jensen. – É só querer.

Ao dizer isso, ele se levantou e foi embora. Jensen continuou ali pensando se seria capaz de fazer o que Kevin queria. Seria capaz de entregar seu corpo a alguém além de Jared?

III

Erik estava nervoso. Se encontraria com seu pai em poucos instantes. Nada fora do normal. Mais um almoço em Seatle. Mas algo não parecia certo. Erik não sabia explicar direito, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que ele estava encrencado. Erik havia decidido esperar até a lua cheia, quando Kevin reivindicaria Jensen como seu ômega, para cobrar sua parte no acordo. Mas o lobo branco havia telefonado pedindo para ele sondar seu pai e descobrir se a Matilha de Stª. Bárbara desconfiava de algo ou se estava tendo o apóio da Matilha do Sul.

Erik não queria ver seu pai tão cedo. Sua intenção era reencontrá-lo somente quando já fosse lobo. Mas ele tinha que garantir que o plano corresse bem. Se Jensen fosse resgatado, além de suas esperanças de se tornar lobo ir por água abaixo, ele provavelmente seria caçado e morto pela matilha. Assim ele ligou para o pai e pediu o almoço.

Estava do lado de fora do restaurante observando seu pai sozinho a mesa. Até aí tudo normal, mas... Seu pai não costumava ficar tão nervoso antes de um almoço. O velho lobo tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos vagavam nervosamente de um lado para o outro do restaurante. Aquele não era seu normal.

Erik poderia ter ignorado esses sinais, afinal, talvez o pai estivesse nervoso por algum problema pessoal ou da matilha, mas estava se sentindo culpado demais para isso. O não lobo olhou para os dois lados da rua que o separava do restaurante e para seu desgosto descobriu Mike. O lobo estava parado em frente uma banca de revista fingindo que folheava uma playboy, mas com os olhos atentos ao restaurante. Do outro lado, Erik reconheceu outra sentinela e pensou ter visto um executor numa mesa atrás da de seu pai. "Droga!" Xingou em pensamentos. Havia sido descoberto. Decidiu dar meia volta, mas quando ia virar a esquina deu de cara com Jared.

– Vai a algum lugar, Erik? – O tom de voz do alfa era frio e cortante, porém seus olhos eram piores, pois deixavam claro que o destino do não lobo seria um só. Erik estava ferrado.


	13. Chapter 13

I

– Vai a algum lugar, Erik? – O tom de voz do alfa era frio e cortante, porém seus olhos eram piores, pois deixavam claro que o destino do não lobo seria um só. Erik estava ferrado.

– Jared... – Ele balbuciou recuando lentamente.

– Nem pense em fugir. – Jared disse diminuindo a distância entre eles. – Eu mal pude acreditar que você seria capaz de nos trair. Nossa matilha sempre foi uma grande família e você nos traiu. Traiu o seu pai...

– Eu não...

– Não minta. – Jared estava furioso. – Se você não tem nada a temer, por que decidiu não se encontrar com seu pai? Você estava fugindo. Decidiu fugir quando viu os outros lobos.

Erik abriu a boca como se fosse argumentar, mas mudou de ideia, virou-se e correu. As ruas de Seatle estavam cheias de humanos, o que impedia Jared de se transformar, mas mesmo assim ele era mais rápido que o não lobo. Erik não escaparia. Quando o homem ia cruzando uma rua e Jared se preparava para puxá-lo, já havia até estendido o braço, uma moto parou entre eles. O motoqueiro estava com o visor do capacete levantado e Jared reconheceu seus olhos azuis. Aquele era Kevin, o lobo branco que estava com Jensen.

Jared estacou se concentrando profundamente para controlar sua raiva e não se transformar ali mesmo no meio da cidade com centenas de humanos assistindo. Erik montou na garupa da moto e Kevin, ainda olhando para Jared, deu partida e saiu rápido por meio das pessoas na calçada causando uma enorme confusão. Jared trincou os dentes para não rosnar alto. Mesmo que estivessem de carro, seus lobos não conseguiriam seguir Kevin e Erik. O lobo branco parecia conhecer bem a cidade e seus atalhos e estando de moto ele poderia seguir por vias que os carros dos lobos madeira não poderiam seguir.

– Jared! – Jim havia ido até ele.

– Não há mais dúvidas, Jim. – Jared informou. – Erik é um traidor.

Jared saiu pisando firme. Estivera tão perto de por as mãos em Erik e descobrir o paradeiro de Jensen... Mas o maldito Kevin viera resgatá-lo. Se pudesse mataria Erik e Kevin ali mesmo. Por mais que tivesse muita pena de Jim, o destino de Kevin era um só. Mesmo que não soubesse onde os lobos brancos estavam no momento, sabia onde eles estariam na próxima lua cheia. Nas ruínas da floresta. Lá Jared encontraria Kevin e os outros lobos brancos. Lá ele encontraria e mataria Erik. Lá ele resgataria Jensen.

II

Erik desceu da moto com as pernas tremulas. Kevin o havia levado para o hotelzinho sujo e afastado do centro da cidade onde sua nova matilha se instalara. Erik não conhecia Kevin muito bem. O lobo branco o havia procurado há alguns meses, assim que soube sobre as negociações sobre Jensen. Kevin lhe prometera a solução para seus problemas. Prometeu transformá-lo em lobo. Seus encontros haviam sido esporádicos e breves. Pouca conversa, pouco contato.

O não lobo sabia que o único motivo de estarem juntos era por que o lobo precisava das informações dele. Mas agora que fora descoberto, qual utilidade Erik teria para Kevin? O que o lobo branco faria com ele? Erik não era tolo. Sabia que Kevin só o havia resgatado por que não queria que ele revelasse a Jared sua localização e seus planos. Mas agora estavam em frente ao hotel. As ruas estavam vazias fora um mendigo bêbado jogado na sarjeta e um traficante na esquina negociando com uma viciada suja e maltrapilha. Se Kevin quisesse matá-lo ali e agora não havia nada que o impedisse.

– Vamos subir. – Kevin disse se dirigindo a entrada do hotel. – Você não pode mais voltar para sua casa. Aposto que vão te procurar lá...

Erik apenas o seguiu em silêncio. Ainda estava com medo. Quando chegaram a um dos quartos que a matilha de Kevin ocupava, o não lobo entrou e esperou ser morto. Mas Kevin parecia ter outros planos para ele. Foi até o frigobar e apanhou duas cervejas, entregou-lhe uma e foi se sentar no pequeno sofá puído no canto do quarto. Erik foi se sentar na beirada da cama. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele mal conseguia segurar sua cerveja.

– Falta pouco para a lua cheia. – Kevin disse. – Assim que eu fizer o ritual, Jensen irá transformá-lo, mas acho que você terá que procurar outra matilha. – O lobo tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja. Seus olhos azuis não desgrudavam dos de Erik. – Duvido que o tal Jared vá aceitá-lo agora. – Erik apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo. – Não fique assim. Você sabia que haveria riscos... Eu até te aceitaria na minha matilha, mas não acho legal misturar as raças...

– Achei que você iria me matar. – Erik desabafou. – Agora que não precisa mais de mim...

– Eu não sou do tipo que usa os outros e depois joga fora, Erik. – Kevin disse num tom sério. – Pensei que você já tivesse percebido isso. – Erik permaneceu em silêncio. – Mas você ainda pode ser útil... – Kevin disse se levantando e indo até uma cômoda a um canto. Quando voltou a se sentar havia uma pequena arma em suas mãos. – As balas são de prata. Elas são capazes de causar um estrago tremendo em lobos, mas se acertar no lugar certo... – Kevin apontou para o próprio peito. – Quero que fique com ela. – Kevin jogou a arma para Erik que quase a deixou cair. – Se os lobos madeira aparecerem durante o ritual, mate quantos puder. Nada pode nos atrapalhar, Erik, ou jamais conseguiremos o que tanto queremos...

Erik engoliu em seco. Matar? Erik teria que matar os membros de sua matilha? Era verdade que qualquer lobo de Stª. Bárbara o mataria assim que o visse agora que ele era um traidor, mas mesmo assim... Se seu pai estivesse no ataque, Erik teria que matá-lo? Erik seria capaz de matá-lo?

III

Jared estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Ter perdido Erik foi um furo em seu plano de recuperar Jensen. O plano era forçar o não lobo a contar o paradeiro dos lobos brancos antes de matá-lo. Agora estava ali sem noticias e obrigado a esperar a lua cheia. Ouviu batidas na porta. Mandou entrar. Quando viu que era Jim, Jared sentiu um aperto no peito.

O velho lobo tinha uma aparência tão abatida que parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos nos poucos dias que se passaram desde que ouvira sobre a traição de Erik. Cortava o coração de Jared saber que partiria ainda mais o coração do lobo, pois teria que matar seu único filho.

– Jared, sei que não mereço, mas será que posso te pedir um favor? – A voz de Jim era baixa e quebrada.

– Jim... – Jared, por mais que amasse o lobo como seu segundo pai, não podia ignorar as leis da matilha e poupar a vida do filho dele.

– Não se preocupe, filhote, não vou pedir para poupar a vida do Erik. – Jim lhe deu um sorriso triste.

– Eu sinto muito, Jim. – Jared se sentia um carrasco pelo que teria que fazer. Se pudesse, pouparia Erik, mas não podia.

– Eu sei. – Jim enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– O que você quer, Jim?

– Quero que seja eu a fazer. – Jim informou.

– Jim, você quer...? – Jared não podia acreditar que fosse esse o desejo de Jim.

– Se alguém tem que fazer, que seja eu, Jared. – Jim afirmou. – Eu coloquei Erik no mundo e vou tirá-lo.

– Jim, você não tem que fazer isso.

– Sim, Jared, eu tenho. Eu preciso... – Havia lágrimas nos olhos dele. – Não posso deixar que alguém o mate. Por mais que eu saiba que ele merece, como pai, eu odiaria qualquer um que... Não posso aceitar a ideia de você ou o Chad matando-o. Eu farei isso.

– Se você tem certeza...

– Eu tenho. – Jim se forçou a sorrir. – Obrigado.

Jared assistiu o lobo sair de seu escritório como se estivesse carregando o mundo em seus ombros. Por mais que sentisse muita pena de Jim, Jared sentia certo alivio por não ter que ser ele a matar Erik. Tinha muita raiva do não lobo, mas ainda assim seria uma dor excruciante matar alguém tão próximo. Erik e ele haviam crescido juntos. Antes de saberem que havia lobos e não lobos, os dois haviam sido muito amigos. Eram até mais chegados que ele e Chad. Matar Erik teria sido o seu pesadelo por várias noites. Agora seria o eterno pesadelo de Jim.

IV

Chad estava nervoso. Suas mãos suavam frias e suas pernas tremiam levemente. Era seu dia de folga e ele fora almoçar em Seatle. Escolhera um restaurante bem afastado do centro, mas com uma boa visão do rio. Ali ele esperou.

– Fiquei surpreso com seu convite.

Chad se virou ao ouvir a voz gostosa de Jeffrey chegar aos seus ouvidos. O lobo branco vinha vestido de maneira informal. Usava jeans, jaqueta de brim e camiseta. Seus olhos brilhavam com divertimento.

– Obrigado por aceitar meu convite. – Chad disse com voz rouca. – Seu alfa disse que não queria mais contato...

– Mas esse seu convite... – Jeffrey disse se sentando de frente para Chad. – Não foi a mando de seu alfa, não é?

– Não. É pessoal.

– Foi o que pensei. – Jeffrey sorriu ainda mais.

– Eu nem sei direito por que te chamei aqui...

– Por que queria me ver. – Jeffrey disse com naturalidade. – Eu também queria te ver, Chad. – Ao dizer isso, Jeffrey afagou a mão de Chad sobre a mesa.

– Se meu alfa souber... – Chad suspirou.

– É uma pena que você tenha que esconder isso de seu alfa, querido.

– E você não tem? – Chad sempre achou o alfa Ackles extremamente intolerante.

– Meu alfa teve muito tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de que seu beta se apaixonaria e se envolveria com um lobo madeira.

– Muito tempo? – Chad franziu as sobrancelhas. – Como assim? A gente só se conhece há pouco mais de um mês...

– É. Mas isso foi previsto já há bastante tempo. – Jeffrey apertou a mão de Chad. – Espero por você há tanto tempo...

– Previsto... – Chad podia achar estranho o que Jeffrey falava, mas ele próprio sentia como se o destino os houvesse juntado. – E agora?

– Agora a gente almoça, depois a gente pode ir ao cinema, dar uma volta de barco...

– Não, Jeffrey. – Chad estava desesperado. – E agora o que acontece com a gente?

– A gente espera a situação com o Jensen se resolver. – Jeffrey disse como se fosse algo bastante simples. – No momento, seu alfa não está preparado para lidar com o nosso caso, mas depois que o Jensen voltar para ele...

– Você acha que vamos conseguir pegar o Jensen de volta?

– Provavelmente. – Jeffrey deu de ombros. – Se for verdade o que o seu alfa disse sobre amá-lo, então, está tudo certo. Já foi previsto que eles ficarão juntos...

– Como assim previsto? – Chad não entendia o que o lobo branco queria dizer com "previsto".

– Antes de o Jensen saber que teria que assumir a sua condição de alfa, já estava previsto que ele teria que abandonar nossa matilha para viver junto de seu amor de verdade. – Jeffrey contou. – Quando ele conheceu a Dann, achamos que se tratava dela. Afinal, ela era a filha de um alfa de outra matilha e o cara queria o Jensen como ômega a todo custo, mas... O ancião determinou o futuro do Jensen. Ele abandonou nossa matilha, não foi? E seu alfa diz que o ama. Se seu alfa for o amor de verdade do Jensen, então, eles ficarão juntos.

– Mas quem previu isso de amor de verdade? – Chad perguntou.

– Eu. – Jeffrey sorriu de um jeito que Chad não soube definir se ele estava falando sério ou não. – Agora vamos esquecer nossas matilhas um pouco. Me fale de você, querido.

Chad queria insistir no assunto, mas o sorriso de Jeffrey fez com que ele se esquecesse até mesmo de respirar. Estava tão perdido...

V

Jim tomou um gole de whisky. Aquele havia sido um presente. Erik dera a ele no último natal. O lobo apanhou um porta-retrato que estava sobre um criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Ali estava ele, a esposa e um Erik ainda menino demais para saber que era diferente. Naquela época eles eram felizes. Jim devolveu o porta-retrato para o criado. Seu único consolo era saber que a esposa não estava ali para ver o que teria que fazer.

Sua decisão fora tomada após muita ponderação. Jim conhecia muito bem Jared, Chad e todos os lobos da matilha. Sabia que todos os lobos jovens haviam sido criados com Erik e seria difícil para eles matá-los. Quanto aos mais velhos... Qualquer um se sentiria mal por tirar a vida do filho de outro lobo. Jim não podia impingir isso a nenhum deles. Erik era seu filho. Era sua culpa não ter visto que a dor dele crescera a ponto de levá-lo a uma traição. Jim tinha que assumir as conseqüências. Jim teria que matá-lo.

VI

Jared corria o máximo que suas patas podiam. A noite de lua cheia já ia alta, mas por alguma armadilha do destino eles não haviam sido capazes de encontrar as ruínas da casa da floresta antes. Ainda assim, Jared não iria desistir. Não podia desistir. Quando enfim avistou a casa suas esperanças se renovaram dando mais velocidade às suas patas. Jared saltou pelo que sobrou de uma parede e aterrissou no meio de uma enorme sala. Ali se encontravam Kevin e os demais lobos brancos. Nenhum deles estava em forma de lobo. Todos eles eram homens sem rostos em corpos nus. Kevin estava no meio deles. Havia se sentado numa cadeira de ferro retorcido e negro pelas chamas que destruíram a casa. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam satisfeitos e um sorriso contente brincava em seus lábios vermelhos. Em seus braços, encoberto apenas por uma fina manta branca, estava Jensen. Sua cabeça pousada no ombro do lobo branco, seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e suas pernas meio cruzadas, como se dormisse relaxado. Jared gelou.

– Tarde demais. – Ouviu a voz gélida de Kevin. – Agora ele é meu.

– Nããããão!

Acordou gritando. Chad, sentado a sua frente quase caiu da cadeira. Jared olhou para os lados e se descobriu em seu escritório. Um sonho. Só um sonho... Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Jensen fora levado.

– Quer me matar, Jared? – Chad perguntou colocando as mãos sobre o peito.

– Eu dormi... – Jared balbuciou. – Por que me deixou dormir?

– Por que você não dorme há dias. – Chad se recompôs e voltou a se inclinar sobre um mapa sobre a mesa do alfa. – Já rondamos quase Seatle inteira e não encontramos uma pista do tal Kevin ou do Erik. É como achar agulha num palheiro. A cidade é grande demais e tem humanos demais e lobos demais indo e vindo para que a gente possa achar o rastro dos caras. Sem falar que a gente nunca conseguiu rastrear um lobo branco...

– O tempo está acabando, Chad. – Jared se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – E se não conseguirmos encontrá-lo?

– Eles estarão lá hoje à noite, Jared. É lua cheia, lembra?

– Eu sei, mas e se...?

– Jared, calma, cara. – Chad havia se levantado, ido até ele e colocado a mão em seu ombro. – Tom já está recuperado e você tem todos os seus lobos prontos para entrar naquelas ruínas, arrebentar aqueles lobos brancos e trazer o Jensen de volta.

– Mas por que não podemos ficar lá de tocaia? – Jared perguntou aflito.

– Já conversamos sobre isso. – Chad disse meio sem paciência. – Se nos descobrirem lá antes da hora, eles podem simplesmente dá a volta e deixar o ritual para outra noite de lua cheia. Nunca fomos capazes de rastreá-los... Sem falar que ficamos meio desnorteados lá, lembra? O ideal é pegá-los de surpresa num único ataque. Rápido e certeiro. É assim que será.

Jared concordou com leve mover de cabeça.

– Queria que Mark e Osric estivessem aqui... – Jared queixou-se.

– Mark, como alfa, não podia se ausentar de sua matilha por tanto tempo, não é? – Chad o lembrou. – Muito menos deixar seu ômega para trás... Mas Jim e eu estamos ao seu lado. Sempre estaremos ao seu lado.

– Eu sei. – Jared tentou sorrir para o amigo, mas só conseguiu uma caricatura grotesca disso. – Como o Jim está?

– Preparado. – Chad foi sucinto. Não queria detalhar para o amigo o quanto o sofrimento do velho lobo era visível e o perturbava.

– Certo. – Jared caminhou até a janela e de lá avistou o local onde Jensen estacionara o carro quando chegara e onde o vira pela primeira vez. Se soubesse que tal encontro abalaria tanto sua vida! – Iremos salvá-lo, querido. – Sussurrou para um Jensen que não estava ali.

VII

Quando a noite de lua cheia chegou, Jensen se sentiu como um animal selvagem sendo contido por caçadores. Os lobos de Kevin haviam voltado a acorrentá-lo, mas dessa vez o prenderam com correntes de prata ainda mais grossas. Mesmo sendo um lobo poderoso, Jensen não conseguiria se transformar. A prata queimava sua pele e mantinha seu lobo acuado. Os lobos, usando luvas de couro para tocarem diretamente nas correntes de prata, o conduziram até as ruínas da casa da floresta. Jensen estava completamente nu. Quando chegaram ao centro do que antes fora a casa de uma poderosa matilha de lobos madeira, Jensen viu que havia símbolos entalhados no piso de pedra batida. Os lobos forçaram Jensen a se colocar sobre mãos e joelhos e prenderam as correntes nas colunas da casa de um jeito que elas o forçavam a ficar naquela posição de submissão.

– Está quase na hora. – Ouviu Kevin dizer. – Quando a lua estiver em seu auge, Jensen, você será meu.

– Kevin, eu ainda acho essa ideia ridícula. – Jensen argumentou. – Você acha mesmo que se houvesse um modo de transformar não lobos em lobos, já não teriam tentado antes?

– Nunca houve um ômega como você antes, Jensen. – A voz de Kevin vinha de trás dele. Na posição em que se encontrava, Jensen não podia se virar para olhá-lo. – Você é especial.

– Ainda assim, eu não curto muito zoofilia... – Sempre que ficava nervoso e com medo, Jensen era sarcástico.

– Será só dessa vez. – Kevin disse fazendo um afago em seu ombro. – Está na hora.

Jensen tremeu. Ele assistiu os lobos que estavam em seu campo de visão se transformar e ouviu um rosnar alto às costas. Kevin estava indo possuí-lo. Jensen baixou a cabeça. Não queria isso. Queria Jared. Agora mais do que nunca ele queria Jared. Se lembrava da primeira vez. Jared poderia apenas tê-lo possuído sem a menor gentileza, apenas cumprindo o ritual, mas não. Jared quisera amar Jensen, quisera dar-lhe um bom momento com ele. Agora Jensen estava ali indefeso e a disposição de um lobo que ele não queria de forma alguma.

Sentiu os pelos de Kevin roçar em sua pele e já ia aceitando os fatos quando ouviu um uivo alto. Jensen levantou a cabeça e os lobos ao seu redor se agitaram. Do meio da mata quinze lobos madeira irromperam para as ruínas. O maior lobo de todos, Jared, pulou sobre o corpo abaixado de Jensen e atingiu em cheio o enorme lobo branco que se postava atrás dele.

VII

Jared rolou pelo chão com o lobo branco. Logo os dois estavam embrenhados em uma briga violenta. Em condições normais, qualquer lobo branco, grande ou não, não seria páreo para Jared. Assim ele pensava. Mas havia algo ali, naquelas ruínas, que confundiam seus sentidos e o deixavam meio desnorteado. Pelo canto do olho, Jared pôde ver que, embora estivessem em maior número, seus lobos encontravam dificuldade parecida ao enfrentar os outros lobos brancos. "Saía das ruínas." Ouviu uma voz em sua mente. "Leve essa briga para fora das ruínas." Jared ficou confuso. De onde vinha aquela voz? "Essas são as ruínas da antiga matilha de lobos brancos. Qualquer lobo branco fica mais forte aqui. Leve a briga para longe das ruínas." Sem entender de onde vinha ou por que confiava tanto naquela voz, Jared uivou alto atraindo a atenção dos demais lobos madeira. Com um olhar ele informou aos outros seu intuito.

Jared pulou sobre o enorme lobo branco que queria se tornar o alfa daquela nova matilha. Os dois rolaram para fora da muralha e Jared continuou pressionando-o até que eles se afastassem dali. Quando já estavam longe o suficiente das ruínas, sentiu seu senso de direção voltar e a vantagem do lobo branco diminuir. A luta se aprofundou, mas Kevin não era rival para ele. Estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia, quando ouviu uma arma ser engatilhada. Pelo canto do olho, ele assistiu Erik fazer mira e atirar.


	14. Chapter 14

I

Jared assistiu atônito o lobo branco que havia saltado nas costas de Jim e lhe cravara os dentes no pescoço rolar com um buraco no ombro. Erik atirara no lobo branco que estivera prestes a matar seu pai. Ainda assim, Jim tinha uma ferida feia perto da garganta. Kevin olhou feio para Erik que tremendo recuou. Jared se aproveitou da situação para pular sobre o lobo branco fazendo-o rolar para mais longe da casa. Ainda que estivessem em maior número, os lobos madeira tinham dificuldade em encurralar os lobos brancos. Esses eram mais ágeis e extremamente rápidos. Sempre que se viam acuados, os lobos brancos corriam em zig zag por entre as árvores despistando os lobos madeira e quando esses se cansavam de persegui-los eram atacados por trás. A batalha estava tensa quando um uivo alto se ouviu na mata. Jared olhou para trás e viu mais ou menos quinze lobos brancos saírem da mata. Aquela era a Matilha do Sul.

Estavam ferrados. Foi o que Jared pensou, mas logo ele viu Jensen atrás do lobo maior. Jensen ainda estava em forma humana e havia um manto em torno de sua cintura. Jared podia ver queimaduras onde as correntes de prata haviam tocado em sua pele alva. Aquilo lhe deu ainda mais raiva. Como Kevin ousara machucar Jensen assim? Ele não era um ômega? Ele não era sagrado?

Os lobos brancos de Kevin recuaram. O alfa Ackles, aquele lobo maior devia ser o alfa, passou pelos lobos madeira e parou diante de Kevin. Os dois pareceram conversar mente a mente. Por fim, Kevin e seus lobos bateram em retirada. Jared pensou em segui-los, mas ao olhar para seus lobos viu que eles estavam bastante feridos. Se Ackles quisesse atacá-los, ele estaria em vantagem. Mas a presença de Jensen fazia Jared acreditar que aquela não era a intenção de seu antigo inimigo. Como um gesto de boa fé, Jared voltou à forma humana. Ackles o imitou.

– Agradeço a ajuda, Alfa Ackles. – Jared disse com sinceridade. Afinal, graças a Ackles, Jensen estava a salvo.

– Não tive muita escolha. – Ackles deu de ombros. – Não ligo para quantos lobos madeira poderiam morrer, mas não me agrada a idéia de que alguns lobos brancos acabariam morrendo também.

– Eles procuraram por isso. – Jared disse já começando a se irritar com o jeito de Ackles.

– É claro que procuraram. – Ackles disse como se aquilo não fosse muito importante. – a propósito, te trouxe um presente, de novo... – A um gesto seu, Jensen saiu detrás da fileira de lobos brancos e foi para junto de Jared. Assim que o viu ao alcance de seus braços, Jared o puxou para um abraço apertado.

– Jensen, você está bem? – Jared o abraçava e lhe cobria de beijos sem se importar que Jensen estava corando violentamente. – Fiquei tão preocupado.

– Tá... Já chega! – Jensen, mais vermelho que tomate, disse tentando se livrar dos braços de Jared. – Meu pai está olhando...

– Deixe ele olhar. – Jared disse o prendendo cada vez mais em seus braços.

– Muito tocante isso... – Ackles debochou. Jared parou de beijar Jensen e olhou feio para o alfa, mas sem, contudo, soltar o ômega. – Não espere mais ajuda de nossa parte, Alfa Padalecki.

– Não vou esperar. – Jared disse com firmeza. – Mas não espere que eu não vá atrás daqueles lobos brancos, pois essa é a primeira coisa que farei tão logo meus lobos estejam recuperados.

Ackles apenas riu como se tudo o que Jared dizia fosse muito engraçado. Aquilo irritou o alfa dos lobos madeira. O cara podia ser o pai de Jensen e podia tê-lo ajudado, mas isso não o tornava menos presunçoso e irritante. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer algo a Ackles quando ouviu um de seus lobos rosnar. Olhou para o lado e viu que um executor seu rosnava para Erik que, aparentemente, tentara fugir. O _não lobo_ havia deixado a arma cair e agora estava mais indefeso que nunca. Jared suspirou. Mesmo tendo salvado a vida do pai, Erik ainda era um traidor.

– Jim você está bem? – Jared viu que o ferimento no pescoço de Jim não era muito grave. O beta estava em perfeita condição para matar um _não lobo_. – Você sabe que chegou o momento. Faça agora! – Ordenou.

Jim baixou a cabeça e por um momento, Jared achou que ele iria protestar, talvez implorar pela vida do filho. Mas logo Jim ergueu a cabeça e havia em seu olhar um brilho decidido. Jim avançou em direção a Erik que recuou amedrontado. Erik não tinha para onde correr. Os lobos madeira estavam a sua frente e dos dois lados. Os lobos brancos estavam atrás. Quando Jim abriu a boca e se preparou para saltar contra o filho, um lobo branco saltou a sua frente ficando entre ele e Erik. Jim rosnou e o lobo branco rosnou de volta.

– Misha, o que está fazendo? – Ouviu Jensen perguntar. Misha? Jared ficou surpreso. Por que o beta de Ackles tentaria salvar um _não lobo_? – Esse é um problema da minha matilha.

Jared quase explodiu de felicidade ao ouvir Jensen se referir à Matilha de Stª. Bárbara como sua matilha. Misha voltou a cabeça para Jensen, seus olhos se encontraram, mas o ômega balançou a cabeça.

– Não sou mais da Matilha do Sul, cara. – Jensen disse. – Não posso te entender...

– Eu explico. – Ackles disse. – Misha acha que o _não lobo_ não merece morrer, uma vez que ele demonstrou lealdade ao atacar a matilha de Kevin para proteger o pai.

– Ainda assim, ele é um traidor. – Jared declarou. – Ele é o responsável pela morte de doze membros da minha matilha.

– O quê? Aqueles _não lobos_? – Ackles perguntou com desdém.

– Sim, aqueles _não lobos_ eram membros da minha matilha. – Jared declarou. Odiava o modo como os lobos brancos tratavam os _não lobos_. – Além disso, ele passou informações da matilha que possibilitaram o seqüestro do nosso ômega.

– Mas graças a ele, vocês o recuperaram, não foi? – Ackles disse com calma, mas ao ver o olhar confuso de Jared, o alfa acrescentou. – Foi o Erik quem entrou em contato comigo me pedindo para ajudar no resgate do ômega. Eu nem viria, mas Erik me contou dos outros planos de Kevin, então, achei melhor interferir...

– Que outros planos? – Jared estava confuso.

– Aqueles que não lhe dizem respeito. – Ackles o cortou. – O assunto agora é o que fazer com o Erik.

– O fim dele é um só. – Jared declarou.

– A meu ver ele compensou o mal que fez com o bem. – Ackles argumentou.

– Ainda que eu visse as coisas desse modo, depois de tudo o que Erik fez, eu jamais poderia confiar nele de novo. Como eu poderia tê-lo de novo na matilha?

– Não o tenha na matilha. – Ackles deu de ombros. – Nunca entendi por que vocês mantêm _não lobos_ entre vocês...

– Mesmo que eu só o expulsasse da matilha, o Erik sabe de mais para ficar livre.

– Se o problema é só esse... – Ackles olhou para Misha. O lobo branco saltou sobre Erik que caiu estatelado no chão. Jim fez menção de ir em socorro do filho, mas três lobos brancos soltaram a sua frente se pondo entre ele e Misha. O beta da Matilha do Sul olhou nos olhos de Erik que se debatia sob seu corpo. Logo o _não lobo_ parou de se debater e seu olhar ficou vazio. – Pronto. – Ackles anunciou.

Misha saiu de cima de Erik e ele e os outros lobos brancos recuaram.

– O que ele fez? – Jared perguntou.

– Ele apagou as memórias de Erik. – Jensen disse. – É isso que os lobos brancos fazem com os _não lobos_. Apagam suas memórias para que não se lembrem da matilha.

– É? – Jared o olhou surpreso. Não sabia que os lobos brancos tinham uma habilidade assim. – Mas isso não apaga todas as coisas que ele fez.

– Não apaga. – Disse Ackles. – Mas acho que a minha ajuda paga pelo perdão a ele, não?

– O quê? – Jared estava surpreso. Por que Ackles estava se esforçando tanto para salvar um _não lobo_ e ainda por cima um _não lobo_ de uma matilha que ele desprezava? Jared pensou em recusar só para contrariar o alfa, mas ao olhar para Jim, notou a esperança em seus olhos. Erik era o único filho de Jim e se Jared pudesse salvá-lo sem colocar a matilha em risco, ele o faria. – Certo. Eu aceito.

– Ótimo. – Ackles fez menção de se afastar.

– Espere! – Jared viu que Jim havia se transformado e havia chegado perto de Ackles. O alfa não lhe deu muita atenção. – Não sei por que você fez isso, Alfa Ackles, mas eu gostaria de lhe agradecer. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer...

– Ah, tem, é claro. – Ackles sorriu de um jeitinho meio cínico. – Leve o Misha para jantar. Foi ele quem apagou a memória do seu filho e foi por causa dele que eu fiz essa troca idiota.

– Ah... – Jim abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Seu olhar ia de Ackles para Misha.

– Esperamos um telefonema seu nos próximos dias... – Ackles disse ao se transformar e sumir na floresta junto aos outros lobos brancos.

– Jantar? – Jim franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Acho que o Misha gosta de você. – Jensen observou. Jim o olhou alarmado.

– Eu não sou gay. – O beta disse.

– Eu também não e olhe só para mim. – Jim olhou para Jensen seminu sendo abraçado por Jared completamente sem roupa. – Relaxa. É só um jantar.

– Certo. – Jim suspirou. Não custava nada jantar com o doidinho já que ele salvara a vida de seu filho. – Vou levar Erik para casa... – Mas uma idéia lhe ocorreu. – Ele não vai se lembrar de mim, não é?

– Vai, mas não fará idéia de que você é um lobo ou de que existem lobos. – Jensen explicou. – Todas as lembranças relacionadas aos lobos foram substituídas por outras.

– Substituídas por quais outras?

– Não sei. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Depende do Misha... Mas ele é bom no que faz. Não precisa se preocupar.

– Agora eu estou muito mais preocupado.

– Vamos, Jen. – Jared beijou o rosto do ômega. – Vamos para casa.

II

Jensen analisou seu quarto na casa principal. A porta havia sido consertada e alguém havia colocado lá um Play III, um X-box e um Wii.

– Tom falou que você gosta de videogame. – Jared disse da porta.

– Obrigado. – Jensen, enquanto estivera sob o poder de Kevin desejara com todas as forças estar de volta ao seu quarto na casa de Jared, mas agora que estava ali, se sentia meio deslocado. – Acho que eu posso me virar sozinho...

– Hun... Jensen, eu sei que você deve estar cansado e tudo, mas... – Jared parecia constrangido. – É noite de lua cheia.

– Ah... – Jensen sabia o que aquilo significava. – Certo. Vai indo... Eu vou me preparar e depois vou...

– Não. – Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen. – Vem comigo agora. – Disse num tom de súplica. – Eu preparo você.

Jensen pensou em recusar, mas os olhos de Jared lhe faziam balançar sobre sua convicção. Como um homem tão grande e tão forte conseguia parecer tão frágil como um cachorrinho? Então ele, simplesmente, se deixou levar.

Jared tomou sua mão e o puxou para seu quarto. Queria poder dizer a Jensen que esquecesse o quarto em frente e se mudasse definitivamente para o seu, mas havia um problema: Gennevieve. Tentando não pensar nela, Jared decidiu se concentrar apenas naquele momento, apenas em ter Jensen de volta. Assim que fechou a porta, Jared se voltou para Jensen. O ômega já se despia. Não era a mesma cena fria da última lua cheia quando Jensen parecia uma maquina sem sentimentos. Jensen ia tirando as roupas peça por peça, lentamente. Cada movimento seu era repleto de sensualidade, como se ele estivesse tentando seduzir Jared. Mas o alfa sabia que não era aquilo. Jensen simplesmente era naturalmente erótico.

Jared assistiu de boca aberta enquanto Jensen se despia para o seu deleite. Quando o ômega ficou totalmente nu, Jared se deu conta de que ainda estava vestido e que sua calça estava apertada demais na parte da frente. Então ele começou a se despir, mas não fez isso com calma e graça como Jensen. Não que não houvesse beleza em seu modo de tirar a roupa. O que acontecia era que Jared, sempre que estava excitado demais – e ele estava muito excitado –, se despia com pressa e com um jeito meio brusco que acentuava sua virilidade. Não era como a graça natural de Jensen, suave e erótica. Era algo só dele. Era um encanto viril e estonteante.

O alfa reparou que os olhos de Jensen acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos e se demoravam um pouco nas partes do corpo que ele acabava de descobrir. Quando estava totalmente nu, Jared ouviu um leve ofegar de Jensen.

– Gosta do que vê? – Jared não pôde evitar perguntar.

– Talvez... – Jensen respondeu corando.

– Eu gosto do que vejo. – Jared sorriu e se aproximou de Jensen. O ômega corou ainda mais e baixou a cabeça. Jared pôs a mão em seu queixo e o fez erguer a cabeça para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos verdes. Jensen era lindo. Lindo... – Eu gosto de tudo em você.

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Gostava de Jared. Gostava de verdade, mas isso não fazia as coisas melhores. Racionalmente pensando, Kevin teria sido o melhor para ele, mas seu coração insistia em bater por Jared. Seus olhos se demoravam sobre seu corpo e sua pele queimava em ansiedade de ter o toque de seus dedos.

Há bem pouco tempo, Jensen teria jurado, com toda a convicção, que ele só fazia aquilo com Jared por que era obrigado, mas agora... Jensen tinha plena noção de que Jared, apesar dos defeitos, era algo como sua alma gêmea. Os dois se completavam de alguma forma. Jensen sabia, sentia... Lembrou-e das palavras de Jeffrey: Para poder viver seu amor verdadeiro, Jensen teria que abrir mão de sua casa, seu lar, e de todos que amava. Seu amor o levaria a enfrentar uma dolorosa escolha. Seu amor o levaria a superar todos os seus preconceitos, todos os seus medos e o levaria aos limites de suas habilidades, mas no final ele seria feliz.

Ele seria feliz. Jensen se concentrou nessa parte. Se no fim pudesse ser feliz com Jared, pois tinha certeza de que ele era seu amor de verdade, então, tudo bem.

Jared o beijou, sua língua invadindo sua boca com fome e com determinação. Jensen retribuiu o beijo. Levou as mãos até a nuca de Jared e começou a acariciá-lo ali, onde ele era mais sensível. Se deliciou ao ouvi-lo gemer. Mas logo Jared se afastou dele e passou a estudar seu corpo. Apanhou seu braço e beijou seu pulso onde a corrente de prata havia queimado.

– Estou surpreso por você estar bem e pelas feridas da prata estarem cicatrizando tão rápido... – Jared disse. – A maioria dos lobos teria morrido se ficasse tanto tempo em contato com prata.

– Bem, eu sou um lobo branco. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Nós temos uma resistência maior à prata.

Jensen não acrescentou que mesmo lobos brancos geralmente ficavam muito fracos e custavam a se recuperar quando expostos à prata por muito tempo. Jensen era uma exceção. Sempre fora. Desde criança seu lobo havia sido uma grande surpresa para todos. Enquanto lobos brancos envolvidos por prata não conseguiam se transformar, Jensen sempre fora capaz de tomar a forma de lobo mesmo acorrentado à prata. É claro que depois de ficar muito tempo em contato com o metal seu lobo enfraquecia e ele tinha que ficar na forma humana, como aconteceu quando fora cativo de Kevin.

– Ainda assim, não suporto pensar que Kevin te manteve acorrentado todo esse tempo...

Jared beijou o pescoço de Jensen passando a língua nas marcas das correntes. Jensen gemeu baixo. Estivera tanto tempo preso por aquelas correntes que mal se habituara a viver sem elas. As mãos de Jared percorriam seu corpo e seus lábios pousavam em todas as feridas feitas pela prata. Jared o fez se sentar na beirada da cama, se ajoelhou e começou a beijar seu calcanhar marcado. Depois a língua de Jared deslizou pelo seu pé até alcançar as pontas dos dedos. Jensen apenas observava enquanto Jared apanhava seu outro pé. Era estranho ver o alfa agindo assim. Se fosse o contrário seria mais natural. O modo como Jared o olhava era quase submisso.

– Amo você! – Jared disse antes de se colocar entre as pernas de Jensen e abocanhar seu sexo.

Jensen gemeu alto. Antes de Jared, ninguém o havia chupado assim, com tanta fome e tanto empenho. Era como se Jared estivesse desesperado para sentir seu sabor. Jensen levou as mãos aos cabelos de Jared e começou a acariciá-los. Jared o olhava enquanto chupava. Seus dedos buscavam penetrar no corpo de Jensen. O ômega ofegou. Sem lubrificante não rolava. Jensen esticou o braço e alcançou sua calça jogada sobre a cama. Tirou do bolso um tubo de lubrificante e entregou a Jared. O alfa espremeu o conteúdo nos dedos e voltou a investir na entrada de Jensen. O ômega abriu mais as pernas dando espaço para os dedos de Jared trabalharem. Quando se sentiu preparado, Jensen tocou no rosto de Jared chamando sua atenção.

– Estou pronto. – Informou.

Jared, então, retirou o pênis de Jensen de sua boca e se levantou. Jensen se arrastou de costas sobre a cama até estar no meio dela. Jared subiu na cama e deitou-se sobre ele. Seus lábios se colaram e Jared dividiu com Jensen o gosto de seu sexo. As mãos de Jensen alisaram suas costas. Amava aquele corpo escultural que Jared tinha. Amava cada músculo firme que apertava. Amava as mãos grandes que no acariciavam. Amava a boca quente que se fechava em torno de seu mamilo. Amava tudo em Jared, só não se sentia pronto para dizer isso a ele. Mas um dia diria.

Quando Jared o penetrou, Jensen retesou as costas. Doía um pouco. Jared era enorme. Mas logo o prazer viria. Jared não parava de beijá-lo e estreitá-lo em seus braços. Ele só começou a se mover quando Jensen já demonstrava estar mais confortável. Jared começou se movendo lentamente de um jeitinho que Jensen adorava. O ômega começou a se mover junto se empurrando mais contra o corpo de Jared em busca de mais contato. Logo Jared não conseguia se segurar mais e começou a penetrá-lo com força e num ritmo acelerado.

Jensen gemia cada vez mais alto. Quisera tanto estar assim com Jared. Tanto... Quando se aproximou de seu ápice, Jensen puxou Jared para mais junto de si e o beijou. A boca de Jared engoliu seu grito de prazer quando atingiu o orgasmo. O alfa gozou logo depois. Seu corpo enorme tombou sobre o de Jensen que o envolveu num abraço suave. Jared era pesado, mas Jensen gostava de tê-lo sobre si.

– Estou tão feliz por ter você de volta... – Jared sussurrou.

– E se Kevin tivesse me reivindicado? – Jensen o provocou.

– Bem, eu teria que matar o Kevin, então, e te reivindicar de novo.

– Mesmo se Kevin tivesse me possuído você ainda assim iria me querer?! – Jensen estava surpreso. Sempre achou que Jared fosse do tipo machista que não iria querer nada que já tivesse sido tocado por outro.

– Claro que sim. – Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen e rolou de lado. – Você é tudo para mim.

Jensen simplesmente sorriu satisfeito. Era bom saber que o que Jared sentia por ele era forte assim.

– Me responda uma coisa, Jensen.

– Sim?

– Durante a batalha, eu ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça... Era você?

– Então você me ouviu mesmo? – Jensen sorriu encantado. – Eu não tinha certeza...

– Como você fez aquilo? – Jared estava surpreso. – Se você não sabia que eu podia ouvi-lo, como parecia que estava falando diretamente comigo?

– Eu não sabia se você podia ouvir... Eu apenas estou muito acostumado a falar com os outros dessa forma. Mente a mente. Então, mesmo com vocês lobos madeira que não podem saber o que estou pensando, eu acabo conversando na minha mente. Levei um tempo até parar de estranhar o fato de vocês não me responderem. – Jensen se virou para olhar no rosto de Jared. – Nas ruínas, eu fiquei muito surpreso quando você atendeu às minhas palavras. O tempo todo eu me perguntava se você realmente havia me escutado...

– Eu escutei. – Jared ainda parecia surpreso. – Então vocês lobos brancos podem conversar uns com os outros usando a mente?

– Não é assim tão simples... – Jensen não sabia se seria capaz de colocar o laço em palavras. – Quando estamos em forma de lobos, nós meio que partilhamos os mesmos pensamentos e a mesma vontade sob o comando do alfa. Quando em forma humana, compartilhamos emoções mais fortes e podemos, sim, ouvir a voz uns dos outros em nossas mentes se houver necessidade extrema de nos comunicarmos dessa forma. Geralmente a gente só capta um pensamento um pouco mais forte uns dos outros.

– Isso é meio estranho.

– Não para nós. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Já nascemos assim.

– Então como isso aconteceu com a gente? Quero dizer, será que agora poderemos conversar mente a mente?

– Não sei. – Jensen foi sincero. – Talvez tenha sido só o poder daquelas ruínas...

– A gente podia testar. – Jared sugeriu. – Tente falar algo para mim em sua mente.

– Certo. – Jensen se concentrou e tentou fazer com que Jared escutasse: "Eu te amo!" Será que ele escutara? – Ouviu?

– Não. – Jared disse chateado. – Talvez seja mesmo por causa das ruínas...

– É... – Jensen não contou à Jared que estava sentindo sua decepção quase como se fosse dele. Aquilo era o laço, com certeza. Um laço fraco que começava a se formar. Mas aquilo era impossível. Como um lobo branco poderia criar um laço com um lobo madeira? E mesmo que fosse possível, por que apenas Jensen sentia? Jared não deveria sentir também? – Você vai mesmo ir atrás do Kevin?

– É claro que vou. – A expressão no rosto de Jared se fechou. – Quando eu o encontrar, vou matá-lo.

– Mesmo se eu te pedisse para não fazer isso?

– E por que você pediria isso? – Jared o olhou desconfiado.

– Os motivos do Kevin... Ele estava realmente desesperado. Por isso fez o que fez.

– Você está defendendo o Kevin? – Jensen podia sentir o ciúme e a fúria de Jared. Se ao menos Jared fosse capaz de sentir o que ele sentia... Então não haveria maus entendidos.

– Não é isso, Jared. – Jensen tentou argumentar. – Eu só acho desnecessário ir atrás dele. Tenho certeza de que o Kevin não vai tentar nada de novo...

– Ele já tentou e vai pagar por isso. – Jared era irredutível.

– Você perdoou o Erik. – Jensen rebateu.

– O Erik é da matilha. – Jared foi firme.

– O Kevin é meu parente. – Jensen confessou. – Somos primos de terceiro grau. Por isso não quero vê-lo morto pela minha matilha. – Imediatamente Jensen sentiu o coração do alfa amolecer por ele ter usado as palavras "minha matilha", mas logo ele voltou a endurecer de ciúme e raiva de Kevin.

– Não importa. Não vou mudar de idéia. Kevin vai morrer.

Jensen sentiu que era impossível convencer Jared. O alfa era tão cabeça dura quanto seu pai. Jensen não duvidava de que o pré-requisito básico para ser um alfa fosse ser cabeça dura. Porém algo mais o perturbava. Jared não se importava nem um pouco com o que ele achava. Tudo bem que Jared era o alfa, mas ele deveria ao menos ouvir o ômega, não? Sentindo-se frustrado e irritado, Jensen se levantou, juntou suas roupas e saiu do quarto. Jared o chamava e perguntava qual era o problema, mas Jensen o ignorou. Voltou ara o seu quarto e se trancou ali. Seu lobo rugia alto lhe dizendo que ele deveria era dar uma lição em Jared e mostrar quem é que devia mandar ali. Jensen se forçou a se acalmar ou acabaria fazendo uma loucura. Atacar Jared estava fora de cogitação, mas Jensen não deixaria Jared matar Kevin. Não mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15

I

Jim observava seu filho dormir. Desde que o tirara da floresta e o levara para ali, um pequeno apartamento em Seatle que Erik alugara, seu filho não abrira os olhos. Já era de manhã e isso o preocupava. O coração de Jim batia forte. Jensen garantiu que Erik se lembraria dele, mas Jim não tinha certeza. Tinha tanto medo de Erik não se lembrar dele. Quando o homem gemeu baixinho e começou a abrir os olhos, as batidas do coração de Jim se aceleraram ainda mais.

– Pai? – Erik olhara para ele. – O que faz aqui?

– Você não se lembra, Erik? – Jim perguntou temeroso.

– Ah, certo... – Erik levou as mãos ao rosto como se estivesse envergonhado. – Eu bebi demais naquela festa, não foi? Não me lembro de quase nada. Nem de ter te ligado, mas foi melhor assim, não é? Dirigir bêbado é um perigo.

Jim, sentado a beira da cama de Erik, se curvou e chorou. Estava tão aliviado por Erik se lembrar dele.

– Pai, o que foi? – Erik havia se sentado e passava as mãos nas costas de Jim. – Desculpe. Eu não vou mais beber assim de novo. Prometo. Eu sei que tenho te dado muito trabalho, mas vou mudar... Agora eu nem sei direito por que estava tão rebelde. Sério... É como se nada fizesse sentido. Mas vou mudar. Vou arrumar um emprego e vou parar de te preocupar. Prometo.

Jim o abraçou e chorou em seu ombro. Agora que Erik não sabia nada sobre lobos e não se lembrava da frustração de não ser um, ele poderia ser feliz. Erik finalmente seria feliz. Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Depois Jim se recuperou, foi até a cozinha e fez um café para o filho. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre os planos de Erik para o futuro. Já era quase hora do almoço quando Jim saiu do apartamento do filho. O lobo apanhou o telefone no bolso e ligou.

– É o alfa Ackles?

– Sou eu. – Uma voz áspera respondeu do outro lado da linha.

– Aqui é Jim Beaver, beta da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara. Eu gostaria de convidar o seu beta, Misha, para um jantar.

– É mesmo? – Havia um tom divertido na voz do alfa. – Quando e onde?

– Se possível, hoje mesmo. – Jim queria resolver tudo de uma vez. – Há um restaurante em Seatle chamado "O Dom". Será que Misha pode se encontrar comigo lá?

– Que hora?

– Às sete seria bom.

– Ótimo! Ele o encontrará lá. – Ackles desligou o telefone.

Jim suspirou. Quanto mais rápido ele jantasse com o tal Misha, mais rápido ele poderia se afastar dos lobos brancos definitivamente. Não tinha nada contra Jensen. Aprendera a gostar do ômega. Mas os lobos brancos, em geral, eram difíceis de lidar. Principalmente Misha que parecia ter um parafuso a menos. Seria só um jantar e pronto. Só um jantar...

II

Jared já havia voltado de sua corrida e tomava seu café em silêncio ao lado de Chad e Tom. Lauren informara que Jensen pedira o café no quarto. Jared sabia que Jensen estava com raiva. Ele só não entendia o porquê? Kevin era um lobo branco, era verdade, e parente de Jensen, mas mesmo assim ele tentara roubar seu ômega. Será que Jensen não conseguia ver isso? Logo Jensen que fora mantido em cativeiro por um mês. Se houvesse um modo de ficar de boa com Jensen... Era estranho o fato dos dois nunca conseguirem ficar mais do que algumas horas numa boa. Podia estar indo tudo bem entre eles, mas logo surgia algo para fazer os dois se desentenderem.

– Está tudo bem com você, Jay? – Chad perguntou.

– Mais ou menos. – Jared suspirou. – Jensen está bravo comigo por que quero matar o Kevin, mas poupei o Erik.

– Ele queria que você matasse o Erik?

– Não. Ele quer que eu poupe o Kevin.

– Por quê? O Kevin não o raptou e o deixou acorrentado e tudo?

Jared achou que o fato de Chad pensar igual a ele era prova mais do que suficiente de que a idéia de Jensen era ridícula. Aquilo não fazia sentido para ninguém, só para Jensen. Kevin tinha que pagar pelo que fez. Isso era o certo.

– Talvez o ômega saiba quais foram as motivações do tal Kevin e se solidarize com suas razões. – Tom sugeriu.

– E que motivação seria forte o bastante para justificar seqüestrar e maltratar um ômega? – Jared olhou feio para Tom. – Jensen ainda traz no corpo as marcas das correntes de prata.

– Eu não estou afirmando nada, alfa. – Tom encolheu os ombros. – Só disse "talvez".

– Por que você não conversa com o Jensen e tenta descobrir quais eram as motivações do Kevin? – Chad sugeriu. – Assim você se mostraria mais aberto, o que o agradaria. Além disso, é sempre bom saber o que move nossos inimigos.

– Chad, não é a toa que você é meu beta. – Jared se levantou e apertou as bochechas de Chad. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Ao dizer isso, Jared saiu da cozinha rumo ao quarto de Jensen no segundo andar. Chad apenas o observou em silêncio. Seu coração estava apertado. Agora que Jensen estava de volta, Chad teria que contar a Jared sobre ele e Jeffrey. Isso sim seria difícil.

III

Jensen estava jogando videogame em seu quarto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Mesmo antes das batidas ele sabia que era Jared. O laço estava se fortalecendo lentamente, mas já era possível sentir a aproximação do alfa. Falou para ele entrar, mas nem sequer olhou quando a porta se abriu e Jared entrou no quarto. Estava irritado com Jared. O alfa era inflexível demais para o seu gosto. Jared se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

– Podemos conversar? – Perguntou.

– Claro. – Jensen continuou sem olhar para ele.

– Será que você pode me contar por que o Kevin te raptou?

– Certo. – Jensen sabia, sentia, que Jared não estava realmente aberto para entender os motivos de Kevin. Ele só queria amenizar a raiva de Jensen e conseguir armas contra o inimigo. Mesmo assim o ômega achou que deveria contar. Se contasse, talvez o coração de Jared amolecesse.

– Kevin tem cinco filhos. Todos não lobos. Ele queria realizar o antigo ritual naquelas ruínas com a esperança de que eu fosse capaz de transformar os filhos dele em lobos.

– Ackles já havia me contado algo a respeito... – Jared deixou escapar.

– E mesmo assim você não se comove nem um pouco? – Jensen olhou em seus olhos. – Logo você que considera os não lobos como parte da matilha?

– Eu não disse que não me comovo. – Jared se defendeu. – Eu só acho que se Kevin é tão contra essa idéia, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era sair da Matilha de Everett e formar sua própria matilha aceitando os não lobos.

– Claro. Kevin deveria criar uma matilha que só duraria uma geração. – Jensen debochou.

– Bem... – Jared não havia pensado naquilo.

– Kevin está desesperado, Jared. Será que você não consegue ver isso? O que você faria em seu lugar?

– Hunn... – Jared realmente tentou se colocar no lugar de Kevin. – Talvez eu fizesse o mesmo.

– Então por que ir atrás dele? Kevin já está sofrendo o bastante por não ter como transformar seus filhos. Aposto que ele também deve estar enfrentando problemas internos em sua matilha, já que o que fez aqueles lobos se unirem a ele foi a possibilidade de transformar os próprios filhos.

– Bem... – Jared suspirou. – Eu entendo. Juro que entendo, mas daí a deixar o cara sair impune... Se eu não for atrás do Kevin, outras matilhas vão pensar que podem vir aqui e fazer o mesmo e sair impunes também.

– Jared, os únicos que sabem do ocorrido somos nós e a matilha do meu pai. – Jensen argumentou. – Você acha mesmo que a notícia vai se espalhar assim?

– Eu não sei, Jensen. Não é tão simples assim... – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu vou pensar, ok?

– Já é alguma coisa... – Jensen voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

Jared se levantou e saiu do quarto. Jensen pausou o jogo e se concentrou nas emoções de Jared. O alfa realmente estava disposto a pensar a respeito. Talvez ele mudasse de idéia. Talvez.

IV

Jim esperava pacientemente. Os lobos brancos tinham o péssimo hábito de se atrasarem. Disso ele sabia. Então não valia a pena se irritar por que estava esperando há quase vinte minutos. Não valia. Jim pediu ao garçom mais uma taça de vinho. Havia escolhido um dos restaurantes mais caros e sofisticados da cidade. Não era o tipo que saia esbanjando, mas o tal Misha havia salvado a vida de seu filho, então, o cara merecia o melhor.

Estava terminando de tomar sua terceira taça de vinho quando viu Misha na entrada o procurando. O lobo branco usava terno escuro e tênis all star que não combinavam nada com o ambiente. Misha foi até ele e se sentou. Parecia meio sem jeito.

– Tudo bem, Misha? – Jim perguntou ao ver o lobo olhando para todos os lados.

– Lugar legal esse... – Misha comentou ainda olhando para os lados.

– É um dos melhores da cidade. É quase impossível conseguir reservas de última hora, mas o gerente é um velho amigo meu.

– Ah... – Misha ainda parecia desconfortável quando o garçom lhe entregou o cardápio. Ele passou os olhos pelos pratos e logo jogou o cardápio na mesa como se nada o interessasse.

– Não gostou de nada? – Jim alteou as sobrancelhas.

– Escolha você. – Misha disse passando o dedo pela borda da taça de água e produzindo um som agudo. As pessoas das mesas ao lado olharam feio para ele. Misha olhou em volta e meio sem jeito pousou as mãos nas pernas agitadas.

– Gosta de lagosta? – Jim perguntou. – As daqui são excelentes.

– O que você escolher está bom para mim. – Misha disse voltando a colocar as mãos sobre a mesa e tamborilando os dedos sobre um prato.

– Certo, então...

O jantar foi realmente estranho. Misha estava anormalmente calado e visivelmente desconfortável. Ele comeu pouco e bebeu menos ainda, apesar de ter garantido a Jim que o vinho que este escolhera era ótimo. Quando terminaram o jantar e saíram do restaurante, Jim se sentiu meio mal pela situação. O jantar era para agradecer a Misha pelo que ele tinha feito, mas se não fora do agrado do lobo, então, tinha sido um grande desperdício.

– Obrigado pelo jantar. – Misha disse olhando para o chão. – A gente se vê...

– A noite ainda não acabou. – Jim falou. – Vem. Vou te levar para um lugar legal.

Misha franziu as sobrancelhas e o olhou com curiosidade. Jim sorriu para ele e atravessou a rua. Misha o seguiu. À apenas alguns quarteirões dali, encontraram uma pizzaria. Jim entrou com Misha atrás dele.

– A lagosta estava realmente ótima, mas não foi o bastante para me encher. – Jim disse indo até uma mesa vazia a um canto. – E você? Tem espaço para uma pizza?

Misha olhou em volta. Havia música tocando, pessoas em todas as mesas conversando e rindo alto. O clima era informal e alegre. As pessoas ali estavam vestidas de todos os jeitos. Sorrindo e afrouxando a gravata, Misha se sentou em frente a Jim.

– Quero pizza de peperonni. – Já foi dizendo.

– Então será peperonni. – Jim sorriu. Devia tê-lo levado ali desde o início. Misha estava completamente à vontade ali.

Misha realmente se soltou ali. Os dois conversaram bastante e, embora Jim tivesse certa dificuldade em acompanhar tudo o que o lobo branco dizia, pois este mudava de assunto de uma hora para outra, acabaram se conhecendo um pouco. Misha gostava de twitter e tinha um blog para manter seus amigos de sua antiga matilha, a Matilha de Everett, informados sobre ele. Muitos humanos liam seu blog achando que era tudo ficção, mas curtiam bastante. Por isso Misha tinha um número enorme de seguidores no twitter. Jim era do tipo que não curtia muito tecnologia. Tinha um celular e sabia ler e mandar e-mail's por ele e só. Sua grande paixão era a música. Jim adorava música country e passava horas em seu quarto ouvindo George Strait e Buddy Miller, tomando cerveja e assistindo filmes de faroeste ou jogos de futebol. Misha era viciado em café. Tomava quase dois litros da bebida por dia. Jim estava tentando emagrecer, por isso fazia dieta.

Os dois eram extremamente diferentes. Jim falava calmamente e era direto. Misha falava muito e falava rápido também. Era constante ele parar no meio de um grande discurso e perguntar: "Mas por que mesmo que eu estou falando disso?"

Os dois só saíram da pizzaria quando essa estava quase fechando. A noite tinha sido tão divertida que mal viram o tempo passar. Jim se ofereceu para levar Misha até seu carro. Quando chegaram ao local onde ele estava estacionado, Misha tirou as chaves do bolso, mas não entrou nele.

– Obrigado por essa noite. – Ele sorria. – Foi realmente incrível.

– Eu também me diverti muito, Misha. – Jim falou com sinceridade. – Sabe, eu realmente sou grato pelo que fez pelo meu filho. Se não fosse por você...

– Não foi nada demais. – Misha baixou a vista.

– Foi sim, doidinho. – Jim colocou a mão em seu ombro. Misha levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. – Se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você... Qualquer coisa.

– Bom... – Misha desviou o olhar.

– É só pedir. – Jim o incentivou.

– Então você me daria um beijo? – Misha perguntou o olhando de lado, quase como se temesse sua reação.

– Um beijo? – Jensen havia dito que Misha estava a fim dele, então não era surpresa escutar aquilo. Jim ponderou sobre o pedido. Era só um beijo. Misha havia salvado Erik. Ele merecia, no mínimo, um beijo. – Claro, doidinho.

Misha tinha um olhar surpreso. Aparentemente ele não achava que Jim fosse atender seu pedido. Jim sorriu e o puxou para junto de si. Suas mãos se fecharam em torno de sua cintura enquanto as mãos de Misha iam para o seu pescoço. Os dois se olharam nos olhos por um breve momento antes de seus lábios se colarem. Jim mergulhou no beijo, sua língua invadindo a boca de Misha que a recebeu quente e ofegante. Só um beijo. Era o que Jim pensava. Só um beijo. Quando precisaram de ar e tiveram que interromper o beijo, os dois ainda ficaram um tempo abraçados olhando nos olhos um do outro. Foi Misha quem rompeu o abraço se afastado de Jim.

– Muito obrigado, Jim. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Essa noite foi muito especial para mim.

Jim ficou em silêncio. Milhares de coisas se passavam por sua cabeça e havia um verdadeiro turbilhão em seu peito. Sua razão e o seu desejo duelavam ferozmente. Misha se virou para abrir o carro, mas Jim segurou o seu braço. Meio confuso, Misha voltou a olhar para o velho lobo.

– Vamos. – Jim disse puxando Misha e indo em direção a outra rua.

– Para onde vamos? – Misha perguntou, mas não precisou ouvir a resposta de Jim para descobrir. O lobo madeira o levou até um motel.

– Um quarto, por favor. – Jim pediu a recepcionista.

O coração de Misha bateu mais forte. Se era um sonho, ele não queria acordar tão cedo.

V

Jared havia ido fazer a ronda. Geralmente um dentre o circulo interno formado por Chad, Jim, ele e, agora, Jensen, liderava os sentinelas. Jim havia saído com o beta do Alfa Ackles e Chad precisava de uma folguinha já que estivera cobrindo Jared o mês inteiro por que o alfa andava nervoso demais para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse salvar seu ômega. Já era de manhã quando Jared voltou para casa. Lauren o esperava com o café pronto.

– Valeu, Lauren. – Jared agradeceu indo se sentar a mesa.

– O Jim está te esperando em seu escritório. – Ela informou. – Ele pediu pra você ir lá assim que terminasse de tomar café.

– Certo. – Jared comeu apressado. Jim não era de chamá-lo para conversar logo pela manhã sabendo que ele passara a noite em claro a não ser que fosse algo muito grave. Quando entrou no escritório, Jared viu Jim sentado em frente a sua mesa. O alfa tomou seu lugar. – Pode falar, Jim.

– Não é fácil de dizer, filhote... – Jim parecia bem nervoso.

– Seja lá o que for, Jim, eu agüento. – Jared sabia que Jim havia jantado com o tal Misha e sabia que este estava interessado no seu beta. "Se Misha tentou alguma gracinha, tenho certeza que o Jim o comeu vivo." Jared pensou. Se fora aquilo, Jared estava encrencado, pois Ackles iria querer vingança.

– Preciso que você entre em contato com o Ackles. – Jim disse. "Droga!" Jared pensou. "Ele realmente matou o cara." – Jared, preciso que você peça a ele o Misha pra mim.

– O quê?! – Jared quase caiu da cadeira de susto. – O que foi que você disse?

– Ontem à noite eu o reivindiquei. – Jim parecia meio constrangido. – Eu fiz dele o meu companheiro.

Jared ficou sem palavras. Jim Beaver, seu beta heterossexual e extremamente preconceituoso em relação aos lobos brancos, havia reivindicado o beta da Matilha do Sul como companheiro? Ele estava ferrado.


	16. Chapter 16

I

Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas como não encontrou palavras a fechou de novo. Havia escutado direito? Jim e Misha? Não era possível. Se fosse Chad a ter aquela conversa com ele, seria desagradável, porém mais plausível.

– Mas Jim, você é heterossexual e odeia os lobos! – Jared tentou fazê-lo voltar à razão.

– Eu conheço bem minha sexualidade e os meus preconceitos, filhote. – Jim disse. – Só aconteceu de a pessoa que eu gosto ser um cara e ser um lobo branco.

– Mas você detestava o tal Misha. – Jared argumentou. – Você sempre dizia que ele era louco.

– Louco é pouco. – Jim disse. – O cara é completamente destrambelhado.

Jim se levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório. Os olhos de Jared acompanhavam seus passos. Por fim ele parou junto à janela, de costas para Jared.

–Jared, se você me perguntar o que fez eu me apaixonar por ele, provavelmente, eu não vou saber explicar, mas uma coisa eu sei... – Jim se voltou para olhar para o rosto de Jared. – Misha preencheu um vazio que há muito tempo eu sentia. Com o Misha, eu me sinto completo de novo.

– Jim... – Jared não sabia o que dizer. Ele próprio só passou a se sentir completo depois de conhecer Jensen. Jensen preenchera um vazio que Jared nem imaginava que estava lá.

– Eu sei que estou te colocando em uma situação complicada, filhote. Mas eu realmente preciso do Misha. – O olhar de Jim era suplicante. – Por favor, peã ele para mim.

Jared respirou fundo e apanhou o telefone. Jim nunca fora uma pessoa egoísta. Até quando o filho traíra a matilha, Jim pedira para matá-lo para poupar os outros dessa dor. O velho lobo sempre se dedicara de corpo e alma à matilha e à família. Ele merecia ter seu único pedido egoísta atendido. Ele merecia ser feliz.

– Alô! Aqui é o Alfa Padalecki. Eu preciso falar com o Alfa Ackles.

– Está falando com ele, filhote. – A voz arrogante de Ackles chegava extremamente clara aos seus ouvidos supersensíveis. – Estava mesmo me perguntando quando você iria ligar...

– Bem, imagino que você já saiba o que houve entre o meu beta e o seu...

– Se sei...

– Então... – Jared tinha certeza que Ackles não concordaria com nada e que só conseguiria Misha depois de muita negociação e concessões. – Como o meu beta reivindicou o seu, eu gostaria que você me mandasse o Misha. – Jared esperou que o impacto de suas palavras surtisse efeito.

– Certo. – Ackles disse.

– O quê?! – Jared se surpreendeu. – Você permite?

– É, eu permito. Com uma condição, é claro...

– Qual? – Jared estava tão surpreso e tão aliviado pela facilidade com que estava conseguindo Misha que estava disposto a dar quase tudo a Ackles.

– Quero que você me mande o seu beta, o Chad.

– ... – Jared sentiu uma enorme pedra de gelo descer por sua garganta e bater em seu estômago. – O quê?

– Jeffrey quer reivindicar o Chad e o Jim reivindicou o Misha. Sendo assim, eu te dou o Misha e você me dá o Chad. – Ackles disse com naturalidade.

– Não. – Jared disse num impulso, sem nem ao menos pesar suas palavras. – Não.

– Ah, que pena... Parece que não entramos em acordo.

– Não. Espere! – Jared pediu com medo de que o outro alfa desligasse o telefone. – Você não pode exigir o Chad no lugar do Misha. A troca não seria justa. O Misha é seu beta, mas o Chad é mais que isso para mim. Ele é como se fosse meu irmão.

– Bem, o Misha é como se fosse meu filho. – Ackles rebateu. – Eu o criei desde que ele era um garoto.

– Mas... – Jared estava sem argumentos.

– Olha aqui, filhote, eu já abri mão de um filho meu para você e estou disposto a abrir mão de outro. – Ackles foi firme. – Você acha que dois filhos não valem um irmão? – Jared ficou em silêncio. – De qualquer forma, não quero o Chad se essa não for a vontade dele. Acontece que eu sei que é isso o que ele quer. Pergunte ao Chad. Deixe ele escolher. Quando tiver uma decisão, me ligue.

Ackles desligou o telefone, mas Jared inda ficou um tempo com o aparelho junto à orelha como se ainda o escutasse. Jim estava mudo a sua frente. Ele era um lobo madeira e havia escutado toda a conversa. Ackles havia dito que aquela era a vontade de Chad, mas Jared duvidava muito disso, por essa razão, ele ligou para o amigo.

– Jay, sabe que horas são...? – Chad perguntou sonolento.

– Venha ao meu escritório agora. – Jared disse simplesmente antes de encerrar a ligação. Em poucos minutos Chad entrava no escritório.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jay? – Chad parecia bem nervoso, quanto mais ao ver que o outro beta também estava ali.

– Sente-se. – Jared pediu. Quando Chad se acomodou na cadeira ao lado de Jim, Jared deu início à conversa. – Chad, o Jim reivindicou o Misha Collins, beta do Alfa Ackles, como companheiro.

– O Jim o quê?! – Chad olhou surpreso para o outro beta.

– Por essa razão, eu pedi o Misha ao Ackles. – Jared disse. Chad voltou a olhar para ele como se não soubesse aonde seu alfa pretendia chegar. – Ackles disse que mandará o Misha para mim, mas só seu eu mandar você para ele, já que seu outro beta, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, quer reivindicar você.

– ... – Chad mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça.

– Ele disse que essa é sua vontade. – Jared já estava começando a acreditar nas palavras do lobo branco. – Chad isso é verdade? Você quer ir para os lobos brancos?

– Não! – Chad ergueu a cabeça. – Não é isso. Eu nunca quis abandonar a matilha e ainda não quero.

– Então é tudo conversa daquele lobo metido. – Jared sorriu satisfeito.

– Também não. – Chad encolheu os ombros. – Eu amo o Jeffrey e quero ficar com ele custe o que custar.

– Chad, você está dizendo que...?

– Jeffrey só vai me reivindicar se eu for para a matilha dele. – Chad olhou para o outro lado como se não fosse capaz de olhar Jared nos olhos. – Não é o que eu quero, mas é o que eu preciso fazer para ficar com ele.

– Chad, você não pode estar falando sério. – Jared sorriu como se esperasse que Chad a qualquer momento gargalhasse e dissesse que tudo não passara de uma piada. – Você não pode estar querendo me deixar.

– Eu não quero, Jay, mas preciso.

– Não... – Jared disse baixinho enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Não!

Jared ficou de pé e bateu com os punhos fechados sobre a mesa derrubando alguns enfeites e espalhando papéis. Seu lobo rugia furiosamente. Seu instinto lhe obrigando a defender o que era dele e Chad era dele. Jared não abriria mão do amigo.

– Jay... – Chad o olhava assustado.

– Filhote, por favor... – Até Jim parecia temeroso. – Tenha calma.

– Eu não estou abrindo mão de você! – Jared rugiu a meio passo de se transformar.

Chad e Jim se levantaram e começaram a recuar lentamente. Era raro ver Jared realmente furioso. Furioso o bastante para perder o controle e atacar qualquer um. Chad sabia que seria preciso os dois betas e, no mínimo, mais um lobo para conter o alfa se ele perdesse a cabeça.

Jared rosnava baixo. Suas presas se alongando, as garras se esticando. Por mais que visse o terror nos olhos de seus betas, ele não conseguia se controlar. Não conseguia acalmar seu lobo que se sentia extremamente ameaçado. Estava prestes a saltar sobre Chad e forçá-lo a entender que seu lugar era ali quando a porta se abriu e Jensen entrou.

Quando os olhos verdes de Jensen se encontraram com os seus, seu lobo pareceu se acalmar. As presas e as garras foram se encolhendo lentamente e seu rosnado deu lugar a uma respiração ofegante como se Jared tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Chad e Jim olharam surpresos de Jared para Jensen como se não compreendessem o poder que o ômega tinha sobre o alfa. Jensen foi até Jared e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

– Jared, pude sentir sua frustração até mesmo no meu sono. – Jensen disse suavemente. Na verdade, o ômega ainda estava de pijama. – Acordei sentindo que você estava prestes a fazer uma loucura. O quê aconteceu?

– Chad... E Jim... – Jared balbuciou. Ele não se sentia capaz de colocar em palavras seu tormento. Seu lobo estava meio anestesiado, mas ainda podia voltar a se enfurecer e sair de seu controle. Aí ele atacaria Jensen e jamais se perdoaria se o machucasse. "Eu entendo." Ouviu Jensen dizer. De alguma forma ele sabia que Jensen realmente entendia. – Não posso, Jen. Não posso... – "Pode sim." Jensen dizia. "Você precisa se controlar." – Mas o Chad quer... – Jared mal conseguia pensar no desejo de Chad sem perder o controle sobre seu lobo. – O Chad quer... – "Eu sei o que ele quer." Jensen disse. "E você deve deixá-lo fazer o que quer." – Não! – Jared gritou cheio de dor. – Não!

Os olhos de Jared se voltaram para os seus betas que haviam recuado até a porta e ainda o olhavam cheios de medo e confusão. Eles pareciam não entender o que acontecia com ele, quase como se a conversa dele com Jensen fosse meio absurda. Jared, então, se deu conta. Os lábios de Jensen não estavam se movendo. Ele estava escutando a voz de Jensen direto em sua cabeça.

– Jen? – Jared olhou surpreso para o seu ômega. "Está tudo bem, Jared." Jensen o abraçou. "Eu estou aqui." – Mas... – Jared queria dizer a Jensen o quanto seria doloroso perder Chad. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas é a felicidade dele, Jared. Se você o obrigar a ficar, aí sim, irá perdê-lo de verdade." – Mas ele irá para longe... – Jared choramingou. "Nossas matilhas estão em paz e cada vez se ajudando mais. Pode chegar um tempo em que nossas relações serão tão amigáveis que não haverá mal algum em um lobo de uma matilha visitar o lobo de outra. Você poderá ver o Chad sempre e ele estará feliz."

Jared voltou a olhar para Chad. O lobo era seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, seu beta. Sem Chad, Jared ficaria perdido. Mas Jensen tinha razão. Se obrigasse Chad a ficar, tudo o que conseguiria seria seu ódio.

– Chad, é realmente isso o que você quer? – Jared perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Sim, Jay. – Chad respondeu com voz fraca. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas.

– Certo... – Jared voltou a se sentar. Os braços de Jensen ainda o envolviam. Jared ligou novamente. – Ackles?

– Tomou sua decisão, filhote? – O alfa perguntou num tom que deixava claro que ele sabia bem o que Jared decidira.

– O Chad pelo Misha. – Jared disse num fiapo de voz, como se quase já não tivesse forças para falar.

– Na tarde da véspera próxima lua cheia, irei mandar três lobos levarem o Misha aí. – Ackles disse. – Eles também trarão o Chad. Mande-o arrumar as coisas dele.

– Certo. – Jared sentia um nó em sua garganta.

– Não é fácil pra um alfa abrir mão daquilo que achamos que nos pertence. – Ackles disse. – Mas vou te contar um segredo, Jared. Nós não somos donos de nada. Ser um alfa não é ser dono da matilha. Ser um alfa é servir a ela.

Ao dizer isso, Ackles desligou. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Ackles o chamara pelo primeiro nome. Além disso, suas palavras contrariavam tudo em que os lobos madeira acreditavam. Um alfa como servo da matilha? Não era assim para os lobos madeira. O alfa era o dono da matilha e ele a protegia por que ela era sua posse, assim como cada lobo que fazia parte dela. "Cuide do que é seu." Esse era o lema dos lobos madeira.

– Lobos brancos pensam diferente. – Jensen disse. Jared sabia que, por alguma razão misteriosa, o ômega estava tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos. Mas isso não o perturbava. Na verdade, era libertador. Com Jensen sabendo o que ele pensava, não haveria mal entendidos entre eles.

– Chad. – Jared chamou seu beta. –Os lobos brancos vêm te levar na véspera tarde da próxima lua cheia.

Chad apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu. Jim saiu logo em seguida. Jared e Jensen ficaram sozinhos no escritório.

– Se você não tivesse aparecido... – Jared suspirou. – Acho que eu teria machucado o Chad e o Jim.

– Talvez. – Jensen disse soltando Jared e indo se sentar a sua frente. – Mas eu sou o ômega, lembra? Uma das minhas obrigações é amenizar conflitos internos.

– É, mas nunca ouvi falar de um ômega que fosse capaz de influenciar um alfa. – Jared estava realmente surpreso. – Você definitivamente não é um ômega qualquer...

– Isso eu já não sei. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Você vai ficar bem?

– Acho que sim... – Uma dúvida surgiu no íntimo de Jared. – Por que você não está mais falando mente a mente comigo?

– Não sei. – Jensen pareceu ponderar. – Depois que seu lobo se acalmou completamente, embora eu pudesse sentir suas emoções e ouvir alguns pensamentos, você não me respondia mais, como se já não me ouvisse.

– Por que será que às vezes te escuto e outras vezes não? – Jared queria saber.

– Não sei. Mas com o tempo a gente descobre. – Jensen sorriu de modo confiante. – Já está mais calmo?

– Acho que sim.

– Então é melhor você ir conversar com o Chad. – Jensen disse se levantando. – Você não quer que a última conversa entre vocês antes dele ir seja aquela discussão que tiveram, não é?

– Eu quero conversar com ele, mas não sei o que dizer. – Jared encolheu os ombros.

– Diga a verdade. – Jensen já estava abrindo a porta para sair. – A sinceridade é sempre o melhor.

II

Depois que Jensen saiu, Jared ainda ficou um tempo no escritório. Ele queria ter certeza de que seu lobo não fugiria ao seu controle quando estivesse com Chad. Quando se sentiu completamente senhor de si, Jared foi até o quarto do amigo. A porta estava aberta, então, ele entrou. Chad estava de costas para a porta arrumando as malas

– É incrível o número de coisas que a gente acumula ao longo da vida... – Chad desabafou ainda sem se virar para Jared. Ele sabia que era seu alfa ali. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo que um conhecia bem os passos do outro. – Talvez não dê para levar tudo...

– Se não couber tudo no carro deles, você pode voltar para buscar depois. – Jared sugeriu.

– Não acho que o Ackles vai permitir que eu fique indo e vindo... – Chad se virou para olhar para Jared. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos das lágrimas derramadas. – Um mês... Eu queria um tempo maior para poder me despedir.

– Nem todo tempo do mundo seria o bastante para preparar alguém para dizer adeus.

– É. Acho que não.

Jared quebrou a pequena distância entre eles e o abraçou com força. Agora que estavam prestes a se separar, o alfa se dava conta do quanto Chad, mesmo sendo o seu beta mais forte, era pequeno e frágil em seus braços.

– Eu nunca irei te esquecer, irmão. – Jared disse com a voz rouca.

– Nem eu vou te esquecer. – Chad escondeu o rosto em seu peito. – Não importa onde eu vá, você sempre estará no meu peito, irmão.

– E você no meu...

Ficaram assim abraçados por um longo tempo. Depois Jared ajudou Chad a começar a fazer as malas. Na véspera da lua cheia seguinte, antes do almoço já estava tudo pronto. Sem pedir a permissão do alfa para isso, Jim organizara um almoço de despedida para Chad no jardim onde ocorrera a festa de boas vindas de Jensen. Toda a matilha estava presente. Houve muito choro e lamentos, mas no fundo todos torciam para que o beta fosse feliz.

À tarde, um sentinela avisou que quatro lobos brancos dentro de um Land Rover preto pediam permissão para entrar no território da matilha. Jared deu a permissão e em poucos minutos o automóvel parava em frente à casa do alfa. Quase a matilha inteira se reunia ali. Os betas, Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Misha Collins, desceram do carro. Jim, ao lado de Jared, suspirou aliviado quando viu Misha sorrindo para ele. Jeffrey foi até o porta-malas e tirou a bagagem do lobo dali. Imediatamente Jim e Tom foram ajudá-lo a carregá-las. Chad deu um forte abraço em Jared.

– Fique bem, irmão. – Chad disse.

– Você também. – Jared falou baixinho para que os lobos brancos não percebessem o quanto sua voz tremia.

Chad foi até Jeffrey que colocou sua bagagem no porta-malas, depois abriu a porta do carro para ele. Com um último olhar, Chad entrou no carro. O coração de Jared ficou apertadinho dentro do peito, como se mãos invisíveis o espremessem. Mesmo após o carro deixar seu campo visual, Jared ficou um tempo na entrada da casa ouvindo o som que ele fazia ao se afastar levando consigo seu melhor amigo, seu beta, seu irmão.

Quando Jared voltou para o jardim, onde agora acontecia um tipo de coquitel de boas vindas para Misha, ele se surpreendeu ao ver os dois lobos brancos sentados juntos na beirada da fonte rindo um para o outro como se estivessem tendo uma conversa divertida, mas não estavam falando nada. Às vezes um ou outro abria a boca, mas poucas palavras eram de fato compartilhadas. Com sua audição de lobo madeira, Jared captava essas palavras, mas não encontrava sentido nas mesmas.

– Você acha? – Jensen perguntava com um sorriso desconfiado. – Duvido.

– Bem... – Misha disse sorrindo.

– Quais? – Jensen perguntou tomando um gole de cerveja.

– Dois lobos. – Misha enfiava os dedos dentro da água. – Mais ainda...

E essa conversa estranha continuou. Jared sentou-se ao lado de Jim, que também observava os dois lobos.

– Vê algum sentido nessa conversa? – Jared perguntou.

– Nenhum. – Jim respondeu. – Mas eu sempre soube que o meu lobo branco era doido, só não sabia que o seu também era...

– Talvez seja o tal laço... – Jared comentou se lembrando das explicações de Jensen.

– Laço?! – Jim o olhou de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Que diabos é isso?

– É uma coisa que os lobos brancos têm. – Jared não sabia explicar direito. – Parece que eles meio que escutam os pensamentos uns dos outros.

– Ah, é?! – Jim voltou a olhar para os lobos brancos conversando picado. – Então nós só estamos captando fragmentos da conversa por que o grosso mesmo está sendo em pensamentos?

– Acho que sim. – Jared deu de ombros.

– E era isso que estava acontecendo com você e Jensen no escritório hoje cedo? – O velho lobo era mesmo muito sagaz.

– Era, mas isso não acontece sempre. – Jared tentou explicar. – Jensen e eu ainda não sabemos como nem por que.

– Que estranho! – Jim tomou um gole de cerveja como se quisesse desanuviar a mente. – Acho que daqui para frente nós teremos um mal tempo com esses dois.

– Talvez... – Jared continuou observando os dois.

III

Jensen estava mais feliz que nunca. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Misha, o laço entre eles se refez. Era quase como se nunca houvesse se rompido. Entre os lobos brancos, o laço não era muito forte quando estavam em forma humana, mas Jensen e Misha sempre foram exceção. Estavam sentados junto à fonte com Misha atualizando Jensen de tudo que acontecera em sua antiga matilha desde que partira. Jensen, por sua vez, deixava Misha à parte das particularidades de Stª. Bárbara.

– Então... – "cada loja daqui pertence a um não lobo? Que modo estranho de lidar com eles..." Misha pensava.

– Nada... – "O estranho mesmo foi meu pai ter concordado em te deixar vir e ainda ter aceitado o Chad." Jensen pensou. "Por que ele agiu..." – ...Assim?

– Primeiro, – "...foi por que o Dj Qualls fez quatro previsões para a matilha. A primeira dizia que..." – ...muito em breve... – "... teríamos um beta lobo madeira."

– Você acha... – "...que meu pai vai aceitar o Chad como beta?" – Duvido!

– Bem... – "...ele deixou claro que se o Chad quiser ser o beta, vai ter que merecer essa posição. Mas o Dj fez mais três previsões, mas as duas últimas é que são importantes."

– Quais?

– Dois lobos... – "Ele previu que a matilha logo ganharia mais dois lobos. Um seria do sangue do seu ai e o outro do sangue do Jeffrey." – Mais ainda... – "Ele disse que o lobo do seu pai seria o novo alfa."

– Mas... – "... e o Luck?" Jensen estava confuso. Afinal ele havia perdido a posição de alfa para o irmão mais novo.

– Não... – "...é bom o bastante para o cargo. O lobo dele não é tão forte. Na idade dele, o seu lobo era mil vezes mais forte que o dele, não era, Jen?"

– Acho... – "...que sim. Mas e o Jeffrey? Como ele pode ter um lobo se vai reivindicar o Chad? Não faz..." – sentido.

– Isso... – "...não sei. Só sei que o ancião esteve na matilha esses dias e disse que o seu pai tinha que confiar nas previsões dele e que tinha que garantir que você ficasse aqui."

– Por que... – "...isso?"

– Não sei. – "Tem algo a ver com aquilo que você tem."

– Misha... – "Não conte a ninguém sobre aquilo." Jensen estava nervoso. "Não quero que Jared e os outros saibam disso."

– Certo. – "Não vou contar nem mesmo para o Jim." – Prometo.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Sabiam o quão aquilo era grave e o quanto gerara desconfiança e apreensão mesmo entre os lobos brancos. Se os lobos madeira soubessem, provavelmente teriam medo de Jensen.

IV

Jared voltou para o escritório no início da noite. Ainda estava nervoso por ter aberto mão de Chad e por ter um lobo branco acasalado ao seu beta. Agora que Chad havia partido, Jared precisava escolher outro beta. Essa tarefa não seria fácil. Na matilha havia alguns lobos que eram tão fortes ou até mesmo mais fortes que Chad, mas nenhum possuía seu senso de dever ou sua capacidade de comandar. Os que possuíam uma dessas qualidades, nunca as duas, eram muito fracos. Jared estava ponderando sobre isso quando Jim entrou desesperado em seu escritório.

– Jared, o Misha sumiu. – O lobo disse.

– Sumiu como? – Jared estava confuso. O coquetel no jardim mal acabara e Jim já perdera de vista seu companheiro? – Você não estava com ele?

– Eu o levei para o quarto, mas ele saiu de lá e aí sumiu.

Jim andava de um lado para o outro no escritório de Jared. O alfa se sentia até meio zonzo de acompanhar seus passos.

– Calma, Jim. – Jared tentava acalmá-lo. – A casa é grande. Ele está por aí.

– Como se eu não o ouço? – Jim estava nervoso.

– Ele é um lobo branco, Jim. Nós nunca fomos capazes de escutá-los direito...

– Você só está calmo por que não é o Jensen. – Jim acusou.

– Eu também não estou ouvindo o Jen, mas tenho certeza de que ele está no quarto.

– Não está não. Eu fui procurar o meu doidinho lá e não encontrei nem o ômega.

– O quê?! – Agora Jared sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Jensen sumira? De novo? Não. Jared não podia suportar ter Jensen levado dele novamente. Seu coração não suportaria tamanha dor. Tinha que haver outra explicação. Jensen não podia ter sido levado de novo. Por que se ele não estivesse ali, Jared enlouqueceria. Com certeza, enlouqueceria. E, então, ninguém poderia deter a sua ira. Ninguém...

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE**

Como vocês já repararam, o lance entre Jim e Misha, Chad e Jeffrey acabou se tornando algo bem forte nessa fic. Muita gente gostou e pediu até lemons entre os casais, mas tem gente que acha que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra e que eu estaria fugindo da história se desse muito foco aos casais secundários. Bom, respeito todas as opiniões, mas como essa fic é uma padackles... Nada de lemon entre os betas e nada de me focar muito neles.

Mas não se desesperem, fãs de Chad e Jeffrey e Misha e Jim. Estou fazendo duas minific's paralelas. Uma para mostrar como o Chad se arranjou lá entre os lobos brancos e outra para esmiuçar um pouco a relação do Jim com o Misha. Essa última será bem curtinha mesmo, por que esse casal é da mesma matilha que o casal principal. Então inevitavelmente eles estarão na fic _The World_.

**ATENÇÃO:** As fic's paralelas não interferem em nada na fic principal. Por isso tanto faz lerem-nas ou não. Quem ler terá algo a mais. Quem não ler não perderá nada que realmente interfira em _The World_.

Estamos entendidos?

A fic do Chad e do Jeffrey é essa: _The World: By my Sunshine._ A fic do Misha com o Jim é essa aqui: _The World: Please hold my feet on the ground._ Espero que gostem. Beijos!


	17. Chapter 17

I

_Quando fomos concebidos, nosso mundo já estava em guerra. Do ventre de nossa mãe, sentimos todo o medo e a dor daqueles que não são capazes de sentir os ventos da mudança e se desesperam por não encontrar a saída. Quando nascemos, não houve nenhum sinal que nos anunciasse, nenhuma profecia que nos prevenisse, nenhuma marca que nos diferenciasse. Mas nossa mãe sabia, ela sentia e chorava a nossa sina, pois tinha medo. Quando nascemos, nós não sabíamos, mas o destino de um povo, uma raça, estava sendo colocado em nossos ombros. E ainda que fôssemos recém-nascidos, fomos feitos generais nessa guerra. A guerra que já dura há centenas de anos. A guerra que está para acabar. _

II

– O quê?! – Agora Jared sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Jensen sumira? De novo? Não. Jared não podia suportar ter Jensen levado dele novamente. Seu coração não suportaria tamanha dor. Tinha que haver outra explicação. Jensen não podia ter sido levado de novo. Por que se ele não estivesse ali, Jared enlouqueceria. Com certeza, enlouqueceria. E, então, ninguém poderia deter a sua ira. Ninguém... – Mas ele não disse que ia sair...

– Nem o Misha disse que iria...

– Chaaaad! – Jared gritou.

– O Chad não está mais aqui, filhote. – Jim o lembrou.

– Ah, é... – Jared cerrou os punhos com força. Demoraria muito a se acostumar com a ausência do amigo. – Tooom! – Em segundos o lobo entrou no escritório. – Jensen e Misha sumiram. Chame os sentinelas e vamos atrás deles.

– Mas... – Tom parecia sem jeito. Tom sempre ficava assim quando sabia de algo que seu alfa não sabia. – A Lauren disse que o Misha e o Jensen foram ao mercado comprar morangos.

– Morangos? – Jared pareceu confuso.

– É. A Lauren disse que o Misha quer torta de morango.

– Se eles queriam ir ao mercado por que não avisaram? – Jared bufou. – Não quero o Jensen saindo por aí sem nenhum lobo para protegê-lo.

– Tecnicamente, – Jim disse. – o Jensen não saiu sem nenhum lobo. O Misha está com ele, lembra?

– É, mas o Misha é só um lobo branco. – Jared rebateu.

– Lembre-se que até bem pouco tempo atrás os lobos brancos eram nosso pior pesadelo. Além disso, o Misha era um beta. – Jim disse num tom meio ofendido. – Tenho certeza de que meu doidinho é proteção mais que suficiente para o Jensen ir até o mercado.

– Desculpe, Jim. – Jared teve o bom senso de parecer sem graça. Às vezes ele simplesmente se esquecia que Jim agora estava acasalado com um lobo branco. – Eu não quis desmerecer o Misha.

– Eu sei que ele é meio destrambelhado, mas não duvide da força dele.

– Eu não duvido. – Jared afirmou. Sabia que lobos brancos eram menores e mais fracos que lobos madeira, mas havia exceções. Jensen, por exemplo. – Desculpe, cara.

– Tudo bem. – Jim deu de ombros. – Acho que vou esperar o meu doidinho no quarto.

– Acho que vou esperar o Jensen no meu.

Quando Jim saiu, Jared ainda ficou um tempo em seu escritório com Tom. Pediu ao lobo que ficasse de olho em Jensen e Misha, principalmente quando os dois estivessem juntos. Tom concordou em vigiá-los, embora não fosse um sentinela, e sim um executor.

II

Emília Cortese era uma filha de lobo dona do melhor restaurante da Vila de Stª. Bárbara. Era acasalada com Edmund Cortese. Com ele, ela tivera dois filhos. Um lobo que morreu a pouco mais de três anos em combate e Genevieve. A filha era a razão da sua vida, agora que não tinha mais o filho. Ela sempre fora apaixonada pelo alfa, mas era uma pena, que ele fosse gay. Mesmo assim, seu marido, por assim dizer, conseguiu um acordo com o alfa. Se Genevieve lhe desse um filho lobo, ele a reivindicaria como companheira. O alfa havia concordado. Agora Genevieve estava grávida. Se seu filho seria um lobo ou não, só saberiam quando ele nascesse.

Ela estava no balcão passando a comida para a filha servir quando avistou o ômega e o companheiro do beta se aproximando. Intimamente ela desejou que eles escolhessem outro restaurante. Os boatos eram de que Jared estava apaixonado pelo ômega, um lobo branco, e que ele o reivindicaria como companheiro se o filho de Genevieve não fosse lobo.

Emília sabia o quanto era doloroso para a filha estar perto do ômega. Ômegas eram importantes dentro de uma matilha e eram raros e preciosos. Na verdade, eram sagrados. Mas o fato do filho ter sido morto por um lobo branco fazia Emília odiar todos daquela raça, inclusive o alfa. Quando os dois lobos entraram no restaurante, Emilia pôs a mão sobre a da filha.

– Não precisa atender aqueles dois. – Disse. – Eu faço isso.

– Não, mãe. – Genevieve disse. – Eu vou.

Genevieve já estava entrando no oitavo mês de gravidez e sua barriga estava enorme. Mesmo assim ela apanhou o bloco de notas e foi até os lobos. Emília ficou de longe olhando. Ela voltou rapidamente com os pedidos.

– Bife, batatas fritas e salada para os dois. – Disse de mau humor. – Ah, e os dois querem um café antes.

– Gen, você não precisa atendê-los. – A mãe lhe lembrou. – Depois do que ele fez com seu bebê...

– Ele só usou meu filho para encontrar o Jared, mãe.

– É, mas se ele tem poder para isso, também tem poder para fazer o mal. – Emília lhe alertou. – Fique longe dele, filha.

– Certo. – Genevieve disse enchendo duas xícaras com café. – Só vou servir o café deles e pronto.

Emília assistiu a filha ir até a mesa dos lobos brancos. Estava voltando para a cozinha quando ouviu um grito. Olhou para trás e viu Genevieve inconsciente nos braços do companheiro do beta.

– Nããão! – Emília gritou correndo em direção à filha. – O que vocês fizeram com ela? O que vocês fizeram com ela?

– Nós não... – O ômega começou a falar, mas Emília voltou a gritar.

– Vocês fizeram isso! Você quer se livrar dela e do filho lobo que ela carrega para poder ficar com o alfa! – Acusou. Logo todos os clientes não lobos que estavam ali, uns cinco, se aproximaram cheios de fúria.

– Seu maldito! – Um não lobo deu um empurrão no ômega que caiu estatelado no chão.

– Solte ela! – Outro não lobo tirou Genevieve dos braços do companheiro do alfa. Esse recuou até onde o ômega começava a se levantar. – Ela está pálida!

– Nós não fizemos nada. – O lobo de olhos azuis disse.

– Cale a boca, maldito! – Um não lobo, Tim, sacou uma arma e a apontou para o ômega. – Você não devia ter feito isso!

– Espere aí, colega... – O lobo de olhos azuis disse. – Ele é um ômega. Ômegas são sagrados, lembra?

– Esse maldito lobo branco tentou matar minha filha e o filho do alfa! – Emília gritou.

– Vá ser sagrado no inferno! – Tim atirou.

O lobo de olhos azuis empurrou o ômega para o lado e imediatamente apanhou uma mesa que atirou sobre os não lobos. Logo os dois lobos brancos se transformaram e correram para fora do restaurante. Quatro não lobos correram atrás deles. Tim continuou atirando neles, mas estavam perto da floresta e logo os lobos correram para lá.

– Vamos levá-la para o hospital. – O não lobo que carregava Genevieve, Milton, saiu do restaurante. Emília foi atrás. Assim que chegaram do lado de fora, Edmund e mais três lobos que estavam fazendo a ronda se aproximaram completamente nus.

– O quê aconteceu? – Edmund perguntou.

– O ômega e o companheiro do beta tentaram matar a Gen e o filho dela. – Emília disse num único fôlego. – Eles foram por ali.

Imediatamente Edmund e os outros lobos se transformaram e correram para a floresta. Emília foi até seu carro e abriu a porta para que Milton colocasse Genevieve ali. Ela passou as chaves para ele e se sentou atrás com a filha nos braços. Milton deu a partida e dirigiu em alta velocidade. Emília estava muito preocupada com a filha, mas ainda era da matilha. Tinha uma obrigação a cumprir. Tinha que informar o ocorrido ao alfa.

III

Ainda que sua intenção fosse voltar para o quarto, Jared achou que não conseguiria dormir enquanto Jensen não chegasse. Por esse motivo, decidiu adiantar seu trabalho. Começou a estudar as fichas de todos os seus lobos em busca de um novo beta. Já estava repassando todas as fichas pela terceira vez, quando seu celular tocou.

– Jared falando...

– Alfa Jared, aqui é Emilia Cortese.

– Srª. Cortese, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gen e com o bebê? – Jared ficou preocupado. A mãe de Genevieve, não era de ficar ligando.

– Sim, aconteceu! – A mulher falava cheia de ódio. – Aqueles lobos brancos estiveram aqui e aquele seu maldito ômega fez alguma coisa com a Gen e o bebê. Eu estou levando ela para o hospital...

– O Jensen o quê?! – Jared estava confuso. Jensen não faria nada contra seu filho. Isso nunca. – Srª. Cortese, cadê o Jensen?

– Jensen?! – A voz da mulher era puro ódio. – Você deveria estar preocupado com a sua mulher e com seu filho.

– Me diga o que aconteceu com o Jensen agora! – Jared usou a voz de comando. Nunca antes a havia usado pelo telefone e não sabia se ela iria funcionar.

– O filho de Tim, o filho de Robert Singer, atirou nele. – A mulher disse num tom quase automático. A voz de comando surtira efeito. – Acho que não acertou. Os dois correram. Alguns não lobos foram atrás, mas eles se transformaram e fugiram para a floresta. Robert Singer, Kim Manners e meu marido se transformaram em lobos e foram atrás deles.

– Certo. Eu vou salvá-los. – Jared disse sem pensar. A voz de comando foi anulada.

– Não! – A mulher gritou. – Você não pode. É a vida da sua mulher e do seu filho que estão em jogo. Você tem que ir para o hospital e ficar ao lado deles.

– Mas... – Jared conhecia sua obrigação. Jared sabia que seu filho era um lobo. Jensen lhe contara. Um alfa tem que dar assistência ao seu filho lobo acima de tudo. – Estou indo para o hospital.

Jared desligou e telefone e correu até o quarto de Jim. Bateu na porta com toda a força até que o lobo a abriu.

– O que foi, filhote? – Jim perguntou.

– Me ligaram do restaurante. A Gen entrou em trabalho de parto. – Jared disse totalmente aflito. – Jensen e Misha estavam no restaurante na hora em que ela passou mal.

– E...?

– A mãe dela disse que o Jensen fez alguma coisa com ela. – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não acredito, mas... Os não lobos e os lobos que estavam por lá atacaram os dois. Acho que eles fugiram, mas não sei onde eles estão. Preciso ir ficar com a Gen...

– Certo. – Jim disse voltando para o quarto e pegando as chaves do seu carro. – Eu vou trazer os dois de volta.

– Conto com você, Jim! – Jared saiu apressado.

Ele foi até a garagem, mas não achou seu carro ali. Suas chaves principais também aviam sumido. O alfa se amaldiçoou. Por que quando estava mais desesperado, tudo dava errado?

– Alfa, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tom se aproximara dele.

– Suas chaves! – Jared disse desesperado. – Preciso do seu carro.

Não foi preciso voz de comando. O executor imediatamente passou as chaves a ele. Jared entrou rapidamente no carro e partiu acelerado para o hospital, embora sua vontade fosse ir até Jensen e estraçalhar todos que tentaram machucá-lo. Se Jared não soubesse que lobos brancos eram muito mais rápidos que os lobos madeira e que eles tinham a capacidade de esconder seus rastros, não estaria indo ao hospital. Mas Jensen ficaria bem. Ele só precisava despistar os três lobos na floresta. Jared torcia para que isso acontecesse rápido e que Jim o encontrasse depressa.

IV

Jim corria a toda velocidade em direção a vila. Sabia que Jensen e Misha haviam corrido para a floresta, mas não sabiam em qual direção, o que dificultava as buscas. Já estava pensando que teria que chegar até o restaurante para começar a rastreá-los dali, quando ouviu o som suave das patas de um lobo branco. Apenas um? Mas quem? Misha ou Jensen? Aquilo, com toda certeza, não era um bom sinal. O coração de Jim se acalmou um pouco quando ele viu que o lobo branco em questão era o seu companheiro. Assim que se aproximaram, Jim se destransformou.

– Misha, você está bem? – Jim estava aflito. – Não te machucaram?

– O Jensen... – Misha estava quase sem fôlego por ter corrido tanto. – Ele está ferido e tem três lobos atrás dele. Daquele lado... – Misha apontou.

– Certo. Volte para casa. – Jim disse. – Eu vou buscá-lo.

– Não. – Misha segurou o braço de Jim. – Eu vou junto.

– Você não está bem, doidinho. – Jim acariciou seu rosto. – Vá descansar. Eu já volto.

– Não. Você precisa de mim. Eu e o Jensen temos um laço. Posso localizá-lo muito mais rápido que vocês.

– Mas... – Jim ponderou. Os dois conversavam em pensamentos, então talvez um pudesse localizar o outro. – Certo, mas não se esforce muito.

Jim nem tinha acabado de falar e Misha já havia se transformado e começava a correr pelo caminho contrário ao que viera. Jim e os outros lobos o seguiram.

V

Jared chegou ao pequeno hospital da vila e correu até a sala de espera. Emília Cortese estava ali em prantos. Jared foi até ela.

– Como ela está? E meu filho? O quê o médico disse?

– Ela... – A mulher começou a chorar mais ainda.

Achando que não conseguiria tirar nada dela, Jared correu em direção ao primeiro médico não lobo que avistou.

– Doutor, como está o meu filho e a Genevieve?

– Eles estão bem. – O médico assegurou. – A Genevieve tem diabetes. Às vezes acontece na gravidez... A glicose estava muito alta. O que a fez perder a consciência. Mas ela e o bebê passam bem.

O médico mal acabara de falar e Jared foi direto até a mãe de Genevieve. A mulher se encolheu quando o viu se aproximando. Milton, um não lobo que a acompanhava, se levantou e se colocou entre ela e o alfa. Jared, repleto de fúria, com uma única mão empurrou o homem fazendo-o bater contra a parede da sala. A mulher fiou de pé. Jared a segurou pela gola do vestido.

– Diabetes. – Disse entre dentes. – A próxima vez que você acusar o ômega sem ter certeza, eu vou cuidar para que seja a última bobagem que irá sair da sua boca.

Jared a soltou e saiu rapidamente do hospital. Ligou no celular de Jim, mas como esse não atendeu, imaginou que ainda não havia voltado da busca a Jensen e Misha. Se algum lobo ou não lobo tivesse machucado seu Jensen, Jared o faria pagar caro. Pensando assim, o alfa se despiu, enfiou as roupas no carro, deixou as chaves em baixo do automóvel e se transformou. O hospital ficava perto da floresta, mas do lado oposto ao restaurante. Mesmo assim, era melhor para Jared começar a procurar dali.

VI

Jim corria atrás de Misha, mas não era fácil acompanhar seu ritmo. Mesmo estando cansado, a velocidade de Misha era muito maior que a de Jim e seus lobos. Ainda assim estavam em um ritmo constante. Do nada, Misha acelerou a corrida como se tivesse visto algo ou pressentindo algo. A audição de Jim captava gemidos de dor e respirações irregulares. Jim tentou se apressar, mas Misha já tinha descido uma ravina e se embrenhara entre a mata do fundo. Jim foi atrás. Quando chegou num espaço mais aberto, com poucas árvores ao redor, seu coração quase parou. Jensen estava em forma humana, totalmente nu, agachado junto a três lobos madeira caídos no chão. Os lobos sangravam bastante e pareciam incapazes sequer de voltar à forma humana. Misha, ainda como lobo, havia parado a certa distância de Jensen e os lobos caídos. Jim já ia se aproximar dele, mas Misha atravessou seu caminho. Seus olhos se encontraram e Jim viu medo nos olhos do seu companheiro.

– Misha... – Jim havia voltado à forma humana. – Como o Jensen fez isso sozinho?

– Ele foi criado para ser um alfa. – Misha disse quando se destransformou. – Ele é bem mais forte que um lobo branco comum.

– Mas forte desse jeito...? – Jim olhava por cima do ombro de Misha para o estrago que Jensen havia feito nos três enormes lobos madeira. – Saia da frente. Tenho que socorrer aqueles três.

– Não. – Misha estendeu as mãos o detendo. – Ainda não. O Jen está...

– Misha, aqueles três vão morrer se não forem socorridos. – Jim não entendia qual era o medo de seu companheiro. Jensen apenas se defendera. Jim não atacaria por isso.

– Ainda não, Jim. – Misha estava claramente apavorado. – Aqueles três pressionaram o Jen demais. O lobo dele está no comando agora.

– Como assim? – Jim olhou mais atentamente para Jensen. Os olhos verdes e cristalinos do ômega estavam escuros e frios. – Como o lobo dele pode estar no controle se ele está em forma humana?

– Difícil explicar... – Misha continuava nervoso. – Mas, por favor, não se aproximem.

Jensen se levantou e começou a andar em direção a eles. Misha recuou. Os lobos atrás de Jim rosnaram. Jim tentou acalmá-los com sua voz de comando. Não era tão forte quanto à voz de comando do alfa, mas geralmente era o bastante para manter os executores na linha. Algo no olhar de Jensen fazia os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. Seu lobo estava rosnando furioso querendo sair. Mas Jim sabia que caso se transformasse, perderia o controle e atacaria o ômega.

– Jen... – Misha chamou. – Está tudo bem agora, Jen. Você vai ficar bem.

Jensen fechou os olhos e ficou parado por alguns segundos. Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam verde cristalino de novo.

VII

Jared havia chegado quase até o restaurante quando Tom, em forma humana se aproximou. Jared se destransformou imediatamente.

– Alfa, o ômega e o companheiro do beta estão a salvos na sua casa. – Tom falou.

– Que ótimo! – Jared sorriu aliviado. – Por que Jim não veio me avisar?

– Ele foi levar ao hospital os três sentinelas que atacaram o ômega.

– Hospital? – Jared cruzou os braços. – Jim e vocês pegaram pesado com eles?

– Não, Alfa. Nós não. – Jared alteou as sobrancelhas. – O ômega Jensen quase os matou.

Jared arregalou os olhos. Jensen quase havia matado três lobos madeira? Não três lobos qualquer. Três dos seus melhores sentinelas. Que tipo de lobo era Jensen?

VIII

"Não precisava ter ido tão longe." Jensen estava no seu quarto andando de um lado para o outro. "Eles quase morreram."

_Eles tentaram nos matar. Você teria pegado leve com eles e nós acabaríamos mortos. Sabe disso._

"Mas agora o bicho pegou para nós." Jensen estava aflito. "Você não devia ter voltado à forma humana antes de me passar o controle. Agora Jim viu. Amanhã a matilha inteira saberá disso"

_Cedo ou tarde eles saberiam. É melhor que saibam agora. Isso evitará que tentem isso de novo._

"Eles estavam com medo." Jensen argumentou. "Os lobos madeira sempre nos temeram."

_E eles têm razão para isso. Eles devem temer os lobos brancos e principalmente a nós._

"Lembre-se que eles atacam quando têm medo."

_E você acha que não estamos preparados para isso? Nós já teríamos cumprido nosso trabalho nessa matilha se você não tivesse se apaixonado pelo alfa._

"Mas nós nem sabemos qual é o nosso trabalho. Tudo o que temos são suas suposições."

_Que sempre se mostraram certas até agora. Confie em mim como costumava confiar antes._

"Por que eu confiaria? Quando Kevin me raptou, você não fez nada." Jensen acusou.

_Achei que seria o melhor para nós, mas quando o seu amado alfa apareceu, quem foi que nos libertou das correntes antes mesmo que nosso pai chegasse? Quem entrou em contato com o lobo filho do alfa para encontrá-lo?_

"Você não deixou que o Osric te alcançasse..."

_Aquele pirralho era uma ameaça e você sabe. Se ele tivesse ido muito fundo descobriria sobre mim antes da hora._

"O que importa? Agora todos sabem..."

_Não. Você dirá ao Jared que foi a primeira vez que aconteceu. Você dirá que entrou em choque por que estava encurralado. _

"Mas o Misha..."

_Misha confirmará sua história e você sabe. _

Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto. Estava terrivelmente temeroso. Todos os shifters possuíam um instinto selvagem que os compelia a lutar e a fazer outras coisas. O instinto ficava mais forte quando se transformavam. A esse instinto eles chamavam de lobo interior. Mas Jensen não era assim. Seu lobo interno tinha vontade própria.

Seu lobo interno era tão forte e tão independente que até mesmo seu pai o temia. E Jared? Jared também temeria se soubesse sobre o seu lobo?


	18. Chapter 18

I

Jared voltou para casa. Escutou Jensen andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Perguntou-se se deveria deixar a conversa para o dia seguinte, mas provavelmente não conseguiria dormir se não tirasse aquela história á limpo. Foi até o quarto de Jensen e bateu, mas entrou sem esperar permissão. Jensen havia parado de andar e estava sentado na beirada da cama como se o aguardasse.

– Tom me contou o que houve.

– ... – Jensen manteve silêncio. Sua cabeça estava baixa.

– Os lobos e os não lobos que te atacaram serão punidos. – Jared informou. – Você é um membro dessa matilha. Não deveria ser atacado. Mais que isso. Você é um ômega. É sagrado.

– Eles estavam com medo. – Jensen disse num tom baixo.

– O medo não pode ser justificativa para um ato desses.

– Eles estavam tentando defender o seu filho. – Jensen levantou a vista. Seus olhos verdes cristalino brilhavam com certa fúria. – Estavam sendo leais a você.

– E por isso merecem sair impunes? Nunca! – Jared estava furioso. Quase perdera Jensen por que uns idiotas não sabiam mostrar respeito por um ômega. Não iria deixá-los sair sem nenhum castigo.

– Não disse que eles devem sair impunes. – Jensen voltou a baixar a cabeça e levou as mãos ao rosto como se estivesse muito cansado. – Só quero que se lembre da lealdade deles quando estiver escolhendo as punições adequadas.

– Vou me lembrar. – Jared se acalmara um pouco. – Soube que você foi ferido.

– Um tiro de raspão. – Jensen levantou a manga da camisa e mostrou um pequeno sinal avermelhado como se fosse uma cicatriz muito antiga. – Me recuperei quando estava em forma de lobo.

– Rápido assim e sem fazer repouso? – Jared se surpreendeu. Jensen não respondeu. – Também soube que você mandou Misha buscar ajuda enquanto enfrentava e quase matava sozinho três sentinelas.

– ... – Jensen desviou o olhar.

– Tom contou que seu lobo estava no comando do seu corpo. – Jared insistiu no assunto. – Isso raramente acontece e nunca vi acontecer quando um lobo está em forma humana. – Como Jensen continuou em silêncio, Jared continuou. – Que tipo de lobo é você?

– Do tipo muito forte. – Jensen o encarou. Suas feições estavam fechadas. – Mesmo entre os lobos brancos eu era muito forte. Tanto que mesmo tendo nascido ômega eu fui criado para ser um alfa. Meu próprio pai, às vezes, não conseguia me fazer submeter. Nunca chegamos a duelar, mas, acredite, se tivéssemos, o resultado seria um só.

Jared perdeu a fala. Jensen era tão forte assim? Jared nunca chegara a enfrentar cara a cara o Alfa Ackles em combate, mas mesmo assim sabia que ele era um adversário temível e difícil de lidar. E Jensen era mais forte que ele?

– Jensen, tem algo mais que você queira me contar? – Jared perguntou.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Jared respirou fundo. Estava assustado. Muito assustado. Nunca imaginou encontrar na sua frente um lobo tão forte. Possivelmente mais forte que ele. Para piorar esse lobo era seu ômega e era o grande amor de sua vida. Como lidar com isso? Como ômega, Jensen deveria se submeter à Jared, mas como Jensen se submeteria a um lobo mais fraco que ele?

– Jensen, eu sei que seu lobo é forte, mas você não está a caminho de se tornar um alfa. – Jared disse com cuidado. Tinha medo de que se dissesse de um modo que o desagradasse iria acabar saindo no dente com ele de novo. – Você é um ômega e deve agir como tal.

– O que quer dizer? – Jensen olhou desconfiado para Jared. Seus olhos cristalinos começaram a escurecer. Jared já havia percebido que aquilo era um mau sinal. Sempre que seus olhos escureciam, Jensen explodia e se transformava.

– Quero que você se concentre em desenvolver suas habilidades ômegas. – Jared disse com firmeza. Perigoso ou não, estava na hora de colocar Jensen em seu lugar. – Não quero você roubando as chaves do meu carro e saindo sem avisar e sem pelo menos dois lobos para protegê-lo. Não quero que você seja obrigado a se defender por conta própria.

– Mais alguma coisa, mestre? – O tom de voz de Jensen não era apenas debochado, era ameaçador. Havia algo de perigoso naqueles olhos que escureciam rapidamente.

– Sim. – Jared respirou fundo e se sentou ao seu lado. Já havia pensado nisso várias vezes e tomara sua decisão. – Vou tentar romper o acordo com a Genevieve. – Disse. – Quando eu fizer isso, se estiver tudo bem para você... Eu gostaria de reivindicá-lo como meu companheiro.

Os olhos de Jensen se iluminaram e um pequeno sorriso começou a brotar entre seus lábios, mas logo desapareceu rapidamente.

– O pai dela não vai te criar problemas?

– Ele te atacou. – Jared disse cheio de raiva. – Ele tem sorte de ainda estar vivo e, para ser sincero, não sei se ele vai continuar por muito tempo.

– Se tiver que culpar alguém, eu diria que você deve culpar a louca da mãe da Genevieve que começou a me acusar... – Jensen disse emburrado.

– Ela já está na minha lista. – Jared acariciou o rosto de Jensen com as costas da mão. – Qualquer um que te faça mal, Jen, está na minha lista negra.

– Esse seu protecionismo é comovente, mas é um pouco sufocante também. – Jensen disse. – Eu gostaria que você confiasse mais na minha capacidade de cuidar de mim mesmo.

– Jensen, nós quase saímos no dente umas duas ou três vezes e você botou no chão três sentinelas meus. – Jared disse olhando em seus olhos. – Eu sei que você é forte, mas faz parte do que sou querer proteger o que é meu.

– Você fala como se eu fosse sua propriedade... –Jensen disse aborrecido.

– Bem... – Jared realmente acreditava que Jensen era dele. Jared era o alfa. Todos da matilha eram dele. Simples assim.

– Não tão simples, grandão. – Jensen se levantou. Jared percebeu que Jensen havia captado seus pensamentos de novo. – Sou o ômega. Tenho um papel a cumprir em sua matilha, mas não sou um objeto seu.

– Eu não penso em você como um objeto, mas você é meu sim. – Jared tinha que deixar isso claro para Jensen. – Você é meu e eu vou protegê-lo.

– Faça-me um favor. – Jensen disse num tom frio. – Saia do meu quarto.

– Mas, Jensen... – A intenção de Jared era fazer o ômega se mudar definitivamente para o quarto do alfa.

– Agora. – Jensen foi até a porta e a abriu.

Jared ainda pensou em argumentar, mas já conhecia Jensen suficientemente bem para saber que quando ele estava com aquele humor, era melhor sair de perto. Passou pela porta que Jensen segurava aberta e mal chegou ao corredor e a porta se fechou atrás dele. Jared bufou. Jensen tinha um gênio... Achou que era melhor ir para o escritório e esperar Jim chegar com notícias dos três lobos feridos. Ao menos assim, ele poderia manter a mente ocupada.

II

"Eu juro que não consigo entender o Jared." Jensen estava atirando uma bolinha de tênis contra a parede. "Tem hora que ele abre a boca e me diz as coisas mais... mais... Mais lindas do mundo e aí eu acredito firmemente que ele me ama. Daí passa-se um segundo e da boca dele sai uma bomba que acaba com a felicidade que ele me deu." Jensen esperou que seu interlocutor tecesse algum comentário, mas como seu lobo continuou em silêncio, ele prosseguiu. "Não consigo entender essa idéia de posse que ele tem. Não consigo pensar em mim mesmo como uma coisa dele sem ficar com raiva. Droga! Eu já estou me submetendo a ele. Sou praticamente sua cadela e ainda tenho que ser uma coisa?" Jensen bufou e esperou que seu lobo falasse algo. Mas não ouviu uma palavra. "Sabe, tem sido meio difícil conversar com você desde que vim para cá. Tem hora que você não cansa de buzinar na minha orelha, agora que quero conversar você fica mudo?"

_Sinto muito, Jensen, mas toda vez que eu expresso minhas opiniões sobre o Jared, você fica chateado comigo e me manda calar a boca. Achei melhor apenas te escutar dessa vez... Para evitar te dar o trabalho de mandar eu me calar._

"Engraçadinho..." Jensen e seu lobo realmente se davam bem. Tinha horas que seu lobo verdadeiramente o estressava com suas opiniões sobre Jared ou suas queixas sobre o comportamento de Jensen, mas na maior parte do tempo os dois conviviam em harmonia. O pai de Jensen podia temê-lo, mas não havia uma razão real para isso. O lobo só tomava o controle de seu corpo quando Jensen permitia ou em situações extremas como quando foram atacados pelos três lobos madeira na floresta. Era bem verdade que o lobo podia fazer isso quando quisesse, mesmo sem a permissão de Jensen, era bem mais forte que ele, mas não o fazia. Preferia negociar com Jensen. Assim o relacionamento dos dois era quase como o de gêmeos siameses.

_Estou com saudade de Athos e Porthos._ Seu lobo queixou-se.

"Eu também."

Athos e Porthos era como Jensen chamava sua irmã mais nova e a filha caçula de Jeffrey. Os três eram grandes amigos e sempre eram vistos juntos aprontando alguma bagunça. Por essa razão, seu pai os chamava de os três mosqueteiros. Quando saíra da Matilha do Sul, Jensen quase chorou ao se despedir das duas. Além disso, na maior parte do tempo, quem interagia com elas era seu lobo, não ele. Seu lobo realmente gostava das duas meninas.

"Talvez a gente possa vê-las qualquer dia." Jensen sugeriu. "Aposto que as duas não se oporiam a uma escapulida para nos encontrar."

_Elas iriam adorar ter uma desculpa para fugir, mas... Seria meio perigoso deixá-las vir sozinhas ao nosso encontro._

"Tudo bem. Chad está por lá. Aposto que Kenzie e Dabria já arrumaram um jeito de colocá-lo no grupo."

_É bem provável..._

"Relaxa." Jensen parou de quicar a bolinha na parede e se espichou na cama.

_Amanhã é lua cheia._

"Sim. E daí?"

_Vamos ter que fazer aquilo com o Jared_. O lobo estava chateado.

"Não é tão ruim..." Jensen tentou animá-lo.

_Eu sou um alfa. Não devia estar me submetendo a outro_. Seu lobo de repente estava furioso.

"Eu sei, mas você e eu temos um corpo só e eu sou um ômega, lembra?"

Seu lobo rosnou furioso. Jensen não o culpou por isso. A verdade era que seu lobo era um alfa em todos os sentidos, mas Jensen era um ômega. O ancião havia dito a ele que um alfa e um ômega habitavam seu corpo, mas o alfa era tão forte que reprimia o ômega. Por isso Jensen tinha que ser o ômega do alfa mais forte da atualidade, mesmo que esse alfa fosse de outra espécie de lobo. Só assim suas habilidades se desenvolveriam e ele traria a tão esperada salvação da extinção.

Jensen rolou na cama. Toda vez que estava transando com Jared, seu lobo rosnava exigindo que Jensen invertesse as posições e o deixasse foder Jared até deixá-lo rouco de tanto gritar. Jensen não podia negar que ele próprio tinha esse desejo, mas Jared era o alfa e jamais permitiria que ele fosse o ativo.

"Quem sabe um dia..."

III

Jared já estava a mais de meia hora esperando por Jim. Sua impaciência ameaçava transbordar fazendo-o pegar as chaves do carro e dirigir até o hospital para ver por si mesmo como os três lobos estavam. Já estava considerando seriamente essa idéia quando o escutou se aproximar da casa. Minutos depois Jim batia na porta de seu escritório.

– Entre logo e me conte tudo, Jim. – Jared disse.

Jim entrou e se sentou diante de Jared. Os dois lobos se estudaram. Jared estava visivelmente agitado e furioso. Ter seu ômega e grande amor atacado não fazia bem para os seus nervos. Jim parecia cansado e levemente assustado, o que surpreendeu Jared.

– Como eles estão?

– Não sei se Singer vai sair dessa sem seqüelas permanentes, mas os outros dois vão se salvar. – Jim disse. – Os três estão em forma de lobo lutando desesperadamente para se recuperarem dos ferimentos. O nosso médico não lobo está cuidando deles, mas... Jensen fez um estrago e tanto em nossos sentinelas. Eles devem passar ao menos uma semana no hospital.

– Estão tão mal assim? – Jared se surpreendeu. Apesar das palavras de Tom, Jared não achou que a situação fosse tão grave. – Jensen fez isso sozinho?

– Filhote, se você visse o que eu vi... – Jim balançou a cabeça. – Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de irritá-lo. Ele não é um lobo qualquer...

– Você está insinuando que ele é mais forte que eu? – Jared já começava a se irritar. Ele era o alfa ali. Se seus lobos começassem a duvidar de sua força, ele não manteria a posição por muito tempo.

– Eu estou dizendo que ele é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi. – Jim disse sem se intimidar. – E ele é assustador também. Mesmo em forma humana, quando seu lobo estava no controle, juro para você, filhote, eu senti que ele estava prestes a nos estraçalhar. Meu lobo estava em pânico ali só de olhar nos olhos dele.

– ... – Jared se recostou em sua cadeira e ficou pensativo. Seria o lobo de Jensen tão forte assim? Se era, por que Jensen estava se submetendo a ele?

– Os outros executores que estavam comigo também viram o que eu vi e seu meu lobo saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas, pode apostar que o deles também. Amanhã a matilha inteira estará comentando isso...

– O que Misha sabe sobre isso?

– Não sei ainda. – Jim deu de ombros. – Ele só me impediu de me aproximar do Jensen senão eu teria sido feito em pedaços.

– Ele deve saber de alguma coisa. – Jared afirmou. – Tire o máximo de informações dele.

– Não seria mais fácil se você perguntasse ao Jensen?

– Acredite, Jim, não é fácil tirar o que quer que seja do Jensen.

– Vou tentar, mas se for um segredo de matilha, duvido que o meu doidinho vai abrir a boca.

– Ele tem que contar. – Jared foi firme. – Ele é da nossa matilha agora.

– Assim como o Chad agora é da Matilha do Sul e, ainda assim, tenho certeza de que ele não vai dizer uma única palavra sobre os nossos segredos.

– Certo. – Jared bufou. – Mas tente tirar alguma coisa dele. Faça-o ver que é importante sabermos com o que estamos lidando.

– Vou tentar... – Jim disse se levantando.

– Se for preciso, use algumas torturas sexuais para fazê-lo falar. – Jared sugeriu com uma expressão séria no rosto. Jim corou.

– Filhote, olhe a minha idade. Eu não faço torturas sexuais...

– Deveria. – Jared abriu um sorriso sacana.

Jim apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do escritório. Jared ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. A história sobre o lobo de Jensen se espalharia feito fogo na palha e logo a matilha estaria duvidando da superioridade de seu alfa. Isso era um problema. O fato de Jensen estar sempre o desafiando na frente de quem quer que fosse alimentaria as fofocas sobre a inferioridade do alfa diante do lobo do ômega. Jared não podia permitir que algo assim acontecesse. Não só sua liderança estava em risco como a própria unicidade de seus lobos como matilha.

Jared olhou para o céu. A noite seguinte teria lua cheia. Jensen obrigatoriamente teria que se submeter a ele. Jared teria que usar essa ocasião para deixar bem claro para Jensen e seu lobo que quem mandava ali era ele. Faria isso ou perderia de vez o controle sobre seu ômega e futuro companheiro.

IV

Jared acordou cedo e foi correr. Quando voltou, Jensen e Misha tomavam café junto com Jim e Tom. Jared achou aquilo estranho. Jensen não costumava se levantar antes das dez. Mesmo assim ele foi até o ômega e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios que Jensen não recusou.

– Que milagre te ver de pé tão cedo. – Comentou ao sentar ao seu lado.

– Misha não agüentou ter que levantar cedo e eu não, por isso foi me acordar. – Jensen informou com uma voz neutra.

– Se o lobo branco aqui deve acordar cedo... – Misha disse apontando para si mesmo. – Aquele ali também deve. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

Misha e Jensen estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Embora não falassem uma palavra, a troca de olhares entre eles deixou claro a Jared que estavam conversando em pensamentos. Jared trocou um olhar com Jim que confirmou com a cabeça. O beta havia conversado com Misha. Se descobrira alguma coisa ou não, só havia um jeito de saber.

– Lauren, você se importa se eu tomar meu café no escritório? – Jared pediu quando a mulher se aproximava dele com um prato cheio de panquecas. – Vou comer enquanto discuto umas coisas com o Jim...

– Claro, doçura. – Lauren sorriu.

Jim se levantou segurando sua xícara de café e seu prato com panquecas. Antes de sair da mesa ele deu um selinho nos lábios de Misha. Os dois se trancaram no escritório.

– E aí? – Jared quis saber.

– Misha não falou muita coisa. – Jim se recostou em sua cadeira. – Só consegui saber que Jensen é o único lobo branco que tem um lobo interno forte assim. Parece que o Jensen é assim desde criança, o que fez o pai dele criá-lo para ser alfa, apesar de ele ser um ômega.

– Então não é a primeira vez que o lobo assume o controle quando o Jensen está na forma humana? – Jared se surpreendeu.

– Não. – Jim coçou o queixo barbudo. – Para ser sincero, acho que tem muito mais aí do que o Misha falou.

– E você só conseguiu arrancar isso? Não usou as torturas sexuais?

– Filhote... – Havia um leve tom de ameaça em sua voz.

– Acho que vou ligar para o Ackles. – Jared mudou de assunto. Sem esperar a opinião de Jim ele pegou o telefone e ligou. – Alô? Aqui é o Alfa Padalecki. Preciso falar com o Alfa Ackles.

– Ele ainda está dormindo. – Uma voz feminina informou.

– Será que você poderia acordá-lo? É urgente...

– Melhor que seja, ou ele vai arrancar o seu coro... – A voz feminina cantarolou num tom debochado.

Jared estranhou essa atitude. Ainda que fosse por telefone e que ele fosse de outra matilha, ainda era um alfa. A mulher deveria mostrar um pouco de respeito. Na verdade, a outra mulher que costumava atender era extremamente respeitosa, mas essa aí...

– Melhor que seja mesmo urgente ou vou arrancar o seu coro, filhote. – Ackles rosnou do outro lado da linha.

– É. A mulher que me atendeu disse a mesma coisa.

– Ela disse? – Ackles pareceu surpreso com isso. Depois Jared ouviu um suspiro profundo. – Peço desculpas por isso. Essa menina tem o gênio do Jensen...

– É justamente sobre o Jensen que quero falar.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Havia um leve tom de preocupação na voz dele.

– Ele sozinho quase matou três sentinelas meus. – Jared informou. – E seu lobo estava controlando seu corpo enquanto ele estava em forma humana. Alfa Ackles, existe algo que eu deva saber sobre o meu ômega que não me foi informado quando estávamos negociando?

– ... – Ackles não disse nada.

– Alfa Ackles? Ainda está aí?

– Vou tentar contatar o ancião. – Ackles disse em fim. – Quando eu conseguir, nós três iremos sentar e conversar.

– O quê?! Por que não pode conversar comigo agora?

– Para o seu bem, Jared, deixe esse assunto quieto e procure não pressionar o Jensen demais. – Ackles disse. – Até o nosso encontro, isso é o melhor que você pode fazer. O lobo do Jensen pode ser bem perigoso.

– E é agora que você diz isso? – Jared mal podia acreditar no que escutava. Sentia-se enganado, passado para trás.

– Passe bem, filhote. – Ackles desligou o telefone.

– E, então? – Jim perguntou.

– Ackles vai chamar o ancião para termos uma conversa. – Jared disse espumando de raiva. – Ele também me aconselhou a ter cuidado com o lobo do Jensen até lá.

– Se o lobo dele é tão perigoso assim, por que não te avisaram antes?

– Boa pergunta. – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás. Estava quase começando a ter medo de Jensen. Quase. Afinal, Jared ainda era o alfa daquela matilha e ainda era o maior e o mais forte lobo madeira vivo. Por mais forte que fosse o lobo de Jensen, Jared ainda era Jared e teria que dar conta do recado. – Eu resolvo isso depois. Por enquanto, Jim, quero que você intime todos os envolvidos no ataque contra o Jensen para uma audiência comigo amanhã.

– Os lobos não estarão recuperados até lá.

– Com os lobos, eu vou me entender mais tarde. – A voz de Jared era pura ameaça.

V

Já era noite alta quando Jensen bateu na porta do quarto de Jared. Nas noites de lua cheia anteriores ou Jared fora buscá-lo ou avisara mais cedo que ele devia ir ao seu quarto. Dessa vez havia sido diferente. Jared não falara nada. Na verdade, Jared parecia estar evitando-o desde o café. Jensen se perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa ou se as poucas coisas que Misha contara a Jim e o beta repassara ao alfa o teriam assustado. Seu lobo torceu para que fosse isso, mas Jensen não. Jensen gostava de Jared e não queria que o homem o temesse a ponto de se afastar dele.

Quando Jared abriu a porta, Jensen deu uma boa olhada nele. Sua expressão era sombria e Jensen podia sentir a insegurança e a raiva dentro dele. Jared parecia travar uma luta interna com seus sentimentos e suas convicções. Jensen tentou se concentrar nessas emoções, mas não conseguiu se aprofundar. Jared não estava mais tão aberto para ele.

– Entre. – Jared disse saindo do caminho. Jensen passou por ele e parou timidamente no centro do quarto. Quando voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Jared, o descobriu a olhá-lo de um jeito nada agradável. Era o olhar de alguém que avalia a força de seu inimigo.

– Se você não estiver muito a fim... – Jensen disse meio sem jeito. – A gente pode deixar para outro dia.

– A tradição diz que hoje é obrigatório. – Jared disse num tom estranho.

– É só uma tradição boba. – Jensen disse de um jeito que esperava que fosse descontraído.

– Nenhuma tradição é boba.

Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen e enlaçando sua cintura com seus braços compridos e fortes o puxando para si. Jensen se deixou puxar e descansou seu corpo contra o de Jared. Sua cabeça pousou em seu ombro. Jared, então beijou seus cabelos e acariciou suas costas. Jensen suspirou aliviado. Jared parecia ainda ser o homem grande com alma de menino que ele simplesmente amava. Jensen beijou seu ombro nu que a camiseta regata não cobria totalmente. Depois seus lábios seguiram uma trilha até o pescoço. Mas antes que continuasse seu caminho de beijos, Jared baixou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios com os dele. Logo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Os braços de Jensen foram até seu pescoço e o enlaçaram. Jared apertou sua cintura. O beijo se aprofundou ainda mais.

Quando seus lábios se separaram para que seus pulmões pudessem puxar um pouco de ar, Jensen olhou nos olhos de Jared em busca de algo que dissesse que seu comportamento de minutos atrás não fora nada sério e que seu descontentamento com seja lá o que fosse havia passado. Mas havia algo estranho nos olhos de Jared. O desejo estava brilhando forte na superfície, mas havia algo firmemente encaixado por trás do desejo. Aquela coisa que Jensen não conseguia identificar o deixava inseguro. Porém Jared não lhe deu muito tempo para pensar nisso. Ele voltou a beijá-lo cheio de fome, depois atacou seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas. Jensen começou a se despir desesperado para sentir mais de Jared. Queria seu corpo nu roçando no corpo nu dele. Jared o ajudou a se livrar de suas roupas e também tirou as dele. Logo suas peles em chama se esfregavam aumentando o calor uma da outra. Seus membros eretos se friccionando um no outro. As bocas presas num beijo molhado e quente.

Jensen se viu ser jogado de costas na cama sem muita gentileza. Jared subiu sobre ele como um animal selvagem pronto para devorar sua presa. O lobo dentro de Jensen rosnava furioso implorando para Jensen segurar Jared pelos cabelos e fazê-lo se virar oferecendo a bunda para que ele fodesse. Mas Jensen, ainda que também se sentisse frustrado pela submissão, amava quando Jared o tocava e o levava ao paraíso quando o fodia com força. Mesmo quando o alfa montou seu rosto e forçou seu pênis em sua boca, Jensen ainda o desejava loucamente. Agarrou as nádegas duras de Jared enquanto engolia gulosamente seu mastro. Era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo e não sabia se estava indo bem ou não. Todavia ele estava bem entusiasmado com o sexo de Jared em sua boca. Nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão bem tendo um membro duro, quente e molhado indo até sua garganta. Jensen o sugava com força enquanto suas mãos apertavam as nádegas durinhas de Jared. O alfa movia os quadris com ímpeto, fodendo sua boca. Jensen achou que Jared gozaria em sua garganta, mas ele tinha outros planos.

Sentiu o pênis de Jared saindo de sua boca e logo o viu se encaixar entre suas pernas. Suas mãos grandes fizeram-no dobrar os joelhos quase até que tocassem o peito. Jared se inclinou e começou a lamber e chupar seu períneo. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto. Que se danasse seu orgulho de macho ou seu lobo que zombava dele por se derreter tão facilmente com uma línguada na bunda. Se tudo ao seu redor explodisse, ele não se importaria menos. Tudo o que importava era a língua atrevida de Jared que o fodia sem dó. Quando os dedos de Jared se juntaram a sua língua, Jensen achou que estaria gozando num segundo se não se segurasse.

– Ah, Jared... – Jensen tentou empurrar a cabeça de Jared para longe de sua bunda. – Assim eu vou gozar... – O seu sexo ritual da lua cheia exigia penetração, mas a língua e os dedos não contavam como membro penetrante válido.

– Então, goze. – Jared disse com voz rouca afastando as mãos de Jensen e voltando a afundar o rosto em suas carnes. – Temos a noite toda... – Cantarolou.

Assim que sentiu a língua de Jared e seus dedos voltarem a penetrá-lo, Jensen desistiu de vez de tentar se segurar. Gozou como nunca antes. Seu suco esguichando em seu abdômen e peito. Mas Jared não desistiu de chupá-lo após isso. A visão de Jensen gozando pareceu animá-lo ainda mais. Jared redobrou seus esforços e logo tinha Jensen duro outra vez. Jared ergueu o rosto e inclinou-se para beijar Jensen.

– Você é meu. – Em outro momento as palavras possessivas e seu tom dominador teriam irritado Jensen ao extremo, mas naquele instante tudo o que conseguiram foi excitá-lo ainda mais.

Jared o fez se virar e ficar sobre mãos e joelhos. Depois se posicionou em sua entrada e penetrou-o de uma vez só. Apesar do lubrificante não ter sido usado, Jensen estava preparado o bastante para recebê-lo com o mínimo de dor. E era bom que estivesse assim, pois Jared não lhe deu nenhum tempo para se acostumar. Ele o penetrava com força e rapidez como se fosse um homem que tivesse passado um longo tempo sem sexo. Jensen gemeu de dor e de prazer. Nunca antes sexo com Jared havia sido tão áspero e ainda assim tão gostoso. Quando as mãos dele se fecharam com força contra seu pênis fazendo uma masturbação bruta, quase um ato de violência, Jensen achou que iria explodir. Mas ao contrário de continuar fodendo-o com força e masturbando-o para que ele chegasse ao prazer, Jared parou de se movimentar e apertou com mais força o pênis de Jensen impedindo-o de gozar.

– Jared, que porra você está fazendo?! – Jensen queixou-se. Suas pernas tremiam, sua respiração estava ofegante e sua mente estava a mil com a necessidade urgente de liberar seu orgasmo.

– Você não vai gozar até que eu diga para fazer isso, Jensen. – A voz de Jared estava rouca e baixa, porém firme.

– Quê? – A voz trêmula de Jensen mal podia ser ouvida.

– Acho que você não entendeu direito, então eu vou explicar. – A voz de Jared era cortante. – Eu estou no comando aqui. Eu sou o alfa. E eu decido quando você deve gozar.

– Jared, seu... – Jared apertou com mais força seu pênis. Jensen não teve força nem mesmo para xingar. Seu corpo tremia de dor e urgência.

– An... An... Seja um bom menino ou não vou te dar o que quer.

– ... – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior com toda força para se impedir de xingar Jared das coisas mais pesadas que se passava em sua mente. Seu lobo estava furioso. Estava louco para sair e colocar Jared em seu devido lugar. Jensen se sentia tentado a permitir, mas se desse carta branca, seu lobo não apenas foderia Jared para lhe dar uma lição bem merecida, ele o estraçalharia.

Jensen tentou puxar um pouco de ar para os seus pulmões, mas qualquer coisa que quisesse fazer com seu corpo parecia impossível de ser feito enquanto Jared não o liberasse.

– Jared... – Gemeu de frustração.

– O quê, Jensen. – Jared perguntou num tom descontraído. Obviamente se divertindo com a situação. – Diga para mim o que você quer.

– Você sabe o que eu quero, seu... Ah! – Jared voltou a apertá-lo.

– Eu já disse para ser bonzinho. – Jared relaxou um pouco seu aperto. – Peça.

– O quê?! – Jensen não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Desde quando Jared se tornara aquele porco sadista? Onde estava o homem apaixonado que prometera fazer dele seu companheiro? Jared voltou a apertá-lo. – Ah!

– Vamos, peça. – Jared ordenou com sua voz de comando. Jensen não tinha forças para lutar contra ela, mas seu lobo estava tão furioso que voz de comando nenhuma poderia submetê-lo. – Peça!

– Seu...! – Jensen mordeu o lábio com mais força cortando a pele macia e fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo. Mesmo que a voz de comando não fizesse efeito sobre ele, a necessidade de seu corpo o fez se humilhar. – Me faça gozar.

– Isso não pareceu um pedido. – Jensen quase liberou seu lobo. Quase.

– Por favor, me faça gozar. – Sua voz era baixa e quebradiça.

– É assim que eu gosto, Jensen.

As mãos de Jared voltaram a bombear com força seu sexo e suas estocadas duras e certeiras voltaram a golpear seu ponto doce. As lágrimas que escorriam por sua face tanto eram de prazer quanto de raiva. E a cada estocada de Jared, cada gemido rouco que saia de sua boca, cada toque de sua pele suada, seu prazer ia às alturas e a fúria em Jensen crescia. Chegou a um ponto que ele próprio não sabia se aquele sentimento era dele ou de seu lobo. Quando o orgasmo veio numa explosão violenta de êxtase e ódio, a mente de Jensen sucumbiu. Ele podia se sentir perdendo o controle das pernas antes bambas, agora firmes. Podia sentir seus gemidos roucos agora suaves saindo sem seu consentimento, podia sentir seus lábios feridos se abrindo num sorriso maldoso.

Jared não demorou a gozar com força dentro de Jensen. Seu coração batia forte e sua respiração ruidosa preenchia todo o quarto. Jared se deixou resvalar sobre o corpo suado de Jensen. Ambos ficaram deitados acalmando o compasso de seus corações. Jared sabia que havia sido um filho da puta com Jensen, mas se não o tivesse submisso rapidamente, acabaria perdendo o controle sobre toda a sua matilha. O ômega era sempre o lobo mais submisso do bando. Se seu ômega não o respeitasse e obedecesse, logo a matilha inteira iria se rebelar. Isso não. Jared não herdara o comando de Stª. Bárbara do pai apenas para perdê-lo só por que se apaixonara pelo seu ômega. Isso não.

Ainda assim, entendia que Jensen merecia uma explicação. Era melhor conversarem antes de caírem no sono. Jared rolou para o lado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jensen. O ômega tinha o rosto afundado no travesseiro e os olhos fechados.

– Jensen. – Jared chamou baixinho.

Jensen se mexeu levemente erguendo o tronco e se apoiando sobre os cotovelos. Sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado e ele abriu os olhos. Jared esperava encontrar os cristalinos olhos verdes de Jensen confusos ou mesmo vermelhos das lágrimas que sabia que ele havia derramado, mas os descobriu escuros e frios.

– Jensen? – Tinha algo errado no sorriso que desabrochou de seus lábios feridos. Jared sentiu seu sangue gelar. Aquele seria... o lobo?


	19. Chapter 19

I

Jared não demorou a gozar com força dentro de Jensen. Seu coração batia forte e sua respiração ruidosa preenchia todo o quarto. Jared se deixou resvalar sobre o corpo suado de Jensen. Ambos ficaram deitados acalmando o compasso de seus corações. Jared sabia que havia sido um filho da puta com Jensen, mas se não o tivesse submisso rapidamente, acabaria perdendo o controle sobre toda a sua matilha. O ômega era sempre o lobo mais submisso do bando. Se seu ômega não o respeitasse e obedecesse, logo a matilha inteira iria se rebelar. Isso não. Jared não herdara o comando de Stª. Bárbara do pai apenas para perdê-lo só por que se apaixonara pelo seu ômega. Isso não.

Ainda assim, entendia que Jensen merecia uma explicação. Era melhor conversarem antes de caírem no sono. Jared rolou para o lado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jensen. O ômega tinha o rosto afundado no travesseiro e os olhos fechados.

– Jensen. – Jared chamou baixinho.

Jensen se mexeu levemente erguendo o tronco e se apoiando sobre os cotovelos. Sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado e ele abriu os olhos. Jared esperava encontrar os cristalinos olhos verdes de Jensen confusos ou mesmo vermelhos das lágrimas que sabia que ele havia derramado, mas os descobriu escuros e frios.

– Jensen? – Tinha algo errado no sorriso que desabrochou de seus lábios feridos. Jared sentiu seu sangue gelar. Aquele seria... O lobo?

Jared ofegou. Mas Jensen simplesmente se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios. O alfa estranhou. Não era do feitio de Jensen ser carinhoso assim bem depois do que ele havia feito. Tudo bem que eles haviam brincando mais ou menos assim nas ruínas da floresta e Jensen gostara bastante, mas ali a coisa toda de dominação não estava envolvida. Mesmo estranhando a atitude do ômega, Jared se deixou beijar. Ele nem sequer se importou quando Jensen rolou para cima de seu corpo e intensificou o beijo.

As mãos de Jensen se afundaram em seus cabelos. Jared apertou sua cintura com força. Quando seus lábios se separaram para que tomassem ar, Jared decidiu se explicar:

– Jensen, isso que aconteceu... Sabe, as coisas que eu fiz...

– Eu entendo. – Jensen disse voltando a beijá-lo. Jared empurrou Jensen gentilmente para romper o beijo.

– Deixa eu explicar...

– Eu entendo. Você é o alfa e precisa que eu seja submisso. – Jensen disse. – Acho que eu não estava mesmo me comportando como um ômega deveria se comportar, não é? – Jensen sorriu enquanto se sentava no quadril de Jared.

– Então você entende mesmo? – Jared perguntou surpreso. – E não está chateado?

– Nem um pouquinho. – Jensen sorriu.

Jared estranhou que, apesar de sorrindo, os olhos de Jensen continuassem escuros. Seria aquilo desejo? Só desejo? Sempre que via os olhos do ômega assim, os dois acabavam discutindo ou se transformando em lobos e um quase mordendo o outro. Aquilo era estranho.

Mas as dúvidas de Jared se perderam quando Jensen se inclinou para beijá-lo. Seus lábios o levando a um estado de semi-consciência. Pouco importava se os olhos de Jensen estavam escuros ou não. Tudo o que Jared queria era ter Jensen montado sobre ele enquanto o fodia sem dó. Jensen começou a beijar seu pescoço, mordiscando aqui e ali. Depois sua língua deslizou para o seu peito e seus lábios se fecharam em torno de um mamilo depois de outro. Sua língua brincando com sua carne macia e túrgida. Jared não reclamou quando Jensen foi escorregando pelo seu corpo até parar com os lábios em torno do seu umbigo enquanto sua língua fazia delícias no pequeno orifício. Jared gemeu ainda mais quando Jensen se ajoelhou entre as suas pernas e começou a acariciar seu pênis dilatado de desejo.

– Sabe o quanto quero você? – Jensen disse sorrindo de um jeito que Jared achou meio estranho. Aquele sorriso tinha algo de perverso, quase demoníaco.

– Eu também te quero, amor. – Jared disse inseguro.

– Que bom que você quer também! – Jensen disse sorrindo e fechando os olhos. – Por que seria estupro se você não quisesse. – Jared quase perdeu o fôlego quando Jensen abriu os olhos e exibiu duas pedras verdes escuras e frias no lugar das duas pedras cristalinas e profundas que normalmente mostrava para ele nos momentos de amor. Naquele instante Jared teve certeza de que aquele era o lobo. Jared ergueu os braços para tirar o lobo de cima dele, mas Jensen agarrou um braço de Jared e o torceu fazendo o lobo madeira gritar. Imediatamente Jensen o fez girar e ficar de barriga para baixo, então se deitou sobre ele pressionando seu corpo com força contra o colchão. – Relaxa, meu bem, senão pode doer um pouquinho.

– Você... – Jared ofegou. – Você não é o Jensen.

– Claro que sou. – A voz de Jensen chegava rouca e fria aos seus ouvidos. – Prova disso é que eu vou te amar direitinho. E quando eu acabar, você só vai conseguir sentir prazer com o meu pau enterrado bem fundo nessa sua bundinha apertada.

– Não! – Jared tentou se libertar, mas Jensen mantinha um braço seu preso às costas e o torcia sem dó toda vez que o alfa fazia um movimento mais brusco.

– Eu vou fazer você ver estrelas... – Jensen sussurrou e mesmo estando apavorado, Jared não pôde impedir sua excitação. A voz rouca de Jensen sempre conseguia tê-lo duro com um mínimo sussurro.

Jensen, sem soltar o braço de Jared, usou sua mão livre para puxar os quadris do alfa para cima e fazê-lo ficar sobre seus joelhos. O rosto de Jared estava afundado no travesseiro com o qual ele tentava inutilmente abafar seus gemidos a cada vez que Jensen acariciava seu membro intumescido. Jensen parou de acariciá-lo e Jared o escutou abrindo a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama em busca do lubrificante. Um cuidado que ele não havia tido com o ômega. Quando os dedos molhados do lobo branco começaram a acariciar em torno de seu períneo, Jared gemeu alto. Estava assustado. E como estava. Havia sido um cretino com Jensen e não esperava nenhuma gentileza por parte dele ou de seu lobo, agora já nem sabia direito quem estava com ele, mas mesmo assim seu corpo reagia a cada carícia em seu corpo e a cada toque aveludado de sua voz fria em seus tímpanos embriagados por aquele tom frio e sensual.

Quando sentiu os dedos do lobo começar a penetrá-lo, Jared travou e soltou um gritinho de dor. Jensen, então, o puxou fazendo-o ficar de joelhos de costas para ele. Seu braço continuava firmemente preso pela mão forte do lobo branco. Jensen começou a beijar e chupar sua nuca. Com a mão livre ele acariciava sem membro ansioso por atenção e logo ele tinha Jared gemendo de prazer.

Jared mal percebeu que seu braço foi solto enquanto os dedos de Jensen partiam para assaltá-lo penetrando-o com cuidado, mas com uma firmeza que o fazia se sentir cada vez mais a sua mercê. Jared jogou os braços para trás e envolveu o pescoço de Jensen. Os dedos do lobo branco faziam um bom trabalho em seu interior e quando eles atingiram um ponto especifico que fez Jared ver estrelas, o alfa desistiu de vez de tentar resistir.

– Porra! – Jared ofegou. – Faz isso de novo...

– Tudo o que ordenar, meu alfa. – Jensen disse com deboche, mas mesmo assim sua voz era tão sexy que Jared não estava dando a mínima se estava sendo caçoado. Tudo o que importava eram os dedos de Jensen o tocando naquele lugar tão especial e mandando ondas de prazer por todo o seu corpo. Jared achou que explodiria só com os dedos de Jensen ali dentro dele enquanto sua mão o bombeava com força num ritmo constante que o tinha gritando de puro êxtase.

Jensen o forçou a se dobrar e ficar de quatro. Jared pensou em protestar, mas os dedos de Jensen continuavam a fazer maravilhas dentro dele e isso o distraia de qualquer intuito rebelde. Os dedos de Jensen o abandonaram e logo ele sentiu a cabeça do pênis de Jensen roçar em sua entrada. Jared respirou fundo. Sentia-se humilhado por estar naquela posição. Ele era um alfa. Mesmo assim seu corpo ardia de desejo. Queria e se envergonhava disso. Mas Jensen não lhe deu muito tempo para se afligir com seus sentimentos contrastantes. Ele o penetrou de uma só vez, fazendo Jared gritar e arquear as costas.

Jared ofegava e tentava por tudo no mundo se esquecer da dor insistente que o rasgava. Porra! Como Jensen suportava aquilo? Uma mão de Jensen voltou a se fechar em torno de seu membro pulsante e começou a bombeá-lo devagar o fazendo se retesar e gemer mais alto. Seus quadris começaram a se mover indo de encontro ao corpo estático de Jensen. O lobo branco entendeu o recado e logo começava a se mover num ritmo suave, apenas instigando Jared. Mas o Alfa não queria suavizes nem muito cuidado. Seu corpo clamava para que Jensen o segurasse com força e o fodesse até suas pernas não agüentar mais o peso de seu corpo. Mas, por mais que Jared quisesse e fizesse seus quadris irem de encontro aos do ômega, ele não se movia mais rápido. Parecia estar esperando algo.

Quando sua sanidade já estava completamente à deriva, Jared começou a rebolar aumentando a fricção entre seu corpo e o de Jensen. Mas o ômega nem assim se moveu do jeito certo lhe negando o alívio de que ele precisava. Quando Jared se deu conta do que teria que fazer para conseguir o que queria, teve vontade de esmurrar Jensen e, ao mesmo tempo, de chorar de desespero. Estava sem saída. Teria que implorar.

– Por favor, Jensen... – Jared choramingou.

– Por favor, o quê? – Jensen cantarolou como ele havia feito há bem pouco tempo.

– Jensen... – Não faria isso. Ele era um alfa. Porra! Ele era um alfa. Não faria isso. Não faria... – Ah, Jensen, me fode!

– É uma ordem, alfa? – Jensen perguntou com uma voz displicente.

– É um pedido. – Jared se rebaixou. – Por favor...

Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e escorriam por sua face. Jared se sentia a menor das criaturas e ainda assim necessitava tanto de Jensen dentro dele o fodendo com força, o fazendo ir à loucura. Mais ainda. Precisava que Jensen lhe amasse e lhe mostrasse que não era só aquilo, não era só uma foda.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Jensen zombou.

Mas o desejo de Jared foi atendido. Jensen começou a entrar e sair com força de dentro dele. Seus quadris batiam forte contra suas ancas e suas estocadas o faziam ir a loucura. Jared já estava a ponto de explodir quando Jensen voltou a puxá-lo para junto de seu corpo e o fez ficar de joelhos de costas para ele. Jared achou que se derreteria só de sentir os lábios de Jensen se fecharem com força contra o seu pescoço.

– Me mostre que está gostando. – Jared ouviu a voz fria ordenar. O tom poderia ser o de um pedido, mas era uma ordem e Jared, ainda que o lobo não estivesse usando sua voz de comando, não conseguiria desobedecer.

Jared voltou a jogar os braços para trás e enlaçar o pescoço de Jensen. O lobo branco usou uma mão para bombeá-lo enquanto a outra apertava com força sua cintura. Aquela posição limitava um pouco seus movimentos, mas mesmo assim Jared rebolou de encontro ao corpo de Jensen que continuava penetrando-o com força. Jared gemia alto e implorava para que Jensen não parasse. Já estava ficando rouco de tanto gritar. Quando seu orgasmo veio numa explosão de puro êxtase, suas pernas bambearam e apenas a mão firme de Jensen em sua cintura o manteve no lugar. Jensen continuou o penetrando em busca de seu próprio prazer e quando esse veio e Jared o sentiu esvair-se dentro dele, as sensações que tomaram seu íntimo eram uma grande confusão. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia deliciado por ter o prazer de Jensen escorrendo de dentro dele, ele sentia-se a criatura mais baixa. Sentia-se um alfa rebaixado.

Jensen o soltou e Jared resvalou para o colchão. Seu corpo ainda tremia. Jensen se deitou ao seu lado e o puxou para junto de seu peito. Jared não ofereceu a menor resistência. Naquele momento as coisas estavam bem claras. O alfa ali era Jensen. A respiração de Jared ainda estava irregular quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ainda com as pernas meio trêmulas, ele se levantou, enrolou-se num lençol e foi atender a porta. Não a abriu completamente. Quem quer que fosse não veria o lobo nu.

– Jared, você está bem? – Jim perguntou. O lobo parecia aflito. Ele lançava olhares sobre os ombros de Jared tentando ver dentro do quarto. Jared bloqueou a visão de seu beta o máximo possível.

– Eu estou bem. – Jared disse com voz fraca.

– Tem certeza? – Jim parecia desconfiado. Jared reparou em Misha atrás de Jim, porém bem afastado da porta como se temesse o que estava dentro do quarto. Jared se deu conta de que Misha devia saber que ali se encontrava o lobo e não Jensen.

– Eu estou bem. – Jared assegurou. – Vocês dois devem estar cansados. Vão dormir.

– Jared, se precisar de mim... – Jim continuava tentando olhar para dentro do quarto. Misha devia ter dito algo a ele. Em outro tempo Jared estaria desesperado tentando salvar sua imagem de lobo alfa, mas agora qualquer dignidade que houvesse tido, havia ido para o ralo. Jared podia bancar o lobo alfa com Jensen, mas com o lobo a situação se invertia.

– Se precisar, eu chamo, Jim. – Jared disse cansado. – Agora vão dormir.

Jared fechou a porta sem esperar resposta de seu beta. Quando se virou para a cama, o lobo ainda estava ali deitado, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, o sorriso sacana enfeitando os lábios inchados dos beijos trocados. Com um único olhar, o lobo o tinha de volta na cama com a cabeça deitada em seu peito. O lobo tirou uma mão de detrás da cabeça e afagou os cabelos de Jared.

– Você está com uma cara... – Comentou. – Quem te ver assim nem imagina que você implorou tanto por aquilo.

– ... – Jared não tinha forças para falar o que quer que fosse. Seu orgulho estava em pedaços.

Indiferente aos seus conflitos internos, o lobo o puxou para mais junto de seu corpo e o beijou. Jared simplesmente cedeu. Quando as mãos do lobo voltaram a percorrer seu corpo instigando-lhe o desejo, Jared se deu conta de que sua humilhação não havia acabado ainda.

– Não. – Pediu.

– Não o quê? – O lobo perguntou com falsa inocência.

– Eu não quero você. – Jared disse. – Eu quero o Jensen.

– E quem você acha que eu sou? – O lobo zombou.

– Você não é o Jensen. Você é o lobo. – Jared afirmou. O lobo jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Sua gargalhada fria fazia o sangue de Jared gelar.

– Você fala como se fossemos duas pessoas diferentes...

– E são. – Jared foi firme. – Até agora eu não havia me dado conta disso. Sempre achei que você fosse como os nossos lobos interiores, um instinto forte o bastante para nos fazer perder o controle e agir como animais selvagens. Mas não. Você não é só um instinto. Você é uma entidade completamente diferente do Jensen.

– Você chegou perto, mas não o bastante. – O lobo disse. – O que você não entende é que eu sou o Jensen tanto quanto ele também é o lobo. Você acha o quê? Que quando eu apareço o Jensen adormece e vice e versa?

– ... – Jared não soube o que dizer. Era exatamente aquilo o que ele pensava.

– Olhe nos meus olhos, Jared. – O lobo ordenou. Jared obedeceu. Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro e frio, mas Jared podia ver um brilho cristalino por trás deles. – O Jensen está bem aqui olhando para você e sentindo você. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada sensação... O Jensen sentiu tudo isso e participou de tudo. Um pouco menos ativo, é verdade, mas ele esteve aqui o tempo todo.

– Eu não entendo... – Jared balançou a cabeça confuso.

– Você não entende por que nunca olhou para o Jensen direito. Se olhasse, você me veria nele. – O lobo foi seco. – Você pensa que foi só o Jensen que você humilhou com aquela sua ceninha ridícula? Não. Eu estava lá também. Eu estava implorando também para que você me desse algum alívio e você brincou tanto com o Jensen quanto comigo. Por que nós dois somos um só.

– Certo. – Jared tentou se concentrar no que estava a sua frente e parar de ficar pensando em tudo o que o lobo lhe disse. – Mas eu quero o Jensen agora.

– Você não entendeu nada. – O lobo disse, mas fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los era Jensen ali.

– Jensen. – Jared disse emocionado. Seus lábios buscaram os do ômega e logo os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Jensen rolou para cima do corpo de Jared e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço e nos ombros. Em cada marca das mordidas do lobo, Jensen depositava um beijo. Jared gemia. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de Jensen. Quando o lobo branco se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e puxou seus quadris para cima fazendo suas pernas se espalharem, Jared não se opôs. Agora era diferente. Aquele era Jensen e Jared estava se entregando não por que o lobo era mais forte e o tinha submisso com um único olhar. Estava se entregando por que o amava e havia compreendido, de forma dura, era bem verdade, que amar também quer dizer entrega.

– Eu amo você. – Jensen disse antes de penetrá-lo. Jared ainda estava úmido e esticado, mas mesmo assim sentiu um pouco de dor quando Jensen começou a entrar dentro dele. Jared gemeu e apertou os olhos. – Dói? – Jensen perguntou. Jared abriu os olhos para encará-lo e o que viu em sua fisionomia foi preocupação. Jensen era tão diferente do lobo. – Nem tanto assim. – Jensen disse.

– Eu acho que é. – Jared disse sorrindo feliz, por aquela coisa que às vezes acontecia entre ele e Jensen ter voltado. O ômega estava tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos de novo. Jared achou que não era necessário dizer em voz alta que a dor logo seria substituída por prazer. Jensen saberia.

– E eu sei, amor. – Jensen se inclinou para beijá-lo, depois voltou a sua posição e começou a penetrá-lo devagar. Jared gemia baixinho. Seus gemidos iam ficando mais altos na medida em que as estocadas de Jensen se tornavam mais firmes e seus movimentos mais rápidos.

Quando Jensen começou a entrar e sair de dentro dele com tanta força que o fazia praticamente pular na cama, Jared começou a gritar de prazer. Ele passou as pernas em torno da cintura de Jensen que se inclinou mais contra ele alcançando uma penetração mais profunda e buscando seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado. E foi assim, se beijando que os dois chegaram ao orgasmo. Suas bocas engolindo os gritos de prazer um do outro.

Ficaram abraçados apenas se beijando e se acariciando. Havia muitas palavras para serem ditas, mas naquele momento tudo o que importava era que estavam juntos. Enquanto Jared afagava os cabelos de Jensen, algo que o lobo branco detestava, mas o lobo madeira amava fazer, ele se dava conta de que tinha também o lobo em seus braços. Podia ver na profundidade dos olhos cristalinos de Jensen que o lobo estava ali aninhado em seu peito junto com seu amado.

– Jensen, o lobo nunca te deixa? – Perguntou.

– Jared, o lobo e eu somos uma pessoa só. – Jensen disse. – Ele tem sua própria personalidade e seus próprios desejos, mas ainda sou eu.

– Não, não é. – Jared afirmou. Não podiam ser.

– Amor, você fala isso, mas tem interagido com nós dois desde que cheguei aqui.

– Quando que eu interagi com o lobo antes de... – Jared respirou fundo para conter a fúria que se formou dentro dele ao relembrar o modo como o lobo o tratara. – Antes daquilo?

– Bem, todas as vezes que discutimos, o lobo estava bem perto da superfície meio que influenciando minha personalidade. – Jensen contou. – Geralmente nos meus momentos de tensão estamos bem juntos e nem nós mesmos sabemos diferenciar um do outro.

– Que estranho! – Jared deixou escapar.

– Você me acha uma aberração? – Jensen perguntou magoado.

– Não, amor. – Jared tentou consertar o que havia dito. – Eu só acho meio esquisito isso. É que eu nunca vi nada parecido e não entendo.

– Você tem medo de mim?

– De você não. – Jared disse.

– Mas tem medo do lobo. – Jensen conhecia bem seu interior. – Não tenha medo dele, Jared. O lobo sou eu. Ele é a parte mais irritadinha e cabeça dura de mim e mesmo não admitindo, ele te ama também. Não tem como não te amar, pois ele sou eu.

– Eu vou tentar entender essa coisa de você e do lobo, mas confesso que cada vez que você ou o lobo abre a boca para me falar dessa relação de vocês, eu fico mais confuso.

– Eu nunca tentei explicar essa minha relação com o lobo para ninguém além de você. – Jensen confessou.

– Nem para o seu pai? – Jared estranhou.

– Meu pai tinha medo demais do lobo para ouvir o que quer que fosse a respeito dele. – Jensen contou. – Os lobos brancos sempre sabiam quando era eu ou ele na superfície desse corpo, mas as mulheres da matilha não. Então geralmente o lobo interagia mais com elas. Principalmente com minha irmã caçula e com a melhor amiga dela.

– E com a Danneel também? – Jared perguntou desconfiado. Jensen abriu um sorriso.

– Você é bem espertinho, não é? Nós dois éramos apaixonados por ela, mas o lobo foi o primeiro a se interessar.

– E ela sabia...?

– Ela sabia sobre o lobo, mas nunca conseguiu nos diferenciar. Mesmo por que sempre estávamos muito juntos quando estávamos com ela.

– E o Misha?

– O Misha até convive com o lobo, mas o laço entre os dois é quase inexistente. Não é fácil manter o laço com o lobo se você tem medo dele.

– Estou entendendo... – Jared disse pensativo.

– Então vamos falar sobre o seu comportamento essa noite ou não? – Jensen olhou firme para ele. Jared suspirou.

– Me perdoe. Eu fui um idiota e mereci o castigo que o lobo me deu.

– Por que fez aquilo?

– Por insegurança, medo... – Jared pensou em desviar o olhar, mas decidiu não fazer isso. Queria que Jensen visse em seus olhos que estava sendo sincero. – A história sobre o seu lobo está se espalhando e as pessoas começam a achar que não sou forte o bastante para ser o alfa. Essa era a matilha do meu pai e ele a deixou para mim. Agora estou com medo de perdê-la.

– Você não vai perder sua matilha, Jared. – Jensen afirmou. – Eu sei que tenho sido insubordinado e na frente de todos, mas não é fácil para mim me submeter tendo sido criado para ser alfa. Para piorar, o lobo é um alfa nato e ele detesta receber ordens. Mesmo assim, vou fazer o máximo possível para parecer submisso a você quando estiver na frente dos outros.

– Parecer? – Jared alteou as sobrancelhas.

– Jared, se queremos que essa relação funcione, não deve haver superior nem subordinado entre nós. – Jensen disse. – Você é o alfa da matilha e eu como o ômega lhe serei submisso nos assuntos do bando, mas só nisso. Entre quatro paredes seremos iguais.

– É? E o lobo pensa assim também?

– O lobo é mais complicado, mas com jeitinho você o convence...

– Certo. – Jared suspirou. – Posso conviver com isso.

– Vai dar certo, amor. – Jensen o beijou. – Vai dar certo...

II

Os dois dormiram abraçados. De manhã, Jared pensou em correr, mas depois de ter sido possuído duas vezes, ele não se encontrava em condições disso. Tentou ficar na cama até que Jensen acordasse, mas ele era inquieto demais para ficar simplesmente deitado. Além disso, estava com fome. Então começou a cutucar Jensen.

– Jen... – Chamou. – Acorda, amor.

– Já são dez horas? – Jensen perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

– Já são quase oito. – Jared informou.

– Só me acorde daqui a duas horas... – Jensen resmungou.

– Ah, Jensen, por favor. – Jared começou a balançá-lo. – Vamos tomar café, vamos? Não custa nada acordar cedo uma vez na vida. – Jared continuou a sacudi-lo, até que Jensen se levantou de uma só vez.

– Para de encher o saco! – Os olhos escuros e frios do lobo fuzilaram Jared que ficou pasmo de encontrá-lo logo de manhã. O lobo coçou atrás da cabeça.

– Você vai me estuprar de novo? – Jared perguntou meio inseguro.

– Não foi estupro. – O lobo disse irritado. – Você disse que queria.

O lobo saiu da cama e se trancou no banheiro. Jared ficou onde estava esperando para ver o que o lobo faria quando voltasse. Não esperava interagir com ele de novo tão cedo. Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, quem saiu de lá enrolado numa toalha foi Jensen.

– Vou pegar minhas roupas no meu quarto e te encontro na cozinha. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

– O lobo me assustou. – Jared queixou-se.

– Não era a intenção dele. – Jensen parecia de bom humor. – Geralmente ele não interage assim abertamente com ninguém além do Misha e da minha irmã. Acho que ele está começando a se abrir com você.

– E isso é bom? – Jared estava meio inseguro.

– Muito bom. – Jensen saiu do quarto.

Jared foi tomar café. Encontrou Tom e Mike a mesa. Os dois executores o olharam surpresos.

– Não foi correr hoje, alfa? – Tom perguntou.

– Noite longa... – Jared disse simplesmente. Os executores trocaram olhares e sorriram de lado. Jared os ignorou. – Lauren, me faz um café bem reforçado. – Pediu.

– Claro, querido. – A mulher sorriu. – Devo entender que o ômega também precisa de um igual? – Ela perguntou com uma piscadela.

– Por favor. – Jared abriu um sorriso. É claro que todos pensavam que ele havia passado a noite fodendo o ômega e não o contrário, mas não havia motivo para decepcioná-los.

– Lauren você pode colocar o café do meu companheiro e do ômega numa bandeja? – Jim entrou na cozinha já perguntando.

– Claro, mas por quê? – Ela perguntou.

– É. Por quê? – Jared perguntou desconfiado.

– Relaxa, filhote. – Jim olhou de modo reprovador para Jared. – O Misha arrastou o Jensen para mostrar a ele a televisão nova que eu comprei. Se conheço bem o meu doidinho, e eu conheço, ele vai obrigar o Jensen a ficar lá jogando aqueles jogos malucos até a hora do almoço.

– Ah, tá... – Jared relaxou. – Você marcou a reunião com as pessoas que pedi?

– Sim, Jared. – Jim disse apanhando a bandeja das mãos de Lauren. – Hoje às três da tarde.

– Obrigado.

Jared continuou tomando o seu café quando ouviu a bandeja que Jim carregava cair com um baque alto. Jared e os executores ficaram alerta. Quando ouviram um rugido vindo do beta, os três lobos madeira saíram da mesa e correram para o segundo andar da mansão. Estavam na metade do corredor indo em direção ao quarto de Jim quando Jensen saiu dali e fez sinal para que parassem.

– Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

– Está tudo bem. – O ômega afirmou. – O Misha e o Jim estão bem. Podemos conversar? – Ele pediu. – A sós, por favor, alfa.

– Bem... – Jared ainda lançou uma olhadela em direção ao quarto de Jim, mas estava satisfeito demais pelo comportamento submisso de Jensen diante dos outros para se preocupar muito com o que quer que tenha feito o beta derrubar a bandeja. – Certo. – Jared se virou para os seus executores. – Mike, peça a Lauren para preparar mais café e mais ovos e bacon, pois o beta derrubou o café do ômega e do companheiro dele. Tom, faça a gentileza de trazer o café do Jensen para o meu quarto.

– Sim, alfa. – Os dois executores responderam juntos antes de se afastarem.

Jared entrou no seu quarto sendo seguido por Jensen. Jared se sentou na beirada da cama e esperou o ômega explicar.

– Então?

– O Jim entrou no quarto e viu o lobo com o Misha nos braços. – Jensen contou.

– An? – Jared franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ora, o lobo, hein... – Jared não pôde disfarçar o leve tom de ciúme em suas palavras.

– Não é nada disso. – Jensen revirou os olhos. – O lobo estava tentando ter acesso a algumas lembranças do Misha, mas ele não agüentou o contato e quase desmaiou. O lobo o segurou para que ele não caísse no chão. Mas o Jim entrou nessa hora e achou que o lobo e o Misha...

– Já entendi. – Jared falou. – E o lobo machucou o Jim?

– Não. Eu assumi e acalmei os nervos do seu beta. Agora ele e o Misha estão conversando.

– Certo, então... – Jared coçou o queixo. – O que o lobo queria com as lembranças do Misha?

– Isso é coisa do lobo. – Jensen disse. – Se quiser saber, pergunte a ele.

– E ele me diria mesmo... – Jared bufou. Jensen deu de ombros. Ele estava visivelmente se divertindo com o fato de Jared e o lobo estarem interagindo, mesmo que fosse pouco. – Eu vou me reunir com as pessoas que atacaram você e o Misha. Quero vocês dois presentes. Nós iremos puni-los.

– Certo. – Jensen disse. – Mas você quer a mim ou o lobo? – Jensen perguntou ainda se divertindo. Jared ficou meio desconcertado. Iria demorar um bocado até ele se acostumar com aquilo.

– Quem estava no restaurante na hora que os não lobos atacaram?

– Eu.

– Então, você. – Jared coçou o queixo. – Quem estava na hora que os sentinelas atacaram?

– O lobo. – Jensen afirmou.

– Então quando for a vez deles, eu quero o lobo. – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás. – Deus! Até eu me acostumar com isso...

– Você está indo muito bem, amor. – Jensen sentou em seu colo e o beijou. – Nem o Misha lida tão bem assim com isso. E ele convive com nós dois desde criança.

Jared o abraçou. Já estava pensando em deitar Jensen na cama quando alguém bateu na porta. Provavelmente Tom com o café. Jared suspirou e decidiu adiar seus planos. Afinal, ele tinha um ômega faminto e um lobo alfa mal humorado para alimentar.

III

Após a reunião com os não lobos em que foi decidido o pagamento de uma multa para o ômega e o companheiro do beta, além de punições como retratações públicas e exílio de um ano para o não lobo que atirou em Jensen, Jared estava exausto. Ele teria que fazer a ronda à noite, mas até lá queria relaxar. Jim havia pedido a ele para deixar Misha e Jensen jogarem vídeo game na enorme televisão da sala já que ele havia destruído o aparelho de TV novinho que comprara para seu companheiro. Então Jared e o beta simplesmente se sentaram no sofá e ficaram assistindo Jensen e Misha jogando. Não havia nada de mal nisso, mas Jared sentia que Jensen estava prestes a aprontar alguma. Não sabia de onde vinha aquela suspeita. Jensen não havia feito nada fora do normal, mas Jared sentia isso. Antes de ir fazer sua ronda, pediu a Jim para ficar de olho em seu ômega.

Quando terminou sua ronda, voltou correndo para casa e não se surpreendeu ao ver o quarto do ômega vazio. Correu para o quarto de Jim e bateu na porta. Um beta enrolado em um lençol, suado e vermelho o atendeu.

– Filhote, isso são horas? – Jim o repreendeu.

– Se divertiu muito, beta? – Jared cruzou os braços. – Espero que sim, pois a diversão acabou. O ômega sumiu.

– Sumiu como? – Jim pareceu muito surpreso. – Eu o vi indo dormir... – Jim, então, olhou para dentro do quarto. – Misha!

– O quê que eu fiz? – Jared ouviu a voz de Misha num tom inocente demais para ser verdade.

– Se vista e me encontre lá em baixo. – Jared disse.

Em dez minutos eles dirigiam em direção ao posto de gasolina que ficava fora dos limites da vila. Ao chegarem lá não encontraram ninguém.

– Cadê ele, Misha? – Jared perguntou.

– Deve estar chegando. – Misha deu de ombros e saiu do carro. Jared e Jim também saíram. – Você se estressa demais. – Misha comentou.

– Meu ômega some no meio da noite pouco depois de ter sido atacado por lobos e não lobos da minha própria matilha e eu me estresso demais? – Jared perguntou cheio de irritação.

– É. – Misha respondeu com naturalidade. Jared olhou feio para o lobo branco, mas ele pareceu não se importar muito com isso. Então Jared voltou seu olhar para Jim que encolheu os ombros. – Olha ele aí...

Misha disse isso pouco antes de Jared ouvir o barulho de carro. Quando o Camaro estacionou um pouco distante deles, Jared cruzou os braços. Havia duas mulheres no banco da frente e Jensen e mais alguém no banco de trás. Jensen saiu do carro e foi arrastando os pés até ele com um sorrisinho culpado nos lábios.

– Jensen, você sabe o quanto isso foi imprudente? – Jared começou seu discurso. – E se você fosse atacado de novo? E mesmo que não fosse, sabe o quanto me deixou preocupado?

– Sinto muito. – Jensen disse numa péssima interpretação de arrependimento. – Eu pretendia voltar antes de terminar seu turno...

– Antes de terminar meu turno? – Jared bufou. – A questão não é essa. – Jensen revirou os olhos e isso irritou Jared ainda mais. Estava prestes a encher mais os ouvidos de Jensen de bronca quando reparou em seus olhos escuros. O lobo. – Porra! – Jared deixou escapar. O lobo abriu ainda mais seu sorriso. Jared já nem sabia se podia continuar xingando ou não, quando viu Chad descer do carro e ir lentamente até ele.

A visão do amigo o distraiu de todo o resto. Chad caminhou de cabeça baixa e parou a mais ou menos um metro dele. Jared esperou que o amigo erguesse os olhos e sorrisse para ele, mas como Chad não fez isso, o alfa o puxou para os seus braços. Sentia tanta falta dele. Aquela confusão toda com Jensen e o lobo, fora a insubordinação da matilha ao atacar o ômega e o companheiro do beta, tudo o que havia acontecido com ele nos últimos dias parecia imensamente mais pesado sem o amigo para ajudá-lo a passar por isso.

– Que saudade, irmão! – Jared disse ainda o mantendo em seus braços. – Que saudade!

– Também senti sua falta, Jay. – Chad estava quase chorando.

– Você está bem? – Jared rompeu o abraço para olhá-lo. Chad não parecia muito feliz. Aquele não era o olhar de um lobo satisfeito com sua vida. – Estão te tratando bem lá?

– Estão sendo gentis comigo...

– Mas... – Jared havia enfiado a mão dentro de sua camisa e a passado pelos seus ombros. Suas suspeitas da causa da infelicidade do amigo se intensificando – Cadê a marca de reivindicação? Onde o Jeffrey te mordeu?

– Bom... Em lugar nenhum. – Chad baixou o olhar. – Ele ainda não me reivindicou.

– Como assim ele ainda não te reivindicou? – Jared ficou furioso. – Ackles me pediu você por que Jeffrey iria reivindicá-lo. Se ele não reivindicou, não tem sentido nenhum você continuar lá.

– Ele vai reivindicar, Jay. – Chad justificou. – Só não pode fazer isso agora...

– Por quê? – Jared não estava gostando nada daquilo.

– É complicado explicar...

– Eu vou ligar para Ackles para saber o que está acontecendo.

– Não faça isso! – Chad pediu e Jared viu o desespero em seus olhos. – Se você ligar para o alfa, ele saberá que eu as meninas saímos essa noite.

– Você não pode sair? – Jared estava cada vez mais furioso. O que estavam fazendo com o seu amigo na Matilha do Sul? – Você é um prisioneiro, Chad?

– Não é isso... – Chad parecia não saber como explicar. – É complicado explicar.

– Chad, eu não estou gostando do modo como estão te tratando. – Jared disse num tom firme. – Chega! Você não vai voltar para a Matilha do Sul. Eu estou pegando você de volta.


	20. Chapter 20

I

– Chad, eu não estou gostando do modo como estão te tratando. – Jared disse num tom firme. – Chega! Você não vai voltar para a Matilha do Sul. Eu estou pegando você de volta.

– Jay... – Chad começou a protestar, mas Jensen foi mais rápido.

– Jared, ninguém está maltratando o Chad. – O ômega pôs a mão no ombro do alfa tentando acalmá-lo. Jared o olhou nos olhos e viu que o Lobo estava no fundo. Jensen havia assumido. – Os costumes entre nossas matilhas são diferentes, só isso.

– Mas não é certo o Chad ficar lá sem ser reivindicado. – Jared cruzou os braços. Finalmente havia arranjado um argumento válido para ter Chad de volta e não iria soltá-lo tão fácil. – Se eles querem o Chad por lá, vão ter que reivindicá-lo primeiro.

– Não é assim que as coisas funcionam por lá. – Jensen tentava argumentar.

– Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui. – Jared foi firme. – O Jim reivindicou o Misha antes mesmo de eu aceitá-lo na matilha...

– E o Alfa Ackles ficou puto da vida com isso... – Misha comentou com um olhar distante, quase como se não estivesse prestando atenção à conversa. – Na Matilha do Sul, cada reivindicação é precedida por uma grande festa onde um ritual é celebrado para obter a benção da deusa.

– Vocês são muito supersticiosos. – Jared olhou feio para Misha que o ignorou. Jared estava achando que agora que Jensen decidira se comportar na presença de todos, ele teria problemas mesmo é com o companheiro de seu beta.

– Superstição ou não, é assim que as coisas acontecem na Matilha do Sul. – Jensen argumentou. – Chad será reivindicado, mas no momento certo.

– Droga! – Jared não queria largar a única oportunidade de ter Chad ao seu lado de novo. Queria Chad de volta. Queria muito, mas não o forçaria a nada. Jared respirou fundo e voltou-se para o amigo. – Chad, é isso mesmo que você quer? Você está feliz lá? – Jared torcia para que Chad dissesse que não, assim ele poderia tê-lo de novo.

– Bem... – Chad pareceu ponderar e as esperanças de Jared se inflaram. – Não tem sido fácil, mas eu quero ficar com o Jeffrey.

– Chad, tem certeza? – Jared suplicou. Queria tanto o amigo ali com ele. – Enquanto você não for reivindicado, ainda pode mudar de idéia. Eu o aceitarei a qualquer hora. Mas se Jeffrey reivindicar você...

– Eu sei, Jay. – Chad sorriu para Jared. – Mas é o que eu quero.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Jared o abraçou. Queria tanto forçar Chad a voltar para ele e parecia tão fácil. Ali estava ele mais Jim, Misha e Jensen. No carro só havia duas mulheres. Ele poderia facilmente subjugar Chad e levá-lo a força para casa. Jensen protestaria, claro. Mas o lobo provavelmente acharia divertido seqüestrar Chad. Misha era meio maluquinho, mas Jared não achava que ele o contrariaria. Era tão fácil! Mas sabia que o amigo o odiaria se fizesse isso. Com um pesado suspiro, Jared libertou Chad de seu abraço.

– Se cuida, filhote. – Jim disse com a voz rouca pelo choro contido.

– Você também, lobo velho. – Chad sorriu cheio de malícia. – Se cuida ou o Misha vai acabar esgotando você.

– Eu não sou tão velho assim... – Jim queixou-se.

– Boa sorte com o Jeff. – Jensen também lhe deu um abraço. – E, d'Artagnam, tome cuidado com as maluquices de Athos e Porthos.

– Tudo bem, Aramis...

Jared observou a conversa sem entender do que falavam. Antes que pudesse questionar seu amigo e seu amante, Misha pulou no pescoço de Chad e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, depois se afastou rapidinho, pois Jim o olhava feio. Chad riu e Jared também. Quem diria que Jim seria tão ciumento? Com um último sorriso para Jared, Chad voltou para o carro onde as mulheres o esperavam.

Com o coração na mão, Jared assistiu o carro se afastar levando para longe seu melhor amigo. Jared entrou em seu próprio carro e Jensen se sentou ao seu lado. Jim e Misha iriam no carro do beta que seu companheiro havia roubado as chaves para dar ao amigo. Enquanto seguiam de volta para casa, Jared lançava olhares a Jensen em busca do lobo, mas os olhos dele estavam cristalinos.

– Eu estava pensando em te dar um carro, mas agora mudei de idéia.

– Por quê? – Jensen perguntou num tom choroso.

– Por que mesmo sem ter carro, você foge. Imagine se eu te der um...

– Você pode colocar GPS nele. – Jensen argumentou. – Vamos, Jared, me dê...

– Não. – Jared foi firme.

– Ótimo! Então não dê. – Jared reparou que os olhos de Jensen haviam se escurecido um pouco. – Eu compro. Já estava pensando nisso mesmo...

– Compra? Com que dinheiro?

– Com o meu dinheiro. – Jensen olhou desafiadoramente para ele. Naquele momento em que seus olhos não estavam totalmente escuros, Jared não sabia dizer se era o lobo ou não, ou talvez os dois juntos. – Desde que vim para cá, não movimentei minha conta bancária, mas lembro de que tinha um bom dinheiro nela.

– Ainda assim, não quero que você tenha um carro. – Jared disse.

– Mas eu vou ter assim mesmo. – Jensen o desafiou.

– E aquela história de ser submisso? – Perguntou alteando as sobrancelhas.

– Você está usando minha boa vontade em te ajudar contra mim. –Jensen queixou-se e ficou emburrado. Jared, então, resolveu mudar de tática.

– Sinto muito, amor. Eu sei que essa idéia de fugir não foi sua e sim do lobo.

– Jared, você ainda não entendeu. – Jensen revirou os olhos. – O lobo não faz nada sem que eu queira e vice e versa. Eu também queria ir encontrar minha irmã e a filha do Jeffrey. Eu estava com saudades.

– O lobo não faz nada sem que você queira? Quer dizer, então, que ontem à noite... – Jensen deu de ombros.

– Eu estava com raiva. – Jensen disse simplesmente. – E não foi ruim. Você gostou. – Jared bufou.

– Eu juro que não sei como lidar com isso. – Jared confessou.

– Eu sei que a gente vai conseguir, amor. – Jensen fez um afago em seu braço. Jared sorriu para ele. Por Jensen ele tentaria. – E quanto ao meu carro?

– Você não desiste, não é?

– Eu dirigia aquele Camaro que você viu com as meninas.

– E por que as meninas estão com ele, se é seu?

– Não é meu nem delas. Os carros e as casas são da matilha. Os carros são de uso comum.

– Que estranho! – Jared entendia cada vez menos os lobos brancos. Perguntava-se se Chad já havia se adaptado.

– Então eu quero um Camaro. – Jensen disse. – Você pode pagar a metade como presente de aniversário e eu pago o resto.

– Aniversário? Quando?

– Amanhã. – Jensen sorriu para ele. – Você vai fazer um bolo para mim? Eu quero um bolo.

– Eu vou fazer é uma grande festa. – Jared disse sorrindo. – Escolha a cor do seu Camaro. Vou te dar um de presente. E temos tão pouco tempo para convidar todo mundo... Você acha que seu pai viria?

– Não mesmo e nem pense em chamar o Chad, pois ele não terá permissão.

– Droga! – Jared xingou. Aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para ver Chad de novo. – Vou chamar o Mark e o Osric. Quero chamar uns alfas conhecidos meus...

– Sua intenção é usar meu aniversário para me exibir? – Jensen perguntou desconfiado.

– Claro que sim. – Jared sorriu. – Quero mostrar para todo mundo que o ômega mais lindo de todos é meu amante e futuro companheiro.

– Quanto a essa história de companheiro...

– Assim que o pai da Gen sair do hospital, vou avisar que o acordo está rompido, já que ele tentou te matar...

– Então vai usar meu ataque como desculpa? – Jensen o olhou acusadoramente. – Que coisa feia...

– Eu vou usar tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ter você sempre ao meu lado. – Jared disse. – Eu te amo, Jensen.

– Também te amo, Jared. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e Jared pôde ver que seus olhos verdes estavam meio escuros. Será que aquelas palavras eram do lobo também? Jared tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em separar os dois.

II

"Quando o Jared fala de outros alfas, será que ele se refere apenas aos alfas dos lobos madeira?" Jensen andava nervoso.

_Não sei._ O lobo deu de ombros. _Mas os lobos madeira mantêm uma relação de paz com os lobos cinza dessa região, não?_

"Acho que sim e isso me irrita."

_Não só a você. Esses lobos cinza têm sido uma pedra no nosso sapato já há bastante tempo... Mas seria até bom se eles realmente viessem aqui. Nossa missão..._

"Nossa suposta missão." Jensen o lembrou. "O ancião nos mandou aqui com outro propósito."

_O ancião disse por que precisávamos estar aqui de acordo com os interesses dele. Mas e os interesses dos lobos brancos? Podemos estar prestes a acasalar com o alfa dos lobos madeira, mas não deixamos de ser lobos brancos. Está na hora de pegar de volta o que nos tomaram._

"Ainda não." Jensen disse. "Primeiro vamos ver como será essa festa e a reação dos outros alfas."

_Você é quem sabe. Sempre faço tudo o que você quer..._

III

Jared observava nervosamente o ir e vir de pessoas relacionadas à preparação da festa. Havia planejado tudo de última hora, mas mesmo assim a festa prometia ser grande e bem feita. A casa já estava toda decorada. Ele havia encomendado um bolo enorme e doces para ajudar a compor a mesa. As caixas de bebidas estavam sendo entregues na cozinha e o Buffet entregaria os salgadinhos no fim da tarde.

– Se quiser mais rosas, vai ter que ir buscar em outra cidade. – Jim avisou ao se aproximar do alfa que observava a preparação da festa pela sacada de seu quarto. – Jane Miller disse que podou até a última roseira para que você tivesse rosas suficientes. Para quê tudo isso?

– Só quero que tudo esteja perfeito. – Jared disse nervoso.

– Filhote, o Jensen é macho. – Jim o lembrou. – Tenho certeza de que o tanto de rosas que você encomendou é mais que o suficiente para deixá-lo se sentindo meio mulherzinha.

– Acha que eu exagerei? – Jared perguntou inseguro.

– Talvez. – Jim deu de ombros. – Sorte sua que o Jensen é bem compreensível.

– É. Ele é... – Jared lançou um olhar em direção à fonte do jardim onde Jensen adorava se sentar durante as festas. – O carro que eu pedi já chegou?

– Vai chegar no momento certo. – Jim disse já se afastando. – Se me permite, vou dar uma olhada no meu doidinho. Ele não está lidando muito bem com o castigo...

– Jim, você poderia ter deixado para castigar o Misha depois. É o aniversário do Jensen...

– Isso não muda o fato de que ele traiu minha confiança. – Jim disse sério.

– Você só está com raiva por que ele te seduziu fácil, fácil... – Jared debochou. Jim deu de ombros e saiu do quarto. Jared permaneceu onde estava observando os funcionários do Buffet contratado indo e vindo. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito.

IV

Jensen se olhava no espelho experimentando a sétima camisa. Havia optado por um terno claro de corte reto, mas decidira usar uma camisa de cor mais forte para causar um contraste. Após experimentar camisas de varias cores, Jensen estava experimentando uma cor vinho. Ainda estava ajeitando a gravata quando Jared entrou.

– Pronto? – O alfa perguntou ansioso.

– Pronto. – Jensen se olhou no espelho uma última vez antes de vestir o blazer e seguir Jared para fora do quarto. Jared segurou sua mão enquanto se dirigiam às escadas. – Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia segurar minha mão?

– Você será meu companheiro. – Jared disse simplesmente.

– É, mas você ainda não conversou com o pai da Genevieve. – Jensen o lembrou. Jared bufou e soltou a mão de Jensen.

Os dois desceram as escadas lado a lado. Assim que apareceram, todos os convidados pararam de conversar e olharam para eles. Jensen se sentiu meio constrangido. Além da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara, havia ali lobos que nunca vira. Pelo cheiro, alguns eram de outros tipos de lobo. Jensen reconheceu Levi Stone, o alfa da Matilha de Lobos Cinza que sempre entrava em conflito com a matilha de seu pai. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Stone lhe lançou um sorriso zombeteiro. Jensen sorriu de volta. A cicatriz que despontava da orelha esquerda de Stone e ia até a clavícula era resultado do último encontro dos dois. Se Stone não tivesse fugido às pressas, teria sido estraçalhado. Também estava ali um sujeito extremamente alto. A pele azeitonada e os olhos cor de caramelo não deixavam dúvida. Aquele era o alfa da última matilha de Red Wolf, os lobos com os pelos avermelhados que eram conhecidos por serem extremamente violentos. "Até ele..." Jensen suspirou. "Não entendo por que Jared faz tanta questão de me exibir..." _Eu entendo. Nós somos o trunfo de qualquer alfa._ Disse o lobo. _Ao mostrar aos outros que nos tem submisso, Jared está deixando claro seu poder. _Jensen se forçou a manter o sorriso na face. Detestava se sentir usado.

Quando chegaram ao salão, Mark e Osric se adiantaram para cumprimentá-lo:

– Feliz aniversário, Jensen! – Osric disse com sinceridade oferecendo uma caixa de presente a Jensen. – Mark e eu escolhemos isso. Espero que goste...

– Obrigado. – Jensen abriu o presente. Era um relógio de bronze. – É lindo. Eu adorei.

– Jensen, conheça o Alfa Greg Whitlock. – Jared o apresentou. – Ele é o alfa de Red Wolf.

– Prazer. – Jensen estendeu a mão. Quando Whitlock a apertou, Jensen sentiu o lobo fazendo força para se segurar. Jensen tentou acalmá-lo. O lobo vermelho conseguia, de alguma forma, instigar o lobo.

– O prazer é meu. – Whitlock o olhava atentamente como se o estudasse. – Trouxe um presente para você. Não sei se irá gostar...

O alfa lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho. Assim que Jensen o apanhou ouviu um rosnado bem alto, como se o lobo estivesse ao seu lado rosnando bem rente a sua orelha. Jensen estranhou aquilo. Ele e o lobo eram dois seres diferentes e ao mesmo tempo um. O lobo era uma voz muda em sua cabeça. Não havia necessariamente o som da voz dele, mas a consciência de suas palavras. Mas agora não. Aquele rosnado era bem real.

Jensen abriu o embrulho e descobriu um medalhão esculpido em madeira. Não era madeira comum. Era madeira das árvores que rodeavam a vila da matilha de seu pai. Jensen se perguntou como um lobo vermelho havia conseguido colocar as mãos em uma de suas árvores. Mais que isso. Aquele medalhão era idêntico ao que sua mãe usava.

– Gostou? – O alfa perguntou. Seu olhar era cauteloso, como se esperasse alguma reação incomum dele. Jensen ficou sem reação. O lobo parecia cada vez mais furioso e mais independente dele.

– Ele adorou. – Jared disse olhando feio para ele. Jensen continuou mudo enquanto era conduzido a cada convidado. No momento de cantar os parabéns, ele já estava quase surtando. Quem era Greg Whitlock e o que era aquele medalhão? – Jensen, você está bem?

Jared havia sussurrado enquanto o posicionava atrás da mesa do bolo. Jensen se voltou para ele e tentou sorrir. Se havia conseguido ou não, não sabia. Jared continuava o encarando. Jim puxou a música e logo todos cantavam animados. Jensen se forçou a sorrir para todos. Ao fim da música, ele soprou as velas e foi aplaudido.

– O que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou enquanto o levava para um canto afastado dos convidados. – Você está pálido...

– Jared, quem é aquele alfa dos lobos vermelhos? – Jensen perguntou sentindo que se não fizesse força o lobo irromperia de dentro dele.

– Eu lhe disse. Ele é Greg Whitlock. – Jared afagou seu ombro.

– Mas o que você sabe sobre ele? – Jensen perguntou quase em desespero.

– Não muita coisa. O clã dele está quase extinto. Não nasce um único lobo vermelho há cerca de vinte anos. – Jared explicou. – Quando Whitlock e a geração dele morrerem, será o fim de Red Wolf.

– Só sabe isso? – Jensen precisava de algo mais. Precisava saber por que a simples presença de Whitlock deixava seu lobo tão furioso e distante. Por que o lobo estava distante de um modo que nunca esteve. Jensen não podia ouvir seus pensamentos ou sentir seus sentimentos. Tudo o que sentia era uma fúria sem tamanho e a força que ele fazia para se libertar. Além disso, havia aquele rosnado que parecia vir de fora de seu corpo.

– Não há muita coisa para se saber de Whitlock. Ele é bem reservado, sabe? – Jared deu de ombros. – Ao contrário dos alfas anteriores de Red Wolf, Whitlock é bem menos violento. Além disso, ele não conseguiu o título de alfa por herança. Ele desafiou e matou o último alfa de Red Wolf. Só isso. Por quê?

– Nada. Então quem mais veio à festa? – Jensen desconversou.

– Ah, o alfa dos lobos cinzas está aqui. – Jared começou a procurá-lo com os olhos. – Ele disse que tinha um presente especial para você.

– Eu imagino. – Jensen disse com deboche, mas Jared pareceu não notar. Ele se afastou para buscar o lobo cinza.

Jensen continuou no mesmo lugar. Ele ainda tentava entender o seu lobo quando o sentiu se agitar ainda mais. Quando olhou para o lado encontrou Whitlock parado a centímetros dele.

– Te assustei? – O alfa perguntou.

– Não. – Jensen tentou acalmar seu lobo.

– Bom. – Whitlock se aproximou ainda mais. – Gostaria de saber o que achou do presente.

– No mínimo: intrigante. – Jensen disse com sinceridade. – Onde conseguiu a madeira para fazer esse medalhão?

– Não consegui a madeira. – Whitlock abriu um sorriso e Jensen se impressionou ao constatar que o taciturno alfa dos lobos vermelhos era bonito. – Consegui o medalhão.

– Como?

– Sua mãe me deu.

– Minha mãe? – Jensen estreitou os olhos. – O que quer dizer com isso?

– Imagino que você não saiba em quais circunstâncias sua mãe morreu, não é, Jensen? – Como o ômega não disse nada, o alfa prosseguiu. – Sua mãe morreu fugindo da Matilha do Sul e do seu pai. Nós de Red Wolf a abrigamos, mas ela já estava debilitada demais para durar muito tempo. Viveu o suficiente para me dar o medalhão e pedir para eu entregá-lo a você um dia.

– Isso não é verdade. – Jensen afirmou. Quando sua mãe morreu, Jensen já era um homem adulto e já estava incluso no laço. Se seu pai e o resto da matilha haviam tentado matar sua mãe o a haviam feito fugir, Jensen saberia. – Minha mãe morreu ao ser atacada por lobos cinza na floresta. Foi o que meu pai me disse e não há razão para duvidar dele.

– Uma meia verdade. – Whitlock deu de ombros. – Ao menos sabe o que sua mãe fazia na floresta tão tarde da noite e sabendo que os lobos cinza rondavam a área? – Jensen não se pronunciou. Durante muito tempo se fizera a mesma pergunta. – Ela fugia para tentar proteger você.

– De quê? – Jensen não acreditava nas palavras do lobo vermelho, mas a morte da mãe fora tão mal explicada que ele se sentia tentado a escutar mais das mentiras de Whitlock.

– De três coisas. Uma delas era de ser mandado para ser o ômega de algum lobo alfa de uma matilha estranha. Os outros dois motivos, deixarei para discutir com você num encontro futuro. – Whitlock fez um gesto com a cabeça e Jensen olhou para trás. Jared se aproximava dele ladeado pelo alfa dos lobos cinza e por Jim. Quando Jensen voltou a olhar para frente, Whitlock já não estava ali.

– Jensen, esse é Levi Stone. – Jared o apresentou.

– Já nos conhecemos. – Jensen abriu um sorriso debochado.

– Sério? Não tenho muita certeza. – Stone retribuiu seu sorriso zombeteiro. – O lobo branco que conheci era um alfa, não uma... – Aqui ele cochichou – cadela ômega. – Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar. Seu lobo que já estava instável quase pulou sobre o lobo cinza.

– Mais respeito, Stone. – Jared disse num tom ameaçador. Por mais que as palavras fossem pronunciadas num tom mais baixo que um sussurro, a audição dos lobos madeira era impecável. – É com o meu ômega que você está falando.

– Desculpe, Jay. – Stone usou o apelido íntimo propositadamente a fim de deixar claro que queria que a relativa amizade dos dois prevalecesse. – Não quis ser desrespeitoso, mas Ackles e eu temos uma velha história. – Stone passou os dedos pela cicatriz vistosa.

– Foi ele? – Jared olhou surpreso de Jensen para Stone.

– Bons tempos. – Jensen abriu um largo sorriso.

– Não tão bons assim. – Stone devolveu o sorriso.

Depois disso a noite seguiu com conversas em tom descontraído. Jensen tentou relaxar e curtir a noite, mas não saber o que o lobo estava pensando ou sentindo era perturbador. Nunca antes, Jensen se sentira verdadeiramente sozinho. Era estranho ouvir o lobo rosnar, mas entender a razão. E ainda por cima havia as palavras de Whitlock abalando o passado que Jensen julgava certo.

Quando o último convidado foi embora, exausto e ainda muito perturbado, Jensen se sentou ao pé da escada. Jared se sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

– Você gostou? – Jared perguntou.

– Adorei. – Jensen sorriu para ele. – Muito obrigado. Há muito tempo eu não tinha uma verdadeira festa de aniversário. –

– Por que está triste, Jen? – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto do ômega. – Você esteve estranho a noite toda...

– O presente de Whitlock... – Jensen tirou o medalhão do bolso. – Esse é o medalhão da minha mãe. Ela o estava usando quando foi morta. Estávamos em guerra contra os lobos cinza e numa noite ela saiu sozinha para a floresta. Nunca entendi por que ela fez isso. Os rastreadores encontraram sinais de que ela havia sido atacada e gravemente ferida, mas não encontraram seu corpo. Pouco depois, o ancião surgiu trazendo seu corpo sem vida e disse que ela havia sido socorrida por uma matilha neutra, mas já era tarde demais para salvá-la.

– Você está dizendo que a matilha que a socorreu foi Red Wolf? – Jared alteou as sobrancelhas. – Não é do feitio deles... Mas ainda que isso tenha sido uma surpresa, acho que não foi isso que te deixou tão amuado, foi?

– Não. – Jensen envolveu o próprio corpo com os braços parecendo tão desamparado quanto se sentia. – O lobo. Desde que Whitlock chegou perto de mim, não consigo mais ouvir nem sentir o lobo. É quase como se ele houvesse se separado de mim.

– Isso é impossível. – Jared disse incrédulo. Podia não ter se dado muito bem com o lobo no princípio, mas agora o sentia como se fosse parte de Jensen. Uma parte bem irritante, era verdade, mas ainda assim uma parte que ele amava. – É impossível que Whitlock tenha feito o lobo ficar inativo.

– Não é impossível. – Jensen e Jared olharam para o Hal de entrada assim que ouviram a voz ressonante, porém rouca e cansada. O ancião, o shifter lobo que ninguém sabia a qual raça pertencia, estava ali. – É necessário e inevitável. – O ancião se aproximou dos dois lobos. Jensen e Jared se levantaram. – O que me surpreende é que tenha sido Whitlock a conseguir submeter o lobo e não você, Padalecki. – Jared pareceu engolir em seco. Jensen olhou surpreso de Jared para o ancião. – Acho que cometi um erro ao entregar Jensen Ackles a você. Eu deveria tê-lo entregue a Whitlock. – Jared abriu a boca, mas não emitiu um único som. – Ainda está em tempo. Vou tirar Jensen de você e entregá-lo ao alfa de Red Wolf.


	21. Chapter 21

I

– Não é impossível. – Jensen e Jared olharam para o Hal de entrada assim que ouviram a voz ressonante, porém rouca e cansada. O ancião, o shifter lobo que ninguém sabia a qual raça pertencia, estava ali. – É necessário e inevitável. – O ancião se aproximou dos dois lobos. Jensen e Jared se levantaram. – O que me surpreende é que tenha sido Whitlock a conseguir submeter o lobo e não você, Padalecki. – Jared pareceu engolir em seco. Jensen olhou surpreso de Jared para o ancião. – Acho que cometi um erro ao entregar Jensen Ackles a você. Eu deveria tê-lo entregue a Whitlock. – Jared abriu a boca, mas não emitiu um único som. – Ainda está em tempo. Vou tirar Jensen de você e entregá-lo ao alfa de Red Wolf.

– Não. – Jensen disse se levantando e se colocando entre o ancião e Jared. – Se você acha que cometeu um erro ou não, isso não é problema meu. Por causa das suas palavras eu abri mão de tudo; da minha casa, da minha família, dos meus amigos, da mulher que eu amava e da minha posição de alfa. Eu não vou fazer isso de novo.

– Não vai? – O ancião estreitou os olhos enquanto rodeava Jensen sem deixar de manter o contato visual. – Você se esqueceu da razão de eu ter te mandado para cá a fim de se submeter ao alfa dos lobos madeira, Jensen Ackles? – Jensen engoliu em seco e fez força para apagar da memória a imagem vívida que surgiu dele rasgando a garganta de um garotinho com os dentes.

– Jen? – Jared estava confuso. Do nada, Jensen empalidecera. Jared olhou de Jensen para o ancião e decidiu interferir naquela discussão. – Mais um tempo. – Jared pediu. Tanto Jensen quanto o ancião olharam para ele. – Me dê mais um tempo e eu irei submeter lobo. – Ele afirmou.

– Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Alfa Padalecki. – O ancião disse o encarando. – Posso ver em seus olhos que quem foi submetido pelo lobo foi você. – Jared perdeu a fala. – Ele o tem comendo na palma de sua mão, domou seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração... Ele domou você.

– Não. – Jared negou balançando a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Ele me pegou desprevenido. Quando me mandou domar um ômega, você não me contou tudo sobre ele. Eu não sabia que o lobo e Jensen são duas pessoas diferentes.

– Mas eles não são. – O ancião disse. Isso deixou Jared ainda mais confuso. Não conseguia entender qual a relação entre Jensen e o lobo. – Um mês, Padalecki. – O ancião anunciou. – Se daqui a um mês eu voltar e o lobo não estiver domado, irei entregar o Jensen ao alfa de Red Wolf.

Após dizer essas palavras, o ancião saiu sem olhar para trás. Jared estava nervoso. Domar o lobo não seria uma tarefa fácil. Mesmo por que não era isso o que ele queria. As coisas estavam bem do modo como estavam. Se pudesse continuar a viver em paz com Jensen e o lobo, Jared seria imensamente feliz.

– Jensen, o que você acha? – Jared perguntou. – Acha que eu consigo domar o lobo em um mês?

– Estou cansado. – Jensen disse sem olhar para Jared. – Vou dormir.

– Jensen, espere. – Jared o segurou pelo braço. – O que está acontecendo? Do que o ancião estava falando? Qual foi a razão para ele te mandar para mim?

– Amanhã, Jared. – Jensen se libertou dos braços de Jared e subiu a escada correndo.

Jared não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que Jensen havia ficado tão perturbado com as palavras do ancião? Estava se perguntando isso, quando um lobo chegou correndo.

– Alfa, a Genevieve está no hospital. – O lobo anunciou. – Ela entrou em trabalho de parto.

II

Jensen se deitou na cama enquanto deixava as imagens de sua mãe tomar sua mente. Donna era uma mulher maravilhosa e uma mãe perfeita. Jensen nunca entendeu o porquê de ela ter saído sozinha naquela noite. Além de toda a dor e as dúvidas que as lembranças da morte da mãe reabrira, Jensen ainda tinha que lidar com a distância do lobo. Ele o sentia cada vez mais calado, amuado. Seria possível que Whitlock pudesse submeter o lobo e Jared não?

Perturbado, ele se levantou e parou de frente ao espelho. Seus olhos estavam escuros e frios. Jensen estranhou aquilo. Seus olhos só ficavam assim quando o lobo estava na superfície. Mas o lobo não estava no comando ali, ou estava? Jensen tentou relembrar seus passos. A decisão de subir sem conversar com Jared fora mesmo dele? Fora ele quem decidira se levantar e se olhar no espelho? Um sorrisinho triste brotou em seus lábios sem o seu consentimento, então Jensen soube. O lobo estava distante dele mentalmente, mas assumira o controle do corpo. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. O lobo sempre pedia e só não fazia isso quando estavam em uma situação de emergência. Mesmo assim, Jensen sempre sentia quando o controle passava de um para o outro. Agora ele estava completamente confuso.

– Relaxe. – Jensen viu através do espelho seus lábios se movendo enquanto sua voz rouca chegava estranha aos seus ouvidos. – Não mudou nada, Jen.

_Como não? _Jensen reparou que seus lábios não se moveram, mesmo assim o lobo pareceu captar suas palavras.

– Isso é só o resultado do nosso encontro com aquele lobo vermelho. – O lobo disse. – As coisas voltarão ao normal assim que eu conseguir sair da defensiva. Ele ativou os meus instintos mais sombrios...

_Como? E por que eu não te escuto em minha mente? Como você tomou o controle do corpo sem que eu sequer percebesse?_ Jensen estava desesperado. _Você está tentando me enganar?_

– Eu nunca faria isso e você sabe...

_Aquela imagem..._ Jensen raciocinou. _Aquela visão do futuro que me assombra quase todas as noites... Eu achei que fosse impossível, mas não é... É você, não é? Você vai matar o meu irmão._

– Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Jen...

_Nãão!_

Jensen fez força para se libertar da estranha força que o mantinha apenas como uma consciência paralela. Jensen podia ser essencialmente um ômega, mas era poderoso o bastante para bater de frente com o lobo. O estranho foi que o lobo não tentou resistir, sequer reagiu. Tendo o controle de seu corpo de volta, Jensen voltou a se mirar no espelho. Seus olhos estavam cristalinos de novo. Jensen, então, tomou sua decisão.

III

– Aaaaaah!

O grito da mulher irrompeu pela sala de cirurgia. Jared segurou sua mão enquanto ela fazia força. O médico lobo que cuidava dos humanos da vila, mas principalmente dos shifters lobos dali, parecia tenso. Jared olhou indagadoramente para ele.

– A criança não quer nascer, alfa. – Ele disse. – É um lobo, com certeza. Por isso é tão forte e teimosa. E está com medo... Isso não é bom.

– Não é bom como? – Jared perguntou assustado enquanto segurava a mão de Genevieve que continuava gritando.

– Se a criança não se acalmar, ela pode acabar matando a mãe e morrendo no processo.

– Não... – Jared estava chocado.

– Precisamos de um ômega poderoso para acalmar a criança, alfa. – O médico disse. – Precisamos do Ômega Jensen.

IV

Jim mal desligou o telefone e correu para o quarto de Jensen. O filho do alfa estava nascendo, mas o médico precisava da ajuda do ômega para manter a mãe e a criança seguras. Sendo assim, Jim, como o beta da matilha, levaria o ômega até o hospital. Seu coração quase parou quando ele abriu a porta do quarto e não encontrou o ômega ali. Para onde Jensen poderia ter ido numa hora tão importante?

V

Jen reuniu os materiais necessários para realizar o ritual que viu junto com o lobo na memória de Misha. O ritual de encarceramento era usado como um castigo para os lobos brancos considerados traidores. Com ele, a parte lobo do traidor era encarcerada para sempre tornando-o um não lobo. Se as coisas saíssem como Jensen planejava, apenas o lobo alfa seria encarcerado, mas Jensen continuaria um shifter lobo graças ao seu lado ômega. Desse modo, ele protegeria o irmão. Luck não seria assassinado tão cruelmente.

Quando Jensen terminou de colocar cada objeto em seu lugar, ele acendeu uma vela e deu início ao ritual. O estranho era que o lobo estava estranhamente quieto. O lobo sabia o que Jensen estava prestes a fazer, então, por que não reagia?

VI

Jared segurou a mão de Genevieve entre as suas enquanto a mulher gritava desesperada. O médico tentava acalmar a criança, mas ele não era um ômega. Somente um ômega poderia entrar em contato com o lobo da criança e acalmá-lo.

– Não pode fazer nada, doutor? – Jared perguntou.

– Tudo o que posso fazer é retardar o nascimento segurando a criança no ventre da mãe, alfa. – O médico disse. – Mesmo assim, será complicado...

– Faça. – Jared ordenou. – Em breve o Jensen estará aqui.

VII

Jim abriu a porta de seu quarto de uma vez fazendo Misha que estava deitado se sobressaltar.

– Misha, O Jensen sumiu e eu preciso encontrá-lo rápido ou o filho do alfa morrerá. – Jim anunciou.

– Não posso ajudar, Jim. – Misha disse encabulado. – Há pouco tempo, o Jensen ergueu uma barreira mental que se interpõe entre o laço. Não posso localizá-lo.

– Misha, por favor. – Jim implorou indo tomar as mãos do companheiro entre as suas. – É muito importante. Você tem que encontrá-lo.

– Mas... – Misha refletiu. Antes de colocar uma barreira no laço, Misha captara as intenções de Jensen. – Ele pretende encarcerar o lobo. – Contou. – O ritual de encarceramento deve ser feito por um alfa, um ômega e mais dois lobos. Se o Jensen vai tentar fazer isso sozinho ele terá que encontrar um modo de compensar os dois lobos que não tem. Acho que só conheço um modo de ele fazer isso...

– Ele foi para as ruínas. – Jim concluiu. – Vamos atrás dele.

Jim e Misha se despiram rapidamente e tomaram a forma lobo. Desse modo eles partiram em busca do ômega.

VIII

Jensen usou a magia existente nas ruínas para compensar a ausência dos outros dois lobos que precisaria para realizar o ritual. Sendo um ômega com uma parte alfa, Jensen achava que isso por si só bastaria. Estava tudo pronto. Com a barreira que havia erguido em torno de sua mente, Misha que tinha um forte laço com ele, ou até mesmo Jared que vez ou outra partilhava com ele um laço, não poderia distraí-lo. Era só se concentrar. Jensen nunca fizera um ritual antes. Era sempre o lobo quem fazia, apesar das habilidades de ômega serem dele. Mas Jensen sabia que era capaz. Se realmente quisesse, seria capaz.

A questão mais importante era: ele realmente queria? Antes que Jensen se decidisse, seu corpo se moveu sozinho e deu início ao ritual. O lobo assumira o comando sem que Jensen percebesse. Desesperado, Jensen tentou retomar o controle, mas era tarde. O lobo já havia passado para a superfície e tudo o que o ômega podia fazer era assisti-lo completar o ritual.

Quando se deu conta, Jensen se viu de pé numa planície escura com um céu cinzento sobre sua cabeça e uma grama negra sob seus pés. A sua frente, estava ele mesmo, mas com os olhos escuros do lobo.

– Jensen. – O lobo disse com um sorriso triste. – Precisamos conversar.

IX

– Aaaaaah! – Genevieve gritou.

– O Jensen ainda não chegou? – Jared perguntou furioso a uma enfermeira.

– Sinto muito, alfa. – A mulher disse se encolhendo diante da fúria do enorme lobo madeira. – Não recebemos nenhuma notícia do Beta Jim.

– Deus! – Jared estava desesperado. Seu filho corria perigo e a mãe dele também. Onde Jensen havia se metido?

– Alfa Jared, não há mais como protelar. – O médico informou. – Não tenho mais como segurar a criança. Ela precisa nascer.

– E o que irá acontecer com o meu filho e com a Gen?

– O senhor terá que escolher. – O médico disse. – Só posso garantir a vida de um.

Jared sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um momento. Ele teria que escolher entre seu filho e a mãe?


	22. Chapter 22

I

Jensen estudou minuciosamente o lobo. Era ele mesmo em todos os aspectos, com exceção dos olhos. Os olhos do lobo, além de escuros, eram mais duros, mais sofridos. Como se o lobo tivesse passado por experiências mais difíceis que ele. Mas isso era impossível, já que os dois estavam sempre juntos desde o nascimento.

– Terminou de me estudar, Jen? – O lobo perguntou, mas sem o menor sinal de sarcasmo. – Será que podemos conversar agora?

– Você pretende matar o Luck. – Jensen o acusou.

– Não pretendo.

– Pretende sim. – Jensen o olhou cheio de fúria. – Todos aqueles sonhos eram premonições. Você é um lobo alfa e sempre quis liderar a Matilha do Sul. Luck será o próximo alfa. Ele é uma ameaça para você.

– Luck não é uma ameaça e muito menos será o próximo alfa. – O lobo disse. – Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. – Jensen realmente não sentia que o pequeno Luck tivesse poder suficiente para chegar à alfa. Provavelmente ele seria desafiado e derrotado antes mesmo da morte de seu pai. – Você sabe bem o que eu fiz na noite passada. Se tudo correr como pretendo, Kenzie será o próximo alfa.

– E então você irá matá-la? Ela é seu alvo?

– Jensen, não seja ridículo. – O lobo pareceu aborrecido. – Você está agindo como se não me conhecesse...

– E eu conheço? – Jensen também estava magoado. – Você sempre agiu como se eu estivesse no comando, como se não fosse capaz de fazer o que quer que fosse sem mim, mas era mentira. – Jensen o culpou. – Você é mais forte do que eu sequer poderia sonhar.

– Não é verdade, Jen. – A voz do lobo se suavizou. – Nossa força é igual, mas nossas habilidades são diferentes por que eu sou um alfa e você é um ômega. É verdade que eu sempre fui capaz de assumir o controle do corpo quando bem entendesse. Isso por que, sendo o alfa, eu deveria estar na superfície o tempo todo e não você.

– Então, por que...?

– Por que não sou tão forte quanto você na hora de lidar com a dor. – O lobo se aproximou de Jensen. – Quando nascemos nossa mãe já previa um futuro doloroso para nós e o sofrimento dela com isso era tão grande que eu não consegui lidar. Te deixei assumir o controle. Cada vez que ela nos tinha nos braços, eu sentia a dor dela e me afastava mais e mais para o fundo. Tanto que me acostumei com você na superfície.

– Mas... – Jensen verdadeiramente se lembrava de um tempo em que ele mais assistia suas ações do que as realizava.

– Nada muda entre nós agora, Jen. – O lobo tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. – O que aconteceu hoje foi por culpa do Whitlock. Ele é a ameaça.

– Whitlock? Por quê?

– Whitlock é mestiço, Jen. – O lobo contou. – Ele é filho de uma de nossas mulheres. Para ser mais específico, de nossa tia.

– Como você sabe?

– Graças a você. Uma de suas habilidades é rastrear a linhagem sanguínea dos lobos.

– Então o ancião tem razão. – Jensen concluiu. – Whitlock pode submeter você.

– Whitlock pode ser uma ameaça graças ao sangue de lobos brancos em seu sangue, mas ele não é tão poderoso quanto Jared.

– Mas você nunca se submeteu ao Jared.

– E nem vou. – O lobo deu de ombros. – O Jared poderia até conseguir se realmente tentasse, mas ele não fará isso. Ele nos ama demais para fazer algo que nos machuque para valer. Desde o início, o Jared nunca teve a intenção de se impor de verdade. Ele nunca representou uma ameaça.

– Mas se o Jared quisesse, ele conseguiria subjugar você?

– Talvez... – Jensen ponderou sobre isso, mas havia uma questão que o perturbava mais.

– E qual sua opinião sobre o que o Whitlock disse sobre a mamãe?

– Sei tanto quanto você. Nós somos um, lembra-se? Só posso me perguntar se o que ele diz é mesmo verdade.

– Temos que nos aproximar de Whitlock e descobrir a verdade. – Jensen afirmou.

– Não. É perigoso.

– Perigoso ou não, eu vou.

– Para quê, Jen? Isso só irá reabrir a ferida...

– É você quem tem medo da dor, não eu.

– Eu não vou permitir que faça isso. – O lobo disse.

– Quero ver você me impedir. – Jensen o desafiou.

Nunca haviam ao menos discutido. Nunca. Agora estavam em um plano em que ambos possuíam um corpo aparentemente físico e estavam prestes a se digladiarem. Foi Jensen quem avançou primeiro e desferiu o primeiro soco. Mas o lobo era o alfa e como tal ele rechaçou o ataque do ômega e o jogou no chão.

– Eu não quero fazer isso, Jen. – O lobo disse. – Mas é você quem está pedindo...

– Pode vir...

Jensen voltou a ficar de pé. Os dois lutariam até o fim e o derrotado seria encarcerado. Era assim que o ritual funcionava.

II

– Faça sua escolha, alfa. – O médico insistiu.

– Como se fosse possível... – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Como acha que eu poderia escolher entre a Gen e o meu filho? Não posso fazer isso.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Genevieve voltou a gritar.

– Se não fizer sua escolha, os dois irão morrer. – O médico o advertiu.

– O bebê. – Genevieve gemeu. – Salve o bebê.

– Não diga isso, Gen. – Jared apertou a mão da mulher. – Nós podemos ter outro filho...

– Não. – Genevieve balançou a cabeça. – Tem que ser este aqui. – Ela chorou alto. – Mesmo que eu sobreviva ao parto, você não vai ficar comigo. Eu poderia continuar vivendo se tivesse esse filho, mas sem ele não há mais nada para mim...

– Não fale assim. – Jared chorou. A mulher tinha razão em uma coisa: independente de seu filho nascer ou não, Jared não ficaria com ela. – Sua vida vale mais que um homem, Gen.

– Não vale. Você sempre foi tudo para mim e apenas esse filho consegue ser mais importante que você. – Ela olhou nos olhos de Jared. – Sem meu filho, eu não quero viver.

– Gen...

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Genevieve voltou a gritar. – O bebê! Salve o bebê!

O médico olhou para Jared. O alfa chorou, mas deu o seu consentimento com um mover de cabeça. A vida da criança seria salva à custa da vida de Genevieve Cortese.

III

Jensen rolou no chão após receber um chute no estômago dado pelo lobo. Era incrível como a diferença de forças entre eles era enorme. E o cretino ainda dissera que a força dos dois era igual.

– Chega, Jensen? – O lobo perguntou se aproximando. Jensen tentou rastejar para longe, mas seu corpo inteiro doía. Não entendia como podia estar em um mundo criado por magia dentro de sua própria mente e ainda assim sentir o corpo todo doendo. – Que tal você desistir logo para a gente voltar para casa?

– Vá se ferrar, cretino!

– Ao contrário de você, eu não curto muito isso. – O lobo se abaixou para olhar Jensen nos olhos. – Não faça isso, Jen. Não estrague o que temos. Eu e você somos um. Sempre fomos. Por que mudar as coisas?

– Por que eu não sou um covarde como você. – Jensen disse com desprezo. – Eu não fujo da dor.

– Eu sei. Eu admito. – O lobo disse. – É por isso que temos que ficar juntos. A gente se completa.

– Eu não quero você como parte de mim. – Jensen desferiu um soco que acertou o rosto do lobo em cheio. O lobo caiu para trás e Jensen se levantou. Antes que o lobo se recuperasse, Jensen lhe deu um chute no estômago. – Eu não quero ter comigo alguém que prefere se afundar no escuro a enfrentar a dor. – O lobo se dobrou no chão. Um braço em torno do estômago dolorido enquanto gemia. Jensen, então, lhe acertou um chute no rosto. – Um covarde como você merece ser trancafiado sozinho. – Jensen voltou a chutá-lo.

O lobo rolou para longe sem sequer tentar se levantar. De uma hora para outra ele pareceu pateticamente fraco e inofensivo. Esse era o lobo a quem todos temiam?

– Você não é de nada! – Jensen o chutou de novo, mas o lobo segurou seu pé antes que o acertasse. Isso fez Jensen se surpreender.

IV

– Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Genevieve gritou enquanto fazia força para o filho nascer. Jared segurava a sua mão.

– Força, Gen! – Jared pedia com lágrimas escorrendo pela face. A mulher fez mais força e Jared pôde ver o filho começar a aparecer. – Nosso filho está vindo, Gen! – Jared disse emocionado. – Ele está vindo.

Gen gritou mais alto e fez ainda mais força. Jared a incentivava o tempo inteiro. Naquele instante, eles realmente pareciam um casal. Quando o médico retirou o bebê totalmente e cortou o cordão umbilical, Jared se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo. O médico entregou a criança primeiramente ao pai. O procedimento de praxe era que a criança fosse para os braços da mãe assim que nascesse, mas Jared era o alfa e seu filho era um lobo. Por isso o recém-nascido tinha que ter contato com o lobo que o gerara antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Jared beijou a testa do filho e o inclinou para que Genevieve pudesse vê-lo, mas a mulher tinha os olhos fechados. Assim que o médico percebeu, correu para socorrê-la. A equipe médica presente durante o parto tentou reanimá-la, mas foi em vão. Jared, ainda com o filho nos braços, assistiu quando os médicos se deram por vencidos. O médico lobo olhou para Jared cheio de culpa, como se pedisse desculpas. O alfa queria dizer ao homem que não era sua culpa, mas as palavras não saiam. Em seus braços, o pequeno Thomas chorava alto em busca do colo da mãe. Jared já ia deixar a sala quando Jensen, completamente nu, entrou de uma vez. O ômega olhou para o corpo sem vida da mulher enquanto ignorava inteiramente o alfa, seu filho e a equipe médica.

– Sinto muito, Ômega Jensen. – O médico lobo falou. – Ela se foi.

– Jen, onde você estava? – Jared perguntou cheio de mágoa. – Se você estivesse aqui...

Suas palavras se perderam quando o ômega se inclinou sobre a mulher e roçou seus lábios nos dela soprando vida para seu corpo frio. A mulher estremeceu e logo depois aspirou ruidosamente o ar ao seu redor. Seus olhos se abriram e ela espiou a sua volta.

– Meu bebê? – Ela perguntou aflita. – Onde está meu bebê?

Trêmulo com o que acabara de ver, Jared entregou o filho à mulher. Aturdido, o médico levou certo tempo até se aproximar da ex-morta e verificar se a vida que se apresentava real diante de seus olhos era real também ao toque e aos exames médicos. Jared sentiu-se nas nuvens. Seu filho estava vivo e a mãe dele também. Quando olhou para os lados, não viu Jensen ali.

Jared ficou mais um pouco com a equipe médica e com a mulher e o filho antes de pedir um jaleco à equipe médica e sair. Encontrou o ômega encostado na parede. Algumas pessoas passavam por ele e lançavam olhares ao seu corpo, mas não se demoravam muito. Estavam na ala médica para lobos e ali não era incomum ver um ou dois homens nus, já que quando iam ali em forma de lobo os shifters da matilha ficavam nus quando voltavam a forma humana até que uma alma caridosa lhes arrumasse alguma roupa. Jared estendeu o jaleco para Jensen. O ômega o pegou e vestiu sem olhar para o alfa.

– Sabe... – Jared disse indo se encostar ao lado do lobo branco. – Eu acabei de passar pela experiência mais maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo mais aterrorizante de toda a minha vida.

– ... – Jensen continuou calado.

– Meu filho nascendo e a Genevieve morrendo... Nem sei como ainda estou de pé. – Jared fechou os olhos. – Nunca me senti tão poderoso e tão fraco... Vou me lembrar dessa noite para sempre.

– ... –

– Diga, – Jared se voltou para ele. – por que não consigo sequer ver a sombra do Jensen em seus olhos?

– Ele está dormindo. – O lobo disse friamente.

– Isso não costuma acontecer, não é? – Jared estranhou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram?

– Algo assim. – O lobo se sentou no chão. Por um instante ele pareceu tão frágil e desolado que Jared teve vontade de tomá-lo no colo. – Foi a primeira vez... Nós sempre havíamos concordado em tudo. Sempre... Sabe como é se sentir dois e ao mesmo tempo um? Com o Jen era assim... Agora... – O lobo suspirou. – Preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo e me acostumar a pensar sozinho.

– Vocês precisam fazer as pazes. – Jared disse. – E você deve despertar o Jensen. – O lobo sorriu amargamente.

– Será que você só ama o Jensen? – Sua voz era apenas um fio trêmulo.

– Eu amo você também. – Jared fez um carinho nos cabelos do lobo que afastou sua mão com impaciência. – Você é parte do Jensen, então não tem como não te amar se eu amo o Jensen. Vocês não vivem dizendo que são um...?

– Antes. – O lobo disse tristemente. – Agora já não tenho tanta certeza.

Jared voltou a afagar seus cabelos, mas dessa vez o lobo não o afastou. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e aceitou o carinho.

– Jared, me leve para casa. – O lobo pediu. – Eu vou trazer o Jensen de volta, mas antes... Só desta vez... Só nós dois...

Jared segurou o rosto do lobo entre as mãos e beijou-o nos lábios. O lobo se rendeu de um modo que Jared não esperava que ele se rendesse. Estava tão entregue e dócil que mais parecia um lobo ômega que um lobo alfa como era. Jared interrompeu o beijo e se levantou estendendo a mão para o lobo.

– Só nós dois. – Jared sorriu. O lobo sorriu de volta enquanto pegava sua mão.

V

Mal entraram no quarto e Jared foi arrancando o jaleco do lobo e deixando que ele arrancasse as suas roupas. Suas peles quentes se encontravam famintas e seus lábios ávidos sugavam com força o sabor um do outro. As mãos se procuravam em desespero, seus sexos se roçavam e o calor de um passava para o outro e ambos ardiam naquele desejo insano que os tinha loucos de paixão.

Jared deitou o lobo na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço sugando com força a pele clara deixando-a marcada e meio dolorida. As mãos do lobo acariciavam suas costas e suas pernas se enlaçavam às dele. Quando os lábios de Jared traçaram um delicioso caminho até sua virilha, o lobo ofegou. Mesmo que quisesse judiá-lo um pouco, Jared não pôde resistir à vontade insana de tê-lo em sua boca e o tomou por inteiro. O lobo gemeu alto. Jared adorava vê-lo fora de si e naquele momento, por mais que soubesse que estava com o lobo, havia tanto de Jensen em seu jeito de agir que já não sabia mais com quem estava. O lobo gemia e acariciava seus cabelos enquanto Jared o sugava cheio de vontade. Estava prestes a tê-lo se derramando em sua boca, quando o lobo o interrompeu e inverteu as posições. Jared o olhou indagadoramente e o lobo lhe devolveu um olhar cheio de desejo antes de abocanhar seu sexo. Seus dedos atrevidos massageavam seu períneo pedindo passagem. Jared se perguntou se o lobo ia ser sempre o ativo com ele. Já estava começando a se estressar com a perspectiva, quando ouviu sua voz cheia de doçura.

– Quero você. – O lobo sussurrou e Jared pôde ver um brilho cristalino no fundo de seus olhos. Como poderia resistir?

Entregou-se sem medo. O lobo apanhou o lubrificante no criado ao lado da cama e molhou os dedos com ele antes de introduzi-los lentamente em Jared. O alfa gemeu baixinho e tentou relaxar. Os lábios do lobo continuavam a trabalhar em seu sexo fazendo-o ver estrelas. Mas essa deliciosa sucção foi interrompida. O lobo se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared enquanto o olhava nos olhos em busca de permissão. O alfa lhe sorriu. Quando o lobo o penetrou, Jared soltou um gritinho, mas não tentou detê-lo. Ao contrário, rebolou devagarzinho para que seu sexo se encaixasse melhor dentro dele. Assim que se viu totalmente tomado, o lobo passou a se mover devagar com movimentos lentos e profundos que faziam Jared gemer alto. Era bom, mas Jared queria mais. Muito mais.

– Preciso de você. – Jared disse o puxando mais fundo dentro dele. – Mais forte. – Ofegou.

– Tudo o que quiser, amor. – O lobo, ou talvez, Jensen, falou antes de começar a se mover mais rápido e a estocá-lo com mais força.

Jared trocou os gemidos por gritinhos agudos enquanto o lobo o penetrava com força fazendo-o praticamente pular da cama. Suas pernas enlaçaram a cintura do lobo e seus braços contornaram os ombros fortes do lobo branco. Já estava prestes a chegar ao ápice quando ouviu as palavras que o fizeram desaguar como uma cascata.

– Eu te amo! – Quem havia dito aquilo? O lobo? Jensen? Os dois?

Por um breve instante, Jared compreendeu o que o lobo e Jensen queriam dizer com serem um. Mas o entendimento passou tão rápido quanto àquele instante e Jared sucumbiu ao orgasmo avassalador que o lobo lhe proporcionava. Seus olhos se fecharam assim que o lobo saiu de dentro dele e sua consciência resvalou para o mundo de sonhos.

Deitado ao seu lado, o lobo e Jensen observavam-no dormir. No calor do sexo, no momento de maior contato com aquele que amavam, eles haviam percebido que não era possível separá-los. Nenhum ritual de encarceramento poderia jamais funcionar com eles, por que eram um que alguém havia arranjado um jeito de dividir. Estavam juntos de novo, porém jamais voltariam a se separar.

VI

Jared estava meio agitado quando ele e o ômega entraram no hospital. Jensen relatara que Jim e Misha haviam sido atacados por caçadores portando setas com ponta de prata. Misha conseguira sair ileso, graças a uma providencial ajuda do lobo, mas Jim tinha uma perfuração feia no ombro. A ferida já estava se fechando e em breve não haveria sequer cicatriz. O que realmente preocupava o alfa era o fato de haver caçadores especializados em sua floresta. Isso era preocupante.

– Calma, amor. – Jensen disse tocando seu braço. Jared sorriu para ele. Havia se deitado com o lobo e acordara com Jensen. No princípio, quando soube da briga, havia ficado preocupado, mas agora entendia que, de alguma forma, os dois haviam feito as pazes.

Os dois entraram no quarto e encontraram Misha ao lado da cama de Jim. O beta estava sentado, com alguns travesseiros nas costas, enquanto lia um jornal. Misha parecia anormalmente distraído.

– Jared, meu alfa! – Jim gritou ao ver o lobo madeira.

– Jim, está melhor? – Jared segurou sua mão.

– Melhor eu ficaria se o lobo tivesse deixado aquele cretino para mim. – Jim queixou-se.

– Da próxima. – Jensen sorriu.

A conversa seguiu leve e divertida, até que Jared decidiu dar sua visita por encerrada e foi levar Jensen ao berçário para conhecer seu filho.

– Notou algo de diferente no Misha? – Jared perguntou.

– Não. – Jensen disse rapidamente.

– Quando você nega rápido demais, é por que está mentindo. – Jared acusou.

– O quê?! – Jensen se fingiu de ofendido. – Está duvidando de mim?

– Jeeensen...

– Certo. – Jensen bufou. – Os pais dele foram mortos por caçadores usando setas com pontas de prata. Agora Everett foi atacada e dizimada, provavelmente, pelos mesmo caçadores.

– Céus! Agora entendo por que ele está assim... – Jared parou junto ao vidro do berçário. – É aquele ali, o meu Thomas.

Jensen se aproximou para ver e quase teve um infarto ao reconhecer o filho de Jared. Até ali, ele pensava que a criança em seus sonhos era Luck, mas não. Whitlock podia representar uma ameaça. Jared podia ser um grande problema. Mas Thomas? Thomas era a verdadeira ameaça. E Thomas era o garotinho que Jensen se via rasgando a garganta em seus sonhos.


	23. Chapter 23

I

– Ele não é a coisa mais linda? – Jensen ouviu a voz de Jared vindo de longe.

_Temos que matá-lo, Jen. _

"Não."

– Os olhos são meus, com certeza. E o sorriso, então...?

_Esse bebê irá crescer, Jen, e se tornará o alfa mais poderoso que já pisou sobre a terra desde a época dos nossos ancestrais, os primeiros shifters. Ele é uma ameaça._

"Ele é o filho do Jared. Como acha que o Jared irá reagir se matarmos o filho dele?"

– E ele é um lobo alfa. Tenho certeza.– Jared disse orgulhoso.

_Podemos matá-lo sem que o Jared saiba. Podemos fazer isso em segredo..._

"Você teria mesmo coragem de matar um bebê?! Mais que isso: você teria coragem de matar o filho do Jared?! Esse bebê é parte dele."

– É claro que eu já sabia que ele seria um lobo. Você me disse isso. Mas eu não fazia ideia de que ele seria tão forte... – Jared se gabava.

_Jen, eu também não quero fazer isso, mas não temos escolha. Lembre-se de nossa missão. Esse bebê... Em alguns anos, nem mesmo eu serei páreo para ele. Melhor matá-lo agora._

"Não. É o bebê do Jared. Não podemos."

– Foi ideia da Genevieve chamá-lo de Thomas, mas eu adorei. Ficou perfeito nele...

_Não farei nada contra sua vontade, Jen, mas pense bem: é a vida do bebê ou a vida do nosso povo, nossa raça. Você escolhe._

"Não pode colocar esse peso sobre os meus ombros. Não posso ser o responsável sozinho."

_E não será. Seja o que decidi, eu aceitarei e assim estarei dividindo a responsabilidade. Mas não precisa decidir agora. Temos um pouco de tempo. Pense bem._

"Irei pensar."

– Jensen, você está bem? – ouviu Jared perguntar.

– O quê? – Jensen se voltou surpreso para o alfa.

– Você está distante...

– Só preocupado com o Misha.

– É só isso mesmo? – Jared parecia desconfiado.

– Alfa Jared. – Os dois homens olharam para trás ao escutarem a voz da mulher. Emília Cortese vinha vindo. – Pode me dar um minuto?

– Eu vou ao pátio tomar um ar. – Jensen anunciou. Sabia sobre o que a mulher queria falar e não queria estar ali para escutar.

– Volte rápido. – Jared pediu. – Não vou demorar.

Jensen sorriu para o alfa e se afastou. É claro que Jared iria demorar. Não seria fácil contar à Emília Cortese que não haveria mais casamento. Jensen sabia que a mulher teria um chilique e não queria estar ali para assistir. Sabia que com ou sem ele ali, Jared não voltaria atrás com sua palavra.

II

Jared observou Jensen se afastando. Sempre que via Jensen indo para outro lado, sentia como se fosse perdê-lo para sempre. É claro que aquilo era uma bobeira, mas era assim que Jared se sentia. Enquanto não fizesse Jensen seu companheiro, continuaria inseguro.

– Alfa Jared, minha filha cumpriu seu papel. – Emília começou. – Agora cumpra sua parte. – Seus olhos castanhos estavam grudados aos de Jared. – Quando será o casamento, meu alfa?

– Não haverá casamento, Sra. Cortese. – Jared disse sem mudar seu olhar.

– Como não? O senhor prometeu ao meu marido...

– Quando fiz essa promessa, eu a fiz a um executor honrado que jamais trairia sua matilha.

– Quando meu marido traiu a matilha?

– Quando atacou Jensen, o ômega.

– Isso... – A mulher balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que o alfa estava dizendo aquelas palavras. – Não posso conceber que irá isso como desculpa para quebrar a promessa. O erro do meu marido não o desobriga a se casar com a Gen. Ela lhe deu um filho lobo.

– Sim. – Jared disse com firmeza. – Sou muito grato por isso, mas não farei dela minha companheira. O que o erro de Edmund...

– Se o senhor só não irá se casar com a minha filha por culpa do meu erro, meu alfa, – Ouviram a voz firme de Edmund Cortese. – então dou minha vida para repará-lo e para que o acordo continue de pé.

Edmundo, um homem forte e carrancudo, se ajoelhou perante o alfa e baixou a cabeça. Desde que fora surrado pelo lobo, Edmund permanecera internado. Na verdade não estava realmente tão ferido, mas ele e os outros dois lobos que atacaram o ômega preferiram continuar no hospital e assim protelar o momento de se haverem com o alfa. Agora ele estava ali, de joelhos, entregando a vida pela felicidade da filha.

– Por que está fazendo isso, Edmund? – Jared perguntou.

– Que pergunta é essa, meu alfa? – Edmund levantou a cabeça para encarar o alfa e sorriu. – Agora que é pai, o senhor certamente já sabe a resposta: um filho é tudo para o seu pai. A felicidade da minha filha vale mais que a minha própria vida, meu alfa.

Jared não soube o que dizer. Estava disposto a dar um castigo exemplar em Edmund e nos outros, mas não passou por sua cabeça lhe tirar a vida. Agora o homem estava ali a entregando de bom grado pela felicidade da filha. E o que Jared deveria fazer?

III

Jensen chegou ao pátio e viu Misha sentado junto à fonte. Desde que erguera uma barreira entre eles, mesmo após rompê-la, o laço entre os dois não era mais o mesmo. Não havia mais aquela confiança e intimidade. Jensen sofria com isso e queria consertar as coisas, mas não tina certeza de que seria possível. Ainda assim, foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

– Será que você pode me perdoar, Misha? – Jensen perguntou de cabeça baixa. – Eu fui um grande idiota e não confiei em você. Eu nunca deveria ter erguido aquela barreira. Eu nunca deveria ter colocado um obstáculo entre nós...

– Mas colocou. – Misha disse simplesmente.

– Eu desfiz a barreira. – Jensen disse. – Mas isso não apaga o que eu fiz. Perdoe-me.

– Não é questão de perdoar. – Misha disse. – A questão é que nossa amizade não era tão firme quanto pensamos que fosse.

– ... – Jensen permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

– Eu te perdôo. – Misha colocou a mão no ombro de Jensen e apertou. – Mas isso não fará as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes.

– Não. Não fará. – Jensen ergueu a cabeça e olhou Misha nos olhos. – Mas nós podemos tentar um novo começo. Uma amizade mais firme. – Jensen sugeriu. – Eu estou disposto a tentar se você também estiver...

– Sempre um idealista... – Misha revirou os olhos, depois puxou Jensen para um abraço apertado. – Nunca se afaste de mim, Jensen.

– Não vou. – Os dois ficaram um tempo nos braços um do outro. O laço ia se restabelecendo aos poucos e Jensen agora sentia mais forte que antes aquela tristeza que vinha do amigo. O ômega rompeu o abraço. – Não se feche para mim, Misha. Conte o que está te entristecendo, amigo.

– Você ficará triste também. – Misha disse desviando o olhar.

– Não é para isso que os amigos servem: compartilhar as alegrias e tristezas?

– Certo. – Misha respirou fundo parecendo tomar coragem. – A Matilha de Everett foi atacada por caçadores. – Jensen ficou mudo. – Algumas mulheres foram levadas. O restante... O alfa, soldados, mulheres e crianças... Todos mortos.

– Misha... – Jensen fechou os olhos com pesar, depois voltou a abri-los. – A Dann...?

– Morta. – Misha informou.

Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta. Danneel Harris, sua melhor amiga e aquela que por muito tempo foi seu grande amor, estava morta. A Matilha de Everett era irmã da Matilha do Sul. Sempre havia trocas de lobos e de mulheres e os festivais da lua eram abertos para os membros de ambas as matilhas. A chacina de todos aqueles lobos doía em Jensen como a chacina de um lado de sua família.

– Keven e sua matilha estão planejando encontrar os caçadores e atacá-los.

– Loucura. – Jensen taxou. – Esses caçadores foram capazes de massacrar uma matilha com mais de quinze lobos. O que Keven e seus poucos lobos poderiam fazer contra eles?

– Eu sei. Por isso quero te pedir para convencer Jared a ajudá-los.

– Impossível, Misha. – Jensen disse desanimado. – Jared ainda quer a cabeça de Keven por ele ter me seqüestrado. Ele nunca o ajudaria.

– Mas ajudando o Keven ele estaria ajudando a Matilha de Sta. Bárbara também. – Misha argumentou. – Os caçadores que atacaram Everett usavam setas com pontas de prata exatamente como o caçador que atacou o Jim. Sta. Bárbara também corre perigo.

– Acho que não, Misha. – Jensen disse meio sem jeito. – Você disse que estava correndo ao lado de Jim quando foram atacados, não é mesmo? – Misha confirmou com um mover de cabeça. – Acho que o alvo não era o Jim. – Jensen disse. – Acho que o alvo sempre foi você.

– Não brinca...

– Jared não irá ajudar, Misha. – Jensen insistiu.

– Então só posso contar com o Whitlock. – Misha baixou a cabeça.

– Whitlock? –Jensen estranhou que o lobo vermelho tivesse algo a ver com aquilo. – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

– Ele disse que sabe quem atacou Everett. – Misha contou. – Mas ele só dirá se você for se encontrar com ele.

– Para quê? O que aquele lobo quer comigo? – Jensen realmente queria se encontrar com o lobo vermelho e descobrir mais sobre a morte de sua mãe, porém ele e o lobo haviam chegado a um acordo: antes de escutar Whitlock dariam um jeito de conversar com o pai sobre isso.

– Ele disse que quer apenas conversar. – Misha deu de ombros. – Ele tem certeza de que pode te convencer a abandonar o Jared e se tornar o ômega dele.

– Não brinca... – Jensen não entendia por que todo mundo o queria como ômega.

– Ele garantiu que não fará nada demais. Somente conversar e tentar te convencer.

– Você confia nele? – Jensen estava inseguro. Sabia que Whitlock e Misha haviam sido amantes. Quem além de Misha poderia conhecê-lo melhor?

– Greg nunca mentiu para mim, Jensen, e ele pareceu sincero.

– Certo. – Jensen decidiu. – Vamos vê-lo.

– Outra incursão às escondidas? – Misha abriu um sorriso. – Assim que deixarmos meu lobão em casa.

– Certo.

Se Whitlock sabia algo sobre o ataque à Everett e sobre a morte de sua mãe, Jensen descobriria.

IV

Jensen e Jared foram todo o caminho até em casa em silêncio. Jared não conseguia se decidir a respeito de Genevieve e seu pai. Ele bem que gostaria de contar sobre isso a Jensen, mas não queria preocupá-lo. Se Jared não estivesse com a mente tão distante, teria notado que Jensen também não parecia estar com a mente ali. O ômega olhava pela janela, sem, contudo, ver o que quer que fosse.

Assim que chegaram em casa foram direto para o quarto de Jared. Jensen dormia tanto ali que até havia levado algumas peças de roupa para lá. Ao ver Jensen tão à vontade ali, Jared se perguntou como ele reagiria se tivesse que sair dali para Genevieve ocupar seu lugar. Jared sofria só de pensar na reação de Jensen se ele reivindicasse a mulher. Só de imaginar o olhar triste que Jensen teria, o coração de Jared se apertava com força.

Sentindo-se desesperado para apagar dos olhos de Jensen uma dor que ainda não estava lá, Jared o puxou para um abraço. Jensen havia estado se despindo para um banho. Estava só de cueca quando fora puxado pelo alfa.

– Ei, Jay, o que é isso? – Jensen perguntou.

Jared não respondeu. Apenas o estreitou nos braços e o beijou cheio de desespero e um imensurável amor. Jensen retribuiu o beijo, embora estivesse confuso. Jared o empurrou na cama e subiu sobre ele já se despindo. Confuso com a atitude inesperada de Jared, Jensen se livrou da cueca e puxou o amante mais para si. Os dois se beijavam e se tocavam repletos de vontade. Quando Jared apanhou o vidro de lubrificante e o colocou na mão de Jensen, aí sim o lobo branco teve certeza de que havia algo errado com o orgulhoso alfa que não gostava muito de ser submisso. Jensen até pensou em para tudo e perguntar a Jared qual era o problema, mas ele também tinha necessidade do corpo do outro. Jensen também queria ter Jared em seus braços, então, simplesmente fez-lo trocar de posição e colou as pernas dele sobre seus ombros. Jared se deixou ser manipulado passivamente. Não protestou nem mesmo quando Jensen o penetrou com os dedos melados com lubrificantes para prepará-lo.

Mas Jared não deixou que Jensen o preparasse por muito tempo. Logo ele retirou os dedos de Jensen de dentro dele e começou a masturbar o seu sexo. Jensen não poderia esperar um convite mais convincente. Penetrou-o lentamente, mas com uma firmeza que não permitiria que o outro voltasse atrás. Porém Jared não parecia disposto a mudar de ideia. Ele fechou os olhos e aceitou-o inteiro.

– Ah, amor... – Jensen gemeu. – Você é tão quente e apertado...

– Ah, Jensen... – Jared o puxou para fundo dentro dele.

Jensen começou a se mover devagar, buscando penetrá-lo profundamente sem machucá-lo. Todavia Jared estava muito afoito e o puxava cada vez mais e com mais força.

– Calma, amor. – Jensen pediu. – Não quero machucá-lo.

– Não vai me machucar. – Jared disse com os olhos cheios de desejo e um desespero que Jensen não compreendia. "Preciso te dar certeza de que sou seu." Jensen ouviu as palavras de Jared em sua mente.

– Não precisa me dar certeza, amor. – Jensen disse. – Eu sei que você é todo meu...

Jensen tentou ignorar o pensamento desesperado que passou de Jared para ele. Era aquilo, então... Sem se importar com a encruzilhada na qual Jared se encontrava, Jensen decidiu atendê-lo. O faria dele, ao menos naquela noite, pois nas seguintes... Já não havia certeza.

Penetrou-o com mais força, fazendo-o gemer alto e se contorcer de prazer. Suas investidas passaram a ser mais rápidas, mais profundas e fortes fazendo Jared quase pular sobre a cama. O lobo madeira gemia e chamava seu nome como se tentasse lhe assegurar de que lhe pertencia. Logo Jensen o tinha gozando e se sujando todo. Jensen ainda permaneceu um tempo mais o penetrando, estendendo o contato com ele, certificando-se de que Jared fosse dele um pouco mais. Depois chegou ao orgasmo numa explosão de sensações e sentimento que o deixavam meio entorpecido. Se deixou cair sobre Jared que o enlaçou num abraço apertado.

– Eu sou seu, amor. – Jared sussurrou.

"É, mas até quando?" Jensen se perguntou.

V

Jared havia ido correr. Sentir a terra úmida sob suas patas e o ar freso da manhã nas narinas sempre lhe faziam bem e o ajudavam a pensar. Sendo assim, jared voltou com uma ideia do que fazer para se decidir. Só não sabia como fazer o que planejara sem que Jensen desconfiasse. Espantou-se quando chegou a porta de casa e o encontrou ali a esperá-lo.

– Oi, amor. – Jensen ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo.

– Acordado tão cedo? – Jared estranhou.

– Eu queria ir ao shopping com o Misha... – Jensen sorriu.

– Mas o shopping não fica nem á vinte minutos daqui...

– Bem, queremos ir ao shopping de Seattle.

– Seattle? – Jared ponderou. Aquilo seria perfeito. Jensen e Misha estariam fora de casa enquanto Jared decidia o que fazer. – Levem Tom com vocês.

– Por quê? Misha e eu sabemos nos cuidar. – Jensen protestou.

– Segurança extra. – Jared cruzou os braços. – Pegar ou largar.

– Eu pego... – Jensen bufou. Jared sorriu satisfeito.

VI

Todos os lobos da matilha, com exceção de Jensen, Misha e Tom que haviam ido a Seattle, estavam reunidos no grande salão que havia na casa do alfa. Dessa vez, os não lobos não foram chamados, apenas os lobos. Jared havia exposto sua situação e deixado bem claro que amava Jensen e queria reivindicá-lo. Edmund, ao qual foi dada a chance de ser ouvido, expôs seus argumentos: o amor da filha pelo alfa, sua dedicação, seu esforço em garantir que Thomas nascesse, mesmo ao custo de sua vida. Por último, Edmundo apresentou sua proposta: sua vida como expiação por seus crimes, em troca Jared cumpriria o acordo e se casaria com Genevieve.

– Eu irei escutar a opinião de vocês. – Jared informou. – Não digo que irei fazer o que querem, mas irei ouvi-los e considerar suas palavras na hora de decidir.

– Alfa Jared, – Mike se adiantou e curvou-se perante o alfa. – escutei com atenção tudo o que o senhor disse e tudo o que disse o Executor Edmund e acho que não seria nem mesmo necessário nos consultar, meu alfa.

– Como assim? – Jared o olhou desconfiado.

– O acordo que o senhor fez tinha como termos que Genevieve Cortese lhe desse um lobo, o que ela fez. Em nenhum momento acordou-se que o trato estaria desfeito caso os pais dela se comportassem mal.

– Mike tem razão. – Outro lobo concordou. – Seu acordo não tem nada a ver com o crime do Executor Edmund.

– Alfa Jared, – Um terceiro lobo se manifestou. – Se quer romper o acordo com Genevieve Cortese, não use o crime de Edmund como desculpa.

– Não rompa com ela, meu alfa. – Outro lobo pediu. – Ao oferecer a vida pela segurança de seu filho, ela conquistou mais que o direito de estar ao seu lado.

– Meu alfa, onde está sua honra? – Mike perguntou. – O senhor fez uma promessa a essa mulher. Não pode quebrá-la.

Todos os lobos se manifestaram a favor de que Jared se casasse com Genevieve. Jared pensou em ir contra toda a matilha, mas ele era um alfa e tinha obrigações para com ela. Além disso, Mike tinha razão. Jared havia feito uma promessa a Genevieve. Com um enorme pesar, Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Eu entendo. – Jared suspirou. – Eu irei reivindicar Genevieve Cortese como minha companheira. – Jared olhou para Edmund. – Pode mandar sua mulher fazer os preparativos.

VII

Em Seattle, em um shopping badalado, Tom esperava pacientemente que Misha e Jensen saíssem do banheiro. Os dois haviam entrado ali há mais de vinte minutos e nada de saírem. Irritado, Tom entrou no banheiro atrás deles. Ficou surpreso após vasculhar cada reservado e descobrir que o ômega e o companheiro do beta haviam dado um jeito de despistá-lo. Tirou o celular do bolso imediatamente e já ia ligar para o alfa quando uma dúvida lhe surgiu: e se ficasse encrencado por isso?

VIII

Greg Whitlock os aguardava em um restaurante numa parte pouco movimentada da cidade. O restaurante era pequeno e as mesas ficavam numa pequena varanda que dava para um riacho que margeava um bosque. Jensen gostou do lugar. Era ideal para lobos.

– Sejam bem vindos! – Whitlock se levantou e fez questão de ir puxar a cadeira para Jensen, mas esse ignorou a gentileza e se sentou em outra. Misha se sentou na cadeira que Whitlock puxara.

– Cavalheiro como sempre... – Misha debochou.

– Direto ao assunto. – Jensen disse observando os dois lobos sentados há três mesas deles. O restaurante estava vazio fora os lobos, mesmo assim a escolta de Whitlock mantinha certa distância. – Quem atacou Everett? – Jensen perguntou ao lobo vermelho.

– Pensei que estaria usando seu amuleto. – Whilock olhou para o pescoço de Jensen.

– Eu o deixei em casa. – Jensen disse. – Guardado.

– Sei... – Whitlock coçou o queixo como se ponderasse sobre essa informação.

– E, então...? – Misha o instigou. – Quem atacou Everett?

– Um grupo de humanos que sabe sobre os shifters.

– Por quê? – Jensen quis saber.

– Para repetir o que nossos ancestrais fizeram.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Misha perguntou.

– Digam-me vocês. – Whitlock disse se recostando na cadeira. – Não são vocês, lobos brancos, que vivem dizendo que todos os shifters, fora vocês, são descendentes de humanos que roubaram a magia dos lobos?

– Está dizendo que esses humanos querem se tornar shifters? – Jensen não conseguia acreditar. – Eles são magos?

– Não, doçura. – Whitlock disse num tom excessivamente meloso. – São cientistas. Nossos antepassados usaram a magia, pois não existia ciência. Hoje a magia quase não existe, mas a ciência...

– Você está dizendo que eles irão usar ciência para se tornarem lobos? – Misha estava horrorizado. – Isso é impossível.

– Será que é? – Whitlock sorriu de lado. – Com amostras dos códigos genéticos dos lobos brancos e mães apropriadas com óvulos próprios dos shifters, será que é tão impossível assim?

– Por isso levaram as mulheres. – Jensen concluiu. Mas uma dúvida surgiu de repente. Jensen olhou para o alfa. – Como você sabe de tudo isso?

–Simples. – Whitlock disse abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Eu estou junto com os caçadores humanos nessa empreitada.

Jensen e Misha se levantaram de uma vez, mas antes que pudessem investir contra o lobo vermelho, foram atingidos no ombro por setas. Sentiram a pele arder onde as pontas de prata penetraram e uma sonolência se abateu sobre eles. Havia algum tipo de calmante nas setas. Misha perdeu a consciência e desabou no chão. Jensen fazia força para lutar contra o torpor que o abatia, mas a sua visão já começava a ficar turva. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando e suas pernas fraquejavam quando ele viu o lobo vermelho se levantar sorrindo.

– Não se preocupe, Jensen... – O lobo disse. – Eu serei melhor que o Jared...


	24. Chapter 24

I

Greg Whitlock assistiu Misha Collins, seu antigo amante e ainda alguém muito importante para ele, desabar no chão. Fora as pontas de prata, havia apenas calmante naquelas setas. Claro que havia ali quantidade suficiente para desmaiar cinco ursos enormes, mas estavam lidando com lobos brancos. Não podiam se descuidar. Jensen caiu de joelhos, mas não perdeu a consciência imediatamente. Gregory sorriu. Jensen não era um lobo branco qualquer. Derrubá-lo levaria mais tempo, é claro. Por isso Jensen era tão valioso. Mas logo Jensen desabaria. Era uma questão de segundos... Mas os segundos se passaram e Jensen não desmaiou. Whitlock o olhou cheio de nervosismo e expectativa.

– Por que tanto esforço, Jensen? – Greg perguntou. – Por que não deixar as coisas fluírem? Você está apenas adiando o inevitável...

Mas Jensen não demonstrou ter se enfraquecido com as palavras do alfa dos lobos vermelhos. Ao contrário, ao ouvi-las, ele fez força para ficar de pé. Entretanto uma nova seta lhe atingiu o ombro bem ao lado da outra seta. Jensen, então, desabou. Whitlock suspirou aliviado. Se Jensen não desmaiasse, um confronto seria necessário e, nem mesmo ele que não seguia as tradições antigas, se disporia a atacar um ômega.

Repleto de alívio, ele contornou a mesa para apanhar Jensen e seu ex-amante, todavia ao realizar seu intuito, um enorme lobo branco saltou sobre ele e abocanhou seu pescoço, suas presas estraçalhando sua garganta. Ele mal se deu conta do que acontecia. Quando deu por si, sua vida já se esvaia nas presas do lobo.

II

Havia sido um parto difícil. Genevieve ainda sentia em seu corpo a tensão do parto, o peso de sua decisão. Todavia, se fosse colocada à prova mais uma vez, ela optaria pela vida do filho de novo sem pensar duas vezes. Amava Jared profundamente, mas o filho valia mais que sua própria vida. O amor que sentia por ele era tão intenso que sua própria vida não importava desde que ele ficasse bem.

Quando viu Jared entrando em seu quarto, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Jared estava ali para vê-la. Aquele homem seria seu companheiro, seu marido.

– Hey, Genn! – Jared disse. Ele parecia nervoso.

– Oi, Jared! – Genevieve sorriu. Aquele era o momento. Jared a pediria em casamento. Seus sonhos, finalmente, se tornariam realidade.

– Sua mãe vai começar os preparativos para o casamento. – Jared informou de modo um tanto indiferente. – Acho que um mês é o tempo necessário... – Jared parou de falar ao ver que o sorriso de Genevieve murchara. – Qual o problema? – Jared parecia não entender sua reação. – Não era o que você queria?

– Sim, mas não desse modo. – Genevieve disse.

– Como assim? – Ele realmente parecia não entender.

– Jared, esse deveria ser um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. – Genevieve disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você deveria me trazer flores e... E um anel. E deveria se colocar de joelhos e me pedir em casamento jurando me amar eternamente se eu aceitasse.

– Genn... – Jared fez uma cara estranha. – Essas coisas que você quer: romance, amor... Não posso te dar isso. – Genevieve o olhou cheia de decepção. Jared, então, se sentou na beirada da cama dela. – Eu lhe prometi casamento e torná-la minha companheira. Nada além disso.

– Mas eu lhe dei um filho lobo. – Genevieve tentou lhe incutir um pouco de juízo. – Você deveria estar louco de amor por mim.

– Eu estou louco de amor pelo Jensen, o ômega. – Jared disse sem desviar o olhar. – Eu vou lhe dar meu nome, a mordida ritualística, e a minha companhia. Mas meu amor... Meu amor é só do Jensen.

Genevieve sentiu como se estivesse tomando um banho de água fria em pleno inverno. Ela realmente acreditava que Jared a amaria quando o filho deles nascesse. Um filho lobo era o desejo de qualquer macho da matilha. A mulher que dava a um lobo um presente assim era amada mais que tudo. Por que Jared não podia amá-la?

III

Greg sentiu-se sufocar com o próprio sangue. O lobo havia estraçalhado sua garganta e apenas alguns fios de tecido, uns poucos ossos quebrados e uma ninharia de veias mantinha sua vida pendurada. Caído ao chão, aos pés do lobo, ele podia ver sua escolta, Rick e Simmon, em forma de lobo, mas imóvel. Eles não ousariam atacar um ômega, nem mesmo para salvá-lo. Se bem que... Não havia mais salvação para ele. Rick começou a circular o lobo enquanto Simmon aguardava o melhor momento para tentar puxá-lo para longe do inimigo. Mas o lobo rosnou alto e os lobos vermelhos recuaram.

Greg sorriu de lado cheio de tristeza. Era o fim. Ele era o único alfa vivo capaz de domar o lobo, assim pensava, mas cometeu um erro crucial: subestimou seu adversário ao confiar demais na ciência humana. Agora estava morrendo. Seus sonhos estavam indo por terra e as promessas que fizera a sua matilha jamais seriam cumpridas. Estava morrendo.

Seus olhos vaguearam pelo restaurante. Rick e Simmon continuavam tentando se aproximar, mas eram mantidos afastados pelos rosnados do lobo. Ao seu lado, caído não muito longe, estava Misha. O coração de Greg se apertou. Nunca amara ninguém mais do que aquele lobo. Misha fora sua razão de viver por muitos anos. Quando Misha o abandonou para seguir as ordens de seu alfa, Greg quase chegou a odiá-lo. Quase... Se seu plano tivesse dado certo, Misha muito em breve estaria de volta aos seus braços. Agora era tarde. Se pudesse ao menos tocá-lo uma última vez...

Tentou se mover, mas seu corpo parecia excessivamente pesado. Conseguiu mover os dedos lentamente em direção a mão de Misha. Se o mago da memória não o tivesse rejeitado, Greg jamais teria sonhado em se tornar alfa, muito menos teria se aliado a humanos. Seus dedos roçaram de leve as pontas dos dedos de Misha. O lobo branco continuava inconsciente. "Pena." Greg pensou. "Queria tanto ver, uma última vez, o azul dos seus olhos..."

IV

Rick se desesperou quando viu os olhos de seu alfa se fecharem. Greg estava morrendo e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser assistir. Continuava rondando o ômega Jensen, mas o lobo branco estava praticamente em cima do alfa. O único modo de salvar Greg era atacando o Ômega Jensen e isso, mesmo que fosse para salvar a própria vida, Rick não faria.

Simmon, igualmente desesperado, apenas observava sem se mover. Quando viu que Greg havia esticado os dedos para tocar nos dedos de Misha, Rick sentiu seu peito se comprimir apertando ainda mais seu coração. Greg Whitlock, o alfa de Red Wolf, morreria bem diante de seus olhos e ele não faria nada? Nunca. Rick uivou baixo chamando a atenção de Simmon. O lobo seguiu seu olhar e entendeu. Misha Collins, o mago da memória, era o melhor amigo do Ômega Jensen. O único modo de salvar o Alfa Greg era desviando a atenção do ômega para o amigo.

Rick se aproximou de Misha. Jensen, ainda sobre Greg, rosnou contra ele. Rick, mesmo sabendo que estava se arriscando, aproximou-se mais e tentou abocanhar a perna de Misha, mas o ômega saltou sobre o amigo e ficou entre ele e seu alfa. Simmon aproveitou-se da distração de Jensen e abocanhou a perna de Greg puxando-o para longe do ômega. Rick recuou imediatamente. Não queria um confronto contra o ômega. Agora só precisavam sair dali antes que Greg morresse. Os humanos saberiam como salvá-lo. Rick já estava confiante de que conseguiriam salvar Greg, quando viu Simmon soltando o corpo do alfa e se afastando de costas.

Tom Welling, o executor da Matilha de Sta. Bárbara vinha em direção a eles. Ele estava nu. Com uma mão ele arrastava o corpo sem vida do besteiro humano enviado para dar cobertura aos lobos vermelhos, e com a outra ele mirava a besta contra o alfa.

– Afastem-se. – O executor disse abandonando o corpo do humano e armando a besta. – Afastem-se ou essa seta acertará o alfa de vocês bem no meio da testa.

Rick e Simmon trocaram um olhar. Simmon balançou a cabeça e Rick entendeu. Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer por Greg Whitlock. O alfa de Red Wolf havia morrido. Os lobos recuaram até estarem a certa distância dos lobos brancos e do lobo madeira, então fugiram. A missão falhara e o alfa morrera. As coisas não poderiam ter sido piores.

V

Tom baixou a besta enquanto observava o ômega voltar a forma humana. Se não tivesse ativado o GPS do celular do ômega antes de saírem e não o tivesse rastreado, talvez àquela hora, os lobos vermelhos já teriam levado Jensen e Misha com eles. Quando Tom chegou perto do restaurante, ouviu os disparos e seguiu a trajetória das setas até encontrar o besteiro escondido no bosque. Quando Jensen se transformou e atacou o alfa de Red Wolf, o besteiro se preparou para atingi-lo de novo, mas Tom foi mais rápido e o matou. Depois pegou sua arma e foi em direção ao restaurante pra garantir que mal algum acontecesse ao ômega e ao companheiro do beta.

– Vocês não deviam ter fugido. – Disse. – Nada disso teria acontecido se...

Tom se calou imediatamente assim que Jensen voltou o olhar para ele. Os olhos do ômega estavam escuros e frios repletos de um perigo indescritível.

– Ligue para o alfa. – Jensen disse. – Avise que a trégua com Red Wolf acabou.

Tom engoliu em seco e se aproximou timidamente do companheiro do beta ainda inconsciente. Ele vasculhou seus bolsos até encontrar o celular. Apanhou-o sem levantar a cabeça. Estar perto de Jensen naquele momento e sendo observado por aqueles olhos escuros era o bastante para deixá-lo nervoso. Nunca o vira daquele modo antes. Era melhor mesmo chamar o alfa.

VI

Jared observava a mulher. Genevieve estava de cabeça baixa, segurando o choro. Na verdade, ele não queria ter que fazer a mulher sofrer. Sempre tivera muita simpatia por ela e agora tinha uma grande estima e admiração por tudo o que ocorreu no parto. Por isso mesmo ele seria sincero com ela. Genevieve merecia, ao menos, a sinceridade. Já estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo mais a ela, quando seu celular tocou. Apanhou o aparelho e estranhou que Misha estivesse ligando para ele.

– Oi, Misha! Como vai o passeio?

– É o Tom, meu alfa. – Jared se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de seu executor do outro lado da linha.

– Tom, o que houve? O Jensen está bem?

– Ele e o companheiro do beta estão vivos. – Tom disse. – Mas foram atacados pelos lobos vermelhos.

– O quê?

– A trégua acabou, meu alfa. O ômega Jensen matou o alfa de Red Wolf.

Jared sentiu seu sangue gelar. Mal havia conseguido uma trégua com a Matilha do Sul e agora estaria em guerra contra os violentíssimos lobos de Red Wolf?

– Certo. Voltem imediatamente. – Genn, o casamento terá que ser adiado. – Jared disse olhando para ela. – Estamos em guerra.

VI

Simmon e Rick entraram numa sala ampla e iluminada pelo sol quente de julho em Seattle. Na sala havia uma enorme mesa e atrás dela um homem de olhos claros, cabelos loiros cortados muito curtos e um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Quando notou que os lobos não retribuíam seu sorriso, o homem os olhou cheio de preocupação.

– Onde está o Greg? – Perguntou olhando de um para o outro. Simmon simplesmente balançou a cabeça. O homem fechou os olhos com pesar e se recostou em sua cadeira. Ele parecia estar sofrendo com a notícia. – Digam que ele não sofreu... Digam que foi rápido e sem dor... – O homem implorou.

– O Ômega Jensen não o matou imediatamente. – Rick contou. – Acho que ele queria que o víssemos morrer.

– Deus... – O homem lamentou. – Não conseguimos nosso precioso ômega e ainda perdemos nosso caro Greg. – O homem abriu os olhos e encarou os lobos. – Sei que estão sofrendo, meus amigos. Eu também estou... Mas não podemos desistir. Chegamos longe demais para voltar atrás.

– Mas o que faremos sem o nosso alfa? – Simmon perguntou meio desesperado.

– Não temos outra escolha a não ser escolher um novo alfa. – O homem disse.

– Está louco, Sr. Glove? – Rick se adiantou. – Não há entre nós um único lobo que possa substituir o Alfa Greg.

– Sei disso, Rick, mas sem um alfa, a última matilha de lobos vermelhos se desfará. – O homem disse. Depois se levantou e deu a volta na mesa ficando frente a frente com Rick. O lobo vermelho o encarava. – Você era o beta mais experiente de Greg. – John Glove colocou uma mão no ombro do lobo. – Que seja você o seu sucessor. – Rick balançou a cabeça negando. – Se não fizer isso, os sonhos de Greg terão morrido junto com ele. É isso o que você quer?

– Eu... – Greg baixou a cabeça. Simmon, então, se aproximou e colocou a mão em suas costas.

– Eu estou com você. – Simmon sorriu. Os lobos vermelhos se encararam por um tempo. Eram como irmãos. Rick tomou fôlego.

– Eu serei o novo alfa de Red Wolf.

– Excelente! – Glover disse sorrindo suavemente, depois apertou de leve o ombro de Rick e voltou para o seu lugar atrás da mesa. – Agora temos que decidir o que fazer com o nosso problema.

– O Ômega Jensen. – Rick concluiu.

– Não. – Glover negou. – O Lobo.

Rick e Simmon trocaram olhares. Então Simmon tirou um pendrive do bolso e o entregou a Glover. O homem o instalou em seu PC e abriu o vídeo de segurança do restaurante. No vídeo se via o momento exato em que Jensen desmaiou, mas o Lobo irrompeu de sua pele humana e atacou Greg. Glover assistiu toda a movimentação de Simmon e Rick tentando salvar o alfa e a reação do Lobo. Por fim, o executor dos lobos madeira apareceu e os lobos recuaram. O Lobo, então, voltou à forma humana, mas seus olhos estavam escuros. Glover pausou a imagem e deu zoom focando-o nos olhos do Lobo.

– Então você é o lobo...

VII

Jared e Jim esperavam em frente à casa do alfa quando uma pickup parou na entrada. Tom e Jensen desceram e carregaram Misha para fora. Jim se adiantou e pegou o namorado nos braços.

– Eu cuido dele. – Disse levando-o para dentro.

– O que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou olhando de Jensen para Tom. O executor abriu a boca, mas Jensen foi mais rápido.

– Eu explico tudo lá dentro.

Jared reparou nos olhos escuros de Jensen. Então quem estava ali era o Lobo. Jared já devia esperar por isso. Jensen podia ser meio irritadinho, mas somente o Lobo poderia matar alguém como o alfa de Red Wolf. O Lobo não esperou sua resposta. Já foi entrando. Jared foi atrás. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o Lobo o conduzia ao escritório. Pensou que teriam a conversa no quarto onde poderiam se amar depois. O Lobo entrou e segurou a porta aberta. Quando Jared passou, ele a fechou e foi se sentar em frente a mesa. Jared foi para trás da mesa.

– Então...? – Jared o instigou.

– Misha e Jensen planejaram de se encontrar com Greg Whitlock. – O Lodo disse.

– Mas por quê? – Jared não entendia por que Jensen pensaria em fazer algo assim às suas costas.

– Misha tem mantido contato com o primo, Keven. – Jared abriu a boca para manifestar sua contrariedade, mas o Lobo prosseguiu. – Keven estava tentando voltar para a Matilha de Everett, mas quando foi se encontrar com o alfa de lá, encontrou todos os lobos mortos, as crianças e algumas mulheres. As outras foram levadas por caçadores.

– O quê? – Jared estava horrorizado. Nunca entrara em confronto contra a Matilha de Everett, mas lutara por muito tempo contra os lobos brancos do sul e sabia bem como eles eram duros na queda. Por isso não entendia como alguém poderia ter exterminado uma matilha inteira de lobos brancos. – Quem fez isso?

– Caçadores. – O Lobo afirmou. – Acho que o caçador que atingiu Jim era do mesmo grupo que atacou Everett. Sendo assim, acredito que ele estava interessado mesmo era em Misha, mas acabou atingindo o Jim. – Jared se recostou na cadeira sem acreditar no que escutava. – Keven chamou Misha para ajudá-lo a descobrir quem fez isso, então, Whitlock ligou para o nosso birutinha e disse que sabia quem eram os caçadores. Em troca da informação, ele pediu um encontro com o Jensen. Por isso os dois foram lá. Whitlock abriu o jogo, mas disse que estava junto com os caçadores humanos. Ele tentou raptar Misha e Jensen, mas eu interferi.

– Por que Jensen não me contou? – Jared perguntou aborrecido. – Por que você não me contou?

– Antes de nos acusar de esconder coisas de você, lembre-se que também não nos contou que fará da Genevieve sua companheira. – O Lobo jogou.

–... – Jared ficou sem palavras. Não esperava que eles soubessem. – Como...?

– O laço. – O Lobo disse. – Há um laço se formando entre nós. Às vezes ele está muito fraco, outras vezes bem forte...

– Eu iria contar, mas cedo ou mais tarde, porém... – Jared disse. – Eu não queria magoá-lo.

– E achou que escondendo isso de nós estaria nos poupando? – O Lobo sorriu cheio de deboche. – Às vezes não sei se você é muito ingênuo ou muito cínico. Você nunca nos deixa ficar longe da vila, mas, como queria tramar às nossas costas, nem se preocupou em averiguar se a história de Jensen era verdade ou se ele estaria protegido o suficiente. Um único executor para proteger o ômega mais cobiçado do planeta e o companheiro de seu beta? Não me faça rir. – Jared arregalou os olhos. O Lobo o estava acusando de incompetência? E aquele tom amargo? De onde vinha tanta mágoa? – Se eu e Jensen não fossemos um, você e Jim estariam sozinhos agora. Ou não... – O Lobo estreitou os olhos. – Talvez fosse esta a sua intenção... Talvez você quisesse mesmo se livrar de nós para poder viver em paz com a mãe do seu filho.

– Nunca... – Jared disse entre dentes, se segurando para não se transformar e pular no pescoço do Lobo. – Nunca diga isso novamente.

– Por quê? – O Lobo sorriu em provocação. – Cutuquei a ferida?

Antes que se desse conta, Jared estava a meio caminho de se transformar. Suas presas e garras já haviam crescido e seus pelos já irrompiam da pele, mas um soco o fez cair para trás e a transformação certa foi interrompida. Jared se viu no chão ainda sem compreender como sua transformação fora interrompida uma vez já iniciada. Isso era impossível. O Lobo, então, deu a volta na mesa e se agachou ao seu lado. Seus olhos claros estavam fixos nos seus. Jensen.

– Eu não sou o ômega mais poderoso do planeta à toa, Jared. – Jensen disse com a voz cheia de mágoa. – Há coisas que somente eu posso fazer.

Jensen se levantou e saiu do escritório deixando Jared ainda atordoado pelo acontecido.

VIII

Erick estava nervoso. Aquela já era a terceira entrevista de emprego a que ia naquela semana. Por mais que o resultado das outras entrevistas ainda não tivesse saído, Erick se sentia confiante quanto a elas. Mas aquela entrevista era diferente. Aquela entrevista era para um cargo administrativo na Glover Genetics, a maior empresa de pesquisas genéticas de Seattle e uma das maiores do país. Se Erick conseguisse o emprego, seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso.

– Sr. Beaver. – Erick se voltou para a secretária que lhe sorria. – O Senhor Glover irá recebê-lo agora.

A mulher abriu a porta da sala do chefe. Erick entrou e se viu frente a frente com John Glover, o presidente da Glover Genetics. Ainda se perguntava por que o próprio presidente da empresa faria a entrevista. Aquilo era estranho.

– Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Beaver. – Glover disse lhe oferecendo uma cadeira. – Eu sou John Glover. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

– O prazer é meu. – Erick disse meio sem jeito.

– Então, Sr. Beaver... Estive olhando seu currículo... – Glover disse folheando um arquivo. – Ele é realmente impressionante. Você nasceu em Sta. Bárbara? Ainda tem parentes lá?

– Sim. Meu pai ainda vive lá.

– E você mantém contato com ele?

– Sim. A gente se vê sempre, afinal, Sta. Bárbara não é muito longe de Seattle. – Erick respondeu sem entender qual o interesse do homem numa vilazinha com menos de três mil habitantes.

– Então você conhece bem a vila, não é?

– Sim. – Erick desconfiou que o possível futuro chefe estava interessado mesmo era na cidade e não em seu currículo. – Por quê?

– Bem, Erick... Posso te chamar de Erick?

– Claro.

– Bem, Erick, a Glover Genetics precisa expandir, sabe...? Estamos ficando meio sem espaço aqui em Seattle. Então eu pensei em construir um laboratório em Sta. Bárbara. Mas para isso acontecer, preciso descobrir que tipo de vila é Sta. Bárbara e se as pessoas de lá são abertas a ideia de serem vizinhas de um laboratório que faz experiências genéticas.

– Por isso quis me entrevistar. – Erick concluiu meio decepcionado.

– Não vou negar, Erick. Seu currículo é excelente, mas currículos excelentes aparecem na minha mesa todos os dias. – Glover se inclinou em sua cadeira. – O seu diferencial é que você é de Sta. Bárbara, tem família lá, contatos... Além disso, soube que seu pai trabalha para os Padalecki há anos e eles são donos de metade da vila, não é mesmo?

– O senhor quer me contratar para espionar o patrão do meu pai? – Erick perguntou meio enojado com a ideia.

– Não. – Glover riu com divertimento. – Céus, não! Os Padalecki não estão no mesmo ramo que a Glover Genetics para que eu precise usar você como espião industrial.

– Então o que o senhor quer de mim? – Erick não entendia.

– Quero conhecer todos os detalhes da vila que não aparecem no mapa. Quero conhecer as pessoas, os hábitos delas, os relacionamentos, o dia a dia de cada uma.

– Mas por quê? – Erick estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Quer progredir na vida, Erick? Então aprenda a fazer menos perguntas e cumprir ordens.

– Mas...

– Até onde você está disposto a ir para chegar ao topo, Erick?

– Eu... – Erick engoliu em seco. Não esperava aquela pergunta.

– Se não há limites para a sua ambição, se você está disposto a tudo para chegar ao topo, Erick, então a Glover Genetics é o lugar certo para você. Caso contrário...

Erick viu seu apartamento minúsculo na periferia da cidade e as contas atrasadas sobre a mesa ao lado do cheque com a ajuda mensal que seu pai lhe enviava. Até quando dependeria do pai? Até quando viveria feito um rato no subúrbio? O que ele tinha a perder se aceitasse o emprego? O que seu pai faria em seu lugar?

IX

Keven estava encostado em um poste do outro lado da rua onde ficava a sede da Glover Genetics. Havia rastreado o GPS do celular do primo e chegou a frente ao restaurante quase no momento exato em que o Lobo apareceu e matou Whitlock. Ele pensou em ajudar o ômega e o primo, mas viu quando um lobo madeira se aproximava do local arrastando o corpo sem vida de um caçador humano e concluiu que tudo estava sob controle. Como não havia escutado a conversa dos lobos, não sabia o que levara ao confronto, mas sabia que os lobos vermelhos deviam ter algo a ver com o massacre de Everett, por isso os seguiu. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-los entrando na sede da Glover Genetics. A empresa era bem conhecida e bem grande. Quando os dois não saíram de lá, Keven concluiu que Glover e os lobos vermelhos estavam juntos e que provavelmente os caçadores humanos provinham dali. Mas o que o deixou realmente surpreso foi ver Erick Beaver, o filho não lobo do beta de Sta. Bárbara, entrando no prédio. O que o não lobo faria ali?

– Keven Harris? – Keven sentiu algo frio e duro encostando-se a sua nuca. A voz lhe era vagamente familiar. – Há quanto tempo... Será que você poderia transmitir um recado meu ao seu primo Misha?

– Qual recado?

– Esse...

Keven ouviu o disparo, então a escuridão o envolveu, depois... nada.


End file.
